604800 detik
by jasuto wana kurai
Summary: Oleh karena sebuah kesalahpahaman, tak disangka pertemuan Katyusha malam itu dengan Ludwig berbuah petaka. Warning: AU, renewable energy issue, corporate issue, human name and unexpected tragedy.
1. Chapter 0 Angin Malam

**Perhatian**: Seluruh cerita Hetalia yang ada di dalam fanfiction ini adalah murni fiksi dengan setting Alternate Universe di mana mereka tidak dianggap sebagai sebuah entitas Negara, melainkan sebagai individu yang memiliki kehidupan pribadi dan emosi layaknya manusia. Cerita ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan kisah Hetalia pada serial aslinya. Di dalamnya juga terdapat crack pairing Ger/Ukr atau Ludwig x Katyusha. Bila ada kesamaan nama atau tempat di dunia nyata, itu hanya kebetulan. Terima kasih atas perhatiannya. Selamat membaca.

Disclaimer: Hetalia – Hidekazu Himaruya

Pairing: Ger/Ukr

Genre: Drama/Family/Romance

Rating: T

**604.800 detik**

Chapter 0: Angin Malam

Katyusha's POV

Jam 19. 40 malam. Rasanya sudah 10 menit aku menunggu kehadiran tuan Kirkland di sini, namun sepertinya tanda tanda kemunculannya belum juga ada. Dalam penantianku yang cukup meresahkan ini, aku harus memikirkan strategi yang tepat mengenai keinginan para penduduk desa yang menentang pembelian atas tanah pertanian kami yang dilakukannya secara sepihak. Pembelian itu menurutku sangat tak adil mengingat aku sendiri tidak diikutsertakan dalam perjanjian pembeliannya. Lagipula mayoritas masyarakat desa sangat bergantung pada tanah pertanian yang 2 minggu yang lalu masih menjadi milikku. Apa jadinya bila tanah itu dibeli oleh orang lain? Aku tak bisa membayangkan betapa nestapanya hidup penduduk desa kami. Aku terlalu terlarut dalam pemikiranku sampai sampai aku melupakan kehadiran pelayan yang tiba tiba membangunkanku dari lamunanku yang membuatku stress ini.

"Maaf _Mademoiselle_, kurang lebih 5 menit lagi tamu anda akan tiba di sini. Apakah _Mademoiselle_ berkeinginan untuk memesan sesuatu?" ujar pria paruh baya berkulit cokelat itu dengan sangat sopan.

"Oh…err…ya…eh…maksud saya terima kasih atas informasinya tuan" jawabku yang sangat terkejut atas kehadiran pelayan berambut kriwil itu. Sejenak aku mulai melupakan isi lamunanku dan berkonsentrasi pada ucapan si pelayan. "Sa..saya…tidak ingin memesan sesuatu. Terima kasih" tolakku sopan.

"Baiklah, saya mengerti. Kalau begitu, saya akan menghidangkan minuman pembuka yaitu anggur merah terbaik dari _chateu_ kami" tuturnya sambil mengerlingkan mata kirinya dengan genit padaku.

"Ta…ta…tapi…saya tidak menginginkannya untuk saat ini" tolakku ketakutan. Aku tidak ingin membayar tagihan _wine _yang harganya super mahal itu sementara uang yang kubawa sangatlah pas pasan. Memang aku yang menginginkan pertemuan bisnis ini dengan tuan Kirkland dan pengacaranya tuan Jan van Basten…tapi beliaulah yang memilihkan tempat pertemuan untuk kami berdua. Tak kusangka tempat yang beliau pilih adalah sebuah restoran perancis yang sangat mahal dan berkelas di kota ini. Aku tak kuasa menolaknya mengingat dia tidak mau menemuiku di tempat tempat 'rakyat biasa' yang sangat biasa di kota Hetalienenberg ini.

"Tenang saja, _Mademoiselle_. _Wine_ ini adalah pesanan khusus dari tamu anda. Anda tak perlu khawatir tentang semuanya. Permisi, saya akan mempersiapkan semuanya dulu" tutur pelayan yang sangat flamboyan itu dan dia pun berlalu pergi meninggalkanku.

'_Oh Tuhan! Bahkan seorang pelayan seperti itu bisa membaca kegalauan dan ketakutanku akan tagihan wine! Bagaimana caraku bersikap tenang dan tidak emosional ketika bernegosiasi dengan pebisnis ulung yang sangat kaya di kota ini?'_ pikirku galau. Bicara tentang kekayaan, para pengunjung yang ada di sekitarku juga bukanlah rakyat biasa. Para pengunjung wanita restoran ini tampak begitu kaya dengan mengenakan gaun malam atau gaun cocktail cantik bertaburkan berlian di leher dan tangan mereka. Sementara para prianya tampak begitu tampan dan gagah dengan mengenakan _tuxedo_ atau jas mahal mereka. Keanggunan mereka juga tampak dari cara mereka mereka makan dan cara mereka bersikap.

Aku, yang hanya seorang gadis petani dari desa antah berantah, duduk di bagian pojok di dalam restoran itu dan tampak risau sendirian. Sebagian dari para pengunjung itu tampak melihatku dengan tatapan yang sinis dan mengejek seolah olah mereka melihatku seperti monster alien di dalam komunitas mereka yang sangat jetset.

Sementara aku hanya mengenakan kemeja berwarna biru muda yang dipadu dengan _long coat_ berwarna kuning kecoklatan milik ibuku yang sudah tiada. Karena usia _long coat_ ini sudah tua, warnanyapun memudar dan tampak tidak cantik lagi seperti dulu ketika ibuku memakainya tapi aku masih merasa nyaman ketika memakainya. Rok lipit panjang berwarna biru tua yang kupakai pun sudah tampak lusuh. Sebagian dari ujung rokku bahkan sudah lepas dari jahitan pinggirnya. Sepatu boot cokelat yang kupakai juga hanya sepatu boot murah yang baru kubeli di pasar loak sebulan yang lalu. Menurutku, hanya bandana kuning yang saat ini kupakai yang masih tampak cantik sebab hanya inilah satu satunya benda mahal pemberian dari adikku tepat pada hari ulang tahunku dua tahun yang lalu.

Aku hanya bisa menundukkan pandanganku karena begitu malu dengan penampilan rakyat jelataku di tempat berkelas semacam ini. nyaliku ciut, tubuhku gemetar dan kedua tanganku meremas tas tangan yang kubawa sambil terus berdoa di dalam hati._' Ya Tuhan, aku tidak ingin di sini sendirian, tolong berikan aku seseorang untuk menemaniku di tempat yang mengerikan ini. Aku malu'_ ratap hatiku yang juga semakin resah karena menunggu seseorang yang tak kunjung tiba.

"Maaf, nona Katyusha. Apakah aku sudah membuatmu menunggu terlalu lama sore ini?" ujar suara seorang pria yang duduk tepat di seberangku. Nampaknya suara ini bukan suara milik tuan Kirkland. Suara ini begitu rendah seperti bass dan lebih maskulin bila dibandingkan dengan suara milik tuan Kirkland yang cenderung baritone. _'Apakah ini suara milik tuan van Basten? Tidak! Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar suara semacam ini sebelumnya…tapi milik siapa?'_ Pikirku penasaran. Demi ingin mengetahui identitas lawan bicaraku, akupun memberanikan diri untuk menengadahkan kepalaku.

Ketika kulihat dengan jelas siapa lawan bicaraku, aku sangat terkejut sekali. _GLEK_ aku hanya bisa menelan ludahku dan terdiam tak percaya ketika dihadapkan pada sesosok pria yang tidak asing lagi bagiku…sang presiden direktur tempatku bekerja dulu…tuan Ludwig Beilschmidt yang kukenal sangat dingin dan tampak serius.

Pupil mataku menjadi mengecil dan tubuhku terasa bergetar menggigil ketika secara tiba tiba memori buruk tentang dirinya muncul di dalam pikiranku! Yang ada di memoriku hanyalah sosoknya yang telanjang bulat dan memelukku erat dengan girangnya di rumahku. Dia bahkan memanggilku dengan sebutan manja seolah aku ini miliknya…dia tampak seperti orang mabuk dalam kepingan memori yang ada di kepalaku…bahkan aku bisa merasakan ujung dari 'alat' miliknya yang…ugghhh…yuck…sungguh memori yang menjijikkan. Aku bahkan tak mengerti mengapa dia melakukan hal rendah semacam itu padaku! Di dalam benakku dia tampak seperti pelaku _sexual harassment_ atau pemerkosaan yang harus dienyahkan dari muka bumi ini.

"Nona..ka…katyusha…a..aku…aku se..sebenarnya i…ingin…me…" ucapnya terbata bata dengan wajah yang bersemu merah. Tak kupedulikan perkataannya. Demi melindungi harga diriku dari ancaman pria rendah semacam ini, segera kupotong kalimatnya dengan melakukan tindakan preventif sebisaku. Secara refleks tanganku menggenggam segelas air putih yang ada di hadapanku dan kuguyurkan pada wajahnya _BYUR_

Bibirku yang tadinya tidak sanggup berkata tiba tiba hanya bisa mengeluarkan satu bunyi saja "KYAAAAAAAAAAA!" Teriakku histeris hingga memekakkan telinga para pengunjung yang terkejut dan merekapun melihat ke arah kami dengan tatapan kesal. Tanpa pikir panjang, segera kuambil langkah seribu untuk melarikan diri dari tempat itu. Aku mulai berlari sekencang kencangnya tanpa melihat ke belakang lagi.

"Tunggu nona Katyusha, ada hal yang harus kusampaikan padamu!" Teriak pria berambut pirang klimis itu dari kejauhan di belakangku. Tak kupedulikan perkataannya dan tetap berlari menjauh darinya. "Tunggu nona! Aku tidak bermaskud buruk padamu!" teriaknya lagi dengan keras. Kurasakan dia juga mengejarku dan berusaha meraih tanganku tapi tetap kuhindari kejarannya dengan berlari sekencang mungkin untuk keluar dari restoran itu. Sekilas kulihat reaksi para pengunjung restoran yang melihat aksi kejar kejaran kami yang mirip dengan adegan polisi menangkap pecuri dengan tatapan shock. Namun tak kugubris tatapan mereka dengan tetap berlari sekencang mungkin sampai tiba tiba aku terjatuh karena ketidakmampuanku menjaga keseimbangan tubuh di atas _heel_ _boots_ ku yang cukup tinggi.

_BRUAK_ aku tersungkur di sebuah gang kecil di antara meja meja para pengunjung lainnya. Dengan memanfaatkan keadaanku ini, dengan cepat dia memegang kedua bahuku dari belakang dan membantuku untuk berdiri.

"Maafkan tindakan tidak senonohku dulu padamu yang sudah membuatmu takut! Aku salah! Kurasa…aku mabuk saat itu" dia mengatakannya dengan suara cukup keras. Aku tak bisa membayangkan reaksi orang orang di sekitar kami yang mendengarnya secara tak sengaja.

"Ugh…lepaskan! Lepaskan tanganmu,Tuan! Saya tidak ingin menemui Tuan!" rontaku yang ingin melepaskan diri dari genggaman tangannya yang kuat.

"Aku tahu kau…kau ingin menemui Kirkland kan?" tanyanya dengan tidak sabar.

"Ya! Jadi tolong…tolong LEPASKAN tangan Tuan! Saya hanya ingin berbisnis dengan Tuan Kirkland!" teriakku histeris dengan tetap berusaha melepaskan diri darinya secara paksa.

"Kirkland adalah rekan bisnis ku di perusahaan. Jadi aku juga berhak untuk mengurus keperluan bisnisnya tentang tanah pertanianmu itu" ujarnya dengan tetap erat memegangi kedua bahuku dari belakang.

"Saya tidak peduli…lepaskan saya!" teriakku lebih keras lagi.

"Cukup, jangan berontak! Kumohon dengarkan penjelasanku dulu!" dia memohon padaku dengan tetap memegangi kedua bahuku dengan lebih erat. Kurasakan tubuhnya mendekati dan menyentuh punggungku.

Aku tak kuasa ku membayangkan tindakan mesum macam apa yang akan dia lakukan padaku dari arah belakang. Air mataku mulai menetes mengalir di pipiku namun semangatku untuk kabur darinya tak pernah padam. Sekuat tenaga aku berusaha melepaskan diriku darinya dengan menginjak salah satu kakinya menggunakan ujung _heel boots_ku.

"AWWWWWWW!" Teriaknya kesakitan. Namun kedua tangannya masih tetap menggenggam kedua bahuku dengan erat.

Tiba tiba pelayan flamboyan yang tadi melayaniku mendatangi kami dengan membawa nampan berisi botol _wine_ yang sudah dibuka beserta 2 gelas tinggi kosong. Dengan sopan pelayan itu memerintahkan pada kami untuk kembali ke meja kami "Maaf, _Monseiur_, _Mademoiselle_…silakan kembali ke meja anda. Kami sudah menyiapkan…"

_BYUR_ belum sempat pelayan itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya, aku sudah menyiramkan isi botol wine yang dibawa oleh sang pelayan ke arah belakangku tepat ke wajah Ludwig. Belum cukup dengan itu, kulemparkan botol wine ke arah yang sama.

"ARRRGGHH!" Teriak Ludwig mengerang kesakitan. Genggaman tangannya pun mulai terlepas dari bahuku. Mungkin lemparan botol wine itu sudah melukai wajahnya, pikirku. Dengan memanfaatkan momen itu, aku segera mulai berlari dan tidak mempedulikan sekitarku termasuk pelayan flamboyan yang tampak terkejut dengan apa yang kulakukan tadi dan lawanku yang mungkin saat ini terkapar di lantai.

Aku sudah tak peduli lagi dengan salah satu _boots_ku yang _heel_ nya tercopot karena menginjak kaki pria itu. Kulepaskan kedua _boots_ku dengan tergesa gesa. Kuberlari tanpa alas kaki keluar secepat kilat menuju ke arah pintu keluar restoran mahal itu.

Setelah melewati pintu keluar dan valet parking di gerbang restoran, aku sangat terkejut dengan hujan yang mengguyur seisi kota dengan tiba tiba. Hujan yang sedari tadi hanya rintik rintik berangsur angsur menjadi deras. Sekujur tubuhku ku pun menjadi basah dan kedinginan. Aku segera menghentikan pelarianku dan mulai mengamati sekitarku dengan seksama untuk menemukan sesuatu yang bisa kujadikan pelindung kepalaku.

Dalam keadaan berkonsentrasi untuk mencari pelindung kepala dan tubuhku, diriku menjadi lengah. Tiba tiba dari arah belakangku, tubuhku dikagetkan oleh sesosok tangan yang berusaha menarik lengan dan tubuhku.

"Nona Katyusha! Tolong dengarkan aku sekali lagi!" teriaknya dengan keras di bawah guyuran hujan yang semakin lebat. Ditariknya lenganku ke arahnya hingga dia bisa menatap wajahku dengan jelas. Kulihat dari dahinya mengucur darah segar yang bahkan sampai menodai kemeja dan jas mahalnya itu. Sehingga kulihat penampilannya tampak seperti zombie yang ingin memangsaku.

"KYAAAA!" Teriakku. "Lepaskan saya! Kau zombie mesum!" aku terus berteriak dan meronta ronta dalam dekapan tangannya yang kekar dan kuat.

"Nona! Jangan salah paham! Aku di sini untuk menyelesaikan masalah kontrakmu dengan Kirkland. Dia membuat perjanjian itu dengan atas nama perusahaan, maka ini tanggung jawabku dan perusahaanku juga!" ujarnya meyakinkanku sambil terus memegangi kedua lenganku dengan erat tak ingin melepaskanku untuk kesekian kalinya. "Tolong katakanlah padaku tentang apa yang ingin kausampaikan pada Kirkland! Dia tidak akan datang kemari, akulah yang menggantikan kehadirannya! Kumohon!" ucapnya sambil memohon padaku.

Setelah mendengar kata katanya, seketika aku mulai teringat dengan tujuan utamaku. Aku yang sudah muak dengan masalah ini mulai menurunkan egoku dan mengesampingkan ketakutanku pada Ludwig Beilscmidt demi urusan yang lebih penting. Kemudian akupun mulai berhenti meronta. Tak kusangka dia pun juga mulai mengendurkan genggaman tangannya yang erat dari lenganku yang saat ini terasa sangat sakit. Sedikit demi sedikit kukumpulkan keberanianku untuk mengutarakan kekesalanku dan ketidaksudian masyarakat desa kami untuk mengikuti isi perjanjian jual beli tanah pertanian yang dibuat Kirkland secara sepihak itu.

"Dasar Kirkland pengecut!" ucapku geram. "Saya tak peduli apapun tentang hubunganmu dengan Tuan Kirkland…"ujarku dengan tegas padanya. Meski kepalaku menunduk demi menghindari tatapan matanya, kupastikan dia akan mendengarkan perkataanku dan mematrinya baik baik dalam ingatannya. "Tapi dengarkan kata kata saya baik baik! SAYA, KATYUSHA BRAGINSKI...ATAS NAMA MASYARAKAT DESA RUSLAVILLE PETANI BUNGA MATAHARI, KAMI MENOLAK UNTUK MELAKSANAKAN ISI DARI PERJANJIAN JUAL BELI TANAH ITU SAMPAI MATI!" ujarku suara penuh ketegasan dan keseriusan.

Kuberanikan diriku untuk mengangkat wajahku dan menatap matanya, meski air mataku masih belum bisa berhenti menetes. Dengan penuh harga diri, keberanian dan determinasi yang kuat yang telah diberikan oleh seluruh masyarakat desaku yang terancam kehilangan pekerjaan dan hidup melarat, aku menatap pria itu dan mengutarakan seluruh isi hati penuh kekesalan yang mereka pendam selama ini. "BERHENTILAH BERHARAP UNTUK MEMILIKI TANAH ITU! SAYA DAN PENDUDUK DESA AKAN SELALU BERADA DI SANA DAN TIDAK AKAN PINDAH DARI SANA MESKI KALIAN MEMBANTAI KAMI SEMUA!"

Mendengar hal itu, Ludwig Beilschmidt tak bisa berkata apapun selama beberapa menit. Kulihat matanya begitu terkejut melihat perubahan sikapku yang begitu drastis…dari seorang wanita penakut yang cengeng menjadi sosok wanita pemberani yang siap berhadapan dengan risiko apapun selama beberapa saat.

"A…aku…aku mengerti…aku ingin minta maaf…a….atas segala kesalahan yang dibuat oleh Kirkland. Ini kesalahanku juga sebagai presiden direktur perusahaan ini" ujarnya menyesal sambil menundukkan wajahnya yang merasa bersalah. "Ta…tapi bukankah kita masih bisa merubah isi kontrak dan menegosiasikan seluruh isinya dengan menggunakan win win solution untuk menghindari potensi kerugian dari kedua belah pihak" lanjutnya dengan penuh harap.

_PLAK _ kutampar pipi kanannya menggunakan tangan kananku dengan keras. "Apa maksudmu dengan 'KERUGIAN KEDUA BELAH PIHAK?'" Sesungguhnya hanya kerugian dari perusahaanmu saja yang kau pikirkan kan?" ujarku sinis. "Kau sudah melecehkan kami dengan cara menghilangkan hak hak kami melalui isi perjanjian itu!" tuturku kesal. Air mataku semakin deras mengalir membasahi pipiku dalam derasnya hujan dan dinginnya malam itu seketika aku membayangkan keadaan para penduduk di desaku yang terancam menjadi gelandangan.

"A…a…aku…ma…ma…" ujarnya terbata bata seolah tak sanggup membalas kata kata yang tadi kuucapkan.

"Jangan hanya minta maaf saja! Cepat segera angkat kaki dari desa kami dan berhenti menginjak injak hak hak warga desa kami!" hardikku dengan penuh kekesalan. "Dan satu lagi…berhentilah melecehkan harga diri wanita, pria rendah!" lanjutku yang masih kesal dengan tindakannya yang mesum itu. "PERMISI!" segera kulepaskan diriku dari genggaman kedua tangannya yang sejak tadi sudah kehilangan daya cengkramannya. Akupun segera berlari kencang meninggalkannya jauh di belakangku. Kukeluarkan seluruh emosi dan kepedihanku yang selama ini kupendam dalam hatiku melalui air mataku.

"Katyusha! Sestra Katyusha" kudengar suara pria itu lagi memanggilku lagi dengan panggilan yang hanya dipakai oleh adikku Ivan, Natalya dan…Lutz ku tersayang. Aku pun menoleh ke arah belakang, kudapati dia sedang berlari mengejarku dan berusaha meraih tubuhku.

Tak ingin tertangkap olehnya untuk yang kesekian kalinya, akupun berlari menuju ke arah jalan yang lain. Aku bertindak nekat dengan berusaha menyebrangi jalan yang ramai yang ada di depanku tepat di tengah hujan lebat malam itu. Kusebrangi jalan ramai itu tanpa melihat ke kanan dan kekiri dengan berlari sekencang kencangnya.

Tiba tiba sebuah mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi melaju dari arah kiriku. Aku takut dan tak mampu bergerak karena ketakutan. Tak kusangka sesosok tubuh berusaha melindungiku dari mobil itu dengan tubuhnya. Dia menyergapku dari arah belakang dan kamipun jatuh tersungkur di seberang jalanan ramai itu.

Tubuh kami berdua jatuh menggelinding sampai ke arah semak semak dekat trotoar jalanan. Sosok tubuh itu masih melindungiku dalam pelukannya. Ketika kulihat wajah sang penolong, tak kusangka dia adalah Ludwig yang sudah setengah tak sadarkan diri karena benturan keras yang ia alami setelah kejadian naas tadi.

Kuperhatikan seluruh tubuh dan badannya penuh luka. Kaki kirinya pun tak luput dari luka yang cukup berat karena terserempet oleh mobil itu. Aku menjadi panik bukan kepalang karena aku hampir saja membunuh pria yang sudah berusaha menyelamatkanku. Kuraba wajahnya dan kupegang tangan kirinya yang masih bergerak.

"Tuan…Tuan…apa kau baik baik saja?" tangisku yang panik ketakutan. Aku berharap dia masih bisa merespon pertanyaannku tadi. "Kumohon…jawablah aku Tuan…." Rengekku sambil berusaha memegang erat tangan kanannya.

"A…ah…no…nona…Katyusha…ses…sestra….ka..kat..yusha…"ujar Ludwig dengan setengah tersadar.

"Iya…Tuan …apa Tuan baik baik saja?" ujarku yang sedih bercampur rasa lega karena melihatnya masih sadar.

"I…ini…Lu…Lutz…bi…bilang….teri…terima…ka…kasih padamu…" ujarnya lirih dan terbata bata. Aku bisa meilhat ekspresi wajahnya yang tampak menahan rasa sakit yang teramat pedih. Dia menyerahkan padaku sebuah hiasan kerajinan tangan yang terbuat dari cangkang telur bergambar. Di atasnya terukir nama 'Lutz'. Aku sangat terperanjat melihatnya.

"Di…di…dia…ingin…ka…kau…men…menyimpan…nya…u…untuk…menge…nang...nya" lanjutnya lagi. Aku yang tak tahan melihat keadaannya, hanya bisa menangis dan menggenggam erat tangannya.

"Kumohon jangan bicara lagi Tuan…aku akan mencari per.." belum sempat aku meneruskan kalimatku, dia segera membalas genggaman tanganku dengan erat.

"Lu…Lutz…bi…bilang….Ich….liebe….dich.." ujarnya yang berjuang keras untuk mengatakan kalimat itu. Kemudain diapun menutup matanya. Aku sangat panik! Aku tak ingin kehilangannya! Entah kenapa tiba tiba aku merasa sangat iba padanya dan ingin menangis karena kehilangan! Kehilangan sesuatu yang sangat berarti bagiku! Dia mengingatkanku pada seseorang…seseorang yang pernah dan ingin terus kumiliki. Bukan…bukan Ludwig…tapi…

Aku menangis keras. Aku berteriak meminta pertolongan pada sekitarku. Kupeluk tubuhnya yang penuh darah erat erat. Tuhan, tolong biarkan dia hidup, teriakku dalam hati. Aku tak ingin kehilangan orang ini. Aku akan terus menangis di bawah guyuran hujan ini sampai air mataku mengering bila itu bisa menyembuhkannya kembali. Dalam ketakutan, kegalauan dan kesedihan itu, aku tak mampu untuk melakukan apapun. Di tengah guyuran hujan malam itu, semuanya pun gelap.

Bersambung(?)

Maaf kalau penokohan character yang ada di dalam cerita ini sifatnya OOC.


	2. Chapter 1 Dasar Anak Kecil

**Perhatian**: Seluruh cerita Hetalia yang ada di dalam fanfiction ini adalah murni fiksi dengan setting Alternate Universe di mana mereka tidak dianggap sebagai sebuah entitas Negara, melainkan sebagai individu yang memiliki kehidupan pribadi dan emosi layaknya manusia. Cerita ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan kisah Hetalia pada serial aslinya. Di dalamnya juga terdapat crack pairing Ger/Ukr atau Ludwig x Katyusha. Bila ada kesamaan nama atau tempat di dunia nyata, itu hanya kebetulan. Terima kasih atas perhatiannya. Selamat membaca.

Disclaimer: Hetalia – Hidekazu Himaruya

Pairing: Ger/Ukr

Genre: Drama/Family/Romance

Rating: T

**604.800 detik**

Chapter 1: Dasar Anak Kecil!

Ludwig's POV

Senin

07.30 pagi

BEEP BEEP BEEP suara alarm berbunyi keras….sungguh berisik sekali! Namun mataku masih terpejam, lelahku semalam seolah masih tak hilang sampai pagi ini. Lengan tangan kananku yang tadinya kujadikan sandaran kepala ketika kutidur kupaksakan untuk meraih tombol alarm itu…

Belum sempat tanganku meraih tombol alarm, tak lama berselang telepon pun berbunyi KRIING…KRIING…KRIING

"Ugghhh…._ja_! _ja_! Aku bangun" keluhku sambil sedikit membuka mata kananku. Sementara tangan kananku memencet tombol alarm itu untuk mematikannya, tangan kiriku berusaha menutup telinga kiriku. Aku tak tahan mendengar suara alarm dan telepon yang seolah bertubi tubi menghancurkan gendang telingaku.

"Aaarrrggghhh _Verdammt_! Siapa yang berani meneleponku pagi pagi seperti ini?" kutukku sambil sedikit demi sedikit mencoba untuk bangkit dari meja kerjaku yang semalaman ini menjadi tempatku menyalurkan energiku sebagai seorang workaholic. Bekerja sampai tuntas! Itulah yang jadi prioritas hidupku sampai saat ini. Bahkan aku pun selama ini tak sadar bahwa meja kerjaku sudah kualihfungsikan menjadi tempat tidur keduaku.

2 menit telah berlalu. Dering telepon pun berhenti dan suara rekaman telephone recorder ku saja yang kudengar "Di sini Ludwig Beilschmidt! Aku sedang tidak ada di rumah, jadi tolong tinggalkan pesan. Terima kasih…"

Segera ku rebahkan punggungku di kursi kerjaku yang nyaman dan ku raih gagang telepon itu dalam keadaan setengah sadar. Belum sempat kuangkat gagang telepon itu, terdengarlah suara seorang wanita dari seberang telepon itu "Halo Luddy….ini Mona, kau tak lupa pada janji kita untuk makan malam berdua setelah rapatmu hari ini kan? Bagaimana kalau kupesankan meja khusus di restoran mahal yang sangat romantis untuk kita berdua? Sayang, telepon aku kembali kalau kau sudah memutuskan restoran pilihanmu…"

Aku cukup shock mendengar kalimat itu meluncur di bibir Mona, kolegaku di perusahaan. Seketika kekagetanku mengalahkan kantukku '_Apa? Apa maksud wanita ini? Jadi selama ini….dia pikir aku berkencan dengan…'_ pikirku resah. Bibirku kelu, mataku terbelalak dan tanganku tak sanggup untuk mengangkat gagang telepon itu untuk menjawabnya. Bahkan aku sendiri tak sanggup memutuskan untuk menerima ajakannya atau menolaknya.

Sementara pikiranku masih kebingungan untuk memeberikan jawaban yang tepat pada Mona, tiba tiba kudengar suara derap langkah kaki dari arah pintu melangkah kencang ke arahku dan sosok itu meraih gagang telepon dengan cepat. "Mona! Loe pikir gue ini apa? Jadi selama ini loe ngedeketin gue buat jadi batu loncatan biar loe bisa pedekate sama adek gue? SIALAN!" suara amarah Gilbert abangku membahana di seluruh ruangan kerjaku. Sungguh tidak biasa melihat abangku hanya mengenakan T-Shirt hitam dan boxer warna hijau dibalut dengan celemek aneh berwarna merah tua tiba tiba datang ke ruangan kerjaku dan marah marah dengan orang yang ada di ujung telepon pagi ini.

"Ihh…kok kamu yang jawab sih? Eh, denger ya Gil, aku tuh gak pernah ngedeketin kamu, tau gak? Kamunya aja yang kegeeran!" Hardik Mona.

"Kalo loe gak ngedeketin gue, trus kenapa loe mau aja gue ajak kencan semalaman di bar selama ini?" Gilbert bertanya dengan penuh emosi. Aku tahu dia tidak suka bila dikecewakan oleh orang lain, apalagi dalam soal cinta dan menyangkut harga dirinya sebagai seorang pria…sungguh sampai saat ini aku tetap tidak mengerti kenapa abangku tampak begitu bodoh bila berurusan dengan masalah yang satu ini.

"Kalo bukan karena kamu teman dan kolega kakakku di perusahaan, aku juga gak sudi nemenin kamu minum dan main di bar! Inget ya, aku Cuma tertarik sama adikmu! Titik!" sahut Mona penuh amarah.

"Loe pikir karena loe adek si Francis temen gue dan loe pikir karena si Francis pemegang saham mayoritas di perusahaan, loe bisa seenaknya ngedeketin adek tersayang gue? Amit amit! Gak akan gue serahkan adek gue ke tangan cewe kayak loe! Denger tuh!" teriak abangku sambil menggebrakkan tangan kirinya ke meja kerjaku. _BRAK!_ kemarahannya sampai membuatku berdiri dari dudukku. Jujur saja, menurutku kelakuan abangku nampak seperti anak kecil.

_TUUUUTTTTTTT_….. terdengar nada panjang dari sambungan telepon yang putus.

"Halo! Mona, loe! Dengerin! Woi! Jangan lari loe!" abangku berusaha menghubungi Mona namun yang bersangkutan sepertinya enggan untuk meneruskan perang mulut tak berujung ini.

_BRAK!_ suara gagang telepon dibanting, dengan mata penuh rasa sakit hati dan amarah membara abangku menatap mataku dengan tajam "_Schisse!_ Woi Lud, sejak kapan loe deketan sama si Mona? Gue tuh lagi ngedeketin dia! Gue pikir loe Cuma demen sama cowo aja, gak taunya loe ternyata pagar makan tanaman ya" ucapnya dengan sinis. Bola mata merahnya seolah menginterogasiku kejujuranku.

"A…aku tidak pernah sama sekali berniat mendekati Mona, bang! Aku juga tidak tertarik dengan wanita dan cinta! Aku akui selama ini aku sering berurusan dengannya, tapi itu karena masalah pekerjaan! Dialah yang selama ini membantu kita mengatur jadwal meeting dan mengurus laporan laporan keuangan dengan perusahaan Francis! Itu saja bang!" jawabku dengan sejujur jujurnya. Mungkin pernyataanku tampak seolah berusaha untuk membela diri habis habisan tetapi apa yang kukatakan adalah kejujuran.

"Gue gak percaya! Trus kenapa dia bilang loe udah bikin janji makan malam sama dia?" tanyanya dingin.

"Tentang hal itu, aku sebenarnya hanya berencana untuk meminta Mona mengatur jadwal makan malam khusus antara kita dengan pihak Francis. Kupikir makan malam ini sangat penting demi membicarakan prospek kerjasama perusahaan kita dengan perusahaan _**East Bloc Energy Ltd **_ke depan" jawabku dengan tenang sambil menatap matanya dalam dalam sebagai penegasan bahwa aku bukan pembual. Sejenak kulihat badai kemarahannya sepertinya sudah Nampak sedikit mereda.

"Kupikir waktu yang paling tepat untuk makan malam adalah usai rapat internal hari ini yang membicarakan agenda _Corporate Social Responsibility_ perusahaan kita" lanjutku dengan nada yang sangat meyakinkan sambil berharap cemas semoga abangku bisa mengerti apa maksud perkataanku dan menerima kejujuranku.

Tiba tiba ekspresi wajahnya berubah menjadi kaget, seolah abangku sedang berusaha mengingat sesuatu yang penting "Eh? Agenda _Corporate Social Responsibility_? Jangan jangan maksud loe…masalah yayasan yang barusan dibentuk itu? Ato maksud loe sekolah taman kanak kanak yang itu?" tanyanya seolah ada sesuatu hal yang terlupakan dari agenda itu.

"_Ja_, maksudku kedua duanya, bang! Kita harus secepatnya melakukan rapat untuk membicarakan hal ini" jawabku dengan tegas, namun kulihat ekspresi wajahnya tetap kebingunan seolah sedang mengingat sesuatu. "Tapi sebelum itu kita juga harus melakukan…err…sebentar…" kurogoh saku belakang celana pendekku dengan tangan kiriku dan kutemukan buku saku agenda miniku.

Kubuka buku saku agenda itu dan yang kudapati adalah…

"GAWAT!" teriakku. Abangku pun terkejut "Ada apa, Lud?" tanyanya dengan panik.

"Jam setengah Sembilan ini ada upacara pembukaan sekolah taman kanak kanak milik yayasan dari perusahaan kita! Aku harus berpidato di upacara pembukaan itu!" teriakku dengan nada tak kalah panik sambil menunjukkan tulisan di buku saku agendaku itu ke arah Gilbert.

"APA?" seru abangku yang secara refleks menolehkan kepalanya ke arah jam dinding di seberang meja kerjaku. Jarum jam dinding memberitahukan kepada kami bahwa kami hanya punya waktu setengah jam untuk bersiap sebelum upacara dimulai.

"Gawat, Lud! Dah jam 8 nih! Cepetan, gak ada waktu lagi nih!" teriaknya dengan panik.

Keringat dingin pun mengucur dari dahiku, tanganku berkeringat…tiba tiba adrenalinku terpacu, terpacu untuk bersaing dengan aliran waktu. _'kali Ini sudah tak ada waktu lagi'_ batinku. Segera kugenggam tangan kanan kakakku dan kuseret dia keluar dari ruang kerjaku.

"Kita tidak punya waktu lagi! Kita Cuma punya waktu 5 menit untuk bersiap, ayo bergegas!" perintahku dengan tegas layaknya komandan pasukan yang menghadapi musuh di medan perang.

"5 menit? Mana cukup, Lud?" keluh abangku hampir putus asa. Namun tak kugubris sedkitpun keluhannya, segera kami bergegas keluar dari ruangan itu sambil setengah berlari menuju ke kamar kami masing masing untuk bersiap.

Di dalam mobil, kami hanya berdiam diri sambil berkonsentrasi pada kegiatan masing masing. Aku sibuk berkonsentrasi menyetir mobil dengan kecepatan hampir 100 km/jam untuk mengejar waktu agar tidak terlambat di acara pembukaan itu. Beruntung jalan yang sedang kami tempuh ini adalah jalur alternatif yang jarang dilalui kendaraan maupun pejalan kaki.

Sementara aku berkonsentrasi berkendara, abangku hanya melamun di sebelahku. Matanya melihat ke arah luar jendela sambil bertopang dagu. Ini sungguh pemandangan yang tidak biasa. Bagaimana tidak biasa jka hal yang selama ini biasa dia lakukan adalah menggangguku dengan lelucon lelucon hambarnya atau menyetel lagu lagu milik grup musik _**Rammstein**_ dengan volume keras yang dianggapnya _'awesome'_ ketika aku sedang menyetir. Aku paham dengan perubahan sikapnya yang sepertinya masih marah karena kejadian tadi pagi.

Meski aku tidak bersalah atas kejadian tadi pagi, aku masih merasa tidak enak padanya karena telah menghilangkan semangat dan _mood_ cerianya pagi ini. Aku sungguh tidak punya ide bagus untuk menghiburnya tapi aku tetap bersikeras untuk menghilangkan suasana sunyi ini. Tak sengaja kalimat spontan dari bibirku pun muncul.

"Aku minta maaf…aku minta maaf karena sejak dari tadi pagi aku sudah mengacaukan _mood_ mu akibat masalah itu…itu semua salahku, bang" ucapku dengan nada sedikit emosional dan penuh keraguan. Aku masih ragu apakah dia mau memaafkanku terlepas dari ketidakbersalahanku dalam masalah ini.

"Ah…sudahlah! Itu bukan salah loe…kalo aja gue gak begitu berharap sama si Mona mungkin hati gue gak akan sesakit ini…salahkan gue yang tiba tiba masuk ke ruangan kerja loe tanpa permisi dan marah marah kayak orang gila tadi" jawabnya dengan nada sedikit kesal dan agak dipaksakan. Aku merasa sedikit lega karena dia sudah mau memaafkanku, namun hati ini masih sedikit khawatir karena aku belum mampu untuk mengembalikan _mood_ cerianya lagi.

"Lalu kenapa abang bisa tahu kalau aku sedang nerima telepon dari Mona?" tanyaku lagi. Sebenarnya aku takut menyinggung perasaannya dan menempatkan dia sebagai tukang nguping urusan orang lain di rumah, tapi tetap saja keingintahuanku lebih besar daripada rasa tidak enakku padanya.

"Sebenernya sih gue tadinya mau masuk ke ruangan kerja loe and ngebangunin loe buat sarapan. Tapi gue gak sengaja nguping…so, gitulah kejadiannya" ucapnya dengan setengah dipaksakan seolah dia malas untuk membahas masalah itu lagi. "Emang harapan gak seindah apa yang diinginkan, ya Lud" imbuhnya.

"Hmmm…mungkin, tapi ku rasa harapan akan bisa diwujudkan bila kita berusaha untuk meraihnya, bang" jawabku spontan, "ku pikir abang begitu kuat menjalani permasalahan cinta, bang. Meski sempat dicampakkan oleh Eliza, abang tetap berharap pada cinta Mona….abang begitu kuat" lanjutku.

"Kuat tapi bodoh, Lud" jawabnya datar.

Aku tahu abangku sedang putus asa dan aku tidak ingin menyinggungnya lagi dengan permasalahan yang sama, namun jawabannya itu membuat rasa penasaranku akan dedikasinya pada cinta semakin besar. "Ka…kalau abang tahu bahwa memperjuangkan cinta dan berharap itu tindakan bodoh, lalu kenapa masih tetap abang lakukan?" tanyaku polos. _Ja_, aku memang tidak pernah jatuh cinta sampai tergila gila pada seseorang seumur hidupku seperti apa yang sedang dialami abangku dan aku semakin tidak mengerti jika aku belum mendapatkan jawabannya.

"HAHAHAHAHA! Luuud…Luuud" Tiba tiba abangku tertawa seolah menertawaiku. "Ke…kenapa tertawa, bang? Apa pertanyaanku tadi salah?" tanyaku dengan sedikit memperotes.

"Luuud…Lud adik gue yang malang, loe ini manusia ato mesin sih? Apa loe gak pernah tertarik atau jatuh cinta sama seseorang selama ini?" tanyanya dengan tawa geli seolah menganggap aku kuper.

"A..aku belum pernah jatuh cinta!" sahutku kikuk.

"Trus gimana dengan Feliciano? Bukannya dia pernah loe taksir?" tanyanya sambil menahan tawa.

"TIDAK! Aku akui memang pernah naksir dengannya karena kukira dia wanita, tapi aku tidak pernah berkencan dengan si bodoh playboy itu, bang! Lagipula saat ini kudengar dia sedang bertunangan dengan Lilli Zwingli" ujarku kesal. Temperamenku mulai sedikit naik dan aku tak sanggup menutupi ekspresi wajahku yang kesal. Jujur saja, aku tidak suka bila ada orang lain membicarakan tentang masa laluku yang memalukan itu termasuk abangku.

"Hehehe…loe ini, Lud. Baru gue godain dikit aja udah marah" ujarnya ringan seolah itu hal yang sepele baginya. "anyway, gue sih sebenernya gak ingin terlibat dalam masalah asmara sama seperti loe. Tapi cinta itu datangnya selalu tiba tiba and gak ada yang bisa menyadari efek sampingnya…kira kira ya sama seperti madat lah" imbuhnya.

Mataku tetap melihat ke arah jalan di depanku dan kedua tanganku tetap berkonsenterasi pada kemudiku, namun pikiranku tetap masih berusaha untuk mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan abangku.

"Sebenernya, gue cuma pengen pedekate sama si Mona…gak serius sih, dia cuma jadi ajang pertaruhan gue untuk cari jodoh" selorohnya dengan santai. "Tapi"…lanjutnya "bagi gue dia belum ada apa apanya kalo dibandingkan dengan Liz" ucapnya dengan nada serius. Sejujurnya aku belum pernah mendengar kalimat semacam curhatan ini keluar dari bibir abangku yang cukup tertutup dengan kehidupan pribadinya.

"Lalu apakah sedari awal abang hanya menjadikan Mona sebagai pelarian saja?" Tanyaku spontan dengan penuh rasa keingintahuan.

"….Mungkin…." ucapnya datar. Kupalingkan wajahku ke arahnya dan kulihat matanya hanya menerawang entah kemana. Aku kembali berkonsenterasi pada kemudiku dan berharap di dalam hati untuk segera mengakhiri dialog curhatan aneh semacam ini.

_PLAK_ tangan abangku tiba2 menepuk bahu kananku dengan keras, aku pun terkejut. "Woi Lud!" ujarnya spontan. "Emangnya loe sampe mati gak mau ngedapetin jodoh loe ya?" tanyanya dengan rasa ingin tahu yang besar.

"…." Aku sama sekali tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan sulit ini karena bagiku itu bukanlah hal yang penting di dalam hidup ini. Bekerja dan menjadi yang terbaik adalah prioritas hidupku ini.

"Tsk…masak loe mau nikah sama pekerjaan loe seumur hidup loe?" sindirnya dengan kesal yang juga dipenuhi rasa keingintahuan seperti ibu ibu gossip saja. "Hahahaha! Gue jadi ngebayangin loe berdiri di depan altar gereja sambil ngegandeng tumpukan kertas dokumen pekerjaan yang pake gaun pengantin wanita. Trus loe bilang _'I DO'_ di depan altar" selorohnya yang tertawa terpingkal pingkal sambil membayangkan adegan itu sedang terjadi di hadapannya.

Lalu kujawab dengan nada dingin dan tegas "Aku tidak ingin dan tidak akan menikah seumur hidupku! Itu janjiku! PUAS?" Kesabaranku sudah habis dan aku tidak bisa lagi mentolelir candaannya yang tidak lucu serta tawanya yang penuh ejek itu.

"Waduhh…jangan marah dong Lud! Sumpah! Gue cuman becanda. Maap! Ntar gue traktir bir deh! Loe mau minum sampe 10 galon pun gue jabanin, oke?" sahutnya dengan sedikit memelas untuk meminta maaf. Terlepas dari guyonannya yang tidak lucu dan mengesalkan itu, aku sedkit bahagia karena tawanya dan keceriaannya sudah kembali lagi seperti sedia kala seolah rasa sakit hati itu tidak pernah ada.

Segera setelah melalui jalan jalur alternatif yang sepi, aku pun menurunkan kecepatan mobil kami karena kami sudah tiba di jalanan dekat balai kota Hetalinenberg yang merupakan pusat perkotaan yang ramai. Kami segera bergerak menuju ke gedung yayasan dan sekolah taman kanak kanak yang terletak 3 blok dari gedung balai kota tersebut. Yang kutahu, kami telah melewatkan waktu 10 menit dari jadwal acara yang seharusnya. Sepertinya kau harus meminta maaf pada ketua yayasan dan kepala sekolah nanti.

Di aula sekolah taman kanak kanak itu aku berdiri tegap untuk melakukan pidato pertamaku di sekolah ini. Dengan mengenakan setelan kemeja berwarna biru muda dipadu dengan dari dasi warna biru tua bergaris diagonal putih serta setelan jas berwarna hitam, aku memulai pidato upacara pembukaan taman kanak kanak ini dengan disaksikan oleh kurang lebih ratusan murid beserta orang tua mereka. Para guru dan staff administrasi beserta para pengurus yayasan begitu antusias menyimak pidatoku ini dari arah sayap kiri aula tersebut.

Di tengah pidatoku, mataku sempat menangkap sosok abangku yang hanya mengenakan jaket kulit warna hitam kebiruan yang dipadu dengan celana jeans warna biru tua dan sepatu boots warna hitam tampak terlihat duduk di deretan tempat duduk para orang tua murid. Rambutnya yang berwarna keperakan tampak sangat acak acakan dan gayanya terlihat sangat santai sekali. Saking santainya, dia bahkan tampak tidak menyimak pidatoku. Wajahnya tampak setengah mengantuk.

Kadang aku berpikir bahwa pola pikir abangku itu sangat nyeleneh. Hal ini tampak dari cara berpakaiannya maupun posisi tempat duduk yang ia pilih _'Bukankah para perwakilan perusahaan seharusnya duduk di bagian sayap sebelah kanan aula?'_ pikirku bingung di sela sela pembacaan pidato. Aneh, cara berpikirnya memang selalu membingungkanku.

10 menit telah berlalu, pidato ku pun telah berakhir. Gemuruh tepuk tangan tak henti hentinya menyambutku. Aku pun turun dari mimbar dan segera memulai acara peresmian. 20 menit kemudian acara pun berakhir. Para ketua yayasan dan seluruh perwakilan perusahaan memuji pidatoku. Mereka tampak seperti penjilat ketimbang orang orang yang tulus.

"Luar biasa! Pidato ini sangat hebat! Kami tidak bisa membayangkan bila anda sebagai presiden direktur perusahaan tidak datang dan memberikan pidato yang begitu hebat ini. Terima kasih" puji ketua yayasan padaku.

"Ah…terima kasih atas pujiannya. Maaf tadi kami datang terlambat. Semoga pidato saya tadi tidak mengecewakan para tetamu lainnya yang sudah sempat kecewa dengan keterlambatan kami" ucapku dengan sopan dan tetap memperhatikan etika berbasa basi meski aku tahu kata katanya tak lebih _lip service_ saja karena perusahaanku lah yang menjadi pendiri utama yayasan yang diketuainya sekarang. Para perwakilan perusahaan pun juga tak mau kalah untuk bermanis lidah di hadapanku.

Muak dengan keadaan di sekitarku yang penuh dengan kepalsuan, aku pun berpamitan dan berlalu dari hadapan mereka. Usai berpamitan, mataku tak henti hentinya mecari keberadaan abangku yang sedari tadi tidak duduk bersamaku.

Di tengah tengah usaha pencarianku, aku melihat seorang anak laki laki yang umurnya kurang lebih 4 tahun duduk di bangku taman sekolah tersebut. Anak kecil itu wajahnya tampak pucat, air matanya mengalir, ekspresinya sedih dan kebingungan. Sesekali dia tampak menyeka air mata yang mengalir di wajahnya. Dia berjalan mondar mandir di sekitar bangku dengan resah seolah mencari sesuatu yang hilang.

Lelah mondar mandir di sekitar bangku, anak itu duduk kembali di bangku. Kemudian dia mulai melipat lututnya ke atas bangku dan membenamkan seluruh wajahnya di balik lutut kecilnya yang terlipat itu. Aku tahu dia sedang menangis. Kemudian aku duduk di sebelah kirinya. Sesekali mataku melirik ke arahnya. Tak kusangka, dia pun diam diam memperhatikan diriku.

"Boleh aku duduk di sebelahmu?" ujarku dengan ramah. Dia tidak menjawab, hanya anggukan kecil saja yang kuterima. Aku tak mengerti kenapa dia begitu sedih dan bahkan enggan menjawab pertanyaanku tadi.

Kemudian kuberanikan diriku untuk bercengkrama dengannya. "Hai namaku Ludwig" ucapku sopan. "Willhelm" jawabnya singkat disertai dengan suara sesenggukan. "Hai Willhelm, cuaca hari ini cerah, tapi kenapa kau menangis?" tanyaku.

"Ibuku…aku takut…aku mau ibuku…hiks hiks hiks" tangisnya. Kulihat air matanya mengalir deras, rambutnya yang berwarna cokelat gelap tampak acak acakan dan ingusnya keluar dari hidungnya yang mungil. Melihatnya sedih dan ketakutan, aku ingin sekali menghibur anak ini dengan sedikit memberikan motivasi keberanian dan kemandirian padanya.

Ku beranikan diri untuk melihat matanya langsung dan memegang kedua bahunya demi menyalurkan semangat keberanian dan kemandirian itu "Willhelm, kau sebagai seorang anak laki laki seharusnya tidak boleh cengeng! Laki laki itu harus kuat seperti prajurit! Kau tidak boleh terus menerus tergantung pada ibumu! Jadilah pria sejati yang mandiri dan berani!" ucapku dengan tegas.

"HUWEEEEEEE…" tak kusangka suara tangisan anak itu malah semakin keras dan menjadi jadi. "Kau jahat! Kau jahat pada ibuku! Kau Gorilla jelek! Kau tidak punya ibu!...HUWEEEEE…ibu tolong…ADA GORILLA" kalimat itu sungguh meremukredamkan hatiku ini. Tak kusangka dia begitu membenciku. Aku tidak bisa berkata apa apa, lidahku kelu, wajahku pucat pasi ketika orang orang di sekitar melihatku dengan tatapan aneh.

"BWAHAHAHA! Woi nak! Dia itu bukan Cuma Gorilla! Dia itu monster gede pemakan anak anak cengeng kayak loe! HAHAHAHA! Dasar anak kecil!" Sahut suara yang tak lain dan tak bukan milik Gilbert abangku. "Abang? Dari mana saja kau ini? Aku mencari abang dari tadi!" ujarku yang kaget dengan kehadirannya yang tidak terduga. Abangku menjawab "Yo, Lud! Gue tadi habis ngegodain anak anak di sana sampe…" tiba tiba kalimat abangku terputus oleh suara tangisan Willhelm yang semakin lama semakin keras "GYAAAA! HUWEEEEE".

"Willhelm….Willhelm…di mana kamu, nak?" teriak suara dari seorang wanita dari seberang bangku kami.

"Ibu! Ibu! Tolong aku! Ada dua Gorilla!" teriak Willhelm sambil berlari menghambur ke arah suara ibunya. Mereka pun bertemu dan saling berpelukan untuk melepas rasa rindu dan menghilangkan kekhawatiran di antara mereka.

Melihat pemandangan antara ibu dan anaknya yang begitu penuh rasa kasih, seketika hal itu membuat hatiku tergetar…entah kenapa, rasanya ada sensasi aneh yang terasa menyentuh lubuk hatiku. Hatiku yang selama ini dingin dan sepi seketika itu dikuasai oleh rasa hangat yang selama ini kurindukan hanya dengan melihat pemandangan itu.

Aku berusaha mendekati sang ibu dan meminta maaf kepadanya. Namun sepertinya beliau sangat terganggu dengan kehadiranku dan menatapku dengan tatapan mengancam yang berkata 'jangan ganggu anakku!'. Keduanya pun segera berlalu dari hadapanku dan abangku. Sementara aku hanya bisa berdiri terpaku. Tiba tiba sebuah kalimat tanya meluncur spontan dari bibirku.

"Bang…apa sebenarnya ibu kita sayang pada kita?" tanyaku pada Gilbert yang lebih dahulu lahir daripada aku. "_Ja_, memangnya kenapa Lud? Loe kangen sama emak?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Hmm _ja_, kurasa hanya aku yang tidak tahu tentang mereka…yang ku tahu hanya kakek Reynard saja yang selama ini telah mengasuh kita" jawabku polos. "Wajar saja, emak kan meninggal waktu melahirkan loe. Sedang ayah…udah meninggal duluan dua bulan sebelum loe lahir. Ini semua gara gara perang" jawabnya pelan. Raut wajahnya yang tadinya ceria, tiba tiba berubah menjadi sedih.

Kami pun berjalan meninggalkan area taman kanak kanak menuju arah tempat parkiran mobil. Dalam perjalanan, aku bertanya lebih banyak lagi tentang keluarga kami pada abangku. "Apa abang tahu banyak tentang ayah?" tanyaku ingin tahu. "Hmm…gue sih gak ingat banget tapi tampangnya mirip kakek Reynard, apalagi muka seriusnya itu. Kerja jadi tentara bikin ayah jarang tinggal di rumah. Rambutnya lurus cepak and warnanya pirang kayak rambut loe…itu aja sih yang gue inget" jawabnya sambil berusaha mengingat ingat keadaan keluarga di masa lalu.

"Bagaimana dengan…ibu?" tanyaku lebih lanjut.

"emak…yang gue inget tuh warna rambutnya yang keperakan kayak warna rambut gue. Trus, orangnya santai tapi sebenernya galak banget. Gue pernah diomelin sama emak gara gara gue bertengkar sama anak orang. Emak juga pinter bikin _Koenigsberger Klopse_ makanan favorit gue hehehe…" ucap abangku dengan nada riang. Ketika membicarakan tentang ibu kami, aku melihat pandangan mata abangku begitu berbinar binar dan penuh kerinduan.

"Apa abang merindukan ibu?" Tanyaku lagi.

"Ya iyalah! Emak tuh cantik banget and kuat walopun harus berjuang sendirian tanpa ayah yang ikutan perang waktu itu. Gue juga sering dipeluk sama emak…pelukannya angeeettt bangeett" ujar abangku gembira sambil menirukan gaya ibu yang memeluknya. Jujur saja, aku iri pada abangku.

"Bang, aku sebenarnya iri padamu yang lahir lebih dulu dan bisa bertemu ayah dan ibu…andai aku bisa bertemu mereka di masa lalu" ucapku jujur dengan nada penuh pengharapan.

"Udahlah, Lud. Loe kayak anak kecil aja deh! Gue tau loe pengen bisa ketemu orang tua kite. Tapi jangan lupa kalo kite idup untuk masa depan, bukan masa lalu" sahutnya bijak. "Betewe daripada mikirin banyak masalah, mendingan langsung ke kantor, nyelesaikan rapat, makan malam and….kite ke bar bareng bareng! Ntar loe gue traktir minum bir selama 2 bulan, tapi syaratnya loe harus bisa ngalahin gue minum bir sampe 10 galon dulu? Gimana? Oke kan? Hahahaha" ucapnya riang penuh rasa optimis.

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum mendengar tawarannya yang sungguh tidak masuk akal itu. Kami pun bergegas menuju mobil, rapat penting dan agenda makan malam perusahaan telah menanti kami hari ini. Hidupku memang penuh dengan kesibukan tapi jauh di dalam lubuk hatiku aku ingin sekali bertemu dengan sosok orang tuaku termasuk ibuku…salahkah aku?

Sesampainya di kantor, aku dan abangku bergegas berjalan menuju ruang rapat. Rapat akan dimulai 5 menit lagi.

Tiba tiba dari arah pintu ruang rapat muncullah sosok pria berambut ikal berwarna cokelat tua mendatangi kami berdua. "VEEEEE….presiden direktur Ludwig, kami sudah menungu kalian. Para petinggi perusahaan sudah hampir datang seluruhnya. Aku sudah mempersiapkan semuanya"

"Terima kasih Feliciano. Aku akan segera memulai rapatnya" ujarku pada Feli. _Ja_, dia Feliciano, sang kepala HRD di perusahaan ini sekaligus orang pertama yang pernah kutaksir waktu kami masih sama sama duduk di bangku SD. Kebiasaannya dulu yang suka crossdress membuatku sempat tertipu olehnya. Dulu memang dia tampak seperti wanita, tapi sekarang dia justru berubah sosok menjadi penakluk wanita. Sudah banyak sekali wanita yang dia taklukkan termasuk Lilli Zwingli adik dari kepala polisi di kota ini Vash Zwingli. Untungnya petualangan cinta Feliciano berhenti karena kehadiran Lilli.

Kalau Feliciano berhasil menaklukkan wanita, maka aku justru tidak menyukai mereka dan hampir pasti menghindari mereka terutama menghindari para wanita yang berusaha mengejar cintaku. Berdasarkan pengamatanku selama ini pada beberapa teman wanitaku termasuk Mona, wanita itu sangat emosional, matre, sentimental, cengeng, cerewet, manja dan tampak bodoh dengan make up mereka yang sangat tebal. Aku tidak tahan dengan semua tingkah mereka yang menyebalkan. Menurutku kelakuan mereka yang semacam itu bahkan sangat kontra produktif di zaman yang penuh persaingan ini.

Di saat langkah kakiku mencapai pintu rapat, tiba tiba sesosok wanita berambut pendek yang memakai seragam Office Boy berwarna biru dan merah berpapasan denganku. _GUBRAK!_ dia menabrakku dan kami pun terjatuh secara bersamaan. Wanita berbadana kuning itu menindihku dan sekujur tubuhku langsung terguyur oleh minuman yang dia bawa.

"KYAAA! Maaf! Maafkan saya, tuan direktur" sekonyong konyong dia membantuku mengelap tumpahan kopi, the dan jus yang menyelimuti seluruh setelan jas mahalku bahkan seluruh wajahku dengan tangannya yang kecil.

"Sudahlah, biar aku saja yang membersihkannya" ujarku dengan sangat kesal karena kejadian ini namun aku sebisa mungkin tidak menampakkan emosiku di hadapan orang lain.

"Woi! Apa apaan loe? Cuman office boy aja berani nabrak pak presiden direktur sampe basah kuyup begini? Emang ke mana mata loe waktu loe jalan, hah?" hardik Gilbert yang saat itu tidak terima dengan kesalahan wanita office boy itu.

"Maafkan saya, tuan" ujarnya dengan nada tergetar seolah ingin menangis. Wanita itu tampak pucat, raut wajahnya ketakutan, matanya sedih dan seolah siap menangis kapan saja jika kita membentaknya seperti kulit telur yang hancur jika terkena sedikit goncangan.

Kemudian aku melihat papan nama kecil di dadanya yang berukuran besar…ehemm…maksudku…berukuran tidak biasa itu. Tertulis di situ kata "Katyusha", nama yang terasa asing bagiku. Kurasa dia orang baru di perusahaan ini. "Baiklah Katyusha, sebaiknya jangan kau ulangi hal ini lagi atau kau kupecat!" ucapku dingin sambil berusaha berdiri tegak. Kutanggalkan jas ku yang basah kuyup di lantai. Aku pun berlalu dari hadapan wanita yang tampak cengeng itu.

Aku sudah tidak mempedulikan apapun yang terjadi tadi. Aku segera bergegas memasuki ruangan rapat meski beberapa anak buahku termasuk Gibert abangku masih saja mengomeli wanita itu di luar ruang rapat. Bagiku ada atau tidaknya insiden di luar ruang rapat tadi, rapat harus tetap jalan dan profesionalisme harus selalu ditegakkan apapun yang terjadi. Sudah tidak ada ruang di dalam pikiranku lagi untuk memikirkan hal remeh semacam itu.

Ketika diriku melangkah menuju ke tempat dudukku di ruangan rapat tersebut, tiba tiba seseorang menyapaku dari arah sebelah kananku. "Pidato yang bagus Beilschmidt!" ujar suara seorang pria yang cukup familiar di telingaku.

Sejenak aku berhenti melangkah dan kupalingkan wajahku ke arahnya. "Terima kasih, Kirkland. Kau boleh duduk di tempatmu dan mari kita mulai rapat ini" ujarku dingin padanya. Ketika kulihat raut wajahnya yang masam, aku tahu dia sama sekali tidak ingin memuji pidatoku tadi pagi. Menurut analisaku ada sesuatu hal yang ingin dibicarakan oleh pria yang bernama lengkap Arthur Kirkland ini. Sepertinya dia masih tidak terima dengan penolakanku terhadap proposal yang dia ajukan padaku 2 hari yang lalu.

"Berhenti bersikap dingin dan pura pura tidak tahu_, Kraut_!" ucapnya dengan nada geram pada sikapku yang memang tidak mau tahu dengan urusannya. Matanya melotot dan memperlihatkan kedua bola mata berwarna hazel yang penuh dengan kemarahan.

"Dan berhentilah memanggilku dengan sebutan tidak pantas itu! Aku bukan makanan, Kirkland!" sambil terus menjaga sikapku di depan umum, aku memandang matanya dengan tatapan tidak senang akan keberadaannya.

Tiba tiba tangan kirinya menarik ujung kerah kemejaku dan memperingatkanku "Baiklah! Tapi ingat! Aku masih belum menyerah dengan rencana proyek yang sudah kubuat ini"

"Sebaiknya kau utarakan saja protesmu itu di hadapan dewan komisaris, dewan direksi dan seluruh pemegang saham perusahaan ini. Aku hanya seorang presiden direktur" ujarku datar tanpa emosi. Aku bahkan tidak takut bila dia mengancamku karena aku merasa benar dengan mengikuti prosedur yang telah ditetapkan oleh perusahaan ini, tidak seperti dirinya. "Tolong lepaskan tanganmu dari kerahku!" perintahku tegas.

"Kau memang presiden direktur, _Kraut_! Tapi kau…maksudku keluargamu juga memiliki porsi saham tersebesar di perusahaan ini! Dan aku tidak perlu menjelaskan hak macam apa yang seharusnya dimiliki seorang pemegang saham di tempat ini" ucapnya yang semakin kesal. Kurasakan genggaman tangan kirinya menjadi semakin kuat dan menarik leherku secara paksa ke bawah sehingga aku bisa langsung menatap matanya yang penuh amarah dari jarak dekat. Jujur saja, aku tidak tahu apa yang orang lain pikirkan pada apa yang kami lakukan sekarang, tapi aku tak peduli jika dia menjotos wajahku nanti. Meski genggamannya terasa semakin mencekik leherku, aku tetap diam tak bergeming dan menatap si alis tebal yang marah itu. Aku berusaha untuk tidak memperlihatkan emosiku sedikitpun dan tidak membalasnya apapun yang terjadi.

"O..la…la…la…apa yang kalian lakukan_, mon ami_?" kudengar suara seorang pria yang sudah tak asing lagi bagiku dari kejauhan. Sepertinya ada calon kontestan lain yang ingin memeriahkan pertikaian di antara kami. "Sayang sekali kalau wajah wajah cantik kalian harus lebam di tempat yang sangat elit seperti ini" ujar pria berambut ikal berwarna pirang itu pada kami yang masih bertikai.

"Apa maumu, Francis?" hardik Arthur yang merasa terganggu dengan kehadiran pria perlente yang bernama lengkap Francis Bonnefoy. Francis adalah kakak dari Mona, teman dekat abangku sejak mereka masih remaja sekaligus salah satu pemegang saham terbesar dalam perusahaan ini. Francis sering dijuluki king of fashion oleh majalah majalah fashion dunia. Kadang aku bahkan tidak mengerti mengapa orang seperti dia mau menginvestasikan uangnya pada perusahaan kami yang bergerak pada bidang bisnis jauh berbeda dengan bidang bisnis yang selama ini ia kelola.

"Artie, _mon ami_, apa kau tidak melihat sekelilingmu?" ujarnya tenang sambil menunjuk ke arah sekeliling kami.

Ketika Francis mulai memperlihatkan keadaan di sekeliling kami, aku hanya bisa terkejut dan terdiam melihat seluruh peserta rapat tampak berkerumun mengamati apa yang sedang terjadi di antara aku dan Arthur. _'Ini sungguh memalukan'_ batinku. Demi menghindari gunjingan para peserta rapat, segera kulepaskan tangan Arthur yang menarik ujung kerah kemejaku dan kurapikan dengan cepat kemeja serta dasiku. Kuharap Arthur juga menyadari hal ini dan mau melakukan gencatan senjata denganku.

"Maaf, Kirkland, kita bisa bicarakan masalah kita lagi nanti d ruanganku….dan Bonnefoy…terima kasih, kau boleh duduk di tempatmu lagi dan mari kita mulai saja rapat ini" ucapku sopan pada keduanya meski hubunganku dan Arthur masih belum juga membaik.

"Hmmph!" dengus Arthur yang masih kesal denganku dan interupsi dari Francis. Untungnya dia segera bergegas menuju tempat duduknya untuk memulai rapat.

"Tak perlu berterima kasih padaku, senang bisa membantu tuan presiden direktur…" ucapnya sambil tersenyum. Jujur saja, aku tidak suka dengan senyumnya yang menyebalkan itu. "Oh ya, kemejamu tampak unik sekali dengan guratan motif cokelat dan hitam di sekitarnya. Kau tampak modis_, tres bien, mon ami_!" sindirnya sambil mengerlingkan mata kirinya padaku.

Baru kusadari bahwa kemejaku juga terkena siraman minuman yang dibawa oleh OB wanita yang tadi menabrakku. Tak kusangka si Bonnefoy itu juga menyadari noda yang ada di kemejaku dan menyindir kemejaku yang kotor ini dengan sebutan modis. Hampir saja aku merasa tersinggung dan ingin membalas sindirannya andaikan aku tidak memperhatikan para peserta rapat yang tidak sabar untuk memulai rapat. Tak kubalas sindiran pria berjanggut tipis itu dan segera ku singkirkan egoku demi kepentingan perusahaan ini.

Terkadang terlintas di dalam benakku keinginan untuk melarikan diri dari keadaan yang penuh dengan intrik dan kepalsuan di dalam perusahaan ini. Andai saja kakekku Reynard memilih abangku Gilbert sebagai presiden direktur, mungkin saat ini aku bisa hidup tenang dan mulai mendirikan bengkel impian yang kudambakan sejak kecil.

Namun aku tetap tidak bisa mengelak dari kenyataan hidup. Sebagai anggota keluarga Beilscmidt sekaligus sebagai pewaris grup perusahaan _**West Blue Star Group **_yang sangat terkemuka di negara ini, aku harus menjaga sikap ketika berurusan dengan berbagai macam orang termasuk orang orang yang tidak menyukaiku dan bermuka dua di hadapanku…itulah yang diajarkan oleh almarhum kakekku sejak dulu. Salah satunya adalah berurusan dengan orang orang seperti Kirkland dan Bonnefoy. Kurasa aku akan terus dihantui oleh keberadaan mereka yang selalu siap menghujamku dengan beban masalah dari belakang. Entah badai masalah macam apa yang akan menghantamku usai rapat sore nanti.

Bersambung

_Koenigsberger Klopse_: Makanan khas asal Prussia yang terbuat dari daging yang dihidangkan mirip seperti bakso.

_Kraut/Sauerkraut_: Makanan khas jerman yang terbuat dari kubis dan rasanya asam (bagi yang maniak sejarah, mungkin paham kenapa dalam fic ini Arthur manggil Ludwig dgn sebutan 'Kraut')

^ (Mohon koreksi kalo salah informasi, makasih)

Btw, maaf kalo chapter ini lebih jelek drpd chapter sebelumnya, ini krn kecerobohan ane sbagai penulis yg masih payah m(_ _)m Mohon kritikannya, makasih


	3. Chapter 2 Kamseupay!

**Perhatian**: Seluruh cerita Hetalia yang ada di dalam fanfiction ini adalah murni fiksi dengan setting Alternate Universe di mana mereka tidak dianggap sebagai sebuah entitas Negara, melainkan sebagai individu yang memiliki kehidupan pribadi dan emosi layaknya manusia. Cerita ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan kisah Hetalia pada serial aslinya. Di dalamnya juga terdapat crack pairing Ger/Ukr atau Ludwig x Katyusha. Bila ada kesamaan nama atau tempat di dunia nyata, itu hanya kebetulan. Terima kasih atas perhatiannya. Selamat membaca.

* * *

Disclaimer: Hetalia – Hidekazu Himaruya

Pairing: Ger/Ukr

Genre: Drama/Family/Romance

Rating: T

**604.080 detik**

Chapter 2: Kamseupay!

Katyusha's POV

Senin

05.30 pagi

_KLING_ suara benda logam kecil menggelinding di lantai keramik kamarku. "Feliks, aku benci padamu! Aku benci cincinmu! Hiks…hiks…hiks" tangisku yang masih kesal dan sedih atas kepergian orang yang telah lama kucintai itu.

Semalaman ini aku tidak bisa tidur. Yang kulakukan hanya menangis, menangis, menangis dan menangis terus sampai rasanya air mata ini mengering. Aku bangkit dari tempat tidurku yang basah dan lembab ini…tak bisa kuingat berapa banyak air mata kesedihan kuguyurkan ke atas tempat tidur yang seharusnya menjadi peraduan kami berdua selama ini. Kupalingkan wajahku ke arah cermin yang menggantung di dinding di seberang tempat tidurku. Yang kudapati hanyalah mata sembab, letih dan menyedihkan. Begitu menyedihkannya sampai sampai aku berniat untuk mengakhiri hidupku dengan mengggak dua kaplet aspirin yang ada di kamarku.

Kurobek bungkus kedua kaplet aspirin itu seluruhnya dengan tergesa gesa. Kubayangkan apa yang akan terjadi pada diriku bila seluruh obat itu kuminum. Aku akan terbebas dari kegalauan cinta, kegilaan, rasa bersalah dan mungkin aku bisa bertemu orang tuaku di surga. Kugenggam seluruh obat itu yang entah berapa banyak jumlahnya, kubuka mulutku lebar lebar dan kumasukkan seluruh obat itu ke dalam mulutku. Kucoba mengunyah dan menelan seluruhnya…namun tiba tiba saja pandanganku beralih ke sebuah foto yang kuletakkan di meja riasku.

Sebuah foto tua yang mengingatkanku pada masa lalu. Sekilas foto itu tampak tidak istimewa, namun itu adalah foto kenangan keluargaku dan kampung halaman masa kecilku. Di dalam foto itu kulihat wajah wajah ceria yang tersenyum lebar. Itu adalah wajah ayah, ibu, Ivan, Natalya, aku serta beberapa penduduk desa yang tersenyum bahagia dengan latar belakang rumah serta ladang bunga matahari di kampungku. Gambar itu memancarkan aura yang hangat pada hatiku yang sunyi sepi dan dingin ini. Sejenak ku berpikir betapa bodohnya aku…mengapa aku berniat mengakhiri hidupku hanya karena kehancuran cintaku dan kegagalan pengorbanan cintaku pada Feliks? Bukankan aku masih memiliki Ivan dan Natalya? Mengapa aku tega mengakhiri hidupku hanya demi seorang model yang telah mencampakkanku?

Tak kusangka air mataku mengucur kembali…aku menyesal telah berbuat bodoh. Segera kumuntahkan lagi obat yang hampir kutelan tersebut…aku menangis…aku kesepian…aku menderita…aku ingin pulang! Aku ingin pergi dari tempat ini dan membebaskanku dari belenggu kelam masa lalu cintaku dengannya. Aku ingin kembali ke ladangku dan berkumpul kembali ke dalam dekapan cinta para penduduk desa yang ramah. Bukannya cinta semu perkotaan yang dingin dan kejam ini. Rasanya, aku ingin merebahkan tubuhku di antara bunga bunga matahari yang seharusnya mekar pada musim panas ini.

Aku tak kuasa menahan emosi yang selama ini kupendam. Kuluapkan semuanya dengan sebuah teriakan keras.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Kuulangi terus sampai aku puas…bahkan tak kupedulikan apakah para tetanggaku dan seluruh penghuni apartemen ini bisa mendengar lengkingan emosi jiwa ini.

_TOK TOK TOK!_ kudengar suara seseorang mengetuk pintu apartemenku. Beberapa kali dia mengetuknya dengan kasar dan keras seolah ingin meluapkan kemarahannya padaku. Segera aku berjalan menuju ke pintu masuk apartemenku dan kulihat melalui lubang pintu sesosok pria sipit berambut hitam panjang dikuncir sedang mengetuk pintu ruang apartemenku dari luar. Celaka! Tak kusangka induk semangkulah yang datang mengunjungiku. Dia nampak tak sabaran dan cukup terganggu oleh tindakanku tadi. Akupun segera bergegas merapikan baju tidurku, rambut pirangku yang acak acakan dan wajahku dan menyeka air mata yang tersisa di kedua mataku.

Ketika kubuka pintu dan menyapanya dengan ramah, dia hanya membalas memelototiku dan menghardikku dengan logatnya yang aneh "Aiyaa! Apa apaan kau ini? Pagi pagi buta begini sudah bikin orang kaget! Di mana sopan santun mu, aru?" ujarnya kesal.

"Maaf, Tuan Wang…saya…saya tadi jatuh terpeleset di kamar mandi…kaki ini sakit sekali, jadi saya berteriak" ucapku sopan dengan tetap berusaha berdusta di hadapannya. Sebisa mungkin kuhindari tatapan matanya…aku tak ingin orang lain mengetahui keadaanku yang sebenarnya.

"Tidak usah, bohong, aru! Saya tahu kau ini mulai cari gara gara kan? Jangan kau pikir dengan bersandiwara jadi gila kau bisa mengelak dari tanggung jawab pembayaran sewa apartemenmu!" ucapnya dengan sinis.

Aku kaget dan kebingungan, aku tak tahu apa yang dia maksudkan. Seingatku, aku selalu membayar sewa tepat waktu seperti apa yang Feliks katakan. Lalu kocoba ku konfirmasikan kembali ucapannya tadi "Maksudnya? Bukankah selama ini saya sudah membayar tagihan sewa apartemen ini tepat waktu melalui pacar…err…maksud saya mantan pacar saya?" ujarku polos.

"Enak saja! Kau dan pacarmu yang lebay itu sama sekali belum pernah membayarkan uang sewa apartemen ini sejak 6 bulan yang lalu, aru! Sebaiknya segera kau pikirkan cara yang tepat untuk melunasinya atau kau dan pacarmu kuusir dari sini! Kau hanya punya waktu 3 hari untuk melunasi utangmu!" hardiknya. "PERMISI!" ujarnya sambil berlalu dari hadapanku.

Bagai disambar petir di siang bolong, aku tak pernah menyangka bahwa semenjak kami hidup di tempat ini, Feliks tidak pernah membayarkan uang sewa apartemen yang ku titipkan kepadanya untuk dibayarkan kepada Tuan Wang. Aku hanya terdiam tak bergerak…mataku rasanya tak sanggup lagi untuk menangis. Aku hanya diam terpaku di depan pintu apartemenku…rasanya aku menyesal, '_mengapa sedari tadi tidak kutelan saja segenggam aspirin itu bulat bulat sampai ke dalam pencernaanku sampai aku mati keracunan?'_ sesalku dalam hati. Kalau aku mati, aku tentu tidak perlu menanggung beban derita sampai sesulit ini.

"Nona Katyusha-san? Apa kau baik baik saja?" tiba tiba suara seorang pria terdengar dari sebelah pintu apartemenku.

"Oh, ah…a…aku baik baik saja. Ma…Maaf kalau tadi aku mengganggumu dengan teriakanku yang sangat mengganggu" jawabku terbata bata.

"Ah…syukurlah kalau begitu, tapi kau tampak sedih. Apa Katyusha-san butuh bantuanku?" ujar pria pendek berambut hitam yang sangat suka menggunakan kaca mata tebal itu. Namanya Kiku Honda.

Dia tetangga sebelahku yang sekilas tampak anti sosial namun selalu baik dan ramah pada orang yang hanya dia percayai. Aku selama ini jarang melihatnya beraktifitas di luar rumah karena dia adalah seorang hikkikomori berdasarkan pengakuannya kepadaku. Dia juga mengaku sebagai seorang mangaka yang sedang berusaha memulai debutnya di dunia manga professional. Meski jarang bergaul, dia sangat baik kepadaku. Kami saling bertukar cerita dan aku pun sering memasakkan makanan sehat untuknya. Meski kami tidak memiliki hubungan khusus namun Feliks tempak tidak senang dengan keberadaannya. Dulu kupikir itu cemburu karena sayang…

"A…aku baik baik saja, Tuan Honda. Terima kasih atas tawarannya" jawabku sopan dengan senyum yang dipaksakan seolah tidak terjadi apa apa.

"Oh baiklah. Tapi kalau kau butuh bantuanku, aku siap membantu. Permisi, Katyusha-san" ujarnya santun sambil membungkukkan badan dan dia pun berlalu. Aku hanya terdiam melihat kebaikannya dan perhatiannya…_'andaikan dia adalah Feliks…mungkin…ah…lupakan!'_ pikirku. Udara pagi terasa semakin dingin, aku pun segera kembali ke dalam ruanganku.

Jam dinding di ruang tamu menunjukkan pukul 06.30. Kupikir inilah saatnya aku bergegas dan bersiap untuk bekerja meski _mood_ ku menolaknya. Aku harus bekerja untuk melunasi hutang sewa apartemenku pada Tuan Wang. Namun tiba tiba telepon di kamarku berbunyi keras _KRRRIIINNGGG!_

Aku bergegas berjalan ke kamar dan mengangkat gagang telepon. Aku masih berharap itu telepon dari Feliks yang berniat meminta maaf padaku dan kembali lagi. "Halo? Feliks? A…Aku ingin bicara" kuberanikan diriku untuk memulai pembicaraan dengannya. Sampai detik ini aku masih menyimpan harapan yang tinggi pada Feliks.

"Halo! Nona! Ini Celine! Ada masalah penting yang harus nona ketahui" sahut suara wanita yang merupakan tetangga baikku di desa yang juga menjadi pekerja di ladang bunga matahari milik keluargaku. Pemilik suara yang biasanya ceria dan kekanakan ini terdengar begitu serius, tergesa gesa dan penuh kekhawatiran.

"Oh, Celine! Bagaimana kabarmu?" jawabku.

"Maaf Nona! Maafkan aku yang memeberi kabar buruk ini…hiks…hiks…ada hal penting yang harus Nona ketahui…ini mengenai ladang bunga matahari milik Nona dan panennya!" ucapnya terisak dan sedih.

"Ada apa, Celine? Ada apa denga panen bunga matahari kita?" perasaan khawatirku pun mulai menggelayuti pikiranku yang sedari awal memang sudah stress dengan banyaknya beban hidup.

"Nona…panen bunga matahari kita tahun ini gagal karena cuaca buruk dan badai! Hiks…hiks…hiks…dan jumlah para tengkulak serta pembeli bunga kita juga berkurang. Kita sudah merugi…hiks…hiks…hiks…utang pinjaman usaha kita juga sudah semakin menggunung…hiks…hiks…" isaknya lirih.

Ketika mendengar berita ini, aku hanya bisa berpikir _'apakah aku sedang dikutuk oleh Tuhan?_'…sudah begitu banyak cobaan datang bertubi tubi menghujam diriku sejak kemarin. Mulai dari putusnya hubunganku dengan Feliks, hutang sewaku yang menggunung, sampai hutang pinjaman usaha pertanian bunga matahariku. Tak ada satu katapun yang bisa kuberikan sebagai komentar atas berita yang disampaikan oleh Celine di telepon. Mataku terbelalak, tubuhku gemetar, kepalaku pusing…sambil tetap menempelkan gagang telepon itu di telingaku, perlahan aku mulai terduduk meringkuk lesu di pojok ruang kamar tidurku yang sempit dan hanya berukuran 3 x 4 meter itu.

"Nona? Nona? Apa Nona masih mendengar suaraku?" Tanya Celine dengan suara khawatir. "Kembalilah Nona! Kembalilah ke desa, kembalilah ke ladang! Kami semua masih membutuhkanmu, Nona…kumohon!" ratapnya padaku.

Aku terkejut mendengar permintaan yang dipenuhi kesedihan itu. Dengan penuh keraguan dan kebingungan, aku hanya menjawab "Ya…a…aku…aku akan kembali, Celine"

"Oh Tuhan, terima kasih! Nona, kami menunggumu! Kami akan terus mecari jalan keluar sampai Nona datang kembali…kembalilah Nona, kami berharap padamu" ujarnya riang penuh harap. "Sampai bertemu di desa, Nona" ucapnya dan segera mengakhiri pembicaraan kami berdua.

Setelah kuletakkan gagang telepon di tempatnya, sejenak kupikirkan kembali peristiwa peristiwa yang terjadi di masa lalu dan kukaitkan dengan segala hal yang terjadi pada saat ini. Mungkinkah ini karma dari apa yang telah kulakukan dulu? Entahlah…tetapi kurasa semua itu berawal dari cinta butaku pada Feliks…lelaki yang menjadi cinta pertamaku, tujuan hidupku dan orang yang selama ini kuanggap sebagai jodoh sejatiku.

* * *

FLASH BACK

(12 bulan yang lalu)

Sore itu, di desa Ruslaville, aku masih sibuk memebersihkan ladang gandum yang letaknya 100 meter dari ladang bunga matahari kesayanganku. Hembusan angin yang semilir membawa bau wangi bunga matahari yang selalu kucintai. Aku masih selalu berharap semoga keadaan ini bisa membawaku ke masa masa indah yang kunikmati bersama keluargaku...Ivan, Natalya beserta ayah, ibu sebelum drama perceraian itu terjadi dan menghancurkan keutuhan keluargaku. Diri ini pun juga tak kuasa untuk mencegah kematian yang merenggut nyawa ibuku dari sisiku satu tahun yang lalu.

Di sini aku hanya sendirian mengurusi rumah dan ladang ladang milik ibuku yang telah diwariskan kepadaku. Memang sekilas tampak sangat berat, namun bagiku pekerjaan ini adalah wujud cinta dan harapanku. Aku sama sekali tak merasa lelah ataupun menyesal melakukannya sendirian. Namun terkadang aku juga sering berandai andai tentang kehadiran saudara saudaraku. Andaikan Ivan dan Natalya tidak pergi dari rumah bersama ayah setelah perceraian, mungkin kebahagiaanku akan lebih berlipat ganda.

Bila pekerjaanku telah usai, biasanya ladang ini menjadi tempatku menumpahkan segenap perasaanku dengan bernyanyi, melamun dan membuat puisi, bermain main dengan burung burung dan berkejaran dengan anak anak desa di sekitar ladang. Terkadang aku sering berkhayal bahwa aku dan cinta sejatiku menghabiskan waktu di ladang bunga matahari ini bersama sama. Bekerja, bercanda, tertawa bersama, bepelukan dan berciuman mesra…oh indahnya. Meski pernikahan orang tuaku mengalami kegagalan, aku tetap yakin pada keberadaan cinta sejati. Demi hamparan bunga matahari di seluruh ladang ini, aku akan tetap berharap untuk mendapatkan cinta yang tulus dan suci seperti yang kuimpikan.

Dalam lamunanku sore itu, tak kusangka aku medengar suara langkah kaki orang yang sedang berlari datang menuju ke arahku. Kupalingkan wajahku ke arah suara itu dan…

"Katya!" Teriak pemilik suara yang kurindukan itu. "Katya! Berhentilah bekerja! Aku punya berita bagus untukmu!" ucap pria yang kucintai dan kusayangi yang selalu kuanggap sebagai jodohku.

"Feliks sayang! Ada apa? Kenapa kau tergesa gesa begitu, sayang?" ujarku kaget sekaligus gembira karena pacarku, Feliks, telah datang menjemputku ke ladang. Feliks sang anak dari mantan kepala desa ini adalah teman masa kecilku yang saat ini telah berubah status menjadi pacarku. Rambutnya pirang panjang sepundak, matanya berwarna hijau seperti dedaunan pohon _ek_ yang mengiasi jalan jalan di kampungku. Sejak kecil aku sudah memendam perasaan cinta padanya. Aku sungguh bahagia sejak dia memberanikan diri untuk menembakku 2 tahun yang lalu sebagai pacarnya. Tak kusangka perasaan cintaku tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan padanya.

"Katya…huff…huff…" ujarnya terengah engah. Tangan kanannya memegang pundak kiriku, sementara bola matanya yang indah menatapku dalam dalam. Aku hanya terdiam dan kaget melihat kelakuannya yang kadang tak bisa kuprediksi. "Aku berhasil! Aku berhasil masuk nominasi audisi model di kota! Ini mimpiku, Katya! Tinggal sedikit lagi aku bisa jadi model terkenal! Kita tidak usah bekerja di desa ini lagi! Kita akan jadi orang kota yang hebat!" ucapnya dengan penuh kegembiraan, keyakinan dan harapan yang tinggi.

"Kyaa! Selamat, sayangku!" sahutku tak kalah girang. Demi mendengar berita ini, aku memeluknya dengan sangat erat dan mengecup pipinya dengan penuh cinta seolah kebahagiaannya adalah kebahagiaanku yang akan terus hidup selamanya di dalam hubungan kami. Dia pun membalas pelukan dan kecupanku dengan menggendongku layaknya pasangan pengantin.

"Ayo kita ke kota untuk menggapai impian kita berdua. Kalau aku sukses, aku akan segera menikahimu. Aku janji padamu, akan kupasangkan cincin _Solis _di jari manismu segera setelah aku berhasil menjadi model di kota" tuturnya lembut namun penuh semangat dan keyakinan hati yang kuat. Aku tak kuasa menahan air mata haruku kala mendengarnya. Oh Tuhan, aku ingin kekasihku segera memasangkan cincin _Solis_ yang suci sebagai tanda ikatan cinta abadi sepasang kekasih dari suku kami, suku tengah lamunanku akan cincin _Solis_, tak kusadari bibirnya mulai mengecup dahiku. Pipiku semakin merona dan kusembunyikan wajahku ke dalam pelukannya yang hangat. Aku hanya bisa bersyukur pada Tuhan karena kebahagiaan yang tak terkira ini.

Di tengah ladang gandum dan semerbak aroma bunga matahari sore itu, aku merasakan cinta yang merekah indah tak terkira. Aku berharap cinta ini akan terus abadi selamanya. Namun aku juga tak menyadari bahwa kelak ladang gandum dan semerbak aroma bunga matahari itulah yang selanjutnya akan menjadi saksi awal dari hancurnya hidup dan cintaku.

* * *

(7 bulan yang lalu)

"Apa? _Sestra_! Apa yang _Sestra_ pikirkan? Kenapa _Sestra_ memutuskan dengan begitu terburu buru?" Tanya Ivan adikku yang sangat _shock_ mendengar keputusanku untuk meninggalkan desa dan memulai kehidupan baru sebagai orang kota demi mendukung karir pacarku. Demi mendengar berita itu, Ivan dan Natalya tiba tiba mengunjungiku. Mereka datang dari kota Moskowita, salah satu kota pertambangan terbesar di negeri ini. Yang kudengar, mereka telah sukses bekerja di sebuah perusahaan energi ternama di sana.

"Demi apa _Sestra _rela meninggalkan tanah pertanian ini? Lalu siapa yang _Sestra_ andalkan untuk mengelola ladang seluas ini? Apa _Sestra_ rela membuang tanah pertanian yang ibu wariskan hanya kepada _Sestra_?" tanya Natalya yang masih tampak tidak percaya dengan keputusanku. Dia selalu tak bisa menghilangkan ekspresi amarahnya ketika dia membenci sesuatu termasuk mengenai keputusanku yang sangat mendadak ini.

"Tenanglah! Aku tidak benar benar akan meninggalkan tanah pertanian ini! Aku akan mempercayakan pengelolaannya pada Raivis sebagai kepala penanggung jawab dan Celine sebagai asistennya selama aku belum kembali dari kota. Kalian siap kan, Celine? Raivis?" tanyaku pada Celine dan Raivis yang duduk di sofa panjang yang terletak di samping kanan kursiku. Celine mengatakan kesediaannya dengan tegas sementara Raivis masih tampak ragu dalam mengekspresikan kesediaannya itu. Raivis hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sementara matanya tampak berusaha menghindari tatapan mataku.

"Tapi masalahnya tidak sesederhana itu, _Sestra_! Pengawasan mekanisme pertanian dan pengawasan pengelolaan hasil panen sangat sulit jika dilakukan dari tempat yang jauh!" tukas Ivan dengan penuh kekhawatiran. "Lagipula, kami sudah tidak mungkin untuk mengawasinya karena kami berdua sudah terikat kontrak dengan pekerjaan kami di kota Moskowita!" tambah Ivan yang semakin cemas akan masa depan lahan pertanian ini.

"Jangan khawatir, Ivan, Natalya…aku akan pastikan semua baik baik saja. Segera setelah Feliks sukses menjadi model dan menikahiku, aku pasti akan kembali" ujarku dengan penuh keyakinan.

"Tapi kapan sukses itu datang, _Sestra_?" Tanya Natalya yang tampak kesal atas sikap kepala batuku.

"Sampai 6 bulan lagi! Aku berjanji! Aku akan menikahi _Sestra_ mu dan kami akan kembali ke desa ini. Segera setelah aku sukses dan memiliki banyak uang. Kami juga berjanji akan memodernisasi desa ini!" ucap Feliks yang tiba tiba datang dari arah belangku. Kupalingkan wajahku ke arahnya dan kulihat sinar kesungguhan di kedua bola matanya. Aku bahkan tak sadar kalau sedari tadi dia sudah berdiri di belakangku. Kali ini bahkan dia berani untuk duduk berdampingan di sebelahku untuk menghadapi serangan atas keraguan kedua adikku terhadap masa depan ladang ini dan masa depan kami. Demi menguatkan hati dan keyakinanku, Feliks bahkan menggenggam tangan kiriku yang dingin dan basah sejak tadi. Aku merasakan kebahagiaan tak terkira. Kugenggam tangannya erat erat dan kutunjukkan pada kedua adikku bahwa kami sangat serius.

Kulihat Natalya sangat marah dan ingin memaki Feliks, namun Ivan melarangnya dan segera menenangkan Natalya. Melihat kesungguhan Feliks itu, Ivan bertanya kepada Feliks sekali lagi untuk meyakinkan hatinya dan semua anggota keluarga Braginski. "Apa kau sanggup? Apa kau sanggup menjamin kesuksesan cita citamu itu? Dan yang terpenting…APA KAU SANGGUP MENJAGA _SESTRA_ KU DAN TIDAK MENYAKITI HATINYA?" Tanya Ivan sungguh sungguh. Kulihat matanya menatap Feliks dengan serius.

Tak kalah serius, Feliks pun menjawab dengan mantap dan tegas "YA! Aku yakin aku sanggup! Tak ada yang bisa menyangkal kekuatan cinta kami! Aku berjanji untuk selalu menjaga hatinya dan membahagiakannya!" Aku merasa seperti terbang ke langit ke tujuh ketika mendengar kalimat seperti itu dari orang yang kucintai. "Ini! Lihatlah!" ujar Feliks sambil memperlihatkan sebuah cincin pada Ivan dan Natalya yang sedang duduk di hadapan kami. Itu adalah cincin _Solis_! Cincin perak itu terlihat indah di bawah cahaya lampu tua di rumahku. Benda yang bertahtakan rangkaian butiran batu topaz yang disusun seperti bentuk bunga mengingatkanku akan bunga matahari yang kucintai.

"Aku, Feliks, pasti akan memasangkan cincin suci _Solis_ ini pada kekasihku Katyusha!" ucapan Feliks terdengar sangat serius dan tidak ada keraguan padanya. Aku menjadi semakin mantap untuk melangkahkan kaki menuju gerbang kehidupan yang penuh kebahagiaan bersamanya.

"Cih…Apa pria manja sepertimu sanggup melakukannya?" serang Natalya yang mempertanyakan kesungguhan Feliks.

"Baiklah kalau kalian masih meragukanku! Ini, saksikanlah sendiri!" secara tiba tiba Feliks menggenggam tangan kiriku dan memasangkan cincin _Solis_ itu pada jari manisku. Aku tampak sangat terkejut. Aku tak pernah membayangkan bahwa cincin _Solis_ yang seharusnya hanya diberikan oleh pria dari suku Rusolav pada wanita yang dicintainya dalam upacara adat pertunangan yang penuh kesakralan itu dipasangkannya padaku sore ini! Diriku bahkan tak bisa berkata sepatah katapun ketika melihat bahwa di sisi cincin tersebut telah terukir namanya "Feliks" yang secara adat menandakan bahwa diriku adalah miliknya…selamanya. Ivan dan Natalya hanya bisa terkejut melihat apa yang telah dilakukan Feliks padaku.

Tak lama setelah kejadian itu, tak kusangka Natalya bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berteriak marah pada Feliks "KAU? APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN? APA KAU BERNIAT MENGHINA ADAT KITA, HAH?" Tiba tiba, Natalya melayangkan tangan kanannya ke arah pipi Feliks. Untungnya Ivan segera menghentikan aksi emosional Natalya dan menenangkan adik bungsuku itu dalam pelukannya.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu! Aku akan mempercayakan _Sestra_ ku padamu. Tapi…kalau kau gagal menjaganya dan menghancurkan hatinya…TAK AKAN KUBIARKAN KAU HIDUP DENGAN TENANG DI DUNIA INI!" ujar Ivan dengan nada mengancam.

" Ingat! Ucapanmu adalah janji! Dan cincin yang kau pasangkan pada jari kakakku itu adalah sebuah kontrak suci…itu berarti, KAU 'BERHUTANG' PADA KELUARGA BRAGINSKI!" lanjutnya dingin. Kurasakan dari tubuhnya seolah memancarkan aura membunuh meski di wajahnya menampilkan sebuah senyuman. Senyuman yang kulihat bukanlah senyum bahagia…namun senyuman sinis. Sejenak kurasakan tangan Feliks yang kugenggam begitu dingin dan gemetaran. Kutenangkan hatinya dengan menggenggam tangannya dengan lebih erat lagi agar dia merasa lebih tenang.

Tiba tiba Natalya berteriak kesal dan memprotes keputusan Ivan. "Tapi, kak! Ini keputusan yang salah! Aku tetap tidak rela!" protes Natalya dengan penuh emosi.

"Sudahlah! Ayo kita pulang, Natalya! Biarkan saja mereka…mereka sudah dewasa! Kita lihat saja nanti…lagipula AKU INGIN SEKALI MENGHANCURKAN WAJAH CALON MODEL INI BILA DIA GAGAL MEMENUHI JANJINYA" sahut Ivan sambil menatap mata Feliks dengan dingin. "Maaf _Sestra_ kami permisi pulang dulu!" ujar Ivan yang segera berlalu dari rumahku sore itu tanpa memberiku pelukan selamat tinggal seperti yang biasanya yang dia lakukan ketika akan meninggalkan rumah. Natalya juga segera pergi meninggalkan kami di sini menuju Moskowita bersama Ivan. Aku masih bisa merasakan ketidakrelaan Ivan akan keputusanku. Aku merasa dia sudah berubah menjadi dingin dan kejam. Sepeninggalnya dan Natalya, aku hanya bisa menangis terisak…di dalam lubuk hatiku, aku merasakan perasaan kehilangan yang teramat pedih.

* * *

(6 bulan yang lalu)

Satu bulan setelah kejadian itu, aku dan Feliks segera merantau ke kota Hetalinenberg yang jaraknya ratusan kilometer dari desaku. Sesampainya di kota metropolitan ini, aku dan Feliks tinggal di sebuah apartemen kumuh yang terletak di sekitar pusat kota yang dimiliki oleh induk semang bernama Wang Yao. Selama kurang lebih 2 minggu, aku terus menemani Feliks ketika mengikuti audisi di kota. Sayangnya, kami hanya menggantungkan hidup dari sedikit uang tabungan hasil panen yang kukumpulkan selama ini. Aku berpikir bahwa sisa uang kami tidak cukup untuk membiayai hidup kami untuk beberapa bulan ke depan sementara Feliks masih harus tetap berada di kota ini untuk mengikuti audisi. Oleh karena itu, aku memutuskan untuk mencari pekerjaan di kota ini.

Sebenarnya berat bagiku untuk mencari pekerjaan dengan gaji tinggi mengingat aku hanya seorang lulusan sekolah menengah atas yang tidak sempat mengenyam jalur pendidikan tinggi karena beban biaya. Tapi aku sangat bersyukur ketika perusahaan **Blue **_**Star Electricity Ltd**_ menerimaku bekerja di sana meski profesiku hanya sebagai seorang OB. Aku pun bekerja giat untuk membiayai kehidupan kami termasuk untuk membayar sewa apartemen. Kutitipkan uang pembayaran sewa itu kepada Feliks untuk dibayarkan kepada Tuan Wang setiap bulannya.

Kira kira 2 bulan sejak diriku mendapatkan pekerjaan itu, Feliks mengumumkan padaku bahwa dia telah berhasil mendapatkan kontrak dengan perusahaan agensi modeling di kota ini. Mendengar hal itu, aku begitu bahagia dan merayakan pesta keberhasilan kecil kecilan di apartemen kami yang sempit. Aku begitu yakin bahwa suatu hari nanti cita citanya akan berhasil dia wujudkan dan pernikahan kami berdua akan segera terwujud.

Hari demi hari berganti, bulan demi bulan kulalui. Tak kusangka akhir akhir ini kami jadi jarang bertemu karena kesibukan masing masing. Feliks jadi sering pulang larut malam dan dia jarang sekali berbicara kepadaku. Yang kutahu, Feliks telah menjad model pendatang baru yang terkenal di kota ini dan kudengar penghasilannya sudah lebih baik dari sebelumnya.

Namun entah kenapa kurasa Feliks semakin berubah…dari cara dia berpakaian, berdandan, bersikap bahkan cara berbicaranya kepadaku! Aku tak habis pikir dengan perubahan ini terutama sejak 3 bulan terakhir. Perubahan ini sungguh menggangguku bahkan melukai hatiku ketika dia mengutakaran padaku bahwa dia akan pindah dari apartemen yang kami tempati selama ini.

Sore itu, ketika aku kembali dari kerja lemburku, aku melihat Feliks sedang menonton TV di ruang tamu. Sambil duduk menonton televisi dan menyandarkan kakinya di atas meja, kekasihku tampak asyik menikmati popcorn yang dia makan. Kehadirannya sungguh membahagiakan hatiku, namun hal yang sedikit mengganggu hatiku adalah penampilannya benar benar berubah. Seluruh baju dan aksesoris yang dikenakannya tampak begitu mahal dan penuh gaya. Hal ini sungguh berbeda dengan Feliks yang dulu kukenal. Meski begitu, aku sangat bahagia sebab hari ini dia kembali ke apartemen kami berdua setelah lama menghilang karena kesibukan pekerjaannya. Aku juga baru saja mendapat uang dari hasil kerja lemburku.

"Selamat malam, Feliks sayang…syukurlah kau datang! Maaf aku terlambat pulang" ucapku girang. "Oh ya, Kenapa kau tidak mengabariku kalau kau mau datang?" tanyaku "Hmm…Aku baru terima gaji lembur dari kantorku. Untung saja aku baru membeli pizza favoritmu di _**Romano's**_**,** ayo makan!" ujarku bersemangat sambil menyiapkan pizza tersebut di meja makan.

"Katya, _sorry_ deh, gue mau keluar dari sini…gue capek idup sama loe di sini" ucap Feliks dengan santainya. Sepertinya dia tidak menyadari bahwa kata kata itu sangat menyakitiku yang selama ini begitu menyayanginya.

"A…apa maksudmu, Feliks sayang?" ujarku setengah tak percaya dan masih berharap kalau itu hanya lelucon bodoh yang dia lontarkan kepadaku.

"Serius koq, gue gak bo'ong…gue dah teken kotrak sama agensi gue and mereka udah beri gue rumah gedongan. Ya…ini bagian dari reward atas kerja keras gue di agensi" jawabnya gembira. "_Well_, gue pamit dulu ya cyn! _Good luck_ buat kerjaan loe" imbuhnya sambil berpaling dan berlalu dari hadapanku.

"Tunggu dulu! Feliks sayang! Kumohon jelaskan apa yang terjadi denganmu!" rengekku sambil memegang tanan kirinya dengan erat. Aku ingin dia menyadari bahwa aku sangat tidak ingin kehilangan dia.

Dia pun memalingkan wajahnya dengan tatapan kesal sekaligus jijik padaku "Singkirin tangan loe dari tangan gue! Ngerti gak sih? Gue jijik idup sama OB kelas rendahan kayak loe! Gue ini model terkenal and bentar lagi mau _go international_ Apa kata dunia kalo gue ketauan idup sama OB kelas rendahan kayak loe hah? MIKIR!" hardiknya sambil menunjuk nunjuk dahiku dengan jari telunjuknya seolah aku ini wanita yang tidak punya otak. Dia menepis genggaman tanganku secara kasar. Dia sungguh berbeda dengan Feliks yang ku kenal dulu.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau ingin pergi dariku? Bukankah kita sudah berjanji untuk menikah?" tanyaku yang masih belum mau percaya bahwa Feliks sudah tidak menginginkan keberadaanku. "Ingatlah janji kita ini, janji suci yang kau buat dihadapan keluargaku!" ujarku sambil memunjukkan cincin _Solis _yang melingkar di jari manisku.

Ketika dia melihat cincin itu, dia hanya tertawa terbahak bahak "Hahahaha! Loe pikir gue bisa loe jadikan suami hanya karena cincin murahan kayak gituan?" jawabnya sinis. "Gue bisa beli jutaan cincin emas di dunia ini buat nikahin semua cewe di dunia ini kalo gue mau sekarang! Cincin loe tuh GAK PENTING!" ucapnya kasar sementara tangannya menunjuk nunjuk ke arah cincin _Solis_ milikku.

"Tapi di cincin ini berukirkan namamu, sayang…lihatlah! Ini bukti bahwa kita sudah terikat secara adat" ucapku yang tak kuasa menahan air mata kesedihan karena sikap kasarnya yang meremehkan hubungan kami selama ini dan menusuk hatiku.

"Lupakan!" teriaknya kesal. Tiba tiba tangannya berusaha mencoba mencopot cincin itu dari jari manisku sementara aku masih meronta tidak ingin melepaskannya. Namun rontaanku tak kuasa menahan kekuatannya dan cicin perak itu berhasil dia sita dari tanganku.. "Lepaskan cincin ini! Buang! Hancurkan aja kalo bisa!"

Feliks membanting cincin itu dengan keras ke arah lantai dan menginjak injaknya dengan perasaan kesal serta jijik. "Gue gak butuh cincin murahan kayak ginian!" hardiknya. Hatiku hancur melihat sikap Feliks padaku dan cincin adat yang suci itu. Air mataku semakin deras mengalir membasahi pipiku.

Kuberlutut di hadapannya…Kuabaikan perlakuannya yang melecehkan harga diriku karena aku masih percaya pada cinta kami dan janji kami berdua di masa lalu. "Ku mohon jangan pergi! Apa kau tidak ingat janji kita dulu kan? Kau akan menikahiku ketika kita sudah sukses dan kembali ke desa lagi dengan membawa kesejahteraan pada penduduk desa seperti janjimu dulu pada Ivan?" ujarku dengan mengiba padanya.

"Akh, sebodo! Gue udah gak ada hubungannya dengan masa lalu ato adek loe!" ucapnya tanpa perasaan iba sedikitpun padaku yang sudah berlutut memohon padanya. "Asal loe tau aja ya bagi gue tuh elo cuma batu loncatan gue biar gue bisa berhasil kerja jadi model di kota…_NOT MORE THAN THAT!_ Lagian loe tuh udah gak se level sama gue! Loe tuh Kamseupay! KAMPUNGAN SEKALI UDIK PAYAH!"

Bagai disambar petir, aku terkejut dan sedih ketika mendengar kalimat kalimat kejam seperti itu muncul dari bibirnya yang selama ini selalu kucium mesra. Aku terpuruk, tubuhku lunglai…aku terduduk di lantai sambil terus memegangi ujung pakaiannya. Air mataku mulai menetes mengalir membasahi pipiku…tapi aku masih tetap tak menyerah dan masih memohon padanya untuk kembali "Tapi…tapi…aku masih cinta padamu…kumohon…hiks…hiks…hiks" tangisku semakin kencang ketika Feliks menghempaskan tanganku dari pakaiannya…dia menjauh dari diriku dan bergegas keluar dari apartemen kami.

Dari pintu apartemen, dia hanya mengucapkan kalimat perpisahan padaku "Makasih buat bantuan loe selama ini…_Good bye_! Jangan cari gue" ujarnya dingin tanpa melihat ke arahku sedikitpun.

_BLAM_ pintu apartemen pun ditutup dengan kasar begitu juga dengan hatinya yang tertutup pada cintaku yang dianggapnya tak berharga ini.

Tangisanku semakin menjadi jadi. Pikiranku kacau dan aku hampir gila dibuatnya. Kubanting foto kami ke lantai sampai hancur berkeping keeping. Sama seperti hatiku yang hancur berkeping keeping karena ditinggalkan olehnya. Malam itu merupakan malam terburuk dalam sejarah hidupku…malam yang penuh duka, tangis dan penyesalan akan apa yang telah kuperbuat. Aku berdosa pada adik adikku, aku berdosa pada penduduk desa dan aku telah melakukan dosa terhadap amanat orang tuaku. Dosaku tak lain adalah…mengecewakan harapan mereka sebagai anak sulung dari keluarga Braginski yang terhormat.

* * *

Hari sudah menjelang siang. Tapi aku tetap tak bisa beranjak dari lamunanku tentang kisah tragis patah hatiku semalam. Tiba tiba suara teleponku berdering. Aku sangat takut untuk mengangkatnya…aku tak mau mendengar kabar buruk dari pembawa berita di telepon itu lagi siapapun orangnya. Namun telepon itu terus terusan berdering sampai aku lelah 'mendengar' rengekan suara telepon yang hampir saja menghancurkan gendang telingaku.

Ketika kuangkat gagang telepon itu, tak kusangka rekan kerjaku Yoong Soo meneleponku "_Anneyong Haseo_, Katya! Ini Yoong Soo" sapanya dengan logat anehnya dan cukup lantang.

"Ya…ada apa Yoong Soo?" kujawab sapaannya tanpa semangat sedikitpun seolah aku tidak menginginkan keberadaannya saat ini. Ya! Aku memang tidak menginginkan teleponnya saat ini karena _mood _ku begitu buruk.

"Oi..kenapa suara kau sedih begitu?" ucapnya ingin tahu "_Aigoo_..Katya! Bagaimana pula kau ini? Apa kau sudah lupa kalau hari ini perusahaan ada meeting besar kan? Kau masih ingat jadwalnya? _Aigoo Aigoo_ Ayolah Katya!" ujarnya mengingatkanku dengan tidak sabaran.

Aku terkejut dengan informasi yang Yoong Soo berikan itu…setelah sekian lama aku baru tersadar bahwa aku masih memiliki tugas penting yang harus kulakukan di kantor pagi ini. "Terima kasih Yoong Soo! Aku berjanji akan tiba ke kantor 25 menit lagi, sampai ketemu di kantor!" ujarku yang sangat panik dan tergesa gesa menutup pembicaraan kami.

Segera kubersiap dan bergegas menuju kantor untuk memenuhi kewajibanku sebagai seorang OB yang bekerja di salah satu perusahaan elit di kota ini. Sebagai seorang OB, adalah salah satu kewajiban besar bagiku untuk melakukan persiapan ketika ada suatu meeting yang harus dilakukan oleh para petinggi perusahaan. Sejenak kulupakan masalahku yang terjadi semalam. Hatiku hanya terpaku pada tugasku dan janjiku pada Yoong Soo untuk membantunya melakukan persiapan meeting hari ini.

Segera kukayuh sepeda bututku sampai ke kantor. Kuberpacu dengan waktu dan tuntutan dari para petinggi perusahaan untuk bersikap professional. Salah satu bentuk keprofesionalanku adalah menjadi pelayan yang baik ketika aku bertugas sebagai OB selama acara meeting berlangsung. 15 menit sebelum acara dimulai, aku harus terlihat siap dan rapi sebelum menjalankan tugas ini.

Di depan cermin, kurapihkan seragam OB ku yang berwarna merah dan biru, kukancingkan kembali kancing kemeja OB ku yang sering terlepas karena ukuran payudara ku yang 'melebihi kapasitas' bra yang kupakai, kusisir rambutku, kutata kembali bandana kuning dan jepit rambut yang selalu menghiasi rambut pirangku serta kuatur kembali kudapan dan minuman sajian yang kuletakkan di atas _tray_. Meski semua Nampak rapih dan sempurna, mataku tetap tidak bisa membohongi keadaan hatiku yang sebenarnya.

Jauh di dalam lubuk hatiku, aku tetap bersedih karena kehilangan orang yang kucintai dan kegagalan panen yang terjadi pada ladang bunga matahari tercintaku. Aku masih tetap memikirkan permintaan Celine untuk kembali ke desa…namun sebelum itu, aku harus menuntaskan tugasku di sini.

Ketika diriku berada di ruang rapat, keadaannya sudah cukup ramai. Tampak para peserta rapat sedang berbicara dengan rekan mereka masing masing. Aku pun mulai melakukan tugasku untuk meletakkan minuman dan sedikit kudapan di atas meja mereka masing masing.

Pada awalnya tugasku masih terasa ringan sebab tidak ada para peserta rapat yang meminta pesanan khusus kepadaku. Mereka bahkan tidak mempedulikan keberadaanku sampai aku mulai menghidangkan kudapan dan minuman pada salah satu peserta rapat yang cukup cerewet dan buruk pula _mood_ nya pagi itu.

Ketika kuletakkan kopi panas di atas mejanya, segera dia menggenggam tanganku. "Hei, jangan sekali sekali kau hidangkan kopi di atas meja rapatku ini, OB!" ujarnya ketus. Matanya yang berwarna hijau hazel itu memandangku dengan kesal. Aku tidak dapat mengelak dari keluhan para peserta rapat itu. Yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah menuruti apapun perintah mereka.

"Ba…ba…baik Tuan…akan sa…saya ganti!" ujarku ketakutan. Aku yang sangat cengeng ini sama sekali tidak dapat menyembunyikan rasa ketakutan dan emosiku sampai sampai tetes air mataku tak kuasa kubendung dari mataku.

"Udah, jangan nangis!" ujar pemilik alis mata super tebal yang sepertinya terganggu oleh kecengenganku. "Ingat! Namaku Arthur Kirkland! Aku sangat benci kopi dan hidangkanlah teh Earl Grey setiap pagi di mejaku! Ingat itu!" tutur pria ini dengan tegas dan lugas.

"B…b…b…baik" sahutku yang masih tetap saja ketakutan dan tidak beranjak pergi dari tempat itu.

"Cepat lakukan sekarang!" perintahnya dengan nada tidak sabar dan rasa kesal.

Demi mendengar perintah pria berambut pirang acak acakan itu, aku segera pergi meninggalkan ruang rapat dengan tergesa gesa dan panik. Kudorong _tray _ku dengan kecepatan penuh. Aku harus bergegas menyediakan permintaan Tuan Kirkland segera sebelum rapat dimulai 5 menit lagi.

_GUBRAK_ tiba tiba aku menabrak sesuatu yang besar di depanku. Aku terjungkal dan terjatuh menimpa sesuatu di bawahku. Tak kusangka aku terjatuh dan tubuhku menindih seorang pria di bawahku. Kulihat sekujur tubuhnya basah dan ternoda oleh minuman yang kubawa tadi.

Secara refleks, aku langsung berusaha meminta maaf pada orang yang kutindih tadi. "KYAAA! Maaf! Maafkan saya, Tuan direktur". Aku membantunya mengelap tumpahan minuman dan makanan yang menyelimuti seluruh setelan jasnya dengan sangat panik. Ketika kulihat wajahnya, tak kusangka pria itu adalah presiden direktur perusahaan kami yang kudengar sangat digilai para wanita di perusahaan ini termasuk sesama rekan kerjaku. Baru kali pertama inilah aku bertatap muka langsung di hadapannya. Ketika aku mengelap sekujur tubuhnya yang penuh noda, tak sengaja mataku mencuri pandang ke wajahnya. Garis wajah beliau tampak tegas, Rambut pirang klimis ditata rapi. Bola mata yang berwarna biru terang dan tubuh begitu kekar yang tampak kuat. Tapi sejenak kurasakan aura kesepian di balik raut wajahnya yang serius itu.

"Sudahlah, biar aku saja yang membersihkannya" ujarnya kesal karena kejadian ini. Meski beliau berusaha untuk menutupi kemarahan di raut wajahnya, aku tahu beliau sangat risih dengan kelakuanku tadi yang berusaha untuk membantu beliau membersihkan diri. Selama ini aku tak pernah berinteraksi langsung dengan beliau. Hal yang kuketahui tentang beliau dari omongan teman temanku adalah sikap beliau yang suka menjaga jarak dari orang orang di sekitar beliau selama ini.

"Woi! Apa apaan loe? Cuman Office Boy aja berani nabrak pak presiden direktur sampe basah kuyup begini? Emang ke mana mata loe waktu loe jalan, hah?" hardik seorang pria muda berambut berwarna keperakan dan berbola mata merah sperti darah yang berdiri di sebelah pak presiden direktur. Dia tampak sangat marah padaku terutama pada kecerobohanku.

"Maafkan saya, Tuan" ujarku dengan nada tergetar dan mata berkaca kaca. Aku tak mampu lagi menahan air mataku yang akhirnya jatuh membasahi pipiku.

"Baiklah Katyusha, sebaiknya jangan kau ulangi hal ini lagi atau kau kupecat!" ucap Tuan presiden direktur dengan dingin. Tak kusangka dia mengetahui namaku seorang OB yang rendahan ini. Tiba tiba beliau melepaskan jasnya dan pergi berlalu meninggalkan kami di tempat itu menuju ke dalam ruang rapat. Aku sangat merasa bersalah dan ingin rasanya aku mengganti kerugian yang beliau derita karena ulah cerobohku.

_PLUK_ kurasakan sesuatu jatuh di atas kepalaku dan menyelimuti seluruh wajahku.

"Hei OB…Kat…ato apalah! Loe harus ngebersihkan jas mahal ini sampe bersih! Kalo nggak, gue pecat loe dari sini dengan tidak hormat!" ujar pria albino itu dengan kasar.

"Vee…tapi kasihan wanita ini, Gil. Dia mungkin tidak punya uang untuk membayar jasa _laundry_ jas Ludwig. Lihatlah…dia sedang menangis, tidak ibakah kau padanya?" tutur kepala HRD ku Tuan Feliciano yang tampak kasihan pada keadaanku ini.

"Bukan urusan gue! Kalo loe masih ngebelain dia, gue juga gak segan buat nurunin jabatan loe sekarang! Lekas ke ruang rapat!" ucap pria yang disapa oleh kepala HRD ku dengan sebutan Gil dengan tegas.

"Ta…tapi…veee…" kudengar suara Tuan Feliciano yang begitu bimbang untuk memutuskan kelansungan nasibku.

Aku hanya bisa menangis terharu mendengar seseorang yang kurang kukenal sangat melindungi dan peduli padaku yang bukan apa apanya ini. Karena kebaikannya, aku bertekad di dalam hati untuk tidak akan mengecewakan segala kepercayaan yang Tuan Feliciano berikan padaku.

"Tuan Feliciano, jangan khawatir…sa...saya…saya pasti akan membersihkan jas milik Tuan presiden direktur secepatnya…ka…karena ini kesalahan saya, saya janji!" ujarku dengan sungguh sungguh meski tetap gemetar ketakutan melihat amarah pria berambut perak itu.

"Cih…" sahut pria bernama Gil itu dengan ketus.

"Baiklah vee…" ucap tuan Feliciano yang tersenyum lega dengan kesungguhanku.

Segera kubersihkan tumpahan makanan dan minuman yang berceceran di lantai. Kurapihkan seragamku dan pergi keluar dari lorong itu. Prioritas tugasku selanjutnya adalah mencucikan jas Tuan presiden direktur sampai bersih dan mengembalikannya hari ini juga sebagai permintaan maafku pada beliau.

Setelah kurenungkan masak masak seharian ini hanya kata 'pecat' saja yang kudengar dari mulut atasanku. Aku merasa ini adalah pertanda tidak langsung yang diberikan oleh Tuhan untukku bahwa aku harus segera menyanggupi permintaan Celine untuk segera kembali ke desa. Kurasa usai mengembalikan jas ini pada pemiliknya, aku harus mengucapkan kata selamat tinggal pada perusahaan ini sesegera mungkin.

Bersambung

* * *

Sinetron banget -_-"


	4. Chapter 3 Jam Pasir

**Perhatian**: Seluruh cerita Hetalia yang ada di dalam fanfiction ini adalah murni fiksi dengan setting Alternate Universe di mana mereka tidak dianggap sebagai sebuah entitas Negara, melainkan sebagai individu yang memiliki kehidupan pribadi dan emosi layaknya manusia. Cerita ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan kisah Hetalia pada serial aslinya. Di dalamnya juga terdapat crack pairing Ger/Ukr atau Ludwig x Katyusha. Bila ada kesamaan nama atau tempat di dunia nyata, itu hanya kebetulan. Terima kasih atas perhatiannya. Selamat membaca.

Disclaimer: Hetalia – Hidekazu Himaruya

Pairing: Ger/Ukr

Genre: Drama/Family/Romance

Rating: T

**604.080 detik**

Chapter 3: Jam Pasir

Ludwig POV

Senin

16.30 sore

"Woi! Apa loe gak mikir kalo kerjasama ini bakalan ngerepotin kite? Itu _**East Bloc Energy**_ lho!" tutur abangku yang masih meragukan rencana kerjasama yang akan perusahaan kami lakukan dengan perusahaan energi dari daerah timur tersebut.

"_Mon ami_, kita butuh pasokan energi baru segera, _non_? Apa kau juga tak khawatir bila perusahaan kita tidak bisa menyalurkan energi listrik lagi pada seluruh masyarakat? Dan bagaimana dengan kelangsungan industri di negara ini?" jawab pria berjanggut tipis yang berjalan tepat di sebelah kanan abangku.

"Arghh! Pusing! Gue sih masih ragu sama rencana ini, Pak Jenggot…jujur aja nih, kalo kite kerjasama sama mereka, mungkin kite bakal berurusan sama petugas departemen lingkungan hidup negara bagian ini. Males Gue!" ujar abangku sambil mengagaruk garuk kepalanya dengan kesal.

"Hon hon hon!" suara tawa pria berambut ikal sepundak yang berjalan di sebelahnya. "Kau ini terlalu khawatir sekali, _Monsieur Albino_" lanjutnya santai "Kalau sampai mereka menuntut kita ke Pengadilan, kau pasti yang pertama kali akan mereka seret ke Hotel Prodeo. Kangen sama 'rumah masa lalu' kan?" ujarnya sambil tertawa terkekeh kekeh.

"Buju buset dah! Sekate kate loe! Loe nyumpahin gue balik ke sel lagi, Kodok Bangkong?" ucap abangku kesal. "Loe temen gue apa musuh gue sih?" lanjut abangku yang masih marah dengan pernyataan Francis tadi sementara tangan kanannya berusaha menonjok wajah Francis.

Dengan sigap Francis menangkis tonjokan abangku dengan kedua tangannya. "Eits, maaf, _mon ami_…cuma bercanda kok, jangan marah" sahutnya dengan santai seolah bermain main dengan kepribadian abangku yang cukup temperamental.

Meski pernyataan Francis terdengar sangat menyinggung perasaan, abangku tetap saja tidak bisa benar benar marah padanya. Dari kejauhan kulihat sosok mereka berdua berjalan menyusuri koridor kantor dan saling bertukar tonjokan di wajah. Memang sekilas tampak seperti tonjokan biasa namun sebenarnya mereka hanya melakukannya dengan tidak sungguh sungguh…hanya bermain main dengan akrabnya layaknya dua orang anak kecil yang sedang bercanda dengan riangnya. Mungkin di dalam pikiran mereka, bermain main dengan bertindak sedikit kekanakan di luar ruang rapat adalah cara yang tepat untuk menghilangkan rasa stress usai rapat yang berlangsung sedari pagi sampai sore ini.

Aku yang berjalan sendirian di belakang mereka merasa sedikit kesepian. Diriku yang hanya bisa mengamati mereka jauh dari belakang menyaksikan betapa mereka tampak begitu ekspresif dan lepas dalam mengungkapkan perasaan mereka satu sama lain. Sementara aku…aku merasa seperti sendirian. Aku merasa seperti hidup di alam yang berbeda dengan mereka. Mereka nampak begitu lepas, ceria dan penuh kegembiraan seolah tidak memiliki beban aturan dalam bersikap. Di lain pihak, aku…aku tidak bisa seperti mereka. Sejak dulu kakekku mendidikku untuk tidak bersikap _casual_ pada orang lain bahkan terhadap temanku sendiri. Sekarang aku sering berpikir bahwa aku ini hanya pria yang membosankan yang hanya bisa bekerja tanpa bisa bersosialisasi layaknya mesin. Jujur saja, di lubuk hatiku yang terdalam, aku sangat iri pada abangku yang begitu ekspresif dan ceria.

Sejenak kulupakan segala pikiranku terhadap mereka berdua yang sudah berjalan lebih dahulu menjauh dariku. Kupandang langit yang berwarna jingga lembut dari jendela kaca gedung perusahaan yang lebar tak bertepi itu. Cahaya matahari sore yang terpantul di jendela terasa sangat hangat dan menenangkan jiwa. Aku berjalan sambil menatap awan sore dari ketinggian gedung di lantai 20 itu. Kurentangkan lengan tangan kananku ke arah langit tak bertepi tersebut seolah ingin menggapainya. _'Andai aku dapat terbang keluar dari gedung ini, mampukah diriku menggapai langit kebahagiaan dan melihat dunia luar dengan terlahir kembali menjadi diri yang baru?'_ tanyaku dalam hati.

Baru saja aku terlarut dalam lamunanku, tiba tiba kurasakan lengan kananku sedang dipeluk oleh seseorang. Aku terkejut dengan keberadaan dua lengan ramping yang memeluk lengan kiriku dengan sangat erat itu.

"Sedang apa Luddy? Apa kau begitu kesepian?" Tanya suara manja yang tidak lain adalah milik Mona adik dari Francis Bonnefoy.

Segera kupalingkan wajahku ke arahnya dan dengan paksa kulepaskan lengan kiriku yang membawa dokumen rapat dari pelukannya. "Ah…Nona Mona, maaf…aku tidak memperhatikan keberadaanmu. Kalau Nona sedang mencari Francis, saat ini dia sedang berjalan ke ruangannya bersama abangku" ucapku yang masih terkejut dan sedikit ketakutan atas tindakannya yang menurutku tidak sopan untuk dilakukan di ruang publik seperti ini. Karena aku tidak ingin menciptakan rumor tak sedap tentang hubungan kami, maka akupun buru buru menjaga jarak darinya dengan berdiri beberapa meter dari hadapannya.

"Ayolah Luddy…jangan kaku begitu, santai saja padaku" ujarnya dengan nada menggoda. Dia berjalan selangkah demi selangkah menuju ke arahku sambil melepaskan kacamatanya dan memperlihatkan bola matanya yang berwarna violet itu. Senyuman menggoda dan tatapan tajam dari kedua bola matanya itu benar benar seperti tatapan serigala yang kelaparan dan siap menerkam mangsanya sampai tak bersisa. Sedikit demi sedikit peluhku mengucur dari dahiku.

Entah kenapa aku merasa ketakutan seperti ini sampai sampai aku tak menyadari bahwa diriku sendiri sudah terpojok di sudut jendela tak bergerak menghadapi serangannya. Aku yang tak kuasa bergerak dari keterpojokkanku itu berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk memperingatkannya dengan sopan "Nona…tolong jaga sikap anda. Aku tak ingin orang lain melihat ki…"

"Ssshhh…" tiba tiba telunjuk kanannya ditempelkan di bibirku untuk menghentikan segala ucapanku. "Aku tak peduli apa kata orang lain…bahkan aku tak peduli apa anggapan kakakku dan abangmu" ucapnya santai dengan sedikit mendesah. Kurasakan tubuh kami saling bersentuhan sementara tangan kirinya menarik dasiku ke bawah dan leherku pun terpaksa menunduk sampai aku bisa merasakan desahan nafas wanita berambut cokelat gelap yang dikuncir kepang itu.

"Kau jahat! Kau bahkan tak menjawab teleponku tadi pagi. Aku tahu kau hanya malu malu saja pada seorang wanita yang mendekatimu…padahal sebenarnya kau ini kan…" desahnya pelan. Tiba tiba kurasakan bibirnya mendekati telinga kiriku dan berujar "aku tahu…kau maniak… porno, hm?"

Kata katanya barusan sungguh mengejutkanku. _'Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa mengetahui rahasia yang kusimpan selama ini dari orang lain!'_ pikirku panik. Seketika tubuhku bergetar, pikiranku kacau dan keringat dinginku mengucur di sekujur tubuhku. _'Apa kata orang jika mereka tahu aku sering menyimpan DVD porno di dalam lemari pakaian dan di laci meja kerjaku?'_ teriak hatiku yang ketakutan dengan keadaan ini. Aku akui aku benci pada wanita. Namun di lain pihak, hasratku sebagai lelaki dewasa tidak bisa kukendalikan dengan baik sampai detik ini meskipun aku sudah berusaha menutupinya dengan bersikap dingin pada siapa saja. Abangkupun sangat keheranan dengan keanehan perilaku seksualku ini yang sering disebut oleh para psikolog sebagai _Voyeurism_.

"Wajahmu terlihat begitu pucat, Luddy sayang" ujarnya berbisik. Dia kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke wajahku yang sudah sangat panik. "Aku tahu apa yang kau sembunyikan terutama DVD yang berisikan adegan…hmm…BDSM…nakal" Kulihat bibirnya memperlihatkan senyum kemenangan.

"Tidak seru kalau cuma ditonton saja. Bagaimana kalau kita segera mempraktekkannya? Enak lho" tanyanya dengan berani sementara pandangan matanya terlihat mengeksplorasi seluruh bagian tubuhku dengan tatapan penuh nafsu.

"Cukup! Cukup, Nona Bonnefoy! A…aku tidak i...ingin meneruskannya lagi" ucapku ketakutan. Sejenak kurasakan bahwa aku sudah kehilangan kontrol nafsuku, emosiku dan ketakutanku atas segala teror mental yang ia hujamkan padaku.

"Ahh…jangan bersikap munafik pada seorang wanita yang merelakan dirinya untuk menjadi milikmu, _non_?" ujarnya dengan tersenyum geli. "Hmm…bagaimana kalau aku menawarkan diri untuk mencucikan kemejamu yang tampak kotor ini, Luddy. Ayo lepaskan kemejamu" tak kusangka jari telunjuknya mengusap jejak noda noda minuman yang tumpah di kemejaku. Tak lama kemudian seluruh jemarinya mulai mengeksplorasi bagian kancing kemeja yang selama ini selalu kukancingkan dengan baik. Dadaku berdegup kencang, kurasakan pipiku memerah dan nafasku terengah engah. Ini keterlaluan! Aku sadar betul bahwa diriku sudah tidak bisa menahan emosi, hasrat dan ketakutanku.

_BRAK_ Tiba tiba kedua tanganku dengan refleksnya segera mengehempaskan tubuhnya ke lantai.

"Kyaaaa!" teriak wanita itu yang jatuh tersungkur tepat di hadapanku. Aku sudah tak mempedulikan lagi kode etik perilaku seorang gentleman terhadap para wanita yang diajarkan kakekku kepadaku. Bagiku yang terpenting saat ini adalah segera menghindar dari seseorang yang berusaha memanfaatkanku untuk memenuhi nafsu birahinya. Akupun segera berlari menuju ke ruanganku di mana aku bisa menenangkan segala emosi dan pikiranku yang sempat dikacaukan olehnya. Entah sudah berapa banyak wanita dan pria yang berusaha menyerangku secara seksual sejak kecil. Hanya dengan berlari dari mereka atau menghajar merekalah aku bisa mempertahankan diriku yang ketakutan karena trauma yang sudah kutanggung sejak kecil ini.

"Luddy! Tunggu!" teriak Mona yang berusaha berlari mengejarku. Aku yang ketakutan semakin memacu kecepatan lariku sampai sampai aku tidak menyadari bahwa aku sudah melalui Francis dan abangku yang berjalan dengan santainya.

"Lud! Ngapain loe tiba tiba lari nyelonong aja? Ada apaan sih?" abangku berteriak kaget pada tingkahku yang pasti dianggapnya aneh ini. Namun, aku tetap tak berdaya bila ketakutanku mulai menjajah akal sehatku. Sehingga aku lebih memilih untuk menutup mulutku dan tidak membalas pertanyaannya.

Ketika aku sudah sampai di depan ruanganku, tiba tiba kulihat sesosok wanita muda berambut pirang terlhat sedang berdiri di depan pintu ruanganku sambil memegang kemejaku yang terlipat rapi serta sebuah amplop putih kecil di atasnya.

"Se…se…selamat sore Tu…Tuan Presiden Direktur" ujarnya dengan terbata bata.

"Huff…huff…_ja_, ada perlu apa?" jawabku dengan nafas terengah engah. Akupun segera menghentikan langkahku. _'Celaka! Ada wanita lagi!'_ pikirku kesal dalam hati. Aku yang masih ketakutan karena kejadian tadi masih belum ingin bertemu dengan siapapun hari ini termasuk wanita ini.

"Sa…saya…Katyusha…OB di perusahaan i…ini. Ma…maafkan atas kecerobohan saya tadi pagi" ucapnya kikuk sambil menyodorkan kemejaku yang telipat rapi dalam genggamannya. Kulihat dia tampak ketakutan, tubuhnya terlihat gemetaran termasuk buah dadanya yang begitu besar. Sementara wajahnya menunduk untuk menyembunyikan butiran air matanya yang jatuh.

"Oh…kau OB yang tadi pagi menabrakku _ja_?" ujarku dingin padanya. Aku tak menyangka dia begitu serius dan bertanggung jawab pada apa yang telah dilakukannya tadi pagi padaku. Padahal sebenarnya aku tidak begitu mempedulikan jas yang sudah ternoda itu sebab aku sendiri masih memiliki banyak jas mewah di dalam lemariku. "Kau boleh menyimpannya!" lanjutku datar sambil memegang gagang pintu masuk menuju ruanganku.

"Ta…tapi…Tuan…" sanggah wanita berbandana kuning itu. Dengan memelas dia berusaha menyerahkan kemeja itu kembali padaku.

"LUDDY!" kudengar suara teriakan histeris Mona memanggilku yang masih terus berlari mengejarku.

"Woi! Mona! Jangan gangguin adek gue!" teriak abangku yang berusaha menghentikan wanita itu.

'_VERDAMNT!' _umpatku dalam hati. "Sudahlah, aku buru buru! Nanti temui aku lagi nanti!" ujarku dengan terburu buru pada OB yang bernama Katyusha. Akupun segera memasuki ruanganku secepat kilat sebelum Mona menyerangku lagi.

_BLAM_ suara pintu tertutup keras. Segera kukunci pintu itu dari dalam. Kutenangkan pikiran dan emosiku. Kutarik nafas pelan pelan agar rasa panikku segera hilang.

"Hei, _Kraut!_ Sudah lama aku ingin berbicara empat mata denganmu" sahut suara Arthur Kirkland dari arah belakangku. Aku yang terkejut tak menyangka dia sudah ada di dalam ruanganku sebelum kehadiranku. Kupalingkan wajahku dan kudapati dia sedang duduk santai di balik meja kerjaku. _'Oh tidak, cukup sudah'_ keluhku dalam hati.

"Apa yang harus kita bicarakan lagi, Kirkland? Dan kenapa kau ada di dalam ruanganku tanpa seizinku" tanyaku ketus padanya. Kurasakan aura tak bersahabat dari sosoknya yang duduk di kursi kerjaku itu.

"Kau bertanya tentang apa masalahku? Haruskah aku mengingatkanmu tentang pembicaraan kita tadi pagi?" sahutnya dingin sambil memelototiku.

"Kurasa sudah jelas jawabannya, aku tidak akan memakai kewenanganku untuk mempengaruhi keputusan Rapat Umum Pemegang Saham. Apa perlu kutuliskan jawabanku pada selembar kertas?" jawabku dingin. Aku segera melangkah ke arah lemari yang ada di samping kiri meja kerjaku untuk meletakkan arsip dokumen rapatku tadi pagi.

"Kau!" teriaknya marah padaku. Kurasakan hentakan kakinya ke lantai dan kurasakan pula aura kemarahannya padaku meski saat ini aku sedang membelakanginya demi merapikan arsip dokumen rapatku.

"Apa kau tidak punya perasaan dan pertimbangan masuk akal sama sekali, _Kraut_?" tanyanya sinis. "Proposalku itu sangat menjanjikan dan jauh lebih baik daripada rencana yang diupayakan oleh Si Jenggot itu! Aku heran kenapa Rapat Umum Pemegang Saham lebih memihak Si Jenggot, termasuk kau!" ujarnya penuh emosi.

"Kirkland, aku sangat percaya bahwa kau adalah salah satu orang yang sangat mengenal diriku selain abangku selama kita bekerja di perusahaan ini" jawabku dengan penuh ketenangan. Kuhentikan kegiatanku untuk sementara dan kupalingkan pandanganku kepadanya. "Aku yakin kau mengenalku sebagai manusia yang amat sangat taat pada prosedur perusahaan kan?" lanjutku tegas. Aku yakin dia mengerti apa maksud perkataanku.

Kemudian dia segera bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiriku. "Baik! Aku mengenalmu sebagai seseorang yang taat pada prosedur yang dibuat oleh perusahaan ini, tapi kau dan abangmu juga punya hak untuk memberikan suara dalam rapat ini sebagai salah satu pemegang saham kan?" ucapnya yang masih mempersoalkan kewenanganku. "Sebagai seorang partner lama yang setia, berikanlah suaramu dalam Rapat lusa nanti untuk kemenanganku, _Kraut_!" bujuknya.

"…" aku tak bisa menjawab satu patah katapun atas permintaannya itu. Sebenarnya aku sangat ingin sekali mendukung isi proposalnya yang kupikir juga sangat baik dan cukup menguntungkan. Akan tetapi, aku tidak bisa mengabaikan apa yang telah diputuskan oleh Rapat Umum Pemegang Saham. Aku sadar, meski aku memiliki ribuan jumlah suara, aku tetap tidak bisa mempengaruhi keputusan pihak lain yang memiliki kepentingannya masing masing dalam proyek ini. Inilah yang kusebut dengan politik tingkat tinggi internal perusahaan. Sejujurnya, aku tak menyukainya.

"Apa ini artinya kau menyutujui permintaanku?" tanyanya penuh harap.

"Maaf, Kirkland. Meski kami memiliki porsi saham terbesar, aku dan kakakku tetap tak bisa mempengaruhi kepentingan para pemegang saham lain dalam proyek ini…aku hanya ingin kau bisa menerima kenyataan ini" jawabku yang masih merasa bersalah karena tidak mampu untuk membantunya. Aku berusaha untuk menghidarinya dengan melangkah cepat menuju ke arah meja kerjaku yang saat ini penuh dengan tumpukan dokumen dokumen penting yang harus kutandatangani. Ketika aku duduk di kursi kerjaku dan mulai memeriksa seluruh dokumen tersebut, tiba tiba dia membanting sebuah stopmap berisikan proposalnya ke mejaku.

"Bacalah! Periksalah! Apa yang kurang dari proposal ini? Katakan padaku" perintahnya kesal.

"Baiklah…akan kubaca sekali lagi" jawabku tenang. "Tapi apa gunanya bagi diriku membaca proposalmu ini sekali lagi bila keputusan mereka tetap tidak bisa berubah?" lanjutku lagi.

"Sudahlah baca saja! Ambil kacamatmu dan baca isi proposal tersebut dengan seksama!" perintahnya dengan kesal.

"Kalau itu maumu…" sahutku tanpa ada keinginan sedikitpun untuk memprotes pria yang sangat keras kepala ini. Segera kupakai kacamata bacaku yang bening tanpa _frame_ tersebut. Pada kulit stopmap itu tertulis sebuah judul proposal 'EKSPLORASI DAN EKSPLOITASI GEOTHERMAL DI DAERAH RUSLAVILLE'.

"Ruslaville, bukankah itu sebuah desa kecil yang terletak berbatasan antara negara bagian kita dengan negara bagian Novograd kan?" tanyaku ingin tahu.

"Ya, benar. Populasi penduduknya mayoritas adalah suku Rusolav dan jumlah mereka sangat kecil. Pada umumnya mereka bekerja sebagai petani…kalau tidak salah daerah itu adalah penghasil bunga matahari yang sangat terkenal sejak jaman dahulu" jawabnya mantap. "Kau tertarik?" lanjutnya ingin tahu.

"Mendengar apa yang telah kau utarakan tadi tentang profil daerah ini, kurasa sangat kecil kemungkinan bagi daerah ini untuk bisa dijadikan sebagai pusat eksploitasi _geothermal_ dan aku sama sekali belum pernah mendengar laporan dari para ahli bahwa desa ini memiliki potensi sumber daya alam yang menjanjikan semacam itu" jawabku logis.

"Apa maksudmu? Apa kau tidak tahu bahwa Profesor Edward Von Bock yang terkenal itu dari Fakultas Geologi Universitas Albion telah menerbitkan hasil risetnya tentang potensi tambang di daerah itu selama bertahun tahun?" ujarnya dengan meyakinkan. "Coba kau baca lagi proposal tersebut, di dalamnya ada hasil kutipan dari riset _geothermal _Prof Von Bock!" perintahnya sambil menunjuk nunjuk stopmap proposal itu.

Kubuka buka kembali halaman proposal itu. Memang benar aku sudah pernah membacanya namun aku sama sekali belum yakin pada isi dari hasil riset tersebut karena pihak pemerintah negara bagian Hetalinen belum pernah menerbitkan data secara resmi tentang potensi alam desa Ruslaville yang konon katanya merupakan tanah suci suku Rusolav.

_TOK TOK TOK_ terdengar suara ketukan keras dari arah pintu kamar kerjaku. "Woi, Lud! Bukain pintu dong!" teriak abangku dari balik pintu.

"Apa kau mau aku membukakan pintunya, _Kraut_?" ujar Kirkland yang sepertinya risih dengan ketukan pintu dan teriakan abangku dari luar.

Aku tak menjawab, aku hanya memberikan anggukan kepala saja tanda persetujuanku. Seluruh perhatianku hanya tertuju pada isi riset yang dikutip dalam proposal tersebut. Pikiranku hanya terfokus pada tulisan Prof Von Bock yang sangat menarik terutama mengenai cadangan energi _geothermal_ di daerah itu yang mencapai 80% dari total cadangan energi _geothermal _dunia. Aku sungguh takjub dengan isi hasil laporannya yang mencengangkan itu. Mungkin benar anggapan orang orang bahwa Arthur Kirkland memiliki insting yang tajam dalam industri pertambangan energi dunia.

"Hei Lud, ngapain loe beduaan sama si alis tebel ini di ruangan loe?" teriak abangku yang tiba tiba muncul tepat di hadapanku. Seketika konsentrasiku buyar karena kemunculannya.

"Uh…oh…maaf…aku sedang membaca proposal yang dibuat oleh Kirkland" sahutku kaget. "Kau lihat ini Bang" lanjutku sambil menunjukkan isi dari proposal Kirkland tentang hasil riset Prof Von Bock. "Di sini bisa kita lihat kalau potensi energi _geothermal_ desa Ruslaville begitu besar. Bagaimana menurutmu, Bang?" ujarku sambil menyerahkan proposal tersebut pada abangku.

"_Mon ami_…bukankah kita sudah sepakat untuk menjalin kerjasama dengan _**East Bloc Energy**_ dari negara bagian Novograd, _non_?" ucap Francis yang sepertinya kecewa dengan sikapku yang seolah memberikan kesempatan pada rivalnya Arthur Kirkland.

"JANGAN SOK IKUT CAMPUR, Bonnefoy! Aku ingin memperlihatkan betapa lebih baiknya proposalku dibandingkan rencanamu yang ingin menjalin kerjasama dengan perusahaan penghasil polutan berbahaya seperti East Bloc Energy itu!" damprat pria berambut pirang acak acakan itu pada Francis.

"Hon hon hon!" tiba tiba Francis tertawa mengejek pada rivalnya. "Hmm…kurasa kau melakukan hal ini karena tak satupun para pemilik suara Rapat memihakmu kan?" ujarnya dengan nada menyindir.

Kirkland yang sangat kesal dengan ucapan rivalnya itu tiba tiba melayangkan tonjokkannya ke arah Francis yang sedang tertawa. "KAU! KURANG AJAR!" teriaknya kesal pada Francis.

Aku dan abangku yang melihat hal itu merasa sangat khawatir dan berusaha melerai perseteruan mereka. Namun tiba tiba terdengar suara pintu ruanganku yang dibuka paksa oleh seseorang. _BRAK_

"LUDDY! Huff…huff…huff" teriak suara Mona yang terengah engah karena berusaha mengejarku.

Abangku yang kesal dengan keberadaan Mona berusaha untuk mengusir wanita itu dari ruangan ini. "Ngapain loe maen masuk masuk ruang kerja orang tanpa permisi? Kan gue dah bilang, loe gak boleh masuk ruangan ini! Kemana telinga loe hah?" teriak abangku yang masih kesal padanya.

Namun Mona tak mempedulikan perkataan abangku. "Luddy, aku…aku…" ujar Mona yang berjalan menghampiriku dengan agresif. Tiba tiba bulu kudukku merinding, aku segera bangkit dari tempat dudukku dan berusaha untuk menghindar darinya yang menghampiriku.

Untungnya Francis sadar akan ketakutanku dan segera menghentikan langkah Mona dalam pelukannya. Kulihat Francis membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga gadis itu. Mona yang tadinya mulai bertindak serampangan sejenak menjadi kalem dan menuruti keinginan kakaknya.

"Maaf _mon ami_, maafkan segala kejadian buruk hari ini dan adikku yang begitu merepotkan kalian" ujar Francis dengan sopan. "Kami permisi dulu, Beilschmidt. Sampai jumpa lagi nanti malam di _Fleur's_" lanjutnya sambil berjalan menuju ke araha pintu runganku. "Oh ya, Artie, Berjuanglah! Kuharap esok lusa kau bisa meraih kejutan…jadi asistenku dalam mega-proyek ini" goda Francis sambil mengerlingkan mata sebelah kanannya.

"DIAM KAU, Jenggot! Berhenti menyindirku!" teriak Kirkland penuh amarah sambil mengepalkan tinjunya pada Francis dan adiknya yang berjalan keluar dari ruanganku.

Tak lama setelah kepergian Francis, abangku mulai memberikan komentarnya pada proposal Kirkland. "Sorry banget, Alis Tebel. Walo gue baca isinya dengan detil, gue pikir proposal ini sama sekali gak bisa diterima" sesalnya sambil menaruh kembali proposal tersebut di atas meja.

"Apa maksudmu, Albino? Kupikir adikmu lebih pintar daripada dirimu yang sama sekali tidak mempedulikan hasil riset sehebat ini" sindir Kirkland.

"Gue akui gue lebih bego daripada adek gue. Tapi gue tau yang namanya prioritas dan yang namanya gak penting" sahut abangku dengan nada serius. Untuk pertama kalinya kulihat sorot mata abangku tampak begitu serius. Dia berjalan melangkah mendekati Arthur Kirkland yang masih belum mau menerima penolakan abangku.

"Jadi maksudmu isi proposalku tidak penting sama sekali?" ujar Kirkland penuh emosi.

Dengan tenang abangku meluruskan maksud ucapannya "Bukan gitu maksud gue. Gue pikir rencana loe ini baik buat jangka panjang, tapi buat jangka pendek gini kayaknya gak sesuai banget. Kite butuh energi secepatnya" ucapnya logis. Aku segera menangkap segala maksud ucapannya. Tak kusangka abangku yang selama ini yang tampak cuek sebenarnya memiliki pertimbangan yang tepat terutama mengenai kepentingan perusahaan dan permintaan masyarakat yang cukup mendesak.

"Justru itu! Kita membutuhkan pasokan energi untuk kepentingan jangka panjang! Kalian berdua ini hanya memiliki pandangan yang sempit! Apa ini karena pengaruh si Jenggot itu?" hardik Kirkland pada kami berdua.

Aku tidak tahan lagi, aku ingin sekali meluruskan pandangannya agar dia bisa mengerti maksud kami sebenarnya. Segera kuhampiri Kirkland dan kusampaikan segala sanggahanku atas tuduhannya "Maaf Kirkland, pertimbangan abangku tadi tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan Francis" sanggahku tegas. "Apa kau sadar bahwa permitaan akan pasokan energi listrik beberapa tahun terakhir ini begitu besar terutama pada saat musim dingin?" tanyaku.

"Ya, aku tahu. Lalu apa hubungannya?" jawabnya kesal

"Kami mempertimbangkan masalah waktu. Cadangan energi listrik yang bisa diberikan prusahaan kita pada pelanggan baik perorangan maupun industri semakin sedikit. Kami berdua sangat khawatir bila sampai musim dingin tahun ini, kami masih belum bisa menyediakan pasokan listrik yang mencukupi kebutuhan mereka yang cukup banyak" ujarku tenang. "Perusahaan ini adalah perusahaan multinasional, kita tidak mungkin mempertaruhkan reputasi perusahaan ini pada hal yang belum pasti" imbuhku.

"Oleh karena itu, terlepas dari pengaruh kepentingan para pemegang saham lainnya dalam mega-proyek ini, abangku dan aku memilki pandangan yang sama untuk bekerja sama dengan _**East Bloc Energy Ltd**_ dalam pengembangan dan penyediaan energi listrik yang mereka hasilkan dari tenaga nuklir" lanjutku.

"Bukankah pembangunan _geothermal plant_ bisa dilaksanakan secepatnya sebelum musim dingin tahun ini?" sanggah Kirkland yang tetap kukuh pada pendiriannya.

"Kirkland, apa kau lupa dengan daerah yang kau incar ini? Desa Ruslaville adalah desa suci bagi suku Rusolav! Aku cukup khawatir akan konsekuensinya bila rencana ini tetap dilaksanakan!" tuturku meyakinkannya. "Lagipula pembangunan _geothermal plant_ tidak bisa dilakukan secara terburu buru, butuh waktu yang cukup lama untuk mengukur analisis dampak lingkungannya" imbuhku lagi.

"Bah! 'Pertimbangan sosial dan dampak lingkungan' katamu?" ujarnya sinis padaku. "Lalu apa yang dilakukan oleh _**East Bloc Energy**_ itu juga mempertimbangkan kedua aspek itu, _Kraut_?" sindirnya.

"…"aku tak bisa menjawab pertanyaannya. Bukan rahasia lagi bahwa cara kerja _**East Bloc Energy Ltd**_ sama sekali tidak memperhatikan analisis dampak lingkungan. Saat inipun mereka sedang digugat oleh pemerintah kota Moskowita dalam kasus pencemaran limbah nuklir di kota tersebut.

"Woi Alis Tebel! Masalah kayak itu gak usah loe pikirin! Kite udah mikirin jalan keluarnya kok! Loe gak usah sok tau!" tepis abangku dengan kesal. Aku sadar abangku juga meragukan kompetensi perusahaan itu sekaligus upaya kerjasama ini. Namun kami tidak bisa berbuat banyak dan dia lebih memilih untuk menutupi keraguan itu dari pihak yang menentangnya.

"Tch…kalian…kenapa kali ini kalian berseberangan pendapat denganku?" ucapnya kesal dan memandang kami berdua dengan geram. Kemudian dia berjalan menuju ke arah meja kerjaku dengan langkah perlahan. Kuperhatikan tangannya meraih sebuah hiasan berupa jam pasir tua yang berada di atas meja kerjaku.

"Kau tahu sejarah jam pasir ini?" tanyanya pelan pada kami berdua.

"Yang gue tau, tuh jam pasir punya kakek gue. Emang kenapa?" balas abangku kebingungan.

"Hmph, sungguh menyedihkan sekali" sahut Kirkland sinis. "Kuberitahukan pada kalian, ini adalah jam pasir milik kakekku yang kemudian dihadiahkan pada kakek kalian sebagai tanda persahabatan yang mereka jalin selama masa perang berlangsung" lanjutnya dengan serius.

"Itu kan dulu. _So what_ gitu lho? " sahut abangku dengan cueknya.

"Apa? '_So what _gitu lho' katamu?" geramnya kesal. "Apa kalian tidak pernah mengerti arti dari tulisan ini?" tanyanya dengan tidak sabar. Kulihat jari telunjuknya menunjuk pada tulisan kecil dalam huruf latin yang tertera di bagian dasar jam pasir tersebut.

'_AETERNAM SACRO VINCULO__'_ itulah bunyi tulisan itu. Sejenak aku merenungkan artinya dan kudapati arti harfiah dari frasa tersebut. "Aku tahu kemampuan bahasa latinku tidak begitu bagus, tapi kurasa arti dari tulisan itu adalah...'Ikatan Suci yang Kekal' kan? Jawabku dengan tidak yakin.

"Hmph, tepat! Memang itulah arti harfiahnya…tapi apa kalian sadar apa maksud kakekku memberikan benda semacam ini pada kakek kalian?" tanyanya kesal.

"Terus terang aku tidak mengerti apa maksudnya, tapi kurasa hal itu ada hubungannya dengan pendirian perusahaan ini setelah perang" gumamku sambil memegangi daguku seperti seorang detektif yang sedang menganalisa suatu kasus.

"Kau benar_, Kraut!_ Dulu perusahaan kakekmu ini sempat hampir bangkrut karena peperangan. Namun kakekku dengan baik hati membantu perusahaan keluarga kalian ini keluar dari kebangkrutan hingga seperti sekarang ini." Aku hanya bisa terdiam mendengarkan segala ceritanya tentang asal usul keberadaan perusahaan ini di masa lalu. '_Tidak mengherankan dia memiliki kepentingan besar dalam perusahaan ini'_ pikirku.

"Dan sebagai tanda kepercayaan dan persahabatan di antara mereka berdua, kakekku menghadiahkan jam pasir ini pada kakekmu ketika perusahaan ini sukses berdiri kembali" ujarnya. Sekilas kuperhatikan matanya menerawang jauh sedang mengingat masa lalu.

"Tapi sekarang apa yang kalian lakukan? Kalian sudah mengancurkan persahabatan mereka dengan keegoisan kalian! Kalian bahkan tidak mempertimbangkan keinginanku sama sekali! Kalian memang tidak tahu cara berterimakasih!" teriaknya pada kami. Kurasakan tatapan matanya penuh dengan perasaan kecewa dan amarah. Sementara tangan kirinya memegang jam pasir tersebut erat erat.

"Apa maksudmu Kirkland? Ini adalah masalah profesionalitas, bukan isu personal di antara keluarga kita! Tolong jangan campuradukkan kedua urusan ini! Kami tentu saja sangat berterimakasih atas bantuan keluargamu" ucapku jujur.

"Ah persetan dengan segala omong kosongmu itu, _Kraut_!" ujarnya dengan penuh kebencian. "Kalau begitu lupakan saja hubungan baik di antara keluarga kita dan pikirkan saja aspek profesionalitas. Aku tak akan meminta bantuan pada kalian lagi!" lanjutnya penuh amarah membara.

_PRANG_ kulihat Kirkland baru saja membanting jam pasir yang terbuat dari Kristal tersebut hingga pecah berkeping keping. Aku dan abangku sama sama terkejut melihat pemandangan ini. _'Ya Tuhan! Apa dia sudah gila'_ pikirku keheranan.

Segera kuhampiri pecahan Kristal jam pasir tua itu dan kupunguti serpihan serpihannya. Sementara itu, aku menginjak pasirnya yang berceceran di lantai yang selama ini selalu kujaga kebersihannya. "Apa yang kau lakukan, Kirkland? Apa kau gila?" tanyaku kesal padanya.

"Loe mau cari gara gara nih ceritanya?" geram abangku yang masih tidak terima atas sikap pria beralis tebal itu hari ini.

Tiba tiba lampu lampu ruangan kerjaku berkedip berulang kali. Seluruh jendela ruanganku yang selama ini terutup rapat menjadi terbuka dan secara mengejutkan angin beritup keras menghantam seluruh perabotan yang ada di ruangan ini hingga jatuh berserakan. Kulindungi wajahku dari serangan angin tersebut dengan kedua lenganku. Sementara itu kulihat awan hitam pekat menyelimuti langit yang sedari tadi masih tampak begitu cerah.

"Gile! Sejak kapan ada badai kayak ginian? Gue gak bisa gerak, Lud!" teriak abangku yang tidak tahan dengan serangan badai ini.

"Ludwig Beilschmidt…" panggil suara yang tidak lain adalah milik Arthur Kirkland. Nada suaranya kali ini tidak meledak ledak seperti biasanya, sangat pelan dan tenang namun dingin dan menakutkan. Ketika kupalingkan pandanganku padanya, aku sangat terkejut mendapati sosoknya yang sama sekali tidak terkena sapuan angin badai barang sedikitpun!

"Ka…kau…bagaimana mungkin?" ucapku terkejut melihat keadaannya yang seolah terlindungi dari serangan angin badai ini.

Kirkland bergerak mendekatiku yang sedang berjongkok dibawahnya. Dari atas, matanya menatap wajahku dengan dingin. "Aku bersumpah…suatu hari aku pasti akan melihatmu menjadi kecil lemah tak berdaya dan menyesali sikapmu padaku hari ini" ujarnya tanpa emosi sedikitpun.

Kemudian pandangannya beralih ke arah abangku yang tidak bisa bergerak karena serangan angin badai yang begitu kuat. "Dan kau Gilbert Beilschmidt…suatu hari nanti aku pasti akan melihatmu memohon padaku" tuturnya dengan nada dingin. Sekilas nampak senyuman sinis menyungging di bibirnya.

"Apa apaan maksud loe? Gak bakal!" jawab abangku yang masih mempertahankan diri dari serangan angin tersebut.

Tak berapa lama kemudian sosok Arthur Kirkland sudah berada di dekat pintu ruanganku dan tersenyum dingin. "Sampai jumpa lagi Beilschmidt". Angin badai bertiup semakin kencang, aku tak bisa lagi melihat sosok Kirkland yang sepertinya sudah pergi meninggalkan kami.

Aku yang sedari tadi berjongkok di lantai dan berlindung dari serangan angin badai yang kencang, tiba tiba dikejutkan dengan butiran butiran pasir berwarna biru muda dari jam pasir kristal melayang berputar mengelilingiku. Putaran butiran pasir berwarna biru muda itu semakin kencang dan mengurungku dengan rapat.

Seketika kurasakan tubuhku perlahan lahan semakin menyusut sampai sampai aku merasa bahwa tubuhku telah tenggelam di dalam bajuku sendiri. Aku sangat panik dan kebingungan atas kejadian yang sangat tidak masuk akal ini. Aku meronta ronta ingin melepaskan diri dari dalam bajuku yang telah menyelimuti seluruh tubuh kecilku. Namun usahaku tidak berhasil dan hanya rasa letih yang kudapat. Aku sudah berteriak namun sepertinya tak ada satupun yang mendengar teriakanku.

Tiba tiba sekujur tubuhku terasa lemah dan kesadarankupun perlahan mulai menghilang. Aku sama sekali tidak bisa bergerak dan melihat apapun lagi. _'Apakah aku sudah mati?'_ Itulah pertanyaan yang keluar dari benakku sebelum aku kehilangan segalanya. Semuanya hanya ada kosong dan gelap.

Bersambung

Maaf kalo isi chapter 3 ini full of business and corporate issues ^^"


	5. Chapter 4 Kutitipkan Padamu

**Perhatian**: Seluruh cerita Hetalia yang ada di dalam fanfiction ini adalah murni fiksi dengan setting Alternate Universe di mana mereka tidak dianggap sebagai sebuah entitas Negara, melainkan sebagai individu yang memiliki kehidupan pribadi dan emosi layaknya manusia. Cerita ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan kisah Hetalia pada serial aslinya. Di dalamnya juga terdapat crack pairing Ger/Ukr atau Ludwig x Katyusha. Bila ada kesamaan nama atau tempat di dunia nyata, itu hanya kebetulan. Terima kasih atas perhatiannya. Selamat membaca.

* * *

Disclaimer: Hetalia – Hidekazu Himaruya

Pairing: Ger/Ukr

Genre: Drama/Family/Romance

Rating: T

**604.080 detik**

Chapter 4: Kutitipkan Padamu

Katyusha POV

Senin

15.00 sore

"Ah…sudah selesai" ujarku pelan. Kulipat rapi kertas yang berisikan suratku itu pada pimpinan perusahaan dan segera kumasukkan ke dalam amplop putih. _'Semoga Tuan Presiden Direktur bisa memahami segala alasan pengunduran diriku yang kutulis di dalam surat ini' _pikirku mantap.

Segera kurapikan alat tulis yang ada di atas meja plastik berwarna putih itu. Kemudian ku beranjak dari dudukku dan ku masukkan amplop itu ke dalam saku seragamku. Aku melangkah ke arah loker kerjaku yang sudah butut dan ku ambil jas Tuan Presiden Direktur yang sudah dicuci oleh penyedia jasa laundry terbaik di kota ini.

Uang yang selama ini kukumpulkan harus habis untuk membayar tagihan laundry jas itu. Sementara itu, sisa uang yang ada di kantongkupun sangat sedikit bahkan tak sanggup untuk membeli makan malam hari ini. _'Kurasa malam ini aku harus berpuasa dan berhemat'_ keluhku. Padahal aku masih harus melunasi hutang uang sewa apartemenku pada Tuan Wang Yao._ 'Ya Tuhan, semoga Tuan Presiden Direktur mau membayar uang pesangonku'_ doaku dalam hati.

Aku sadar meski jumlah uang pesangonku yang akan dibayarkan oleh perusahaan tidak terlalu banyak, kurasa uang itu masih cukup untuk melunasi hutang sewaku. Namun segala kesalahan dan kecerobohanku pagi ini justru membuatku khawatir. Aku sangat khawatir bila Tuan Presiden Direktur tidak mau memaafkanku dan menolak untuk membayar uang pesangonku seperti yang sudah dijanjikan di dalam kontrak kerjaku. _'Oh Tuhan…semoga Tuan Presiden Direktur mau memaafkanku' _ratap hatiku.

Dalam lamunanku yang digelayuti oleh kegundahan hati, tiba tiba dari belakang seseorang menepuk pundakku.

"_Aigoo_, _Aigoo_, Katya!. Sedang apa kau di tempat ini sendirian?" ujar suara dengan dialek khas yang hanya dimiliki oleh Im Yoong Soo, partner kerjaku di perusahaan ini.

Meski cukup terkejut, akupun segera membalikkan badanku untuk menyapanya. "Se…selamat sore, Yoong Soo. Ma…maafkan aku yang suka melamun ini" jawabku terbata bata.

"_Aigoo_…apa apaan matamu sembab begitu? Kenapa kau menangis?" tanyanya ingin tahu. Kurasa aku sejak tadi tak sadar bahwa aku terlalu terlarut dalam kesedihan lamunanku sehingga secara refleks aku meneteskan air mata. Buru buru kuseka air mataku yang masih tersisa dan kupaksakan diriku untuk tersenyum di hadapannya.

"Ah…eh…a…aku…aku tidak apa apa" tepisku sambil terus berusaha untuk menghindari tatapan matanya.

"Eh…jangan coba coba membohongiku, _Aigoo_" sahutnya curiga. Kulihat matanya berusaha menganalisa keadaanku demi mengetahui alasanku menangis. Tiba tiba kedua matanya berhenti pada objek yang kupegang di tangan kananku. "Aaa…jangan jangan kau menangis karena menyesali perbuatanmu tadi pagi kan?" terkanya dengan yakin. "Jangan menangis, sebaiknya kau segera kembalikan jas itu pada pemiliknya" nasihat pria yang bercita cita ingin menjadi penyanyi terkenal itu sambil menepuk pundakku pelan seolah memberikan kekuatan padaku.

"Te…terima kasih, Yoong Soo. Aku pasti akan mengembalikannya sore ini" ujarku sopan.

"Bagus kalau begitu" tuturnya sambil tersenyum lega. "Oh ya, jangan lupa, besok lusa kita harus mempersiapkan segala sesuatunya untuk acara Rapat Umum Pemegang Saham. Jangan terlambat ya!" perintahnya tegas.

Sebenarnya aku tak sanggup untuk mengatakan keinginanku untuk mengundurkan diri dari perusahaan ini padanya yang begitu baik padaku dan selalu membimbingku selama aku bekerja di sini. Namun aku tidak bisa mengelak untuk mengatakannya. Aku tak ingin dia mempercayakan tugas berat ini pada orang yang akan mengundurkan diri.

Kuberanikan diriku untuk mengungkapkan rencanaku padanya. "Uh…err…sebenarnya…aku akan segera mengundurkan diri dari perusahaan ini, maafkan aku yang tidak bisa membantu timmu esok lusa. Aku juga minta maaf karena sudah banyak merepotkanmu" ujarku sambil membungkukkan tubuhku dalam dalam.

"Ma…maksudmu…kau…kenapa begitu terburu buru?" ucapnya seolah tak percaya akan pernyataanku tadi. Kurasakan rasa kekecewaan pada pertanyaannya barusan. Di dalam hatiku sebenarnya aku sangat merasa bersalah padanya.

"Se…sebenarnya…aku mengundurkan diri karena warga desa di kampung halamanku membutuhkan bantuanku. Ada hal penting yang harus kulakukan di sana. Jadi…maafkan aku" ujarku penuh sesal.

"Tak usah minta maaf begitu, _Aigoo_!" sahutnya sambil membantuku untuk meluruskan sikap tubuhku yang sedari tadi membungkuk. "Aku mengerti, kuharap kau bisa kembali ke kampung halamanmu dan menyelesaikan semua masalah di sana" ujarnya bijak.

"Terima kasih, Yoong Soo!" ucapku penuh kelegaan. Akupun segera membungkukkan tubuhku berkali kali sebagai tanda perpisahan sekaligus tanda terima kasih atas bantuannya selama ini.

"Eits, jangan lupa kancingkan dulu seragammu itu, Katya!" ucapnya sambil melirikkan kedua matanya ke arah dada kemejaku yang memang tak kusadari selalu terbuka secara tak sengaja. Entah sudah berapa banyak lelaki yang secara tidak sengaja mengintip bagian dadaku karena kecerobohanku ini.

"Oh ya, terima kasih sekali" jawabku panik. Segera kukancingkan kembali kancingku dan kurapikan seragamku. "Aku akan selalu mengingat jasa baikmu, Yoong Soo" ujarku penuh haru.

Segera kutinggalkan sosoknya dan berlari menuju ke lift terdekat untuk bertemu dengan Tuan Presiden Direktur di ruangannya. Di dalam lift, tak kuasa air mata haruku menetes pelan. Kudekap jas itu erat erat sambil terus berharap di dalam hati _'Semoga Tuan Presiden Direktur juga memiliki belas kasih dan rasa pengertian seperti Yoong Soo'_.

* * *

Sudah lebih dari tiga puluh menit aku berdiri menunggu Tuan Presiden Direktur di depan ruangannya, namun beliau tak kunjung datang. Dengan sabar aku menantinya sampai rasanya kaki ini kesemutan dan hampir mati rasa. Dalam penantianku itu aku berharap cemas dan selalu berdoa pada Tuhan agar selalu memberikan kemurahan hati Nya padaku.

Sekitar 5 menit kemudian tiba tiba aku melihat sesosok pria jangkung berlari menuju ke arahku. Tak kusangka sosok itu adalah Tuan Presiden Direktur yang lama kunanti. Segera kupersiapkan mentalku untuk menghadapinya dan kukuatkan diriku untuk memulai pembicaraan ketika sosoknya bergerak semakin medekat ke arahku.

"Se…se…selamat sore Tu…Tuan Presiden Direktur" ujarku gugup. Kulihat dia sangat terkejut melihatku berada di depan ruang kerjanya.

Kulihat dia segera menghentikan larinya dan mulai menjawab sapaanku tadi. "Huff…huff…_ja_, ada perlu apa?" jawabnya dengan nafas tersengal sengal.

"Sa…saya…Katyusha…OB di perusahaan i…ini. Ma…maafkan atas kecerobohan saya tadi pagi" jawabku gugup. Kusodorkan jasnya yang telipat rapi dalam genggamanku. Aku tak sanggup untuk menyembunyikan segala ketakutanku. Demi menyembunyikan perasaanku, kutundukkan kepalaku dalam dalam. Kurasakan tubuhku bergetar dan air matakupun tak sanggup kutahan lagi.

"Oh…kau OB yang tadi pagi menabrakku _ja_?" sahutnya dingin."Kau boleh menyimpannya!" lanjutnya ringan seolah dia tidak menerima segala pertanggungjawabanku. Aku sangat terkejut dengan pernyataan itu. Yang kuinginkan bukanlah jas miliknya, yang kuinginkan adalah kesediaannya untuk memaafkanku dan kesediaanya untuk meluangkan waktunya demi membahas pengunduran diriku.

"Ta…tapi…Tuan…" segera kusanggah perintahnya demi mengutarakan maksudku yang sebenarnya. Namun sebelum aku berhasil mengutarakan maksud tujuanku pada Tuan Presiden Direktur, tiba tiba terdengar suara wanita berteriak memanggil nama kecil Tuan Presiden Direktur dari kejauhan. "LUDDY!" kulihat sesosok wanita muda sedang berlari ke arah kami berdua.

"Woi! Mona! Jangan gangguin adek gue!" teriak seorang pria berambut perak yang ada di belakang wanita itu.

Seketika wajah Tuan Presiden Direktur berubah menjadi pucat pasi dan kulihat peluh mengucur dari dahinya dengan deras "Sudahlah, aku buru buru! Temui aku lagi nanti!" ujarnya padaku dengan terburu buru. Secepat kilat ia membuka pintu ruangannya dan masuk ke dalam ke ruangannya seperti orang yang ketakutan. Sejenak aku tak mengerti mengapa Tuan Presiden Direktur tampak ketakutan pada wanita itu.

Di dalam hatiku, aku merasa sangat kecewa sebab aku ingin segera menuntaskan permasalahan ini dan mengembalikan jasnya. Namun aku tak mampu berbuat apapun selain menunggunya lagi untuk beberapa saat.

Dari kejauhan kuperhatikan sosok wanita muda itu sedang berselisih paham dengan pria berambut keperakan yang berdiri di sebelahnya. Sementara Sesosok pria lain yang berambut ikal tampak tertawa terpingkal pingkal melihat tingkah kedua rekannya yang berselisih paham tadi. Tak berapa lama kemudian, kedua sosok pria itu berjalan menuju ke arah pintu ruangan kerja Tuan Presiden Direktur.

Aku yang tak mau mengganggu kepentingan mereka segera menyingkir dari depan pintu ruangan itu dan bersembunyi di balik tembok yang berada di samping pintu ruangan tersebut. Tembok tersebut menjadi sekat pembatas antara pintu ruangan Presiden Direktur dan ruangan bar yang ada di sebelahnya. Lubang lubang yang terpugar rapi menghiasi tembok pembatas tersebut. Pada lubang lubang tersebut menjadi tempat yang pas untuk meletakkan hiasan minimalis yang ditata secara artistik.

Aku yang tak ingin mengganggu urusan mereka hanya bisa mengamati keadaan di sekitar depan pintu ruangan tersebut di antara lubang lubang tembok itu tanpa mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun. Dari pengamatanku, aku melihat orang orang lalu lalang keluar masuk ruangan Tuan Presiden Direktur.

Lima belas menit kemudian, perhatianku teralihkan oleh keberadaan awan hitam yang terlihat menggelayuti langit. Dari balik jendela gedung perusahaan, aku yang berada di lantai 20 menyaksikan awan hitam tersebut membentuk suatu pusaran angin badai raksasa yang begitu kuat. Seketika ketakutanku muncul akan tersapunya gedung perusahaan ini oleh angin badai yang berputar begitu menggila.

Tersirat di dalam benakku yang pengecut ini untuk bersembunyi dan menyelamatkan diri dari tempat itu. Namun prioritasku untuk menyelesaikan masalahku dengan Tuan Presiden Direktur masih kuat terpatri di dalam pikiranku. _'Aku tak ingin menundanya lagi'_ pikirku mantap.

Kucoba untuk memberanikan diriku menemuinya di dalam ruangannya. Ketika aku akan memulai untuk mengetuk pintu ruangan Tuan Presiden Direktur, tiba tiba seseorang membuka pintu itu dan berlari keluar dengan tergesa gesa.

_BRAK _aku merasa telah menabrak tubuh seseorang dan kami berduapun terjatuh.

"Huwwaaa! Mama! Mama!" tangis seorang anak kecilpun membahana di seluruh koridor gedung di lantai 20 itu. Aku sangat panik sekali mendengar tangis seorang anak kecil yang tidak seharusnya berada di situ.

"Hei, Loe lagi!" ucap suara yang kukenal. "Apa loe gak bosen nabrak orang, hah? Gue buru buru nih!" hardik suara itu dengan lantang. Tak kusangka orang yang kutabrak itu adalah pria yang memerintahkanku untuk membersihkan jas Tuan Presiden Direktur tadi pagi.

Aku yang terkejut melihatnya segera meminta maaf. "Maafkan saya, Tuan" sesalku. Tiba tiba kedua mataku terpaku melihat sosok anak kecil yang umurnya sekitar 3 atau 4 tahun ada di dalam pelukannya. Anak kecil itulah yang sedari tadi menangis ingin mencari ibunya. Rambutnya pendek berwarna pirang dan dahinya tertutupi oleh poni yang menjuntai lurus. Bola matanya yang berwarna biru terang itu tampak dibanjiri oleh air mata tak berdosa. Sementara itu tubuh kecilnya hanya dibalut oleh jaket kulit yang tadinya dipakai oleh pria yang menggendongnya. Dia benar benar anak kecil yang sangat menggemaskan, namun di dalam hati aku sangat menyesalkan keadaannya yang terlihat begitu menderita.

"Woi! Loe liat liat apaan sih? Apa mau loe?" Tanya pria itu ingin tahu. Aku tak menyadari bahwa sedari tadi dia mengamatiku yang terpaku oleh keahadiran bocah kecil di dalam pelukannya.

"Oh…eh…maaf…saya hanya kaget melihat anak yang menangis ini" ucapku jujur. "Se…sebenarnya saya i…ingin bertemu dengan Tuan Presiden Direktur" lanjutku sungguh sungguh sambil memandang kedua bola mata berwarna merah yang dimiliki pria itu.

Sejenak pria yang dipanggil oleh Tuan Feliciano dengan sebutan Gil itu tidak merespon apa yang tadi kukatakan. Wajahnya tampak sedang memikirkan sesuatu dan tiba tiba pandangan matanya beralih mengamatiku dengan seksama seperti sedang menilai penampilanku. Sungguh aku merasa tidak enak dengan tatapannya itu. Secara refleks kutundukkan kepalaku dan kututupi tubuhku dengan kedua tanganku.

"Awesome! Gue dapet ide!" teriaknya girang. "Woi! Loe mau gak gue sewa jadi pengasuh…adi…eh…maksud gue po…ponakan gue, hah?" tanyanya langsung padaku tanpa basa basi.

"Eh…maksudnya anak ini?" jawabku setengah tak percaya. Aku sangat kebingungan ketika akan menjawab tawarannya yang tanpa basa basi itu. Aku bahkan tak memiliki rasa percaya diri untuk mengasuh seorang anak kecil.

"Iya! Siapa lagi? Mau gak? Gue bayar deh!" tawarnya sambil berusaha menenangkan tangisan bocah itu yang semakin lama semakin keras. Aku yang sangat terkejut tidak bisa mengeluarkan satu patah katapun dari bibirku. Sebenarnya aku tak ingin mengasuhnya karena aku sendiri harus segera kembali ke kampung halamannku. Akan tetapi, ketika kulihat wajah anak kecil yang tak berdosa itu tampak begitu tersiksa dan menangis tiada henti, insting keibuanku begitu kuatnya mengalahkan logikaku.

Secara spontan dan tak kusadari bibirku berkata "…Y…ya…" Tiba tiba aku tersadar bahwa apa yang kuucapkan tadi akan merepotkanku. Buru buru segera kukoreksi ucapanku "Ta…tapi masa…" Belum sempat kurevisi ucapanku itu, pria yang dipanggil Gil itu memotongnya dengan penuh semangat.

"Yosh! Awesome banget!" ujarnya girang. "Gue titip adi…eh…maksud gue po…ponakan gue ye!" lanjutnya dengan penuh kelegaan. Diserahkannya bocah itu padaku dengan tergesa gesa. Aku yang masih shock, hanya bisa menerima apa yang dia serahkan tanpa bisa memperotes keinginannya.

"Betewe, nama loe Kat…Katerine, kan?" ucapnya dengan tidak yakin.

"Bukan, Tuan. Nama saya Katyusha" jawabku sopan.

"Okelah, Kat! Nama gue Gilbert Belischmidt, si ganteng abangnya si Ludwig Beilschmidt. Orang manggil gue Gil ato Gilbo" sahutnya memperkenalkan diri dengan penuh percaya diri. "Nih anak namanya L…Lud…eh…apa ya enaknya?" gumamnya kebingungan sambil menggaruk garuk kepalanya untuk beberapa saat. "Oke deh! Namanya…Lu…Lutz aja! Eh…Lutz Beilschmidt! Dia ponakan gue yang…umm…yatim piatu. Ya gitulah keadaannya" ucapnya kurang yakin. Sesungguhnya menurutku ada sesuatu yang janggal dari pernyataannya tadi namun perhatiaku sesekali teralihkan oleh kehadiran anak kecil bernama Lutz ini yang selalu menangis dan meronta ingin bertemu ibunya.

"Oh ya! Si Alis Tebel! Gue lupa!" teriaknya spontan yang mengagetkanku. "Gue titip nih anak dulu, ya! Gue mau ngancurin muka Si Brengsek Alis Tebel itu dulu!" ucapnya sambil berlari meninggalkanku.

"Tunggu, Tuan! Saya…" teriakku yang masih kebingungan akan kelangsungan kehidupanku dengan anak ini karena keadaan finansialku bahkan tak cukup untuk bertahan hidup selama 3 hari.

"Entar loe gue hubungi lagi! Gue juga bakal bayar loe! Titip yaaaa!" teriaknya dari jauh. Sosoknya seketika menghilang dari hadapanku yang masih kerepotan menenangkan tangisan Lutz. Entah bagaimana dia menghubungiku nanti, aku tak mengerti. Yang jelas anak ini sepertinya sedang kelaparan dan harus segera diberi makan pikirku.

* * *

Malam semakin larut. Lutz kecil sedang tertidur pulas di atas kasurku yang jauh dari kata empuk ini. Kudengarkan suara nafasnya begitu teratur dan berirama. Wajahnya yang tertidur tampak begitu tenteram setelah sebelumnya dia menghabiskan dengan lahap 2 piring makanan berisi kentang tumbuk, nugget ayam goreng dan tumisan sayur yang kumasak sendiri meskipun pada akhirnya akulah yang harus menghabiskan tumisan sayurnya.

Meskipun aku hanya makan semangkuk tumisan sayur malam ini, aku merasa sangat bahagia memandang wajahnya yang tertidur pulas dan tenang. Kutahan rasa laparku demi memberinya makanan yang cukup bergizi _'Apakah semua Beilschmidt punya nafsu makan yang besar seperti anak ini? Mungkin orang orang yang mentraktir para Beilschmidt akan segera bangkrut karena nafsu makan mereka yang begitu besar'_ pikirku geli. Sejak tadi sore sampai saat ini, Lutz tidak pernah sama sekali berbiacara padaku. Yang dia lakukan hanya mengangguk dan menggelengkan kepalanya seperti sedang merajuk. Sebenarnya aku sangat khawatir dengan keadaannya. Namun, dengan melihatnya menghabiskan makanan yang telah kubuat, perasaanku menjadi sedikit lebih lega karena dia mau memakan apa yang telah kuberikan.

Tapi bila bicara tentang kata 'bangkrut', saat ini pun keadaanku sama seperti orang yang mengalami kebangkrutan. _'Celaka, aku sendiripun sedang bangkrut'_ keluhku dalam hati. Bila kuingat uang yang tersisa di dalam dompetku dan hutangku pada Tuan Wang Yao, aku hanya bisa menangis dan meratapi nasibku. _'Ya Tuhan, apakah keputusanku tadi sore untuk menemui Tuan Presiden Direktur itu suatu kesalahan?'_ ratapku sedih. _'Adakah cara lain yang akan Kau berikan padaku untuk mendapatkan uang demi membayar hutangku dan menghidupi anak ini?'_ ujar suara hatiku yang hampir putus asa.

Beberapa menit kemudian, terdengar suara teleponku berbunyi dengan keras selama berkali kali. _KRIIINGG _

Segera kuangkat gagang telepon itu dan kujawab dengan suara pelan agar Lutz kecil tidak terjaga dari tidurnya yang lelap.

"Ya, Halo. Di sini Katyusha" jawabku dengan suara pelan sedikit berbisik.

"Wo…eh…ehem…ehemm…" jawab suara seorang pria yang ada di seberang telepon itu. "Ha…halo selamat malam, Nona Katyusha. Saya Ludwig Beilschmidt" ujarnya sopan.

'_Ya Tuhan, terima kasih! Akhirnya keluarga Belischmidt menghubungiku. Semoga ini menjadi awal yang baik bagiku'_ teriakku girang di dalam hati. Segera kugunakan kesempatan ini untuk membicarakan maksudku. "Selamat malam, Tuan. Saya ingin berbicara dengan Tuan mengenai Lutz yang kakak Tuan titipkan pada saya sekaligus tentang jas milik Tuan dan pekerjaan saya di perusahaan Tuan" ucapku dengan cepat tanpa jeda.

"Oh _ja_, sebaiknya kita bicarakan masalah ini besok jam 1 siang di ruanganku. Aku ingin berbicara denganmu empat mata" jawabnya tegas.

"Baik, Tuan. Terima kasih" tuturku dengan penuh kebahagiaan. Setelah lawan bicaraku menutup pembicaraan malam itu, aku menangis terharu bahagia karena aku merasa Tuhan telah memberikan jalan keluarnya padaku. Aku yang sedari tadi duduk di samping Lutz yang tertidur tiba tiba merasakan kantuk. Kurebahkan tubuhku di samping anak kecil yang tertidur pulas itu. Sambil memandang wajahnya yang tampak begitu damai dalam tidurnya, ku elus rambutnya yang berwarna pirang di tengah remang cahaya lampu tidur kamarku.

Aku yang memikirkan segala harapan indah esok pagi tak kuasa menahan perasaan bahagiaku hingga mencium kening lembut Lutz sambil berbisik pelan di telinganya sebelum aku terlelap dalam dunia mimpiku "Semoga esok hari ada banyak kebahagiaan untuk kita. Jagoan jangan menangis ya".

* * *

"Maafkan saya Tuan. Saya tidak bisa membawa keponakan Tuan ke perusahaan ini karena keponakan Tuan tiba tiba mengalami demam tinggi pagi ini. Jadi…" sebelum aku menyelesaikan pernyaataanku pada Tuan Presiden Direktur, pandanganku beralih pada tingkah beliau yang sangat aneh.

"Ukh…ih…Gilbird! Hush hush!" ucapnya risih sambil mengibas-kibaskan tangan kanannya ke atas kepalanya untuk mengusir seekor burung parkit kecil berwarna kuning terang yang sedari tadi duduk tenang di atas kepalanya.

Kulihat beliau tampak duduk dengan resah karena keberadaan burung aneh itu. Wajahnya tampak memperlihatkan rasa risih sekaligus keresahan. Entah kenapa Tuan Presiden Direktur yang kulihat kali ini agak berbeda dengan Tuan Presiden Direktur yang kemarin kulihat. Kupikir ini hanya perasaanku saja sampai akhirnya keanehan tersebut semakin tampak jelas kulihat.

"Arrgghhhh…Gilbird! Loe apain wig gue?" Teriaknya marah sambil memegangngi bagian atas kepalanya yang sedari tadi dihuni oleh sang parkit. 'Hyaahh! Sialan! Loe pup di wig baru gue lagi?" umpatnya kesal ketika melihat tangan kanannya terkena kotoran si burung parkit. Aku yang melihat hal itu merasakan kejanggalan yang begitu kuat.

'_Jangan jangan…pria yang sedang duduk di hadapanku ini…Tuan Gilbert?' _terkaku dalam hati. Terkaanku benar adanya ketika kulihat pria yang sedang kutemui itu segera melepaskan rambut palsu yang berwarna pirang yang sedari tadi selalu dia pakai.

"Sial! Gue harus beli rambut palsu lagi!" umpat pria yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Gilbert Beilschmidt sang kakak dari Beilschmidt bersaudara. Tak kusangka sang kakak sedang menyamar menjadi adiknya. Aku hanya bisa ternganga melihat hal itu terjadi tepat di depan hadapanku.

Tuan Gilbert yang sedari tadi sibuk mengumpat sang parkit, segera mengalihkan perhatiannya kepadaku yang tengah memperhatikan tingkah lakunya dengan tatapan _shock_. Beliau yang terlihat panik, kemudian segera mengubah sikapnya dan meminta maaf padaku.

"Maaf, bukan maksud gue untuk nipu loe!" ucapnya penuh sesal. "Harusnya adek gue yang nemuin loe. Tapi dia lagi sibuk ke luar kota. Jadi gue terpaksa menyamar buat mewakili dia doang kok, sumpah!" ujarnya sambil menatap kedua mataku dengan sungguh sungguh. Aku yang masih terkejut dan kebingungan hanya bisa mengangguk angguk saja ketika mendengarkan pernyataannya.

"Oke deh! Gue ngerti masalah loe. Ayo kita selesaikan sekarang" tiba tiba dia segera mengalihkan topik pembicaraan kami. Sejenak kulihat aura keseriusan dari dirinya dan beliau tampak ingin membicarakan sesuatu yang penting padaku.

"Dari yang gue baca di CV loe yang diberikan sama Feli si HRD, loe tinggal di apartemen di Hetalienenberg ini" ujarnya sambil membaca selembar CV milikku. "Nama lengkap loe Katyusha Braginski kan? Loe orang Ruslaville?" tanyanya dengan serius.

"Ya, benar. Tuan" sahutku.

"Braginski…hmm…trus apa hubungan loe sama si Ivan Braginski dari perusahaan _**East**_ _**Bloc Energy Ltd**_?" tanyanya serius.

"Oh, apa Tuan mengenali adik saya?" sahutku gembira. "Ya, Ivan Braginski adalah adik lelaki saya. Sayangnya kami berdua sudah tidak tinggal bersama lagi setelah perceraian keluarga kami belasan tahun yang lalu" ucapku jujur. "Tapi tentang perusahaan _**East Bloc Energy**_…saya benar benar tidak tahu. Apa adik saya bekerja di sana?" tanyaku ingin tahu.

Kulihat ekspresi wajahnya tampak terkejut pada pernyataan yang kuberikan padanya. Sejenak Tuan Gilbert terdiam dan nampak seperti orang yang berpikir. Tiba tiba beliau berkata "Oh….gitu ya? Hmm…soal Ivan Braginski dan _**East Bloc Energy Ltd,**_ mungkin salah orang" ujarnya ringan.

"Betewe, balik ke masalah utama! Masalah jas adek gue, loe udah gue maafin" ucap pria itu datar_. 'Ahhh….syukurlah. Terima kasih Tuhan'_ ujar hatiku lega.

"Loe mau ngundurin diri, gue kabulkan…asal…loe mau ngasuh ponakan gue sementara gue pergi" ucapnya dengan nada serius.

"Tapi…tapi, Tuan….saya saat ini harus sesegera mungkin kembali ke Ruslaville dalam waktu dekat ini. Saya tidak bisa tinggal lebih lama di Hetalienenberg ini dalam jangka waktu lama untuk mengasuh keponakan Tuan" tuturku yang mengiba untuk mendapatkan pengertian darinya.

"Gue gak minta loe tinggal di sini buat ngasuh ponakan gue! Loe ngasuh si Lutz di Ruslaville aja biar gak repot! Kan sama aja" ujarnya seolah menggampangkan masalah pengasuhan anak pada seorang gadis yang bahkan tak punya uang dan belum pernah memiliki anak kandung ini.

"Bu…bukan begitu maksudnya, Tuan" sanggahku yang masih sangat keberatan dengan keputusannya yang sepihak ini. Aku juga tak ingin orang orang di desaku salah pengertian terhadap keadaanku.

"Udah deh! Terima aja! Kalo loe kekurangan duit, gue bisa berikan berapapun jumlahnya untuk loe asal loe mau ngasuh dia" ucapnya kukuh bersikeras. "Coba bayangin ponakan gue yang yatim piatu ini diasuh sama dua orang cowok yang cuma sibuk kerja siang hari dan mabok pas malemnya. Tiap hari gue sama adek gue bahkan gak bisa nemenin dia maen" ujar pria itu dengan menatap kedua mataku dalam dalam.

"Apa loe tega ngebiarin dia sendirian sementara adek gue pergi rapat ke luar kota dan gue pergi ngurusin proyek bisnis penting di _Port Albion_? Gue gak bisa ngebayangin kalo dia meninggal trus ketemu sama nyokap bokapnya di akhirat" tutur pria itu dengan penuh iba. Tak tampak sedikitpun ekspresi sombong dan egois di wajahnya. Kedua matanya itu hanya menunjukkan kesedihan yang dalam dan penyesalan. Sesaat diriku terbawa oleh kata katanya yang masuk akal dan penuh kesedihan. Di dalam hatiku muncullah segenap rasa penyesalan akan betapa egoisnya diri ini.

"Sa…saya…mengerti. Akan…saya usahakan" jawabku sambil menitikkan air mata.

"Makasih banyak, loe dah banyak ngebantu gue" ujarnya padaku sambil memegangngi kedua tanganku yang sedari awal kuketakkan di atas meja kerja itu. "Tapi sebelomnya gue sekarang mau ketemu sama Lutz dulu" pintanya dengan tegas.

"Baiklah, Tuan. Kalau Tuan berkenan mengunjungi apartemen saya yang kumuh" ujarku jujur.

"Gak masalah! Loe boleh numpang ke mobil gue yang awesome, keberatan?" tawarnya padaku.

"Baiklah. Terima kasih, Tuan" jawabku malu malu.

* * *

Sesampainya di apartemen tempatku tinggal, Tuan Gilbert segera memasuki tempat tidurku untuk bertemu dengan keponakannya. Menyadari Tuan Gilbert tidak ingin privasinya diganggu oleh orang lain, maka akupun segera keluar dari kamar tidurku dan menunggu mereka berdua di ruang tamu. Demi menghormati keberadaan mereka, aku meletakkan dua cangkir teh hangat di atas meja sebagai suguhan untuk para tamuku.

"Maaf merepotkan di tengah kesibukan Tuan. Aku tak bisa memberi apa apa sebagai imbalan pada Tuan selain menghidangkan teh aroma bunga matahari yang khas dari desa kami. Silakan diminum, Tuan Honda" ujarku mempersilakan tamuku.

"Itu bukan masalah. Terima kasih Katyusha-san" ucap pria berkacamata tebal yang sudah sejak tadi ada di dalam ruangan itu bersamaku.

"Sama sama, Tuan Honda" jawabku dengan tersenyum. Akupun duduk di sofa sederhana yang terletak tepat di hadapannya yang sedang menikmati secangkir teh aroma bunga matahari yang harum itu. "Seharusnya akulah yang harus minta maaf padamu karena telah merepotkanmu untuk menjaga Lutz yang sakit ketika aku sedang pergi tadi" lanjutku yang masih merasa tidak enak padanya.

"Aku sangat senang bisa membantu, Nona Kayusha-san. Lagipula, selama ini Nona sudah banyak membantuku dengan memasakkan makanan makanan yang begitu lezat. Begitu pula dengan teh yang enak ini" tuturnya sopan.

"Ah…itu bukan apa apa, Tuan Honda" ujarku malu malu. "Ehm…oh ya! Selama Lutz berada dalam pengawasan Tuan tadi siang, apakah demamnya masih tinggi? Apakah dia bersikap rewel dan merepotkanmu?" tanyaku khawatir.

"Oh, sama sekali tidak ada masalah, Nona" ucapnya sambil tersenyum. "Demamnya sudah turun dan dia tampak sehat. Anak itu sangat sopan padaku meski kami belum pernah saling kenal" jawabnya dengan tenang.

"Syukurlah" ucapku yang sangat senang dan lega mendengarnya.

"Tapi….ada yang aneh dari anak itu" lanjut pria yang berprofesi sebagai mangaka itu. Tangan kirinya tampak sedang menopang dagu, sementara matanya jauh menerawang ke awang awang. Sekilas pria itu nampak sedang berusaha mengingat sesuatu.

"Ada apa, Tuan? Apa dia mengganggumu?" tanyaku khawatir dan penuh ketidaksabaran.

"Hmm…bagaimana ya mengatakannya?" ucapnya kebingungan. Aku yang sedari tadi khawatir menjadi sangat tidak sabar mendengarkan ceritanya.

"Sebenarnya ketika anak itu terbangun dari tidurnya, yang pertama kali dia ucapkan hanya _'di mana aku?'_ seolah dia baru pertama kali melihat tempat ini. Dia juga sempat berteriak _'apa yang terjadi denganku?'_ di hadapan cermin di kamarmu itu dengan wajah pucat dan kebingungan" tuturnya sambil menirukan gaya bicara Lutz.

"Tapi yang menurutku lebih aneh lagi adalah tingkahnya yang sekilas tampak…tidak seperti seorang anak kecil" ujarnya dengan sedikit ragu.

"Maksudnya?" tanyaku dengan bingung.

"Hmm…waktu aku menawarinya untuk makan sesuatu, dia hanya menjawab _'maaf, aku saat ini sedang tidak ingin diganggu. Terima kasih sudah menawariku'_ dengan sangat sopan sekali" jawab Tuan Honda dengan serius.

"Ini aneh sekali untuk anak berumur 4 tahun seperti dia! Dari auranya, dia seolah tampak sudah dewasa" lanjutnya dengan nada bicara tak habis pikir pada tingkah laku Lutz.

"Hihihihi" aku tertawa mengikik melihat tingkah Tuan Honda yang saat ini memikirkan segala sesuatu dengan sangat serius dan penuh analisis seolah sedang berhadapan dengan rumus fisika.

"Ke…ke…kenapa tertawa, Katyusha-san?" ujarnya panik dan tampak salah tingkah. Sekilas tampak pipinya memerah karena malu.

"Maaf, bukan maksudku mengejek anda, Tuan. Tapi menurutku Tuan yang biasanya memiliki ekspresi yang datar saat ini bisa berubah menjadi terlalu serius memikirkan Lutz sampai sampai Tuan harus menirukan tingkahnya dan menganalisanya. Itulah yang membuatku tertawa seperti ini" ucapku jujur dalam tawa geli yang tiada henti.

"A…a…ah…be…begitu ya. Maaf" ujarnya sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya dan menundukkan wajahnya yang bersemu merah.

"Eh…maaf, Tuan. Menurutku itu tidak jelek. Bagiku Tuan tampak begitu lucu" tuturku jujur sambil tersenyum.

"Lu...lucu…lucukah? Ti…tidak juga" jawabnya dengan terbata bata. "Se…sebaiknya, aku pulang dulu. A…ada sesuatu yang harus kukerjakan. Terima kasih atas tehnya" ucapnya dengan terburu buru. Segera pria berkacamata itu beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan membungkukkan badannya padaku.

"Sayang sekali" ujarku kecewa. Akupun segera beranjak dari dudukku dan mengatarnya pulang sampai di depan pintu ruang apartemenku. Pria itupun segera masuk ke dalam ruang apartemennya yang berada tepat di sebelahku setelah membungkukkan tubuhnya dalam dalam padaku.

Ketika aku kembali ke ruang tamuku, tak kusangka Tuan Gilbert sudah duduk di sofa ruang tamuku dengan wajah yang tampak serius. Sebenarnya aku sangat ketakutan bila dia memarahiku karena ketidakmampuanku mejaga keponakannya yang masih kecil itu. Namun aku tidak bisa menghindar darinya ketika dia memanggilku.

"Hei, Kat. Sini loe! Gue mau ngomong sama loe" panggilnya, tak tampak sedikitpun ekspresi santai di wajahnya. Segera aku melangkah ke arahnya dan duduk di sofa yang ada di hadapannya. Aku berharap semoga dia tidak memarahiku.

"Y…Ya,Tuan. A…apa yang ingin Tuan bicarakan dengan saya?" jawabku terbata bata.

"Tadi siang loe dah sepakat sama gue buat ngerawat ponakan gue selama gue pergi, kan?" tanyanya sambil menatap mataku dalam dalam seolah ingin menginvestigasi kejujuranku. Aku yang tenggelam dalam atmosfir ketegangan di ruangan ini, tidak bisa menjawab sepatah katapun selain menganggukkan kepalaku.

"Oke, nih! Ambil! Ini semua buat loe" ucapnya sementara tangan kanannya merogoh saku jasnya dan menyodorkan sejumlah uang yang jumlahnya sangat banyak padaku. Aku sangat terkejut melihat setumpuk uang yang bahkan belum pernah kulihat dalam mimpiku sekalipun.

"I…i…ini…ba…banyak sekali" ujarku yang terkejut melihat keberadaan uang itu yang tampak masih tertumpuk rapih dalam balutan segel kertas bank berwarna hijau muda.

"Gak usah malu malu deh. Ini 500 ribu _Gild,_ gue harap lebih dari cukup. Terima aja deh!" ujarnya tegas.

"Ta…tapi…u…uang pesangon seharusnya 50 ribu _Gild_ se…seperti yang tertulis di kontrak kan?" tampikku dengan kebingungan.

"Loe pikir gue gak mikirin ponakan gue ya? Nih uang juga buat biaya ngurusin Lutz selama gue nitipin dia di rumah loe di desa! Ge er banget sih loe!" hardiknya.

"Oh…baiklah" jawabku yang akhirnya mengerti maksud dari Tuan Gilbert yang memberiku uang sebanyak ini. Kuterima uang itu dengan kedua tangan yang sedikit gemetar. Tiba tiba sejenak terlintas di pikiranku untuk menggunakan uang itu demi melunasi hutang sewa apartemenku.

"Kalo gitu, sekarang loe segera kemasi barang loe! Loe dan Lutz segera berangkat ke desa loe detik ini juga! Perintahnya tegas.

"Tapi saya harus pergi menemui pemilik apartemen ini untuk melunasi hutang sewa saya" ujarku dengan sedikit mengiba.

"Udah lah! Loe gak usah khawatir soal remeh gituan! Ntar gue bayarin hutang loe sama yang punya apartemen ini!" ucapnya yang tampak risih dengan segala masalah hutang yang kuderita. "Yang penting sekarang kemasi barang loe! Kite pergi ke stasiun kota, jadi loe bisa balik ke desa loe lagi!" tukasnya.

"Baik" ucapku lirih. "Terima kasih, Tuan" lanjutku. Aku yang tak kuasa mengelak dari segala perintahnya, segera bergegas bergerak menuju ke kamarku dan mulai mengemasi barang barang yang akan kubawa pulang ke desa.

Ketika aku mulai mengemasi pakaianku yang tersimpan di lemari yang ada di sebelah tempat tidurku, aku melihat sosok Lutz yang sedang duduk memunggungiku. Kulihat dia sedang duduk tenang di atas kasurku dan memandang pemandangan kota sore itu dari jendela kamarku yang terletak di lantai 3 ini. Entah dia menyadari kehadiranku atau tidak, kuharap dia tidak terganggu dengan keberadaanku yang sedang sibuk mengemasi pakaianku.

* * *

Hiruk pikuk manusia kota dan derap langkah kaki yang cepat dari penghuninya sedang bergerak berdesakan menuju ke pinggir garis pembatas kereta. Ku lihat mereka tampak tidak sabar menunggu kereta yang akan membawa mereka ke kota lainnya. Sementara para calon penumpang lainnya tampak tidak sabaran menunggu, aku, Tuan Gilbert dan keponakannya Lutz yang sedang berada dalam gendongan Tuan Gilbert berdiri di samping pilar yang ada di tempat itu.

"Oh iye, Kat. Sebelum keretanye dateng. Gue mau beri pesan ke loe tentang si Lutz" ucap pria albino itu yang tiba tiba membuka pembicaraan di tengah keheningan di antara kami yang sedang menunggu kereta.

"Ya, apa saja yang harus kuingat, Tuan?" jawabku sambil melempar senyum ke arah Lutz yang sedang digendongnya. Lutz yang kuharapkan ramah padaku nampak sangat ketus malam itu. Dengan sigap, dia palingkan wajahnya ke sisi lain dan tidak berkata sedikitpun padaku.

Tuan Gilbert yang mengamati kejadian itu hanya bisa tertawa geli. "Hehehehe. Loe gak perlu tersinggung ngeliat tingkah gak ramah anak ini" ucapnya ringan. "Dia tuh emang cenderung suka jaga jarak sama orang yang barusan die kenal, apalagi kalo orang itu cewe." Selorohnya.

_BUK_ tiba tiba kaki kiri Lutz menendang perut pria berbola mata merah yang menggendongnya dengan cukup keras.

"ARRGGHHH" raung Tuan Gilbert yang meringis kesakitan. "Kurang ajar amat sih loe? Udah gue bantuin, loe malah ngejahatin gue gini" geram Tuan Gilbert yang mencoba memarahi keponakannya itu. Sementara itu, Lutz sama sekali tidak membalas perkataan pria itu. Anak itu hanya memelototi si pria Albino itu tanpa mengatakan satu patah kata pun padanya.

Tak kusangka reaksi Tuan Gilbert dapat berubah total ketika memandang mata anak itu yang melototinya dengan penuh kekesalan. "Iye…iye, gue ngerti deh. Loe gak usah ngambek lagi deh" tutur Tuan Gilbert dengan sedikit merasa bersalah.

"Apa Tuan baik baik saja?" tanyaku yang sempat khawatir dengan keadaan Tuan Gilbert yang menurutku sedikit aneh.

"Iye, gak apa apa kok" ucapnya yang masih meringis karena tendangan tadi. "Betewe, gue mau nerangin ke loe tentang apa yang Lutz sukai dan yang gak die sukai" lanjutnya serius.

"Apa saja yang dia sukai, Tuan?" tanyaku ingin tahu.

"Die suka banget sama kentang, sosis panggang, tempat yang bersih dan kue manis" jawabnya santai. "Trus, yang gak dia sukai tuh labu kuning, tempat yang kotor dan hujan deres soalnya hujan deres bisa bikin rambutnya yang rapi jali kayak gini jadi basah lepek" lanjutnya seraya telunjuk kanannya menunjuk ke arah rambut Lutz sambil tertawa lepas.

Kembali kaki kiri Lutz menendang perut Tuan Gilbert untuk kedua kalinya sementara tangan kanannya memukuli punggung pria itu. Pemandangan keduanya yang sedang bertengkar tampak mengingatkanku pada masa laluku ketika aku, Ivan dan Natalya masih kecil. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum geli melihat tingkah mereka berdua yang entah kenapa tampak begitu konyol di mataku.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, suara operator stasiun kereta ini mengumumkan kedatangan kereta yang kami nantikan. Ku pandang lautan manusia tampak keluar dari gerbong kereta itu, sementara yang lainnya tampak berdesakan memasukinya.

"Waduh! Dah waktunya berangkat!" seru Tuan Gilbert yang terkejut dengan kedatangan kereta tersebut. Sambil menurunkan Lutz dari gendongannya, pria itu segera berpesan kepadaku "Gue titip Lutz, ya. Ingat! Loe gak boleh ninggalin anak ini sendirian di rumah! Kalo gue dah pulang dari dinas, gue bakalan jemput nih anak dari desa loe"

"Baik, Tuan. Akan saya jaga Tuan Lutz baik baik. Jaga diri Tuan" ujarku sopan.

Kemudian pria itu segera berjongkok dan memandangi Lutz yang berdiri di hadapannya. "Lutz, tolong ingat pesen gue tadi ya!" ujarnya dengan serius. Tiba tiba pria itu membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga kanan Lutz. Entah apa yang dibisikkannya, kurasa itu adalah sebuah rahasia yang hanya diketahui oleh mereka saja.

"Loe dah paham kan Lutz?" tanyanya lagi. Lutz hanya mengangguk pelan. "Bagus! Loe emang pinter dari dulu" ujar Tuan Gilbert yang mantap dengan anggukan Lutz. Sambil mengusap kepala Lutz, Tuan Gilbert segera beranjak dari tempatnya. Dia mengantarkan aku dan Lutz ke arah pintu gerbang kereta.

Kami berdua yang sudah masuk kereta dan duduk di dalamnya hanya bisa melihat sosok Tuan Gilbert dari jendela kereta. Sosok pria albino itupun semakin samar samar terlihat ketika kereta kami sudah berjalan menjauh dari stasiun dengan kencangnya. Kupikir Lutz tampak kesepian dan kehilangan setelah berpisah dari pamannya. Namun yang kulihat adalah sesosok anak kecil yang dingin tak berekspresi duduk tepat di seberang tempat dudukku sedang dengan tenangnya membaca majalah yang sejak tadi tergeletak di atas bangku penumpang yang kosong yang ada di sebelahnya.

Dia sama sekali tak berbicara padaku bahkan ketika kami melangkahkan kaki masuk ke dalam kereta ini. Seketika aku teringat dengan kata kata dari Tuan Honda Kiku yang mengatakan bahwa tingkah anak ini mirip seperti orang dewasa. _'Benarkah apa yang dikatakan Tuan Honda tadi sore ini?'_ pikirku bingung.

"Lutz…err…maksudku…Tuan Lutz, apa ada yang bisa saya bantu?" ujarku dengan sedikit kikuk seraya memberanikan diri untuk memulai pembicaraan dengan anak itu. Tanpa menjawab sepatah kata pun, Lutz malah membaca majalah itu dengan sedikit mengangkat majalahnyanya hingga aku sama sekali tak bisa melihat wajahnya yang imut. Aku sadar betul bahwa anak ini ingin menghindariku dan tidak ingin berbicara denganku.

"Baiklah, saya mengerti. Tapi jika ada yang Tuan butuhkan, katakan saja pada saya" lanjutku dengan sopan.

Aku yang masih belum bisa mempercayai kata kata Tuan Honda hanya bisa mengamati tingkah anak ini tanpa bisa mengajaknya berkomunikasi sedikitpun. _'Apakah aku mampu untuk mengasuh anak ini sampai Tuan Gilbert menjemputnya?'_ pikirku gundah. Sementara aku terlarut dalam pikiranku yang kacau dan penuh keraguan, kereta ini melaju cepat meninggalkan kota Hetalienenberg yang sibuk dan ramai. Diri ini hanya bisa terdiam dan memandangi cincin _Solis_ pemberian Feliks yang sedari kemarin kusimpan di dalam tasku. _'Selamat tinggal masa lalu, selamat datang masa yang baru…semoga Tuhan memberiku keuatan untuk menyonsong tantangan esok hari'_ ujarku di dalam hati. Di tengah lamunan malamku, tak kuasa kutahan air mataku yang mengalir deras dalam kecepatan laju kereta malam ini.

Bersambung

* * *

Panjang…Saatnya segera ganti setting tempat


	6. Chapter 5 Perjalanan di Awal yang Baru

**Perhatian**: Seluruh cerita Hetalia yang ada di dalam fanfiction ini adalah murni fiksi dengan setting Alternate Universe di mana mereka tidak dianggap sebagai sebuah entitas Negara, melainkan sebagai individu yang memiliki kehidupan pribadi dan emosi layaknya manusia. Cerita ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan kisah Hetalia pada serial aslinya. Di dalamnya juga terdapat crack pairing Ger/Ukr atau Ludwig x Katyusha. Bila ada kesamaan nama atau tempat di dunia nyata, itu hanya kebetulan. Terima kasih atas perhatiannya. Selamat membaca.

* * *

Disclaimer: Hetalia – Hidekazu Himaruya

Pairing: Ger/Ukr

Genre: Drama/Family/Romance

Rating: T

**604.080 detik**

Chapter 5: Perjalanan di Awal Yang Baru

Ludwig POV

Selasa

19.15 malam

Kubuka halaman demi halaman majalah anak anak itu, namun tak satupun hal kutangkap dari isinya. Bukannya aku tidak memiliki kemampuan untuk mengerti isi dari majalah anak anak yang tadi kutemukan tergeletak d atas tempat duduk yang ada di sampingku ini, aku hanya tidak bisa menjaga konsetrasi membacaku di hadapan wanita yang saat ini duduk tepat di depanku. Sesekali, dengan penuh antisipasi, aku mencuri pandang pada wanita yang dipanggil Katyusha itu, dia duduk sambil mengamati sesuatu yang ada di tangannya. Meski dia saat ini tidak sedang memperhatikan diriku, aku tetap harus waspada padanya.

Aku tak mau kehilangan kewaspadaanku sedikitpun sebab aku tak tahu hal macam apa yang akan dia lakukan kepadaku jika aku lengah. _'Ukh…aku tak ingin dia mencubit pipiku atau mengelus rambutku ketika aku sedang lengah atau saat ku tertidur' _pikirku jijik. Aku sudah muak dengan keadaan masa laluku dimana aku harus menjadi korban tangan tangan pedofil nan jahil yang sering menggodaku dan mengangguku. Dalam keadaan seperti ini di mana aku, tubuhku, harus berubah total dalam sekejap menjadi sosok anak kecil berumur 4 tahun, aku sungguh merasa tak berdaya karenanya.

Berada dalam sosok anak kecil seperti ini sungguh sebuah siksaan bagiku. Tak banyak yang bisa kulakukan untuk mempertahankan diriku dalam sosok lemah seperti ini. Oleh karena itu, aku mau tak mau harus tetap waspada pada keadaan di sekitarku. Hanya pikiranku sajalah yang masih tetap kuusahakan untuk tetap berjalan layaknya diriku sebelum berubah menjadi anak kecil.

Melihat keadaan Katyusha yang saat ini sedang terlelap dalam tidurnya, segera kututup majalah yang sedari tadi kubaca dengan setengah hati dan kualihkan pandanganku ke arah jendela kereta yang terletak tepat di samping kananku. Mataku memang saat ini sedang memandang seluruh objek yang ada di luar jendela kereta namun pikiranku tetap tidak bisa berhenti mengutuk kejadian yang telah terjadi kemarin sore. _'Sial! Kenapa ini harus terjadi?'_ umpatku di dalam hati.

Terkadang aku berpikir bahwa apa yang kemarin kulakukan pada Kirkland adalah suatu kesalahan, namun aku juga tak bisa menolak ataupun membangkang dari keputusan Rapat. Menurutku, Kirkland sudah keterlaluan dengan melibatkan seluruh kemampuan sihirnya yang selama ini kupikir sudah menghilang karena modernisasi jaman. Akupun juga masih tak bisa percaya bahwa jam pasir yang biasanya menghiasi ruanganku itu merupakan sebuah benda sihir yang masih memiliki kekuatan besar. _'Lalu apa untungnya bagi Kirkland jika aku berubah menjadi anak kecil seperti ini? Balas dendam? Kesenangan pribadi? Sungguh aku tak percaya!'_ pikirku kesal di dalam hati.

Malam semakin larut, kereta inipun tak berhenti berjalan dalam kecepatan maksimalnya. Sayangnya, saat ini pikiranku tetap tak bisa keluar secara maksimal dari mimpi buruk yang terjadi sejak kemarin sore. Bayang bayang itu tetap saja menghantuiku bersama dengan rasa kesalku pada Arthur Kirkland. Namun aku juga tak bisa melupakan pesan dari abangku agar aku tidak bertindak gegabah dan membiarkan dirinya untuk menyelesaikan permasalahan ini secara jantan dengan Kirkland.

Akan tetapi, menurutku, membiarkannya menyelesaikan permasalahan secara jantan adalah tindakan yang cukup sembrono. '_Ya Tuhan, penyelesaian secara jantan macam apa yang akan dilakukan oleh abangku? Semoga bukan hal hal yang bisa menyeretnya ke dalam penjara lagi'_ gerutuku yang masih khawatir dengan keadaan abangku. Meski aku sangat meragukan kapabilitasnya dalam menyelesaikan permasalahan dengan baik dan bijak, aku tetap tak bisa melakukan apapun selain menunggunya dalam lindungan wanita bernama Katyusha ini karena keadaan tubuhku yang tak memungkinkan.

Bila aku berpikir tentang keberadaanku dengan Katyusha saat ini, terkadang aku masih merasa tak percaya karena kupikir baru kemarin pagi aku bertemu dengannya dalam keadaan yang sangat tidak terduga dan cukup merepotkan. Dan saat ini, aku malah harus duduk berdua dengannya di dalam kereta yang sama yang bahkan akan membawa kami pergi ke kampung halamannya!

'_Schisse! Abangku mungkin pria dengan jalan pikiran super nyeleneh di dunia! Dia bahkan rela menitipkanku yang berada dalam keadaan seperti ini pada orang bahkan wanita yang baru saja dia kenal. Dasar idiot!' _umpatku kesal. Sambil memandangi pemandangan hutan pinus yang berjajar di sepanjang perjalanan malam ini dari jendela kereta, renunganku membawa ingatanku kembali pada keputusan yang telah ku ambil. Jujur saja sampai saat ini aku masih menyesalinya. Andai aku tidak mengikuti rencana gilanya yang dikatakannya padaku tadi sore, mungkin saat ini aku masih berada di rumahku sendirian tanpa terganggu oleh keberadaan orang lain yang tidak kukenal.

* * *

FLASHBACK

(6 jam sebelumnya)

Matahari bergerak ke ufuk barat ketika sore mulai menjelang. Namun aku sama sekali tetap tak bisa bergerak dari hadapan cermin yang menggantung di kamar sempit itu. Aku masih tak percaya apa yang telah terjadi pada diriku. Tubuhku yang selama ini tinggi, besar dan atletis harus hilang tak berbekas dalam sekejap berganti dengan sosok tubuh pria mungil yang tingginya tak lebih dari kisaran 60-80 sentimeter yang kurus dan sedikit pucat. Sementara penampilan wajahku yang selama ini terus kujaga agar tetap tampak lebih dewasa dan berwibawa daripada umurku sebenarnya harus berubah total. Yang kudapati di depan cermin itu hanyalah sosok wajah anak kecil tak berdosa yang memiliki sepasang pipi gembil bersemu kemerahan. Sosok yang jelas terpantul di cermin itu memang diriku…ya, diriku yang dulu ketika usiaku baru beranjak 4 tahun. Persis seperti sosokku yang ada di dalam foto album keluarga kami.

"Apa yang terjadi denganku?" teriakku tidak percaya sambil terus memegangngi wajahku di hadapan cermin.

"Ada apa Lutz-san? Apa tubuh Lutz-san masih terasa demam?" sahut suara seorang pria yang sungguh mengagetkanku. Segera kupalingkan wajahku ke arah sumber suara itu dan kudapati sosok seorang pria berambut hitam pendek yang memakai kacamata tebal sedang duduk tepat di samping lemari pakaian.

"Eh? Apa? Si…siapa kau?" teriakku panik sambil berusaha sekuat mungkin menjauh darinya. '_Jangan jangan dia adalah seorang pedofil…'_ pikirku ketakutan dalam hati.

"Oh…maaf, saya lupa memperkenalkan diri" ujar pria itu sopan sambil beranjak dari kursinya.

"Nama saya, Honda Kiku. Panggil saja saya Kiku. Saya adalah tetangga Nona Katyusha-san, wanita yang menjaga Lutz-san sejak kemarin" ujarnya sambil membungkukkan badannya.

'_Apa? Nona Katyusha katanya? Menjagaku? Sejak kemarin?'_ pikirku kebingungan di dalam hati. _'Apakah dia…Katyusha, OB wanita yang menabrakku sore itu? Ah…tidak mungkin!'_ Aku yang tidak percaya pada perkataan pria itu hanya bisa berpikir bahwa apa yang terjadi padaku saat ini tidak lebih dari sebuah lelucon atau mimpi buruk yang Tuhan berikan padaku.

"Saya di sini ditugaskan untuk menjaga Lutz-san yang sedang sakit demam oleh Nona-Katyusha-san. Apakah Lutz-san menginginkan sesuatu?" tanyanya sopan padaku. Aku hanya menggelengkan kepalaku dengan cepat sebagai respon atas tawarannya.

'_Gawat, sepertinya aku harus berpikir keras untuk keluar dari tempat ini tanpa diketahui oleh orang lain!'_ ujarku di dalam hati. _'Tapi sebelum itu, aku tidak boleh panik dan aku harus menyingkirkan pria ini dulu dari hadapanku'_ pikirku.

"Oh, begitukah? Lalu apa Lutz-san tidak merasa lapar? Bagaimana kalau kubuatkan makanan?" tawarnya sekali lagi.

'_Tenang Ludwig, kau bisa menghadapi orang seperti dia' _ujraku dengan mantap di dalam hati. Kuberanikan diriku dan kujawab tawarannya dengan sopan dan tenang. "Maaf, saat ini aku sedang tidak ingin diganggu. Terima kasih sudah menawariku" ucapku dengan sopan.

Sejenak kulihat wajah pria itu tampak kaget dan kebingungan…kurasa itu karena perubahan sikapku tadi yang begitu drastis. Tak lama kemudian pria itupun menyadari maksud kata kataku dan segera beranjak menjauh dari kursinya menuju ke pintu.

"Baiklah, kalau Lutz-san menginginkan sesuatu, silakan katakan saja padaku. Aku akan berjaga di ruang tamu. Permisi" sahutnya sambil keluar dan menutup pintunya dan menguncinya dari luar.

"Ahh…syukurlah" desahku lega.

Namun pikiranku menolak untuk merasa lega. Aku masih ingin kabur dari tempat ini dan segera bertemu dengan abangku yang seharusnya menjagaku. Karena pintunya sudah terkunci dari luar, maka aku harus mencari cara lain untuk keluar dari tempat ini meski harus bertaruh nyawa. Kulihat dua jendela berkuran sedang tepat berada di samping tempat tidur itu. Akan tetapi, keduanya terkunci dengan sangat rapat sekali. Aku berusaha membukanya dengan kedua tangan kecilku. Sayangnya berkali kali kucoba, usahaku tetap saja tak berhasil sampai sampai kedua tanganku lecet. Tak berhasil kubuka dengan cara biasa, kuputuskan untuk mendorong dorong jendela itu dari dalam sampai terbuka.

'_Ukh…aku harus cepat'_ gerutuku dalam hati sambil terus mendorong salah satu jendela tersebut.

_CKLEK _terdengar suara kunci pintu terbuka dari arah luar. Aku yang masih belum berhasil membuka jendela tersebut merasa panik dan ketakutan. _'Sial! Aku harus cari cara lain'_ keluhku kesal. Dalam usahaku mendorong jendela tersebut, kudapati bahwa pikiranku kacau, jantungku berdegup kencang sementara peluhku bercucuran deras karena rasa panik dan ketakutan menggelayuti hatiku.

Kemudian kulihat sekelebat bayangan seseorang menyeruak dari luar bergerak masuk menuju ke dalam kamar yang sempit, pengap dan remang remang ini. Akupun segera meninggalkan usahaku untuk kabur melalui jendela dan mencari cara lain untuk menghindari sosok misterius yang berusaha memasuki kamar ini. Tak berapa lama kemudian, mataku melihat sebuah kolong sempit yang ada di bawah tempat tidur. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, akupun segera menyembunyikan diriku ini di dalam kolong tempat tidur yang sempit itu.

Suasana terasa begitu sunyi setelah sosok misterius itu menutup pintu kamar. Kudengar suara langkah kaki mendekat ke arah tempat tidur tanpa dibarengi suara apapun. Aku yang masih merasa tegang tetap belindung di bawah kolong tempat tidur itu sambil terus berharap cemas agar orang itu segera keluar dari kamar ini.

Seketika suasana hening nan mencekam itu berhenti ketika suara seorang pria yang kukenal menggema di seluruh sudut ruangan kamar sempit ini.

"Woi, Lud! Kemane loe? Gak usah maen petak umpet deh, gue tau loe di sini!" teriak suara abangku dengan lantang. Aku yang sedari tadi ketakutan tiba tiba merasa lega dengan keberadaan abangku yang hadir di dalam ruangan yang asing ini. Akupun segera mengeluarkan diriku dari dalam kolong tersebut demi menemuinya.

"Abang!" teriakku girang sambil menghampirinya.

"Lud, gue denger loe sakit ya?" ujarnya sambil memegang keningku yang tertutup oleh poniku yang cukup lebat.

"Aku tidak tahu, Bang…tapi aku masih bingung. Kenapa aku berada di sini?" tanyaku ingin tahu. "Lalu kenapa aku bisa berubah menjadi anak kecil seperti ini, Bang? Apa ini ulah Kirkland?" teriakku tidak sabar akan penjelasannya.

"Shhh…jaga bicara loe, Lud! Jangan keras keras kalo ngomong" pinta abangku dengan suara pelan sambil menutup bibirku.

"Oke gue tau loe kaget sama keadaan loe sekarang. Tapi loe juga harus sadar, kite sekarang lagi dalam keadaan yang musti dirahasiakan! Jadi cukup diem, trus dengerin penjelasan gue, oke?" ucap abangku yang masih tidak nyaman dengan situasi yang saat ini kami berdua rasakan. Sesekali kulihat dia melemparkan pandangannya ke kanan dan ke kiri terutama ke arah pintu. Aku sadar bahwa sikapnya ini sangat berkaitan dengan rahasia yang akan kami bahas.

"Lud, pertama tama gue mau minta maaf soalnye gue dah nitipin loe di rumah Katyusha si OB yang nabrak loe kemarin pagi" ujarnya penuh sesal.

"Kalau Abang tidak suka, kenapa harus menitipkanku padanya yang bahkan belum Abang kenal?" protesku sengit.

"Pssst…pelan dikit dong marahnya!" perintahnya kesal. "Gue nitipin loe ke dia soalnye kite gak punya siapa siapa di rumah buat ngejagain loe, padahal gue harus nyari si Alis Tebel itu buat pertanggung jawaban" ujarnya mengingatkanku.

"Aku kan bisa menjaga diriku sendiri! Meski tubuhku seperti ini, pikiranku masih bisa berjalan normal seperti orang dewasa, Bang! Jadi Abang tidak usah khawatir!" ucapku dengan kesal.

"Buju buset dah! Jadi loe gak inget kalo kemarin loe bertingkah kayak anak kecil beneran! Yang nangis nyari mama lah, yang minta makan lah, yang sok manja pengen susu lah…sumpah gue gak tahan sama tingkah loe yang kayak gitu!" tudingnya sambil menirukan sikap balita manja di hadapanku. "Makanya loe gue titipin ke sini biar loe gak ngerepotin gue" lanjutnya kesal.

Aku yang pada awalnya masih tak percaya dengan kata katanya itu berusaha untuk berpikir bahwa itu benar_. 'Jangan jangan, selama seharian kemarin aku bahkan tidak sadar bahwa Katyusha sudah menjagaku yang rewel seperti anak kecil'_ pikirku dalam hati. Demi memikirkan hal itu, aku sampai membayangkan bahwa diriku tertidur di dalam pelukan Katyusha selama semalaman di atas kasur ini berdua. Ya Tuhan, pikiranku kacau balau! Aku bahkan tak sanggup untuk membayangkan hal memalukan semacam itu terjadi padaku.

"Hoi Hoi, Lud! Kok muka loe merah sih?" Tanya abangku keheranan. "Apa loe lagi ngebayangin tidur dipeluk sama cewe semok kayak Katyusha ya?" godanya sambil tersenyum menyebalkan padaku.

Menyadari hal itu, akupun segera tersadar dari imajinasi anehku. "Su…sudahlah, Bang! Ma…mari kita bicarakan tentang Kirkland saja!" elakku sambil berusaha menghindari tatapan matanya.

"Alaahh…ngeles loe!" sahutnya kecewa karena gagal menggodaku.

"Sudahlah, Bang. Aku hanya penasaran pada apa yang telah Kirkland lakukan padaku. Tolong jelaskan!" pintaku tak sabar.

"Oke oke! Gue sebenernya belum ketemu sama si Alis Tebel dari sejak kejadian kemaren. Jadi untuk sementara ini, gue gak bisa ngejelasin apapun sama loe tentang alesan si Alis Tebel itu ngutuk loe sampe jadi kayak gini" ucapnya dengan sedikit mendesah kecewa.

"Lalu, apa yang terjadi padaku, Bang?" tanyaku tidak sabar.

"Untuk sementara ini gue gak bisa menjelaskan apapun. Yang gue tau sejak dulu nenek moyangnya emang penyihir. Kemungkinan besar dia juga penyihir yang bisa nyihir orang seenak udelnya" ujarnya dengan ketidak yakinan.

"Jadi, apa yang akan Abang lakukan setelah ini? Apa Abang akan tetap mengejarnya?" ucapku yang masih menanti kepastian darinya.

"Jelas lah! Rencananya gue bakal ngejar si Alis Tebel trus loe gue titipin ke si Kat sampe si Alis Tebel bisa ngerubah loe jadi seperti semula" jawabnya mantap.

"Tidak mau! Aku tidak sudi berada di sini dengan wanita yang belum kukenal sama sekali! Aku akan ikut Abang saja!" protesku dengan penuh amarah.

"Sssshhh…kecilin suara loe dong! Jangan marah dulu! Dengerin penjelasan rencana _awesome_ gue!" perintahnya kesal padaku. "Denger ya, sekarang loe jadi anak umur 4 tahun. Gue gak mungkin ngajak anak umur 4 tahun kayak loe pergi ke rumah si Kirkland di Port Albion yang mungkin penuh jebakan sihir. Gue takut kalo si Alis Tebel itu nanti bakalan nyerang loe lagi pake sihirnya" ujarnya yang berusaha membujuk logikaku.

"Lalu apa Abang sendiri tidak takut disihir olehnya?" tanyaku yang berusaha menyangkal jalan logikanya.

"Gue sih sebenernya takut! Tapi gue bakal minta bantuan ahli sihir laen buat bertarung sama sama ngelawan sihir jahat si Alis Tebel itu. Loe sekarang jadi anak kecil, jadi loe gak pas buat misi berbahaya kayak gini" jawabnya yang tetap berusaha meyakinkanku.

"Bagaimana denganku? Apa aku tetap akan hidup di sini bersama dengan Katyusha?" Ucapku dengan nada penuh kekecewaan.

"Loe bakal idup sama si Kat di kampung halamannya Ruslaville" ujar abangku dengan singkat.

"Apa? Ruslaville? Kenapa Abang begitu tega meninggalkanku sendirian di sana?" tanyaku kesal bercampur kekecewaan.

"Jangan marah,Lud. Ini gue lakukan karena gue sayang loe" tuturnya sambil mengelus kepalaku. "Alesan gue milih Ruslaville sebenernya simpel. Gue cuma nyari tempat bersembunyi yang tepat buat loe dari ancaman si Alis Tebel yang mungkin balas dendam sama kite dan kemungkinan besar si Alis Tebel bakalan nyerang loe" lanjutnya dengan nada serius.

"Lalu kenapa harus Ruslaville?" ujarku tak habis pikir oleh jalan pikirnya.

"Sebenernya ini berkaitan sama keluarganya si Kat. Kat sebenernya tuh kakak kandung Ivan Braginski! Gue yakin loe bakalan aman di sana lagian gue pikir Kat orangnya juga baik plus keibuan" ujarnya yakin.

"Braginski dari _**East Bloc Energy Ltd**_ itu? Lalu kenapa Abang bilang di sana kondisinya aman? Bukankah Kirkland mengincar tanah yang ada di sana?" tanyaku kebingungan.

"Sebenernya, tanah itu punyanya keluarga besar Braginski. Kecil kemungkinan buat si Alis Tebel menjamah tanah itu. Kalopun si Alis Tebel itu berani macem macem di sana, gue yakin si Braginski gak akan tinggal diam aja" ucapnya serius.

"Loe tau kan kalo si Alis Tebel benci banget sama Braginski. Mereka kan seteru dunia bisnis energi. Si Braginski jadi direktur divisi pengembangan teknologi nuklir di _**East Bloc Energy Ltd**_. Terus si Alis Tebel, selain jadi pemegang saham di perusahaan kita, dia juga punya jabatan sebagai ketua proyek pengembangan pusat energi _geothermal_ dunia yang disponsorin sama institusi bentukan negara federal kite ini yang namanya _**United States Hetalia Geothermal Institute**_. Mereka sukanya saling ngejatuhin satu sama lain" lanjutnya sambil menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya seolah tak habis pikir dengan rivalitas kedua orang itu. Kini aku mengerti mengapa Kirkland begitu ngotot ingin memenangkan proposal proyeknya di Ruslaville.

"_Ja_, aku mengerti, Bang" ujarku sambil mengangguk anggukkan kepalaku. "Tapi sampai kapan aku harus berada di sana?" ucapku lemas.

"Entahlah, Lud. Tapi bakal gue usahakan secepatnya. Yang penting gue bisa ngelacak keberadaan si Alis Tebel. Kalo udah ketemu, gue bakalan nyelesaikan masalah ini secara jantan sama dia. Terus loe bakalan gue jemput" tuturnya dengan penuh kepercayaan diri.

"Secara jantan?" ujarku bingung sambil mengerenyitkan dahiku.

Tiba tiba abangku berhenti berbicara dan berjalan menuju ke arah pintu. Abangku tampak seperti menguping pembicaraan yang ada di ruang tamu.

"Ada apa, Bang?" tanyaku keheranan dengan sikapnya.

"Ssshh…Lud, kayaknya loe harus bersikap hati hati deh!" ucapnya pelan sambil terus menguping pembicaraan yang ada di luar kamar.

"Maksudnya? Untuk apa aku harus bersikap hati hati, Bang?" keherananku semakin memuncak.

Kemudian perhatian abangku segera terpusat padaku lagi. Segera dia berjongkok dan memegang kedua bahuku dengan kuat.

"Denger, Lud! Kayaknya ada orang yang sadar kalo loe tuh bukan anak kecil biasa. Maksud gue, tingkah plus gaya bicara loe tuh gak wajar buat anak kecil umur 4 tahunan" tuturnya dengan khawatir.

"Lalu, apa aku harus mengubah sikap dan gaya bicaraku?" tanyaku lagi.

"Sepertinya loe gak cocok buat berakting kayak gitu, Lud. Gue tau akting loe tuh jelek banget." Ujarnya mengingatkanku. "Kalo loe emang gak bisa bertingkah dan bicara ala anak kecil. Mendingan loe cukup diem aja trus gak usah banyak tingkah biar identitas loe gak ketahuan, terutama gak boleh ketahuan sama si Kat selama di Ruslaville" perintahnya serius.

"_Ja_, aku mengerti, Bang" jawabku singkat.

"Bagus! Nah, sekarang loe siap siap buat berangkat ke Ruslaville sama si Kat. Biar gue nanti yang bicara sama cewe itu. Percayalah sama gue, Lud" tuturnya dengan penuh keyakinan. Sejenak dia menatap mataku sambil mengusap kepalaku. Kurasakan pula bahwa dirinya tidak ingin jauh dariku, namun baginya semua itu tak akan ada artinya bila dirinya sendiri tidak berhasil menghapus kutukan sihir itu dari tubuhku. Kemudian abangku memeluk tubuhku dengan lembut seraya membisikkan kalimat "Gue pasti bakal berhasil, Lud!"

* * *

Laju kereta semakin cepat berderu menuju ke arah tujuannya. Aku yang sejak tadi masih tenggelam dalam lamunanku akan kejadian tadi sore merasa cukup lelah. Kualihkan pandanganku yang sedari tadi terus terpaku pada pemandangan malam hari dari balik jendela kereta menuju ke arah sekitarku. Tak kusangka pandangan mataku menangkap sosok Katyusha sedang tertidur pulas di bangku kereta yang hanya muat untuk diduduki oleh dua orang tersebut.

Dengan tidur berbaring di bangku kereta dan berbantalkan lengan kanannya yang terlipat, kurasakan wanita itu tampak tidak berbahaya sama sekali. Entah setan macam apa yang berhasil merasuki pikiranku hingga pikiranku bisa beranggapan bahwa sosok wanita yang sedang tertidur pulas di bangku yang ada di hadapanku itu tampak cantik dan tidak berdosa. Segera kualihkan pandanganku darinya untuk menghilangkan segala pikiran pikiranku yang kotor tentangnya.

Ketika pandanganku beralih ke arah gang kecil yang membelah tempat duduk para penumpang kereta yang ada di sayap kanan dan kiri, kulihat sesosok pria yang sedang melewati gang itu dengan tiba tiba segera menghentikan langkahnya. Kuperhatikan pandangannya mengarah pada satu titik yaitu Katyusha yang sedang tertidur lelap. Aku yang keheranan pada sikap pria aneh itu terus mengamatinya hingga aku tersadar bahwa pria yang menatap Katyusha yang sedang tertidur itu tampak memelototi bagian dada Katyusha. Tak kusangka selama ini luput dari perhatianku bahwa kancing yang ada di bagian dadanya itu terlepas dengan tidak sengaja. Sehingga bisa ditebak bahwa payudaranya yang ukurannya begitu besar beserta branya yang berwarna putih itu terlihat dengan jelas oleh mata sang pria mesum.

Melihat pria itu terus memandangi dada Katyusha dengan tatapan menjijikkan dan air liur yang menetes sangat membuatku risih. Tanpa pikir panjang segera kubergerak menuju bangku dimana Katyusha tertidur pulas. Akupun segera berdiri di hadapan Katyusha demi menghalangi pandangan pria mesum itu ke arah dada Katyusha. Pria paruh baya itu tampak sangat kesal sekali dengan apa yang kuperbuat, namun aku tetap tidak gentar dan terus kupelototi matanya.

"Hei Tuan, permisi aku mau lewat! Tolong beri jalan!" ujar suara seorang wanita yang sepertinya berdiri tepat di belakang pria aneh itu. Seketika pria itupun menoleh pada lawan bicaranya dan melupakan keberadaanku beserta Katyusha sejenak.

Ketika suasana menjadi lebih tenang, kupalingkan wajahku ke arah Katyusha yang terlelap dalam mimpinya. Kupandang bagian dadanya yang memperlihatkan payudaranya yang sungguh begitu besar. _'Aku harus mengancingkan pakaiannya yang terbuka ini sebelum seluruh pria di sini sibuk menikmatinya dengan tatapan mesum'_ pikirku di dalam hati.

Hanya dengan memandang bentuk bayudaranya saja entah kenapa aku merasa sangat grogi. Belum sempat aku mengancingkan bajunya, tanganku terasa gemetar, wajahku terasa panas, jantungku berdegup kencang dan peluhku bercucuran. _'Ugh…kenapa dadanya harus begitu besar?'_ kutukku kesal di dalam hati. Demi menghilangkan segala keraguan, rasa grogiku dan pikiran kotorku, akupun segera mengancingkan bajunya tanpa memusatkan pandanganku pada objek besar yang membuatku salah tingkah ini.

"Katyusha? Lho? Kok di sini?" terdengar suara seorang wanita dari arah belakangku yang sepertinya sama dengan suara wanita yang menegur pria mesum itu tadi.

Saat aku tolehkan pandanganku pada wanita itu, tak kusangka dia adalah Elizabeth Edelstein atau biasa kukenal dengan nama Elizabeth Hedevary sebelum dirinya menikahi sepupuku. Meski kami masih terikat dalam hubungan keluarga karena pernikahannya dengan sepupuku, aku sebenarnya tidak terlalu akrab sekali dengannya. Aku sangat terkejut melihat kehadirannya yang begitu tiba tiba. Aku tak pernah mengira bahwa dirinya sangat mengenal Katyusha. Dunia sungguh begitu sempit.

"Ahhh…Katya!" teriaknya girang melihat Katyusha yang sedang tertidur. Kemudian pandangan matanya beralih kepadaku. Wanita yang memiliki rambut panjang berwarna cokelat tua itu tampak sedang mengamatiku seolah dia keheranan melihat keberadaanku. _'Gawat! Dia tidak boleh mengenali siapa diriku yang sebenarnya'_ pikirku resah. Segera kualihkan pandanganku darinya agar dia berhenti mengamatiku.

"Halo adik kecil, siapa namamu?" Tanya wanita berbola mata hazel itu padaku dengan ramahnya. Aku tak menjawab karena masih kaget dengan kehadirannya.

"Hmm….apa yang kaulakukan dengan kancing di dada temanku?" ucapnya ingin tahu sambil memicingkan kedua bola matanya ke arah tanganku yang tepat berada di atas dada Katyusha. '_Verdammnt! Apa yang sedang kulakukan?'_ umpatku pada kebodohan yang telah kulakukan. Dengan panik segera kulepaskan tanganku dari pakaiannya yang telah kukancingkan.

"Ahh…jangan jangan kau ini anaknya Katyusha ya? Kau pasti lapar dan ingin minum susu ibumu. Imut sekali" ujarnya sambil tersenyum lebar. _'Apa? Minum air susu Katyusha?'_ pikiranku serasa kacau melayang entah ke mana dan kebingungan sekali atas segala persangkaan wanita yang harus kupanggil dengan sebutan kakak ipar ini.

"Bu…bu…bukan! K…kancing…te..terbuka! La…laki…me…mesum" ucapku dengan terbata bata sambil menunjuk ke arah gang kecil di mana pria mesum tadi berdiri. Aku sadar penampilanku sungguh kikuk sekali, mungkin saat ini dia bisa melihat wajahku yang memerah seperti udang rebus.

"Eh? Laki laki? Maksudmu laki laki yang baru saja kuusir dari gang tadi?" tanyanya dengan sedikit kebingungan.

"J..,_ja_" jawabku sambil mengalihkan pandangan mataku darinya.

"Kyaaa! Lucunya! Kau memang anak yang baik!" teriaknya senang. Tiba tiba dia memeluk tubuhku dengan eratnya hingga aku sulit bernafas. "Ku akui ibumu ini sering sekali lupa mengancingkan bajunya kembali karena ukuran dadanya sejak dulu. Kalau gitu kau harus mengingatkannya dan melindunginya dari ancaman pria pria mesum ya" nasihatnya padaku tanpa sedikitpun melepaskan pelukannya.

"Arrgghh" teriakku kesakitan_. 'Kenapa sepupuku dan abangku menyukai wanita aneh macam ini sih?'_ keluhku kesal di dalam hati.

"Err…hmm…si…siapa? Ada apa ribut begini?" Kulihat Katyusha terbangun dari tidurnya. Sambil mengucek matanya, dia berusaha memfokuskan matanya pada wanita yang sedang memelukku ini.

"Erzbet?" Ucapnya seolah tidak percaya pada kehadiran Elizabeth yang tepat berada di depannya.

"Katya! Kau sudah bangun? Ini aku, Erzbet teman sekolahmu dulu!" ujarnya gembira. Seketika dia melepaskan pelukannya dari tubuh kecilku dan pergi menghampiri Katyusha, akupun dapat merasakan oksigen mengalir lagi dalam paru paruku. _'Ahh…leganya'_ ucapku lega di dalam hati.

* * *

Beberapa menit setelah pertemuan mengharukan antara dua orang sahabat yang sudah 10 tahun tidak bertemu itu, aku merasa benar benar tersisih dari percakapan ala wanita yang mereka lakukan sejak tadi. Namun, aku merasa sedikit bahagia karena saat ini tidak ada satupun orang yang memperhatikan diriku sehingga aku merasa bebas dari intervensi siapapun yang berusaha menggangguku.

Duduk di sebelah Katyusha, Elizabeth nampak bersemangat bercerita dengan teman lamanya. Suaranya yang begitu keras dan disertai dengan tawanya membuatku jadi tak nyaman untuk beristirahat tidur malam ini. _'Tch…ribut sekali dua wanita ini! Padahal sekarang sudah jam 23. 30 malam, aku mau tidur' _gerutu pikiranku. Kualihkan wajahku dari mereka. Akupun segera tidur berbaring di bangkuku sambil kututupi kepalaku dengan tas ransel kecil yang diberikan oleh abangku. Aku berharap semoga aku tidak mendengar suara mreka lagi dan bisa tidur tenang. Sayangnya, tas ransel kecil berwarna hitam itu tidak mampu meredam suara percakapan mereka.

"Erzbet, kudengar kau sudah menikah dengan seorang pemusik terkenal Roderich Edelstein itu kan? Maaf, aku waktu itu tidak sempat datang ke acara pernikahanmu" ucap Katyusha dengan suara penuh sesal.

"Hiks…hiks…hiks" tiba terdengar suara Elizabeth yang menangis sesenggukan. "Katya…sudah jangan ucapkan nama itu lagi! Aku benci padanya!" sahut Elizabeth dalam getaran suara tangisnya.

"Ma…maafkan aku, bu…bukan maksudku untuk…eh…ini, seka air matamu dengan saputanganku" tutur Katyusha yang sepertinya takut untuk melukai perasaan sahabatnya.

"Ter…terima kasih" jawab Elizabeth dengan suara haru. "Dia…dia sudah menceraikanku! Katanya aku terlalu banyak menuntut perhatian darinya! Aku benci pria yang terlalu mencintai pekerjaannya! Iya kan Katya? Kau juga benci pada pria macam itu kan?" Tanya Elizabeth seolah sedang mencari pembenaran.

'_Apa? Sepupu Roderich menceraikan Elizabeth?'_ aku yang mendengarkan hal itu masih tak percaya dengan apa yang diucapkan wanita yang dulu dinikahinya itu. Padahal mereka baru saja menikah satu setengah tahun yang lalu dan akupun juga menghadiri pesta pernikahan mereka yang sangat meriah tanpa kehadiran abangku yang patah hati. _'Kira kira apa yang akan dipikirkan oleh abangku jika dia mendengar berita semacam ini?'_ tanyaku dalam hati. Tapi kurasa itu semua bukan urusanku.

"Eh…a…aku ti…tidak tahu, ta…tapi aku turut menyesal dengan perceraianmu, Erzbet" jawab Katyusha dengan suara terbata bata dan penuh simpati.

"Ya…terima kasih" sahut Elizabeth lirih. "Sa…saat ini aku akan pergi ke kampung halamanku Moskowita, apa kau juga akan pergi ke sana?" ucap wanita yang masih bersedih dengan perceraiannya.

"Kami tidak akan ke Moskowita, kami berdua akan pergi ke Ruslaville" ujar Katyusha dengan suara gembira.

"Eh? 'Kami berdua'? Maksudmu dengan anakmu ini? Sejak kapan kau menikah, Katya?" seketika suara tangis sesenggukan dari Elizabeth berganti dengan suara ceria dengan nada penuh keingintahuan.

"Ah…bu…bukan! Di…dia bukan anakku! A…aku…se…sebenarnya…" kudengarkan suara Katyusha yang terdengar ragu untuk menjawab pertanyaan Elizabeth. "A…aku…adalah pengasuh anak ini!" jawab Katyusha.

"Lho? Lalu di mana orang tua anak ini? Kenapa dia harus kau ajak pergi bersamamu ke Ruslaville?" Tanya Elizabeth ingin tahu.

"Anak ini seorang yatim piatu. Dia tinggal bersama kedua orang pamannya yang sedang sibuk bekerja di luar kota. Karena sibuk, maka aku diminta untuk menjaganya dan membawanya ke desaku dengan imbalan yang cukup menjanjikan" ujar Katyusha. "Sang paman juga berjanji untuk menjemput anak ini" lanjutnya dengan penuh keyakinan.

"Ukh…paman macam apa mereka?" gerutu Elizabeth. "Oh ya, siapa nama anak ini?" lanjut Elizabeth yang sejak tadi penasaran dengan namaku.

"Namanya Lutz Beilschmidt" jawab Katyusha dengan tenang.

"APA? BEILSCHMIDT?" teriak Elizabeth kaget tak percaya. Aku yang masih pura pura tertidur di bangku di hadapan mereka tiba tiba saja tersentak dari tidurku. "A…anak ini seorang Beilschmidt? Kau…kau sedang mengasuh seorang anak dari keluarga yang sangat kaya raya!" lanjutnya dengan nada tak percaya.

"Eh? Apa itu benar?" ujar Katyusha masih kebingungan.

"Tentu saja!" jawabnya mantap. "Jangan katakan bahwa kedua pamannya yang tidak bertanggung jawab itu adalah Gilbert dan Ludwig Beilschmidt, Katya" lanjut Elizabeth dengan mendengus kesal. Kurasakan bahwa Elizabeth terus menerus memandangiku.

"Ya, memang merekalah orangnya" jawab Katyusha jujur. "Bagaimana kau bisa mengenali mereka?" Tanya Katyusha polos.

"Sebenarnya para Beilschmidt bersaudara itu adalah sepupu dari mantan suamiku. Apalagi salah satu dari Beilschmidt, maksudku si Gilbert yang sok kepedean itu adalah mantan pacarku sebelum diriku menikah dengan Roderich" jawab wanita yang sangat suka mengenakan jepit rambut berbentuk bunga itu. "Lalu bagaimana kau mengenal mereka, Katya?"

"Aku dulu sempat bekerja pada perusahaan yang dipimpin oleh Ludwig Beilschmidt sebagai OB di sana. Namun karena suatu alasan, aku diminta oleh sang kakak untuk menjaga keponakannya ini karena kesibukan mereka" sahut Katyusha seraya melemparkan pandang padaku.

"Keponakan? Setahuku, Gilbert belum pernah mengatakan padaku bahwa dia memiliki keponakan seimut ini, begitu juga dengan mantan suamiku" ujar wanita yang pernah memegang gelar atlit beladiri terhebat di seluruh negara bagian_. 'Gawat! Wanita ini tahu banyak tentang keluargaku. Bagaimana caranya agar dia pergi dari sini?'_ gerutuku di dalam hati seraya berpikir keras untuk menghindari Elizabeth.

"Hihihi…tapi siapapun anak ini, dia tampak imut dan begitu gentleman tidak seperti pamannya Gilbert yang super narsis" tawa Elizabeth yang tiba tiba berlutut di hadapanku dan memandang wajahku dengan ceria seraya menyeka poniku hingga kurasakan dinginnya udara di dalam kereta menyentuh keningku.

"Hmm…tapi kalo dipikir pikir, anak ini lebih mirip dengan seseorang…kau mirip sekali dengan pamanmu Ludwig, nak" ujarnya sambil menatap kedua mataku dalam dalam. _'Celaka! Bagaimana caranya dia bisa mengenali diriku dalam bentuk seperti ini?'_ tak terasa peluhku mengucur deras dari keningku dan kedua tanganku gemetaran ketika memandang kedua bola mata hazelnya yang penuh selidik itu.

"Hihihi…kau ini bisa saja, Erzbet!" tawa geli Katyusha terdengar. "Meski anak ini tidak suka berbicara sama seperti Ludwig, wajah anak ini tampak begitu manis dan imut jika dibandingkan dengan pamannya yang begitu dewasa dan berkharisma" lanjut Katyusha diselingi tawa renyah.

"Hahaha kau benar, Katya!" sambut Elizabeth penuh gelak tawa seraya kembali duduk di sebelah Katyusha. Aku yang mendengar ucapan keduanya menjadi sangat malu sekali. Kembali kututupi wajahku dibalik ransel miniku untuk menutupi wajahku yang sudah bisa dipastikan bersemu merah ini.

"Hmm…bicara tentang Ludwig Beilschmidt, tidakkah kau berpikir dia pria yang sangat tampan sekaligus sexy, Katya? Wajah rupawan, tubuh yang atletis dan penampilan yang menarik sering membuat para wanita jatuh hati dan membuat iri seluruh pria di dunia. Tidak heran dia sering jadi model sampul majalah majalah selebriti dunia." Seloroh Elizabeth dengan nada suara menggoda seolah memancing Katyusha untuk mengungkapkan pendapatnya. _'Apa yang akan mereka lakukan jika mereka tahu bahwa Ludwig Beilschmidt saat ini sedang duduk tepat di hadapan mereka?'_ batinku yang masih tidak rela jika mereka membicarakanku tepat di depanku.

"Ya, awalnya kurasa juga begitu. Tapi…menurutku sikapnya begitu dingin dan tidak ramah pada setiap orang yang baru saja dia temui. Jujur saja, aku merasa ketakutan ketika berhadapan dan berbicara dengannya" ucap Katyusha dengan penuh keluhan.

"Yah, begitulah. Bahkan dulu ketika kami baru pertama kali bertemu, kukira dia orang yang yang jahat sampai akhirnya kami mulai berbicara. Dia sebenarnya pria yang baik kok, Katya" tuturnya riang.

"Kuharap juga begitu, Erzbet" sahutnya lirih. Kusingkirkan tas ransel kecilku itu dari wajahku dan kupandang wajah Katyusha yang tertunduk lesu. Terkadang aku masih merasa bersalah pada Katyusha karena kesan dingin dan tidak ramah yang kuberikan padanya. Mengenai sikapku itu bukan berarti aku membencinya, hanya saja memang aku tidak bisa mempercayai orang yang baru saja kutemui terutama makhluk yang bernama wanita yang selama ini sudah cukup sering membuatku paranoid dengan tindakan mereka yang tidak berhenti mengejar cintaku sampai sampai menghalalkan segala cara.

"Ah, Katya. Aku harus segera kembali ke tempat dudukku dulu. Maaf kalau aku menganggumu dan si imut Lutz. Semoga kita berjumpa lagi." Ujar Elizabeth sambil melemparkan senyum ramah pada kami berdua.

"Ah, sayang sekali…baiklah. Semoga kita bertemu lagi, Erzbet" sahut Katyusha.

"Oh ya, Lutz jangan nakal ya! Semoga kau kelak bisa setampan pamanmu Ludwig" ucap Elizabeth sambil mengerlingkan mata kirinya padaku. Tak lama kemudian sosoknya segera berlalu dari hadapan kami.

"Maafkan sikap teman lamaku bila dirinya tidak sopan padamu, Tuan Lutz. Dia sebenarnya wanita yang baik dan ramah" tiba tiba suara Katyusha memecah keheningan di antara diriku dan dirinya.

"Cukup! Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan 'Tuan'" perintahku tegas. "Dan tolong jangan perkenalkan aku dengan nama Lutz Beilschmidt, pakai saja nama belakang ibuku Lutz Bismarck" pintaku sekali lagi dengan dingin.

"Baiklah, Tuan Lutz…eh…maksud saya Lutz" jawabnya terbata bata.

"Ka…kalo gi…gitu…aku harus memanggilmu de…dengan sebutan apa?" tanyaku kebingungan. Kuusahakan menggunakan kalimat informal sebisaku meski terasa dipaksakan.

"Oh…hmm…itu…Lutz bisa memanggilku dengan panggilan Katyusha saja, itu sudah cukup" jawabnya seraya tersenyum padaku.

"Ku…kupanggil saja 'Katya', seperti yang dilakukan kakak itu" ucapku dengan malu malu sambil memalingkan wajahku ke arah langit langit kereta demi menghindari tatapannya.

"Hihihi…silakan, terima kasih, Lutz" jawabnya diiringi tawa geli.

Usai kejadian tersebut, hanya keheningan malam yang ada di antara kami. Sementara Kereta yang kami tumpangi terus bergerak menuju tempat tujuannya, kantuk dan lelah segera menghampiri kami berdua. Tak terasa kejadian yang kualami bagai mimpi ini sungguh menguras pikiran dan energiku. Di dalam lelapku, aku terus berharap semoga kejadian yang terjadi sepanjang hari ini hanyalah mimpi ketika aku tersadar di pagi hari nanti.

* * *

"Huff…huff…huff…sedikit lagi, Lutz!" ujar Katya yang membawa dua buah koper berwarna merah dan biru itu secara bersamaan dengan nafas terengah engah.

Aku yang bertubuh pendek ini sebenarnya ingin sekali membawakan seluruh koper miliknya, namun apa daya tubuh ini terlalu kecil untuk membawa barang bawaannya yang begitu besar itu. Kamipun meneruskan perjalanan menuju ke desa Ruslaville yang terletak 1 kilometer dari halte bus dengan berjalan kaki. Sayangnya stamina Katyusha begitu buruk sehingga sesekali dirinya duduk beristirahat untuk mengumpulkan staminanya.

Dengan memakai blus berwarna ungu muda dengan dipadu dengan rok lipit panjang berwarna putih gading, dia berjalan dengan menyeret kedua kopernya. _'Andai saja dia memakai celana panjang, mungkin gerakannya akan lebih gesit lagi'_ pikirku di dalam hati. Sementara itu, aku hanya berjalan dengan membawa ransel miniku dengan langkah yang cepat.

Sekitar satu jam kemudian, kami melihat sebuah gapura besar namun sederhana terbuat dari kayu yang sudah tua, usang dan lusuh bertuliskan 'SELAMAT DATANG DI DESA RUSLAVILLE'. Di sekitar gapura itu terhampar ladang bunga matahari yang bersebelahan dengan ladang gandum. Kedua ladang tersebut dibelah oleh jalan setapak yang sepertinya hanya muat untuk dilewati oleh sebuah mobil saja. Seketika aku merasa terkejut ketika melihat tanaman bunga matahari tak satupun mekar di ladang bunga matahari tersebut, begitu pula dengan tanaman gandumnya. Tak satupun manusia kulihat melewati jalan tersebut seolah tak ada tanda tanda kehidupan di tempat itu.

"Sudah sampai? Mana desanya?" tanyaku pada Katya dengan sedikit tidak yakin pada tulisan yang tertera di gapura tua tersebut.

"Huff...huff…kita harus berjalan lagi masuk menyusuri jalan setapak ini untuk bertemu dengan desaku, Lutz. Ayo!" jawabnya sambil terduduk di tanah seraya terus berusaha mengumpulkan staminanya akibat dari kelelahan yang dideritanya.

Demi menunjukkan solidaritasku padanya, kuulurkan sebelah tanganku padanya untuk membantunya berdiri dari duduknya. Dengan senang hati, diapun menyambut tanganku.

"Terima kasih" jawabnya seraya tersenyum bahagia. Usai beranjak dari duduknya, dia sama sekali tidak melepaskan genggaman tanganku dan bahkan mengenggam tanganku dengan lebih erat. Aku yang berusaha melepaskan tanganku darinya, memprotes segala yang dilakukannya padaku.

"Lepaskan tanganku!" perintahku tegas sambil memandang kedua matanya.

"Tidak Lutz! Ini adalah desaku, aku tak ingin kau tersesat di sini. Lagipula…aku…merasakan firasat yang tidak enak. Kumohon, tetaplah bersamaku!" mohonnya dengan tatapan memelas. Meski aku tidak menyukai apa yang dilakukannya ini, aku tidak dapat memprotes permintaannya setelah kulihat matanya yang penuh rasa kekhawatiran dan ketakutan. Yang bisa kulakukan saat ini adalah meneruskan perjalanan dengannya dengan bergandengan tangan bersamanya sementara tangan kirinya menyeret kedua koper itu dengan sekuat tenaga sampai ke sebuah alun alun desa yang cukup ramai.

Beberapa menit kemudian, kami melihat beberapa orang berjalan lalu lalang melewati kami di sebuah alun alun. Di tengah sebuah alun alun yang luasnya tak lebih dari seperempat hektar itu, terdapat sebuah air mancur kecil dan sebuah kolam berlumut di bawahnya. Sementara itu di sekitarnya terdapat kios kios kecil yang dihuni beberapa pedagang kelontong yang menjajakan beberapa dagangannya dengan sangat bersemangat. Beberapa orang yang mengenakan pakaian sederhana tampak sedang menikmati makanan yang ada di sana sambil duduk di bangku kayu yang berada tepat di samping kolam. Tak berapa jauh dari tempat itu, berjajar rumah rumah yang terbuat dari kayu mengelilingi alun alun tersebut. Rumah rumah itu tampak begitu sederhana dan seluruh rumah tersebut di mataku tampak serupa.

"Apakah ini desa Ruslaville?" tanyaku pada Katya.

"Ya, tetaplah bersamaku, Lutz" jawabnya seraya menolak untuk melepaskan genggaman tanganku. Tak berapa lama berselang setelah kedatangan kami ke desa tersebut, kulihat orang orang desa yang pada awalnya sedang sibuk pada kegiatannya masing masing mengalihkan perhatiannya pada kami yang sedang berjalan menyusuri alun alun desa tersebut.

"Katya? Katya! Bagaimana kabarmu? Kau tampak kurus, nak" ujar seorang nenek yang sejak tadi berdiri di sebelah kios mengampiri kami.

"Katyusha! Kenapa kau sendirian? Mana Feliks?" Tanya seorang pria tua yang membawa gerobak pupuk.

"Katya! Kenapa kau pulang ke desa? Apa kau akan menikah?" Selidik seorang pria berkumis yang sibuk memindahkan kotak kotak berisi sayuran ke dalam truk _pick up_ ukuran sedang.

"Katyusha, siapa anak itu?" tutur wanita gendut yang tengah duduk di dekat kolam sambil menggendong bayinya.

Tak kusangka sedikit demi sedikit para penduduk desa yang tadinya sedang beraktifitas di alun alun desa tersebut sibuk mengerumuni kami sehingga kami tidak bisa berjalan sedikitpun. Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan warga desa setempat datang silih berganti seolah sedang menginterogasi Katya. Seluruh mata mereka tertuju pada kami, khususnya pada Katya. Aku sangat terheran heran dengan kepopuleran Katya di desa ini. Semua orang tampak sangat mengenalnya.

Dengan sedikit berbisik, kuberanikan diriku untuk bertanya pada Katya. "Katya, siapa mereka? Mereka sepertinya sangat mengenalmu…" ujarku seraya menengadahkan kepalaku ke atas demi memandang wajahnya. Kudapati wajah Katya tampak begitu pucat pasi, tangannya yang menggenggamku terasa begitu dingin sekali. Peluhnya pun membanjiri telapak tangannya.

"Me…mereka warga desa ini" jawabnya lirih sambil menelan ludah.

Demi menjawab pertanyaan para warga desa yang berkumpul mengelilingi kami, Katyapun segera memberanikan diri untuk menjawab pertanyaan mereka.

"Aku…aku baik baik saja. Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku. Feliks masih bekerja di kota. Aku kemari untuk mengurus ladangku. Maaf, aku harus permisi dulu" ucapnya dengan tersenyum. Namun senyum yang kulihat adalah senyum yang tampak begitu dipaksakan. Tanpa basa basi tiba tiba Katya berjalan melangkah maju dengan kecepatan tinggi dan menyeret lenganku tanpa mempedulikan beban berat koper yang dibawanya sekaligus tidak mempedulikan para warga yang mengejarnya karena belum puas dengan jawabannya.

Ketika kami berhasil melewati kerumunan para warga desa tersebut, tiba tiba sesuatu melayang dan menghantam wajah Katya.

_BUK_ kulihat seorang pria melemparkan tomat busuk pada wajah Katya. Tak cukup dengan hal itu, tiba tiba seorang wanita paruh baya melemparkan telur busuk pada Katya dengan bertubi tubi. Aku yang sangat terkejut dengan pemandangan tak ramah ini berusaha untuk menyeret tangan Katya agar menghindar dari kepungan para warga yang marah. Namun tiba tiba sekelompok warga yang lain datang menghadang langkah kami dan terus menerus melempari kami dengan sayuran busuk ke arah kami berdua.

"Katya, kenapa begini?" teriakku pada Katya yang sedang melindungi wajahnya dari lemparan warga.

"Aku tidak tahu, Lutz! Bersembunyilah di belakangku!" perintahnya seraya menyeret lenganku menghindari lemparan mereka yang semakin lama semakin keras ke arah tubuh kecilku.

"DASAR PEREMPUAN TUA EGOIS!" teriak seorang pria tua mabuk yang mengenakan baju compang camping melemparkan linggis ke arah kami.

Belum sempat aku bersembunyi di belakang tubuh Katya, tiba tiba linggis yang dilemparkan pria itu melayang ke arah kepalaku. Aku yang panik tak sempat bergerak untuk menyelamatkan diri. Dengan sigap Katya memelukku untuk melindungi diriku dari deraan linggis tersebut.

_CRAT_ terdengar suara linggis tersebut menancap pada tubuh Katya. "KYAAA!" suara teriakan Katya yang kesakitan membuncah di tengah deraan amukan warga desa. Di dalam pelukannya, kulihat Katya kehilangan kesadaran dan pingsan.

_BRUK_ tubuh Katya jatuh ke tanah dan memperlihatkan linggis yang menancap tepat pada pundak sebelah kanan Katya. Darah segar mengalir dari luka tersebut hingga membentuk suatu kolam darah berwarna merah. Melihat hal tersebut, amukan para warga desa pun mereda seolah pembalasan dendam mereka telah berhasil dilakukan. Sementara itu, aku berlutut membatu sambil memandang pemandangan penuh darah yang ada di hadapanku tanpa mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun. _'Apakah ini mimpi buruk?'_ jerit batinku nyeri. Semua terpaku, semua tertunduk…semua menolak untuk berbicara sedikitpun. Hanya terdengar suara angin berdesir yang mengiringi tragisnya pagi di desa itu.

Bersambung

* * *

Panjang, lebih panjang daripada sebelumnya -_-" Maaf


	7. Chapter 6 Tak Terduga

**Perhatian**: Seluruh cerita Hetalia yang ada di dalam fanfiction ini adalah murni fiksi dengan setting Alternate Universe di mana mereka tidak dianggap sebagai sebuah entitas Negara, melainkan sebagai individu yang memiliki kehidupan pribadi dan emosi layaknya manusia. Cerita ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan kisah Hetalia pada serial aslinya. Di dalamnya juga terdapat crack pairing Ger/Ukr atau Ludwig x Katyusha. Bila ada kesamaan nama atau tempat di dunia nyata, itu hanya kebetulan. Terima kasih atas perhatiannya. Selamat membaca.

* * *

Disclaimer: Hetalia – Hidekazu Himaruya

Pairing: Ger/Ukr

Genre: Drama/Family/Romance

Rating: T

**604.080 detik**

Chapter 6: Tak Terduga

Katyusha POV

Rabu

16.12 sore

"Nona…sadarlah…hiks" suara tersebut terdengar samar samar di telingaku. Namun tak satupun hal yang bisa kulihat. Hanya kegelapan yang ada di sekitarku layaknya hidup di ruang hampa.

'_Di mana aku sekarang berada? Apa yang terjadi padaku?' _serententetan pertanyaan tersebut memenuhi pikiran dan jiwaku yang terperangkap di dalam ruang kosong ini sendirian.

"Sestra…Sestra" suara seorang anak kecil terdengar lirih. Entah dari mana asalnya namun aku merasa suara itu terasa sangat sedih. Kucari terus asal suara seseorang yang memanggilku di tengah kegelapan. Dari kejauhan, nampak sekelebat sosok anak kecil yang terus memandangiku.

"Siapa kau?" teriakku kebingungan. Sayangnya, sosok itu tak menjawab, sosok itu hanya berlari menjauh dari pandanganku.

"Hei! Tunggu aku!" kukejar sosok itu hingga kusadari bahwa sosok itu mirip sekali dengan Lutz yang sedang berlari meninggalkanku.

"Lutz, tunggu!" aku terus mengejar sosoknya yang malah berlari semakin kecang pergi menjauhiku. Mendadak, Lutz segera berhenti berlari dan berdiri dengan membelakangi diriku yang tengah berlari terengah engah di belakangnya.

Kuhentikan langkah kakiku dan perlahan ku memulai untuk menggapai sosoknya. "Lutz, kenapa kau pergi berlari dariku?" tanyaku keheranan seraya meraih pundak kecilnya. Akan tetapi, anak itu sama sekali tidak menggubris pertanyaanku.

Ketika Lutz mulai membalikkan tubuhnya ke arahku, tak kusangka sosoknya berubah menjadi seorang pria jangkung, berambut pendek berwarna pirang dengan poni menjuntai menutupi keningnya, berbola mata biru dan berdada bidang tanpa mengenakan pakaian sehelai benangpun. Pria bertubuh atletis itu tersenyum padaku. Sosok yang memandangku dengan pandangan yang tampak menyiratkan kepedihan itu sepertinya tak asing bagiku namun aku tak bisa mengingat siapa dirinya sebenarnya.

"KYAAA!" Dengan sigap segera kutupi kedua mataku demi menghindari pemandangan yang tidak senonoh itu. Diriku yang terkejut dengan sosok pria jangkung telanjang itu tak bisa berbuat apapun selain berjalan mundur menjauhi dirinya yang semakin lama berjalan semakin mendekat ke arahku tanpa rasa malu sedikitpun dengan dirinya yang bertelanjang bulat.

"Si…siapa…siapa kau? Mana Lutz?" teriakku panik sekaligus ketakutan atas kemunculan sosok misterius di hadapanku. Namun pria itu sama sekali tak menjawab pertanyaanku. Keheningan yang mencekam di antara kami terasa menggetarkan nyaliku Langkah pria itu semakin lama menjadi semakin cepat hingga dirinya berhasil merengkuhku dalam pelukan tubuhnya yang bidang. Tubuhku tak kuasa untuk mengelak atau memberontak darinya seolah pria itu sudah memantraiku dan membuatku menjadi batu dalam sihir milik Medusa.

_JLEB_ sekejap kurasakan sesuatu yang tajam menghujam perut sebelah kananku. Rasa perih, sakit dan nyeri menjalar ke seluruh tubuhku. "AAAAA!" aku berteriak kesakitan tepat di samping tengkuk kiri pria itu.

"Sestra…" pria itu mulai mendesahkan suara bass nya tepat di telinga kiriku dengan lembut. "Jadilah milikku, Sestra" ucapnya pelan seraya mengecup daun telinga kiriku sementara tangan kanannya membelai punggungku dengan lembut. Sayangnya, tak satupun kata katanya maupun ciumannya yang menjadi fokus pikiranku saat ini. Rasa sakit dan nyeri yang teramat dalam yang menghujam organ hatiku benar benar mengalihkan pikiranku darinya.

"Hmmm…kau adalah milikku selamanya…selamanya…oh, Sestra" desahnya manja. Tanpa malu malu, bibirnya mengeksplorasi leherku dengan lembutnya. Sementara itu, kurasakan benda tajam seperti pisau menancap semakin dalam masuk ke dalam organ hatiku.

"ARRRGGGHHH" tak ada satupun kata yang bisa kuucapkan selain erangan kesakitan yang membuncah di tengah kegelapan itu. Di tengah rasa sakit yang menghujamku dengan kejamnya, dari jauh ku melihat sosok seorang pria berambut pirang acak acakan tersenyum puas melihatku. Senyum liciknya segera berubah menjadi tawa yang menggelegar ketika aku berteriak kesakitan menghadapi hujaman pisau yang menusuk tepat di perutku.

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

"Nona!" Teriak suara seorang gadis berambut hitam yang saat itu tepat berdiri berada di hadapanku.

Peluhku mengucur deras, jantungku berdegup kencang dan seluruh tubuhku gemetaran…kurasakan semua kejadian tadi tampak begitu nyata sampai aku tersadar bahwa diriku sudah berada di tempat lain. Kudapati di sekelilingku bukan lagi tempat yang gelap dan sunyi, melainkan sebuah ruangan bercat putih yang di sekelilingnya tidak terdapat perabotan rumah tangga apapun melainkan sebuah meja kayu tua dan sebuah kursi kayu. Sementara itu, di bagian pojok kanan ruangan yang ukurannya tak lebih dar meter itu hanya dihiasi oleh sebuah lemari plastik pendek yang di bagian atasnya berdiri sebuah vas plastik berwarna biru . Di dalam vas bunga itu terdapat tiga tangkai bunga lili putih segar yang sungguh kontras dengan warna gorden jendela berwarna biru tua yang melambai lambai di jendela rungan itu.

"Nona…syukurlah Nona sudah sadar" isak tangis haru gadis itu seraya memeluk tubuhku yang masih gemetaran. Aku memang merasakan kehadiran air mata gadis berkulit cokelat itu mengaliri lenganku, namun pikiranku masih tidak mampu keluar dari bayang bayang dua orang pria misterius tadi.

"Di mana aku? Apa yang sudah terjadi?" tanyaku kebingungan dengan apa yang telah terjadi.

"Nona? Apa Nona sudah lupa kejadian tadi pagi?" ucap gadis itu seolah keheranan dengan keadaanku.

"K…Kau…Celine? Ke…kenapa kau ada di sini?" Aku sendiripun tak kalah bingung dengan keberadaan gadis itu yang biasanya selalu beraktifitas di ladangku kala hari masih terang.

"Iya, Nona. Ini saya Celine! Nona saat ini sedang berada di klinik Dokter Carrierdo" tuturnya sambil terisak sedih.

"Eh? Klinik? Bukannya tadi aku ada di…ruang gelap…dengan…dua orang…pria?" sangkalku yang masih tidak percaya dengan pernyataannya.

"Lho? Di sini hanya ada saya dan Nona saja…lagipula sejak kejadian tadi pagi Nona tertidur di ruangan ini tak sadarkan diri, apa Nona masih ingat?" jawabnya seraya menatap mataku dengan rasa heran di balik kedua bola matanya yang berwarna hitam itu.

"Ja…jadi? Aku pingsan? Apa yang terjadi padaku, Celine?" tanyaku panik seraya memegang erat kedua lengannya. Namun tiba tiba rasa nyeri segera menghujam pundak sebelah kananku.

"Arrgghhh!" aku mengerang kesakitan sementara tangan kiriku berusaha meraih sumber rasa sakit itu.

"Tenang, Nona! Luka Nona saat ini sudah diperban oleh dokter! Sebaiknya Nona jangan terlalu banyak bergerak karena Nona sudah kehilangan banyak darah!" ucapnya panik sambil berusaha menyingkirkan tangan kiriku dari pundak kananku.

"Lihatlah, Nona saat ini sedang memerlukan banyak darah. Sebaiknya Nona beristirahat dahulu" tuturnya sedih sambil memandang ke arah selang infus yang dipenuhi oleh cairan yang tak lain adalah darah merah segar.

"A…apa yang terjadi? Kenapa aku harus kehilangan banyak darah?" teriakku semakin panik pada gadis remaja yang sehari harinya bekerja membantuku di ladang ini.

"I…itu…itu karena tadi pagi…Nona…" jawabnya terbata bata. Kulihat matanya menolak untuk menatap mataku ketika aku meminta jawaban jujurnya seolah dirinya sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu di balik wajahnya yang saat ini tampak sangat ketakutan dan sedih.

Belum sempat Celine menjawab pertanyaanku, tiba tiba ku mendengar suara seseorang sekonyong konyong masuk ke dalam kamar ini.

"Celaka! Celaka! Celaka, Celine!" Suara yang panik dan ketakutan dari seseorang terdengar membuncah masuk ke dalam ruangan yang masih diliputi aura kesenduan.

"Raivis! Jangan berteriak! Nona sedang beristirahat!" Hardik Celine yang dalam sekejap bangkit dari duduknya. Kulihat Raivis berdiri tepat di sebelah pintu masuk sambil mengenggam sesuatu di tangannya. Ekspresinya tampak begitu ketakutan seperti seekor anak domba yang dikejar oleh serigala pemangsa.

"Ma…maaf!" ujarnya penuh sesal.

"Ah! No…no…na…" segera wajahnya berubah menjadi pucat pasi ketika kedua bola mata birunya menangkap sosokku yang telah tersadar dari tidurku.

"Raivis? Lama tidak berjumpa" sapaku seraya menunjukkan senyumku padanya.

"Ti…tidak! Ma…maksudku…ah…anu…No…na…ma….maaf…" wajah Raivis tertunduk lesu, sementara tubuhnya tak berhenti bergetar dan kedua matanya menitikkan air mata. Di mataku, seluruh tingkahnya menampilkan rasa penyesalan yang bercampur aduk dengan kebingungan. Entah apa yang dia maksudkan, akupun tak bisa memahaminya.

"Raivis? Ada apa? Kenapa kau menangis? Bukankah kau sudah berjanji untuk berhenti jadi anak cengeng setelah kepergian Ivan?" ledekku pada Raivis yang sejak kecil tidak bisa berhenti menangis karena selalu digencet oleh Ivan. Meski aku sudah meledeknya, tapi tak satupun jawaban keluar dari bibirnya. Justru air matanya terus menerus mengalir dengan terang, aku menjadi sangat khawatir pada apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya padanya.

"Eh? Uh? No…nona…se…sebaiknya Nona beristirahat saja! Biar aku yang menangani remaja labil ini" ujar Celine yang segera menarik lengan Raivis keluar dari kamar rawat klinik ini.

"Lho? Kenapa? Biarkan dia di sini, Celine! Aku juga ingin bercengkrama tentang keadaan sehari hari di ladang. Aku…" belum sempat aku menyelesaikan kalimatku, dalam sekejap tangis Raivis menggelegar di seluruh ruangan ini. Tiba tiba sikap tubuhnya berubah, dia bersimpuh tepat di samping ranjangku tanpa berhenti menangis dengan kerasnya.

"Huwaaaaa! Maafkan…maafkan aku, Nona! Aku…aku layak…layak mendapatkan hukuman…dari Nona….dari Tuhan…hiks….hiks…hiks" kata katanya sungguh membingungkanku yang masih belum mengerti apa makna dari semua sikap penuh sesal Raivis ini. Berkali kali bahkan Raivis bersujud padaku seolah meminta maaf pada apa yang telah terjadi. _'Tapi bagaimana mungkin kejadian yang menimpaku sekarang ini bersumber dari remaja yang selalu tampak polos ini?'_ pikirku tak percaya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Celine! Raivis! Tolong jelaskan semuanya padaku!" pintaku dengan serius.

"Nona…aku tidak bermaksud men…menjual…mi…milikmu…ta…tapi…hiks….hiks…" ucap Raivis terbata bata dengan ketakutan di antara isakan tangisnya.

"Menjual milikku? Maksudnya?" tanyaku keheranan.

"Ma…maksud…nya…" dengan sigap tangan kanan Celine membekap bibir Raivis yang berusaha untuk mengutarakan semua masalahnya. Raivis tampak meronta di dalam dekapan Celine, gadis seharusnya yang secara fisik lebih lemah daripada pria remaja berkulit pucat yang didekapnya itu. Tidak diragukan lagi bahwa gadis yang rambutnya dikuncir dua itu tampak sedang berusaha menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku.

"Celine! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Raivis?" hardikku kesal pada ulahnya.

"Maaf, selamat sore. Apa kehadiranku mengganggu kalian semua?" suara seorang lelaki terdengar dari arah pintu. Suara itu terdengar dingin…datar seolah tanpa emosi. Seketika perhatian kami teralihkan oleh pemilik suara yang barusan menyapa kami.

"Tu…Tuan siapa?" tanyaku heran. Kupalingkan wajahku ke arah pintu kamar yang berada tepat di sebelah kanan tempat tidurku. Sosok pria asing itu perlahan mulai memasuki kamar ini. Dengan tenangnya pria yang usianya tampak kurang lebih sekitar 30 tahunan itu berjalan memasuki kamar dan berdiri tepat di depan ku sambil menenteng tas kerja berwarna hitam yang tampak mahal.

"Selamat sore, apa anda Nona Katyusha Braginski?" Tanya pria misterius berambut pirang denga potongan rambut cepak itu seraya meniupkan asap rokok dari sela sela bibirnya.

"Uh…uhuk…uhuk…ya, saya Katyusha Braginski…uhuk!" ujarku dengan terbatuk batuk sambil menutup mulut dan hidungku dengan tangan kiriku. "Siapa anda?" balasku bertanya.

Dengan membuang sisa abu dari puntung rokoknya, dia menjawab "namaku van Basten, Jan van Basten. Kuasa hukum perusahaan _**Blue Star Electricity Ltd**_" jawabnya singkat sambil membenarkan posisi syal biru yang melingkari lehernya.

"_**B…Blue Star…Electricity**_? Beilschmidt?" tuturku tak percaya.

"Benar, jadi anda mengenal pendiri dan pemilik saham mayoritas pada perusahaan rekanan kami, Nona?" ujar pria jangkung itu seolah tak percaya dengan apa yang kuketahui dari perusahaan itu.

"I…iya…sedikit" ujarku masih tak percaya dan kebingungan dengan kehadiran pria bernama Jan van Basten itu. _'Kenapa perusahaan milik Beilschmidt mengirimkan utusannya kemari? Apa hal ini ada hubungannya dengan…Lutz?_' pikirku. _'Lutz?'_ seketika pikiranku beralih pada sesuatu yang sedari tadi sepertinya sudah kulupakan keberadaannya. _'Di mana Lutz?'_ pikirku panik dan kacau. Sungguh aku takut kehilangan anak itu dari sisiku. Mataku tak berhenti mengeksplorasi kamar ini demi mencarinya di dalam kamar ini sambil berharap anak kecil itu muncul dan memelukku dengan erat.

"Celine, mana Lutz?" tanyaku dengan panik pada Celine tanpa mempedulikan keberadaan pria bernama Jan van Basten yang ada di hadapanku.

"Lutz? Siapa itu?" Tanya Celine bingung. _'Celaka! Bahkan Celine tidak tahu tentang Lutz?' _badai kepanikan segera menggelayuti pikiranku. Perhatianku menjadi terpecah karena begitu banyak masalah yang kuhadapi, namun masalah tentang keselamatan Lutz adalah yang ku prioritaskan. Kurasakan keringatku bercucuran di dahiku sementara jantungku berdegup kencang seolah ketakutan demi membayangkan nasib buruk yang akan menimpa Lutz bila anak kecil yang lemah itu pergi sendirian di desa yang asing baginya ini.

"Nona!" tiba tiba suara pria yang ada di hadapanku itu segera memecah kepanikan yang ada di dalam pikiranku yang suram ini.

"Saya tidak bermaksud mengganggu masalah pribadi Nona, namun saat ini ada hal penting yang harus saya jelaskan berkaitan dengan transaksi penjualan tanah yang telah Nona lakukan" tuturnya serius dengan pendekatan langsung pada inti permasalahannya. Aku sangat terkejut dengan kata katanya yang merujuk pada transaksi penjualan tanah yang telah kulakukan.

"Maaf, Tuan. Saya sebenarnya tidak mengerti maksud Tuan tentang transaksi penjualan tanah yang telah saya lakukan!" balasku dengan tegas. "Seingat saya, selama setengah tahun terakhir ini saya hidup di Hetalienenberg dan kita belum pernah berjumpa sebelumnya. Jadi sangat tidak mungkin bila saya melakukan transaksi penjualan tanah di sini" lanjutku.

Dengan senyum sinis, pria itu tampak seolah sedang mengejekku dan memandangku dengan tatapan merendahkan. "Anda mungkin tak percaya, Nona. Tapi mungkin argumen anda akan patah seketika ketika melihat hal ini" tutur pria perokok itu dengan penuh percaya diri seraya membuka isi tas hitamnya.

Ketika dia menyodorkan beberapa surat tanah beserta sebuah kontrak transaksi jual beli tanah yang tebalnya sampai puluhan halaman itu, diriku sangat terkejut. Bagai disambar petir, aku melihat surat tanah atas ladang milik keuargaku berada di tangan orang asing itu. Tidak hanya itu, berkas berkas surat tanah sekaligus lembaran transaksi kontrak jual beli tanah itupun sudah dibubuhi cap stempel milik keluarga besar Braginski selain sebuah tanda tangan yang sangat mirip dengan tanda tanganku.

"TIDAK MUNGKIN! INI PALSU!" sanggahku dengan berteriak keras pada pria itu sambil membanting seluruh dokumen dokumen yang telah disodorkannya. "Ini jelas penipuan! Saya sama sekali tidak pernah menandatangani dan memberi cap keluarga pada dokumen kontrak ini!" tampikku kesal.

Pria bernama van Basten itu sama sekali tidak bergeming pada sangkalanku. Justru dia hanya berdiri di hadapanku sambil melipat kedua lengannya dan menghisap rokoknya dalam dalam dengan tenangnya.

"Lagipula bagaimana mungkin seluruh dokumen surat tanah atas ladangku bisa jatuh ke tangan orang sepertimu?" ujarku penuh amarah.

Dengan tenangnya, pria yang memiliki codet mirip bekas luka di dahinya itu mengarahkan telunjuknya ke arah Raivis yang sedari tadi duduk bersimpuh di samping ranjangku sambil terus menerus menangis. "Anda bisa menanyakan hal ini lebih lanjut pada remaja pemberani dan pengertian ini" jawabnya santai dan dingin. Seketika pandangan mataku kualihkan pada Raivis dengan penuh rasa tak percaya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, Raivis?" tanyaku tidak sabar dan panik.

"No…Nona…sebenarnya…itu semua…u…ulahku…hiks…hiks…hiks" tangisan remaja itu pun mulai mendominasi kelamnya suasana ruangan itu.

Aku terkejut. Aku masih tak percaya dengan apa yang Raivis katakan padaku tadi. "Ti…Tidak mungkin! Kau bohong kan, Raivis?" sanggahku dalam ketakutan…takut kehilangan harta milik keluargaku yang paling berharga. Secara tak sadar, kurasakan air mata mulai membasahi pipiku.

"Bagaimana? Apa bukti tersebut sudah cukup, Nona Katyusha?" sela van Basten dengan santai.

"DIAM!" teriakku kesal pada pria jangkung itu. "Raivis tidak akan melakukan hal bodoh macam itu" belaku.

Pria itu langsung berjalan ke arahku sambil menunjukkan 'tanda tanganku' yang tertulis di atas surat kontrak jual beli tanah itu. "lihat ini dengan baik!" perintahnya.

"Seberapa kerasnyapun anda mengelak, membantah atau bahkan menggertakku, bukti tanda tangan yang tertera di atas kontrak ini adalah sebuah bukti otentik yang memiliki konsekuensi hukum yang pasti, Nona" ujarnya dingin.

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'konsekuensi hukum'? Jangan membodohi aku dengan tanda tangan palsu itu!" gertakku kesal.

"Pertanyaan bagus, Nona" jawabnya dengan senyum licik. "Aku ke sini justru ingin membicarakan tentang konsekuensi hukum dari tanda tanganmu itu" lanjutnya sambil menghisap rokoknya dalam dalam.

"Katakan saja! Kau ingin aku membayar berapa untuk menghapus konsekuensi itu?" tanyaku tidak sabar.

"Maaf, Nona. Kami sama sekali tidak membutuhkan uang anda. Justru yang kami butuhkan adalah tanah ladang anda serta tanah yang ada di sekitarnya! Dan kami sudah membayar mahal untuk hal itu" tuturnya sambil membuang sisa puntung rokok ke lantai dengan cuekmya.

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'sudah membayar mahal'?" ujarku sambil terus menatap matanya dengan penuh amarah yang terpendam.

"Ku harap anda sudah tahu bahwa ladang anda sedang mengalami gagal panen dan merugi" jawabnya seraya membuka segel bungkus rokok yang sedari tadi tersimpan di saku bajunya. "Dan ku harap anda juga tahu bahwa kamilah yang sudah melunasi 80% hutang hutang anda pada bank dan rentenir di pasar bunga, apa anda mengetahui hal itu juga, Nona?" tanyanya seolah menegaskan bahwa diriku dan ladangku sudah berhutang banyak pada perusahaan yang jadi klien nya itu.

"TIDAK! Aku dan para buruh ladang tidak pernah meminta bantuanmu atau dari perusahaan klien mu itu!" elakku dalam amarah. "Sebaiknya kau berhenti menganggap perusahaan klienmu itu sebagai pahlawan bagi desa kami!" tegasku.

"Ta…tapi, Nona…apa yang Tuan itu katakan benar adanya…" ujar Raivis yang tiba tiba menyela alur pembicaraan ku dengan pria perokok itu.

"Ka…kalau…bu…bukan bantuan…da…dari mer…mereka….saat ini…ak…aku dan se…semua pa…para…pe…pekerja di ladang pas…pasti su…sudah…babak be…belur diha…jar…para …penagih hu…hutang rentenir i…itu" tutur Raivis terbata bata. Kulihat bulir bulir air mata berceceran di kedua pipinya, sementara sorot matanya memperlihatkan kepedihan yang penuh sesal akan keterpaksaan di tengah dilemma ini. Tapi tetap saja aku masih belum mau menerima keadaan ini.

Tangisan remaja bertubuh pendek itupun membuncah di tengah ruangan itu sambil terus memohon mohon padaku agar dirinya dimaafkan. Aku pun tak sanggup berkata kata apapun selain meraung dalam tangisan penuh sesal yang sama seperti yang Raivis rasakan. Sekelebat perasaan sesal yang menghantuiku sejak kemarin pun kembali muncul _'andai sedari dulu aku tidak pernah mengorbankan waktuku dan ladangku yang berharga demi cintaku pada lelaki yang saat ini sudah mengkhianatiku, mungkin saat ini aku tidak akan terancam kehilangan warisan dari keluargaku'_

"Jadi…bicara soal konsekuensi hukum yang tadi kita bicarakan…" ucap pria itu seraya menyalakan pemantik api demi menyalakan sebatang rokok yang sedari tadi dijepit di antara kedua bibirnya yang menghitam, tanpa mempedulikan keadaanku ataupun bersimpati pada kesedihan kami saat ini.

"Tuan! Tolong jangan teruskan pembicaraan ini! Apa anda tidak sedikitpun bersimpati pada keadaan kami sekarang?" sindir Celine yang sejak tadi terus menyeka air mataku dan memelukku yang sedang terbenam dalam air mata sesal ini.

"Nona Celine, bisnis adalah bisnis! Tidak ada rasa simpati di dalam bisnis" ujarnya dingin. "Apalagi saat ini aku akan menerangkan tentang eksekusi atas lahan ladang kalian beserta tanah yang ada di sekitarnya sebagai konsekuensi hukum atas tanda tangan anda dan cap keluarga anda di atas kontrak jual beli ini" lanjutnya tegas.

"APA?" teriakku tak percaya. "Jadi kau akan mengusir kami semua dari ladang kami?" tanyaku dalam suara yang tercekat.

"Tentu saja. Dan tidak ada rasa simpati di dalamnya" jawab kuasa hukum _**Blue Star Electricity Ltd**_ itu tanpa rasa kasihan.

Raungan tangisanku dan tangisan Raivis pun terdengar semakin menjadi jadi dan memenuhi seluruh ruangan sempit ini demi mendengar nasib kami dan ladang kami yang akan terjadi esok hari. Celine yang sehari hari tampak ceria pun tak luput terhanyut dalam kesedihan kami.

Tiba tiba gadis yang selalu memakai pita berwarna merah pada kedua kuncir rambutnya segera melepaskan pelukannya dari tubuhku dan menghampiri pria tersebut. "KEPARAT KAU!" umpat Celine dengan penuh amarah seraya melayangkan tonjokkan ke arah wajah pria yang tinggi tubuhnya melebihi tinggi tubuh Celine sendiri.

Dengan sigap pria itu segera menangkap kepalan tinju kanan Celine dan tersenyum sinis. "Barbar sekali tindakan petani rendah semacam kalian ini" ejek van Basten. "Kalau kalian belum puas dengan semua ini, kalian bisa saja membawa masalah ini ke pengadilan. Bukan dengan cara rendah seperti ini!" tantangnya.

"GRRRR" Celine yang terbakar amarah pun tetap berusaha untuk meninju wajah pria itu dengan tangan kirinya yang masih bebas.

"HENTIKAN ITU, CELINE!" teriakku panik demi melerai perkelahian yang tidak semibang itu.

_BRAK_. Tiba tiba seseorang membuka pintu ruangan kami dengan tergesa gesa. "Ada apa ini? Apa yang terjadi?" ujar pemilik suara yang kukenal dengan nama dr. Carrierdo.

Suasana pun mendadak menjadi senyap dengan keberadaan dokter itu di ruangan kami. "Do…dokter Carrierdo…Ma…maaf! Maafkan keributan yang kami buat" ujarku terkejut seraya menyeka air mataku dengan terburu buru.

"Belle?" ucap pria bernama van Basten itu dengan nada seolah tak percaya dengan kehadiran sang dokter.

"Ka…kakak…eh…maksudku…ehem…Tuan, apa yang anda lakukan di sini? Ini bukan waktunya untuk membesuk pasien!" ujar dokter muda cantik berambut sepundak nan ikal itu memperingatkan.

"Belle…aku saat ini sedang sibuk berbisnis dengan mereka. Tolong pahami aku" jawab pria berambut cepak itu dengan sedikit salah tingkah. Kuperhatikan gelagat pria itu dengan seksama, dia nampak terkejut dengan kehadiran dokter yang selalu mengenakan bandana berwarna pink itu. Saking terkejutnya, dia bahkan menjatuhkan puntung rokok yang selalu berada di dalam dekapan bibirnya ke lantai tanpa sadar. Sikapnya sungguh berbeda dengan Jan van Basten sang kuasa hukum yang sangat dingin dan tak punya hati yang sedari tadi berbicara dengan kami.

"Maaf, Tuan. Klinik ini bukan tempat untuk berbisnis! Tolong keluarlah dari sini!" perintah dokter yang bernama lengkap Belle Carrierdo. "Dan lagi, tolong BERHENTILAH MEROKOK DI DALAM KAMAR RAWAT PASIEN!" hardiknya dengan suara keras.

"Tapi Belle…" belum sempat pria bersyal biru itu meneruskan kata katanya, dokter Belle buru buru menarik lengan kirinya dengan paksa dan menyeretnya keluar dari ruangan. Pria itu pun segera pergi dari hadapan kami dengan membawa tasnya dalam seretan sang dokter.

Kami yang berada di dalam ruangan itu hanya terperangah keheranan melihat kejadian tadi yang sungguh berada di luar dugaan kami.

Tiba tiba Celine menangis dan berlutut di hadapanku. "Maafkan kami, Nona. Bukan maksud kami untuk menyembunyikan hal ini pada Nona. Tetapi kami tidak mungkin memberitahukan berita buruk ini pada Nona yang sedang dilanda musibah ini" ujarnya penuh sesal.

"A…an…andaikan…a…aku…ti…tidak di….dibujuk…oleh…hiks…hiks…pria…ber…bernama Kirk….Kirkland, mu…mungkin…saat…ini…ak…aku….tid…tidak akan….hiks…hiks…memal…su…kan…tanda…tangan….hiks…hiks…Nona" tutur Raivis dalam tangisnya.

"Apa? Kirkland? Pria dari perusahaan _**Blue Star Electricity Ltd**_ itu?" tanyaku tak percaya.

"Ya, dia yang….mem…bu…jukku….keti…ka…hiks….hiks…ak…aku bi…bingung meng…ha…dapi…hiks…hiks ancaman…ta…tagihan….hiks…hiks…rentenir….hiks hiks….dan…demo…war…ga…dan…hiks…hiks…bur…buruh…hiks…tani ladang….ki…kita" lanjutnya sesenggukan.

Aku yang masih berada dalam keadaan kalut ini mengerti benar rasa keterpaksaan dan ketakutan yang dihadapi Raivis. Namun, aku juga belum bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa tanah ladangku akan segera dijual pada pihak yang seharusnya tidak berhak untuk menguasaianya. _'Oh Tuhan…sungguh besar dosa yang kutanggung sehingga merekapun merasakan akibat dari segala keputusan bodoh yang ku buat dulu'_ rintih ku dalam hati.

"Demonstrasi warga yang bekerja menjadi buruh tani di ladang kita pun semakin menjadi jadi terutama sejak kami berhenti membayarkan gaji bulanan mereka karena uang kas kami habis demi membayar hutang hutang kami pada bank dan rentenir…kami merasa menyesal" ucap Celine tertunduk lesu.

"Apa sampai sekarang kalian masih belum membayarkan seluruh gaji para buruh kita? Bukankah sebagian hutang kita sudah dibayarkan perusahaan itu?" tanyaku resah.

"Perusahaan itu hanya membayarkan hutang kita pada sebagian rentenir dan bank, tidak termasuk hutang kita pada para buruh" jelas Celine. "Bahkan beberapa dari para buruh mendengar kabar tentang akan dijualnya tanah ladang ini pada perusahaan itu…mereka pun dengan sengaja melukai Nona karena alasan itu….hiks…hiks" air mata Celine pun tak terbendung lagi ketika kedua bola matanya memandang luka yang ada di pundak kananku dengan tatapan sedih.

"Ja…jadi…me…mereka yang melukaiku?" tanyaku terperanjat sambil memegangngi perban putih yang melapisi luka di pundakku.

Baik Raivis dan Celine tak kuasa menjawab, hanya anggukan kepala mereka saja yang menjawab semua hal membingungkan yang ada di kepalaku. Aku terperanjat dan semakin tenggelam dalam kekalutan pikiranku. Aku tak kuasa menahan rasa bersalahku yang semakin menusuk nusuk perasaanku.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, akan ku coba untuk menyelesaikannya dengan caraku sendiri" ucapku tegas seraya beranjak dari tempat tidurku di kamar rawat itu. Segera kucopot selang infus berisi darah segar yang mengaliri urat nadi tangan kananku. Darah segar dari selang infus yang seharusnya menjadi penopang hidupku tercecer di lantai kamar itu, namun aku tak peduli akan nyawaku bila aku belum mampu untuk menopang kesejahteraan para buruh di ladang kami.

"NONA, APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" teriak Celine dan Raivis dengan paniknya.

"Sudahlah, jangan panik. Ini semua kesalahanku. Kalian bersabarlah, aku yakin pasti ada jalan keluar" ucapku seraya tersenyum dan memeluk tubuh mereka berdua.

* * *

Dengan langkah gontai, aku berjalan sendirian keluar dari ruangan kamar rawat tersebut. Baik Raivis dan Celine saat ini sedang kutugaskan untuk mengemasi seluruh barang barangku dan mengurus keperluan pengobatanku pada dokter Carrierdo.

Kurasakan padanganku berkunang kunang dan keringat dingin membasahi tubuhku. Akan tetapi, segala rasa sakit itu bukanlah menjadi suatu penghalang bagiku untuk menunaikan tugas dan kewajiban yang harus kulakukan sebagai satu satunya pengurus utama ladang sekaligus pemilik ladang yang menghidupi puluhan buruh ladangku. Hal inilah yang memang seharusnya kulakukan sejak dulu, bukannya memenuhi ambisi seorang pria yang ingin menjadi model di kota.

"Katya…" dalam lamunanku, tiba tiba kudengar suara anak kecil memanggilku. Dialah Lutz yang kucari cari keberadaannya sejak tadi.

"Lutz? Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanyaku keheranan sekaligus bahagia karena kehadiran anak itu yang tampak tidak kekurangan suatu apapun. Segera kuhampiri dirinya dan kupeluk tubuh mungilnya erat erat. "Syukurlah…aku bahagia kau selamat, Lutz" ujarku lega tanpa menghiraukan rasa sakit yang kurasakan di sekujur pundak kananku.

"Ka…Katya…eh…" jawabnya panik. "Da…daripada mengkhawatirkanku, lalu bagaimana dengan lukamu?" ucapnya penuh perhatian pada luka yang kuderita.

"Oh, luka ini? Ini bukan luka yang serius, kok" ujarku dengan tersenyum.

"Bohong!" tuduhnya dengan tatapan serius dari kedua bola mata birunya yang indah itu. "Tadi pagi aku melihatmu dipukul orang orang desa dan pingsan di depanku…ka…kau ceroboh sekali" lanjutnya dengan nada penuh kekhawatiran seraya memalingkan matanya dari tatapanku untuk menyembunyikan perasaannya.

Demi mendengar kalimat kalimat polos dari ucapan anak yang sedari tadi memperhatikanku ini, aku merasa beban hidup yang sedari tadi kutanggung sendirian terasa ringan di hatiku. Tak kuasa menahan haruku, aku pun memeluknya sekali lagi dan melepaskan tangis bahagiaku seraya berkata padanya "Terima kasih, Tuan Lutz sudah memperhatikanku"

"Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan 'Tuan'!" perintahnya kesal. "Dan…jangan menangis! Aku benci air mata" ujarnya sambil menyeka air mata yang mengalir di pipiku dengan kedua jempol tangannya yang mungil.

"Jangan lupa…ak…aku sama se…kali tidak pernah memperhatikanmu" tuturnya ketus dan cepat cepat dirinya mengalihkan pandangannya dari tatapanku. Meski begitu aku bisa melihat guratan pink menghiasi pipinya yang menggemaskan itu.

"Hihihihi….imutnya" godaku sambil membelai rambutnya yang halus.

"A…aku…aku tidak imut! Aku sudah besar!" sanggahnya kesal seraya menghempaskan tanganku dari kepalanya. Meski respon darinya kurang ramah, aku merasa kehadiran anak ini menjadi pengobat hatiku di kala kegalauanku muncul. Bagiku dia bukan hanya sekedar anak yang harus ku asuh selama beberapa saat ini, tetapi dia juga seperti malaikat kecilku yang kuanggap bagai anak kandungku sendiri.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti. Sekarang, ayo kita pulang ke rumahku" ajakku dengan sabar seraya bangkit dari dudukku dan menggenggam tangan kirinya.

"Hmph, baiklah" sahutnya dengan mendengus kesal.

Kami berdua pun berjalan melangkah menuju ke rumah yang kutinggali di desa Ruslaville ini. Meski saat ini aku merasa bahagia karena kehadiran Lutz di sampingku, aku masih memendam perasaan kalut dan rasa gelisah akan firasat buruk yang mungkin akan menimpa kami nanti. _'Semoga saja itu hanya ketakutanku yang tak beralasan_ saja' renungku dalam hati.

* * *

Sore itu, langit berwarna kuning cerah kemerahan. Senja mulai tampak berganti malam. Dengan cepat kuayunkan langkah kakiku demi mengejar waktu agar kami berdua segera sampai di rumahku sebelum gelap malam menjelang karena penerangan jalan di desa ini tidak begitu baik di waktu malam. Aku sadar bahwa memaksakan tubuhku yang masih belum sehat ini untuk mengeluarkan energi maksimalnya demi mencapai tujuan perjalanan kami adalah bukan pilihan yang bijak. Namun rasa rinduku pada rumahku dan keinginanku untuk menyelesaikan masalah yang merundung ladangku adalah prioritas yang harus kukerjakan. Terlebih lagi, Lutz kecil yang ada di sampingku membutuhkan tempat bernaung yang nyaman setelah perjalanan panjang yang telah ia tempuh.

"Katya" suara si kecil Lutz tiba tiba memecah keheningan di antara kami yang sedang berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak menuju gubuk sederhana milikku.

"Ya, Lutz? Ada apa?" tanyaku, sesaat aku terhenyak dari lamunanku.

"Kenapa sepertinya ada banyak orang berkumpul di rumah itu….di sana" ujarnya. Telunjuk mungilnya menunjuk ke arah rumah kayu yang sederhana yang jaraknya kurang lebih sekitar 500 meter dari tempat kami berdiri sekarang.

"I…itu kan rumahku!" seruku kaget. "Kenapa para penduduk berkumpul di rumahku sambil membawa obor?" gumamku keheranan. _'jangan jangan, hal ini ada hubungannya dengan demonstrasi para buruh tani di ladangku'_ pikirku khawatir.

"Sebaiknya kita segera pergi dari sini, Katya!" ujar Lutz memperingatkanku sambil melemparkan tatapan penuh kekhawatiran padaku.

"Tidak, Lutz. Aku punya rencana! Bisa pinjamkan telingamu sebentar?" pintaku. Sambil menunudukkan diri di balik tebalnya semak belukar. Kami berdua segera menyusun rencana.

Dengan segera Lutz mengangguk dan mendengarkan segala rencanaku melalui pesan pesan yang kubisikkan ke telinganya.

"Tapi…Bukankah itu artinya membahayakan dirimu sendiri?" protes Lutz.

"Jangan khawatir! Aku tahu bagaimana cara menghentikan mereka karena mereka adalah buruhku" jawabku yakin. "Sebaiknya, dirimu segera bersembunyi di balik gudang tempat penyimpanan peralatan di sana" lanjutku seraya mengacungkan jari telunjukku ke arah gudang yang letaknya 100 meter dari rumahku.

"Pastikan sosokmu tidak terlihat oleh mereka" perintahku. Lutz pun mengangguk dengan cepat.

"Bila setelah kejadian ini, diriku menjemputmu di gudang itu, artinya masalah telah selesai" ujarku.

"Baiklah, tapi bila kau tidak kunjung menjemputku di gudang, biarkan aku yang menjemputmu, Katya" sahutnya tegas.

"Jangan bodoh, Lutz!" protesku. "Bila aku tak kunjung menjemputmu, jangan sekali kali kau berani menjemputku!" tuturku memperingatkannya.

"Tapi…" balas Lutz dengan khawatir.

"Kalau aku tak kunjung menjemputmu, itu artinya kau harus berlari! Larilah ke klinik dokter Carrierdo dan segera pergilah dari desaku ini, kau mengerti?" ucapku seraya mengelus rambutnya dengan lembut.

"Katya! Aku tidak mau!" rengek anak itu.

"Maaf, Lutz. Sebaiknya kita segera selesaikan masalah ini sekarang…dan berdoalah untukku agar aku berhasil menghadapi mereka dengan selamat" ujarku sambil tersenyum.

"Berjanjilah untukku, kau harus selamat!" ucapnya dengan nada memerintah.

"Aku berjanji…ayo mana jari kelingkingmu?" pintaku seraya mengangkat jari kelingking kananku. Anak itupun segera mengangkat jari kelingkingnya dan menatap ku dengan keheranan.

"Begini?" tanyanya bingung.

Dengan cepat, kukaitkan jari kelingkingku kananku dengan jari kelingking kiri miliknya.

_CUP_ segera kudaratkan ciuman kecil di keningnya.

"Ayo kita segera bergerak ke pos masing masing!" ujarku yang segera buru buru berlari dan berlalu dari hadapannya yang masih terdiam di tempat dengan wajah bersemu merah.

"Berhati hatilah" sayup sayup ku dengar suara kecilnya menggema di telingaku. Aku pun membalasnya dengan melambaikan tanganku ke arahnya.

Setelah memastikan Lutz telah bergerak menuju ke tempat persembunyiannya, aku juga segera berlari dengan cepat menuju ke arah rumahku yang sudah dikerumuni oleh para penduduk desa yang sepertinya ingin melakukan demonstrasi atas segala kesalahan yang kulakukan pada mereka.

"Pak Aleksei! Itu dia! Katya!" teriak seorang pria yang berdiri dengan membawa obor di barisan terdepan.

Kerumunan yang tadinya tampak tidak teratur dan tercerai berai dalam seketika menjadi merapat dan bergerombol layaknya rombongan panitia penyambutan yang berkumpul demi menyonsong kedatangan seorang idola atau pemimpin negara. Bedanya kerumunan tersebut tampak dilengkapi dengan obor yang menyala dan tombak kayu di setiap genggaman tangan para penduduk desa yang ada di sana.

'_Ini dia…aku harus siap'_ ucap batinku yang berusaha menenangkan emosiku yang bergejolak demi melihat tatapan penuh amarah mereka terhadapku. Segera kuhentikan langkahku ketika diriku berada tepat di tengah tengah mereka.

"Se…selamat sore, semuanya" sapaku kaku. "ba…bagaimana kabar ka…kalian sore ini?" ucapku demi memecah dinginnya aura tidak bersahabat yang mereka berikan padaku sore menjelang malam pada saat ini.

"Tsk, berhentilah bersikap sok baik dan ramah, Katya!" ujar pria berjenggot yang berdiri di barisan ke dua dalam kerumunan itu.

"Ma…maafkan aku bila sikapku mengganggumu, Pak Boris" ucapku penuh sesal.

"Dasar perempuan tua! Kau hanya menjadi kutukan bagi desa ini!" teriak seorang wanita yang mengenakan jaket warna merah.

"Maafkan aku, Olga" ucapku dengan membungkukkan badanku. Demi mendengar kata kata perempuan tua itu….hatiku terasa seperti tersayat sayat sampai begitu perih. Tak kuasa bulir air mataku menetes seketika.

"Dari mana saja kau, Katya?" Tanya pria berambut ikal yang berdiri di samping wanita berjaket merah. "Apa kau lupa dengan kami, para buruhmu?" lanjutnya dengan nada kesal.

"Maafkan aku, Herakles! Aku akui aku telah melupakan kewajibanku…hiks…hiks" jawabku dalam isakan tangis yang tak bisa kubendung lagi demi mengingat semua keputusan bodoh yang kubuat di masa lalu.

"Cih…anak ini hanya pergi ke kota demi mengejar cinta putra semata wayangku saja" tutur wanita paruh baya yang menggunakan cincin _solis_ bertahtahkan batu topaz di jari manisnya dengan ketus.

"Nyonya Łukasiewicz, maafkan aku yang kekanakan ini…hiks…hiks…kumohon" tangisku pada orang yang selalu kuharapkan menjadi ibu mertuaku andai Feliks tidak memutuskan hubungan kami berdua.

"Simpan saja tangis palsu mu itu!" hardiknya. "Dasar perempuan tua tidak bertanggung jawab! Kau pikir anakku sudi melepaskanmu dari gelar perawan tertua di desa ini, hah?" sindir wanita itu tanpa ampun padaku yang mengiba padanya.

Aku tak menjawab kata katanya. Hanya air mata dan rasa sesal di hatiku saja yang menghantam mentalku saat ini. Bukannya aku membenarkan tuduhannya tersebut, hanya saja aku memilih untuk tidak melawan tuduhannya karena aku paham benar akan posisiku yang lemah di tengah hujatan mereka. _'Tak ada gunanya jika aku membela diriku, mereka takkan mau untuk mendengar pembelaanku…itu semua akan sia sia saja'_ tangis batinku pedih.

"Sudah! Sudah!" terdengar suara kepala desa kami sedang berusaha menenangkan euforia kemarahan para penduduk yang menghujamkan kekesalan mereka terhadapku.

"Kita di sini tidak untuk menghakiminya, saudara saudara sekalian!" ujar pak kepala desa dengan bijaksana. "Kita di sini untuk menyelesaikan permasalahan pembayaran gaji buruh ladang Katyusha yang sejak dua bulan lalu masih terhutang sampai sekarang" tegas pria itu dengan lantang.

"Pak Aleksei, ladang ini kan sudah tidak punya uang lagi untuk melunasi kewajibannya pada kami. Bagaimana kalau kita jarah saja rumah wanita tua ini?" teriak Pak Boris dengan penuh emosi.

"SETUJU!" teriak sebagian besar orang orang yang ada di dalam kerumunan tersebut. Sedang yang lainnya menunjukkan ketidaksetujuannya dengan menggeleng gelengkan kepala mereka. Aku yang mendengar usulan sadis semacam itu merasa sangat terpukul dan ketakutan setengah mati akan ancaman mereka. Seketika tubuhku yang lemah jatuh bersimpuh di tanah dan menggigil ketakutan.

"Pak Aleksei…kumohon…bantulah saya" ibaku memohon pada kepala desa kami itu.

"TENANG SAUDARA SAUDARA!" perintahnya dengan lantang. "Jangan terburu buru dalam menyelesaikan masalah, apalagi dengan kekerasan!" bela pria itu. "Seharusnya, kita cari solusi damai dengan berunding bersama Nona Katyusha sekarang!" lanjutnya.

"Terima kasih, Pak" ucapku terharu pada kebaikannya.

"Baiklah, Nona Katyusha. Kami paham kondisimu saat ini" ujarnya padaku dengan sabar. "Akan tetapi, para buruhmu saat ini juga menginginkan agar gaji mereka dibayar lunas segera, kau paham kan?" ujarnya dengan hati hati.

Aku hanya mengangguk dan mulai berpikir untuk melunasi hutang hutangku pada mereka. Sedari awal sejak aku meninggalkan klinik dokter Carrierdo, aku sudah mengantisipasi bahwa hal terburuk semacam ini akan terjadi padaku. Oleh karena itu, uang yang dititipkan oleh Tuan Gilbert Beilschmidt padaku saat itu dengan terpaksa kupakai untuk melunasi hutangku pada mereka.

Dengan mengumpulkan seluruh keberanianku, akupun segera berbicara pada mereka "Maafkan aku bila diriku tak mampu untuk membayar hutang pada ke empat puluh lima orang buruh ku selama dua bulan terakhir" ucapku dengan lantang pada seluruh orang yang berada di dalam kerumunan itu.

"Oleh karena itu, kedatanganku kemari saat ini adalah untuk melunasi seluruh kewajibanku pada kalian semua" lanjutku dengan lugas. Kemudian segera kuraih sejumlah uang milikku yang tersimpan di dalam saku rok yang kukenakan saat ini.

"Ini terimalah seluruh uang milikku sebesar empat ratus lima puluh ribu _Gild_ ini" ujarku seraya menyodorkan uang itu pada mereka. "Ambillah dan kuharap seluruh hutang dan kewajibanku pada kalian dapat terpenuhi seluruhnya" pintaku penuh harap.

"Terima kasih, Katya" jawab pak kepala desa dengan gembira. Sejumlah uang itupun segera diterima oleh pak kepala desa dengan baik dan seluruh uang itu dibagikannya secara adil kepada seluruh buruhku yang ada di dalam kerumunan itu.

Akan tetapi, meski seluruh buruhku menerima uang yang menjadi haknya, beberapa dari mereka masih saja mereka menggerutu dan kesal padaku.

"Aku takkan mau bekerja di tempatmu lagi!" tutur Pak Boris dengan kesal seraya berlalu dari hadapanku.

"Aku juga keluar dari pekerjaan ini! Kau cuma perawan tua tak berguna! Kau adalah kutukan bagi desa ini!" hardik Olga yang masih memendam kebencian padaku yang sudah berumur 32 tahun ini dan masih terus membujang tak bersuami. Kata kata yang dia utarakan sungguh mengoyak ngoyak perasaanku yang rapuh ini, namun dengan penuh kesabaran terus kutahan air mataku dalam kesedihan.

"Jangan dengarkan kata katanya, Katya" ujar Herakles dengan nada penuh simpati. "Kau bukanlah kutukan…aku yakin kau akan menemukan kebahagiaan dengan seseorang yang kau cintai nantinya" tuturnya lembut.

"Terima kasih, Herakles" tangis haruku pun menganak sungai di kedua pipiku atas segala rasa simpati yang dia berikan padaku.

"Berhentilah menangis….dan sampai jumpa besok di ladang, Katya" pamitnya sambil berlalu dari pandanganku.

Beberapa saat kemudian, seusai pak kepala desa berpamitan denganku, seluruh penduduk desa pergi meninggalkanku di sini sendirian…di depan pintu rumahku yang sudah reyot ini.

Di malam yang tak berbintang ini, aku terduduk lesu di depan pintu rumahku. Angin malam berhembus di seluruh tubuhku hingga menusuk tulangku. Begitu pula dengan kata kata kasar nan kejam para penduduk desa yang menghujam perasaanku. Rasa perih dan kekalutanku pun mencapai puncaknya hingga aku berteriak keras sekeras kerasnya demi meluapkan perasaan sakit hati yang kuderita ini.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Ku rasa tak satupun makhluk hidup yang mau mendengarkan kekalutan hatiku saat ini. Aku pun menangis terisak dalam kelamnya malam ini.

"KATYA!" kudengar suara anak kecil memanggilku.

"Lutz?" seruku kaget akan kehadirannya saat ini…saat di mana aku tampak rapuh dan tidak bisa diandalkan sama sekali olehnya. Segera kuseka air mataku dengan terburu buru. '_Ya Tuhan…bukankah aku sudah berjanji padanya untuk menjemputnya di gudang usai masalah ini berakhir…kenapa aku lupa?'_ sesalku dalam hati.

"Katya? Apa kau baik baik saja?" tanyanya dengan polos.

"A…aku ti…tidak apa apa, Lutz…hiks" ucapku tanpa bisa menahan isakan tangisku yang tersisa di hadapannya.

"Kenapa kau bohong lagi padaku? Apa yang mereka lakukan padamu?" ujarnya dengan nada kesal, namun matanya tetap menunjukkan perhatian yang dalam akan kesedihanku saat ini.

"A…a…aku…" saat ini perasaanku sungguh bercampur aduk, antara perasaan bersalahku, rasa sakit hatiku, kekhawatiranku dan….rasa haruku atas perhatian anak kecil yang baru kukenal ini.

Tak kuasa kupendam rasa sakit ini sendirian, secara refleks aku merengkuh tubuh Lutz yang mungil ini dalam pelukanku dan meraung dalam suara tangisan sembilu.

"Kat….Katya…" ucap Lutz yang sontak terkejut dengan tindakanku yang sangat egois ini.

"Ma…maaf…kan aku….hiks…hiks…boleh…ku…pin…jam…hiks…hiks…pundakmu?" pintaku dalam isakan suara tangis.

Lutz sama sekali tak menjawab sepatah kata pun. Hanya kedua tangan kecilnya yang memeluk kepalaku hingga seluruh wajahku yang dipenuhi air mata ini terbenam dalam damainya tubuh mungilnya.

bersambung (?)

* * *

Terima kasih pd para pembaca yang sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca karangan ane yang gak jelas arah ceritanya ini. Kelangsungan fic ini mungkin akan tersendat karena ane sendiri sibuk mengerjakan tugas akhir. Maaf kalo chapter ini sangat panjang n maaf kalo spertinya di chapter ini, ane kesannya 'menyiksa' karakter utamanya m(_ _)m

Ane janji kalo di chapter selanjutnya menampilkan sesuatu yang lebih ceria tanpa mengurangi inti jalan ceritanya. Makasih.


	8. Chapter 7 Dirinya dan Diriku

**Perhatian**: Seluruh cerita Hetalia yang ada di dalam fanfiction ini adalah murni fiksi dengan setting Alternate Universe di mana mereka tidak dianggap sebagai sebuah entitas Negara, melainkan sebagai individu yang memiliki kehidupan pribadi dan emosi layaknya manusia. Cerita ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan kisah Hetalia pada serial aslinya. Di dalamnya juga terdapat crack pairing Ger/Ukr atau Ludwig x Katyusha. Bila ada kesamaan nama atau tempat di dunia nyata, itu hanya kebetulan. Terima kasih atas perhatiannya. Selamat membaca.

* * *

Disclaimer: Hetalia – Hidekazu Himaruya

Pairing: Ger/Ukr

Genre: Drama/Family/Romance

Rating: T

**604.080 detik**

Chapter 7: Dirinya dan Diriku

Ludwig POV

Rabu

19. 44 malam

Namaku Ludwig Beilschmidt. Usiaku saat ini 27 tahun. Aku adalah anak kedua dari dua orang bersaudara. Diriku hidup bersama abang kandungku yang bernama Gilbert Beilschmidt. Orang tua kami sudah lama meninggal karena peperangan. Sejak kecil, kami berdua sudah diasuh oleh kakek kami. Pendidikan terakhir yang kujalani adalah program doktoral ilmu teknik mesin jurusan otomotif di Universitas Nasional Hetalienenberg dan diriku berhasil menyelesaikan pendidikan terakhirku pada usia 24 tahun dengan predikat Summa Cum Laude. Usai menyelesaikan pendidikanku, aku menjabat sebagai seorang presiden direktur dari sebuah perusahaan swasta multinasional yang bergerak dalam bidang energi dan bisnis kelistrikan di negara bagian Hetalienenberg ini. Bersama Abangku yang umurnya 6 tahun lebih tua daripada diriku, kami mengelola perusahaan tersebut selama beberapa tahun terakhir ini sebagai pemilik saham terbesar di sana.

Bekerja di sebuah kompleks gedung perkantoran megah di tengah jantung kota metropolitan Hetalienenberg yang seolah tak pernah tidur merupakan bagian dari kehidupanku. Hidup dengan berkubang kemewahan dan fasilitas yang serba berkecukupan merupakan hal yang biasa bagiku. Akan tetapi saat ini….

"Lutz, makan malamnya sudah siap" ujar suara lembut itu menyapaku dari balik tirai pintu yang membatasi ruang tamu dan dapur miliknya.

Aku masih belum mau beranjak dari tempat dudukku dan masih terus mengamati rumah kayu sederhana tempat aku sekarang menginap….inilah rumah keluarga Braginski, Katyusha Braginski. Rumah tersebut tidak begitu luas dan terlihat cukup tua bila melihat dari perabotan yang dipakai di rumah ini. Antik, itulah kesan yang kutangkap dari rumah itu. Salah satu perabotan yang menurutku sangat antik adalah lampu tua yang menggantung di tengah ruangan itu. Meski sudah tua dan warna catnya memudar, cahaya lampu yang ada di situ sama sekali tidak memudar melainkan menambah rasa teduh dan nyaman. Sofa yang kududuki saat inipun bukanlah sofa mewah. Hanya sofa sederhana yang kulit jok tempat duduknya sudah mengelupas dan penuh lubang.

Pemandangan rumah sederhana yang begitu asing ini bagiku adalah perbandingan terbalik atas kenyataan sehari hari kehidupanku sebagai Ludwig Beilschmidt sang presiden direktur yang biasanya hidup di sebuah kondominium mahal yang terletak di pinggiran kota Hetalienenberg. Dengan hidup di dalam rumah semegah itu, mustahil bila kemewahan tidak terjangkau dalam hidupku.

Sungguh sebuah ironi, ketika diriku dan kakakku hidup di tengah kemewahan dan berfoya foya, di sini ada seorang petani wanita yang hidup dengan memperjuangkan keberadaan ladang tempat dirinya menggantungkan hidupnya. Dan lahan tempatnya mencari sumber penghidupan sehari hari itu harus diterpa beban hutang yang cukup berat…

"Lutz! Jangan terus duduk di ruang tamu, ayo makanlah bersamaku! Kau pasti lapar kan?" perintah wanita yang kupanggil Katyusha seraya melempar senyum padaku seolah dirinya sudah melupakan seluruh kejadian buruk yang tadi menimpanya.

Aku sungguh sangat terkejut sekali melihat kehadirannya yang tepat berada di depan hidungku. Tak kusangka dia datang menghampiriku demi sebuah makan malam bersama dengannya. Padahal selama ini, aku jarang menghabiskan waktu untuk makan malam bersama keluargaku. Aku dan abangku sama sekali tidak punya waktu luang untuk duduk semeja demi makan malam bersama karena kami berdua sama sama sibuk bekerja. Rutinitas makan malam bersama keluarga pun tergantikan dengan makan malam sendirian di meja kantorku atau di bengkel pribadiku bila aku sedang giat menggeluti hobiku.

"Eh? Baiklah…" jawabku mengangguk.

"Bagus, ayo cuci tanganmu dulu" ucapnya sambil membuka kedua tangannya lebar lebar seolah ingin menawariku sebuah gendongan.

'_Apa? Dia ingin menggendongku?'_ pikirku panik. Buru buru diriku menggelengkan kepalaku tanda tak setuju pada tawarannya. Entah kenapa, meski tidak ada salahnya bagiku untuk membiarkannya menggendongku karena tubuhku telah berubah menjadi tubuh anak kecil berusia 4 tahun, tetap saja aku tidak nyaman dengan hal itu dan….kupikir rasanya akan aneh.

"Lho? Kenapa tidak mau?" sahutnya dengan tatapan memelas dengan bola mata berkaca kaca seolah hatinya hancur karena penolakanku.

"A…aku…su…sudah besar!" jawabku singkat sambil memalingkan wajahku ke arah lain demi menghindari tatapan matanya yang memelas itu. Seumur hidupku, aku tidak pernah merasa digendong oleh seorang wanita, kecuali mungkin oleh ibuku sebelum beliau meninggal. Sungguh, aku tak bisa membayangkan rasanya digendong oleh seorang wanita. Aku sungguh sangat malu bila harus menatap dadanya yang sangat besar lekat lekat dalam pelukannya. Demi membayangkan hal itu, wajahku sampai terasa panas dan aku merasa tidak nyaman.

"Hihihi…sebesar apa?" tanyanya dengan nada menggodaku. "Apa kau sanggup menjangkau tempat cuci tangan yang ada di dapurku?" ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

"A…aku bisa!" jawabku dengan yakin.

"Kau yakin?" tanyanya. Kubalas pertanyaan itu dengan anggukan.

"Baiklah, Lutz yang sudah besar, mari kuantar sampai ke dapur untuk cuci tangan. Silakan" ucapnya seraya mengantarku ke dapur miliknya.

Di ruangan yang disebut dapur tersebut, hanya terdapat sederet_ counter_ dapur sederhana yang tak seberapa panjangnya dan sebuah lemari es yang modelnya sudah ketinggalan jaman. Di atasnya terdapat beberapa perkakas dapur sederhana, rak piring dan sebuah kompor gas. Di atas _counter_ tersebut juga terdapat lemari _cabinet_ kayu tua yang menggantung di dindingnya. Sementara itu, tak jauh dari deretan _counter_, terdapat sebuah tempat cuci piring dari alumunium yang menempel di dinding dapur.

"Ayo cuci tangan di sini, Lutz" perintah Katyusha.

Diriku yang menyaksikan betapa tingginya tempat cuci piring itu dari sudut pandang tubuhku yang sangat pendek ini menjadi merasa ciut nyali dan terdiam tak merespon perintah Katya_. 'Andai saja aku masih dalam wujud asliku Ludwig Beilschmidt yang berusia 27 tahun, mungkin nasibku tidak akan semalang ini hanya demi perkara cuci tangan di tempat yang begitu tinggi'_ keluh hatiku kesal.

_HUP_ kurasakan tubuh wanita itu memelukku dari belakang dan menggendongku sampai aku bisa menjangkau keran air yang ada di tempat cuci piring itu.

"Waaa!" teriakku panik. "Katya! Kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku?" protesku.

"Sudahlah, Lutz. Jangan malu malu hanya karena kugendong" balasnya santai. "Apa kau ingin membiarkan makanan yang sudah kubuat susah payah menjadi dingin hingga tidak enak untuk kau santap?" ucapnya mencari pembenaran atas tindakannya itu.

_GRRUUUKKK_ terdengar suara perut keroncongan tak lama kemudian.

"Tuh kan, sepertinya cacing cacing di perutmu tidak rela kalau malam ini kau melewatkan makan malammu hanya demi menghindari gendonganku hihihi" ujarnya seraya tertawa mengikik.

Diriku yang merasa tidak berdaya ini hanya bisa mengangguk dan tersipu malu karena kerasnya suara 'demonstrasi' para cacing yang ada di perut mungilku ini. Akupun segera memulai untuk membersihkan kedua tanganku dengan membuka keran air yang ada di sana.

Tak kusangka kedua bola mataku menangkap refleksi wajah Katyusha terpantul di cermin yang menggantung tepat di atas tempat cuci piring itu. Kulihat wajahnya begitu bahagia dan tersungging senyuman ceria di bibirnya. Melihat keceriaannya itu, entah kenapa aku merasa sedikit lega. _'Apakah dia sudah melupakan tragedi yang menerpa dirinya tadi sore? Apakah dia masih sedih? Benarkah senyum itu adalah suatu kejujuran yang tidak dibuat buat?'_ Entahlah…yang jelas aku tidak mau lagi melihatnya tersungkur bersimbah darah seperti kejadian pagi ini.

Di tengah kesibukanku mencuci tangan sebelum makan malam, tiba tiba seseorang dari luar datang dan menyapa Katyusha.

"Nona! Kami datang!" teriak suara seorang wanita yang datang dari arah luar dapur.

"No…Nona…kami datang membawa barang barangmu dan obatmu" sahut suara lainnya yang sepertinya milik suara anak laki laki.

Dengan cepat Katyusha membalikkan kepalanya ke belakang dan menyapa para pemilik suara tersebut. Aku pun ikut menoleh ke arah sumber suara itu yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah suara milik gadis remaja berkulit cokelat dan seorang pemuda tanggung bertubuh pendek yang tadi pagi pernah kulihat di klinik dokter Carrierdo.

"Celine! Raivis!" sahutnya girang. "Kebetulan sekali! Ayo ikutlah makan malam bersama kami!" pintanya dengan gembira.

"Kyaa! Aku kangen banget sama masakan Nona" teriak sang wanita dengan semangat. Dengan sekejap, kedua bola matanya menangkap sosokku yang masih di dalam gendongan Katyusha ini.

"Lho? Siapa anak di dalam gendonganmu itu, Nona?" tanyanya keheranan dengan tatapan penuh selidik ke arahku. "Apa itu anakmu?" tanyanya lagi.

"Bukankah sepertinya kita pernah melihat anak itu berada di klinik dokter Carrierdo tadi pagi, Celine?" sahut remaja bertubuh pendek yang ada di sampingnya.

"Hahaha…kalian salah paham" jawab Katyusha seraya tertawa terpingkal pingkal. "Dia bukan anakku" lanjut Katyusha.

"Lho? Lalu siapa? Dan kenapa dia waktu itu ada di dekatmu ketika para penduduk desa membawamu ke klinik?" Tanya remaja berambut ikal itu dengan penuh kebingungan.

"Dia adalah anak yang ku asuh, Raivis" jawab Katyusha. "Perkenalkan, nama anak ini Lutz Beil…eh….Lutz Bismarck, anak yang ku asuh" ujar Katya seraya mengahadapkan gendongannya ke arah mereka berdua. Kini diriku bisa melihat sosok kedua orang tersebut dengan jelas.

"Ha…halo" sapaku dengan kaku.

"Kyaaaa! Imutnya!" teriak gadis berkuncir dua itu kegirangan bercampur gemas. Aku sungguh ketakutan melihat reaksi gadis itu. "Hai, namaku Celine. Aku tetangga Nona Katyusha dan aku juga bekerja di ladang ini" sapanya dengan ceria.

"Waaa….lucunya! Halo, namaku Raivis. Aku juga bekerja sambilan di ladang Nona Katyusha" sahut remaja yang dipanggil Raivis seraya melempar senyum ramah kepadaku. "Lalu bagaimana, Nona bisa menjadi pengasuh anak ini?" Tanya Raivis keheranan

"Hihihi…nanti kuceritakan. Tapi sebelum itu, ayo kita makan malam dulu" ucap Katyusha penuh semangat.

* * *

"Hiks…sungguh kasihan sekali nasib anak ini" ujar Celine sembari menyeka air mata yang membasahi kedua matanya.

"Apa memang keluarga di kota itu sangat sibuk sampai sampai mereka lupa mengurus anak mereka?" Tanya Raivis penasaran.

"Tidak juga, kebetulan di dalam keluarga Lutz tidak ada sosok seorang wanita yang mampu mengasuhnya. Jadi akulah yang dibayar untuk jadi pengasuhnya selama beberapa hari" jawab Katyusha sambil melahap sup kacang polong hangat miliknya.

"Siapa nama keluarga tak bertanggung jawab itu? Aku akan memarahi mereka!" teriak Celine dengan berapi api.

"Celine, aku tahu kau sangat benci dengan masa lalumu pada orang tua yang tak pernah kau ketahui. Tapi, masalah yang dialami Lutz ini sangat berbeda denganmu" ujar Katyusha memperingatkan.

"Akhhh….tapi aku masih tetap tidak suka dengan keluarga yang menyia nyiakan anaknya, apalagi dengan sengaja membuangnya" balas Celine dalam nada suara yang getir.

"Keluarga Lutz sama sekali tidak membuang Lutz, Celine" lanjut Katyusha. "Mereka hanya menitipkan Lutz padaku sebagai orang tua asuh dan itulah pekerjaanku di sana" terang Katyusha.

Menurutku sungguh mengejutkan melihat Katyusha sama sekali tidak menyinggung tentang asal usulku yang sebenarnya di hadapan mereka ataupun kebenaran tentang pekerjaannya yang sesungguhnya di Hetalienenberg sebagai OB di perusahaanku selama beberapa bulan terakhir ini. Hal ini sungguh berbeda dengan Katyusha yang polos dan menerangkan tentang identitas diriku secara gamblang di hadapan Elizavetha Hedevary kemarin. _'Sebenarnya apa yang Katya pikirkan? Kenapa dia tampak begitu menyembunyikan kebenaran di hadapan mereka?'_ pikirku bingung. Aku sungguh penasaran dengan sikap Katyusha yang begitu misterius ini. Dalam sekejap, bayangan orang yang mirip Jan muncul di dalam pikiranku. _'Mungkinkah hal ini ada hubungannya dengan keberadaan pria yang mirip dengan Jan tadi sore di klinik?'_ pikirku resah.

"Hei Lutz!" kudengar suara Raivis memecah lamunanku.

"Eh? _Ja?_" jawabku kaget.

"Kenapa kau tidak menghabiskan sup kacang polongmu?" Tanya Raivis heran.

Lalu Katyusha yang duduk tepat di seberangku itupun segera mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arahku di tengah tengah pembicaraannya dengan Celine. "Lutz, ayo habiskan sup mu" pinta Katyusha dengan lembut.

Diriku yang setiap hari mengkonsumsi makanan makanan mahal dan makanan bergizi tinggi tidak terbiasa dengan makanan sederhana seperti sup kacang polong yang dari segi penampilan ini sangat tidak menarik dan tampak tidak enak. Dengan penuh keterpaksaan, kumainkan sendok sup dengan tangan kananku ke dalam larutan kental di dalam mangkuk kaca yang disebut sup kacang polong itu.

"Hei, makanan tidak boleh dijadikan mainan, Lutz!" ucap Celine memperingatkan ku. "Kau harus menghabiskan makanan ini sampai habis! Kasihan kan para petani yang sudah susah payah menanam kacang polong ini" lanjutnya kesal melihat tingkahku.

"Ayo, makanlah, Lutz. Sup ini enak lho" timpal Raivis mempromosikan rasa sup tersebut.

"Daripada ngomong. Mendingan kita buktikan enaknya rasa sup ini" tukas Celine. "Nih, coba lihat bagaimana caraku membuktikannya!". Dengan sigap Celine menyingkirkan sendok sup tersebut dari mangkuknya. Kemudian, segera diseruputnya seluruh isi sup tersebut dari bibir mangkuk dalam waktu beberapa detik saja sampai habis. Kemudian gemuruh tepuk tangan dan gelak tawa dari Raivis dan Katyusha pun menyambut keberhasilan Celine menghabiskan sup tersebut.

"AAHHHH, enak!" seraya menyeka sisa sup yang ada di bibirnya dengan lengan kirinya. _'Apa apaan ini?_' batinku jijik. Sungguh cara makan yang tidak sopan jika merujuk pada kode etik _table manner_ yang diajarkan oleh kakekku kepadaku sejak kecil.

"Ayolah, Lutz! Cobalah sup enak ini!" bujuk Celine.

"A…aku tidak mau!" jawabku kesal melihat polah mereka yang tidak sopan di meja makan.

"Jadi kau membenci makanan buatanku, Lutz" tanya Katyusha dengan meratap sedih seolah hidupnya akan berakhir karena penolakanku.

"Ti…tid…tidak kok" buru buru aku menjawab dengan penuh keterpaksaan. Ketika aku melihat air matanya perlahan mulai menetesi pipinya, aku jadi semakin salah tingkah. _'Sial! Kenapa harus menangis sih?'_ batinku kesal. _'Aku kan sangat benci air mata' _keluhku.

"Baiklah kalau begitu!" dengan cepat aku mengumpulkan keberanianku dan mulai meniru cara makan yang dicontohkan oleh Celine.

_SLURP _dalam waktu beberapa detik, larutan sup yang tadinya ada di dalam mangkuk itupun menjadi kosong. Aku yang tadinya merasa terpaksa menelan sup itu, tiba tiba merasakan rasa gurih dan sedikit pedas melewati lidah sampai kerongkoganku. _'ENAK!'_ pikirku terkejut.

"Hehehehe…bagaimana, lutz? Enak kan?" tanya Celine penasaran. Akupun mengangguk senang dan tersenyum jujur di hadapan mereka semua khususnya pada Katyusha.

"Syukurlah" sahut Katyusha yang tersenyum bahagia melihat responku.

"Hehehe…padahal, tadinya aku ingin sekali makan sup milik Lutz andaikan dia tidak mau menghabiskannya" seloroh Celine.

Kemudian seluruh ruang dapur dihiasi oleh suara gelak tawa para penghuni meja makan tersebut yang menyatu dengan suasana hangat dapur sempit di rumah Katyusha ini. Terus terang saja, baru kali ini aku mendapati suasana rumah yang nyaman dan bersahabat bersama mereka meski harus duduk semeja di meja makan kecil yang hanya muat untuk empat orang itu. Meskipun makanan yang terhidang sama sekali jauh dari kata mewah, tapi suasana di dalamnya begitu meriah. Suatu hal yang tidak kudapati ketika kakekku mengajariku prinsip _table manner_ sewaktu ku kecil dulu. Hal seperti ini hanya kudapati di dalam cerita novel layaknya hidup di dunia imajinasi.

* * *

"Celine, tolong bawakan mangkuk mangkuk kotor itu kemari!" pinta Katyusha yang saat ini sibuk berdiri di hadapan tempat cuci piring untuk mencuci tumpukan peralatan makan yang kami pakai tadi.

"Baik, Nona!" sahut Celine dengan ceria sambil membawa tumpukan peralatan makan yang kotor tersebut ke arah Katyusha. Sementara itu, Raivis dan diriku menyibukkan diri untuk membersihkan meja makan.

Di tengah kesibukan kami tersebut, tiba tiba Celine memulai percakapan dengan isu yang sangat menyinggung Katyusha.

"Nona, sedari tadi sepertinya aku tidak melihat cincin _solis_ yang kau pakai di jari manismu seperti saat kau berpamitan dengan kami dulu" ujar Celine polos.

Aku yang mendengar hal itu pada awalnya merasa tidak tertarik dengan topik pembicaraan mereka sampai Katyusha mengungkapkan ketidaknyamanannya pada Celine.

"Oh…cincin itu, aku masih menyimpannya" jawab Katyusha datar. "Celine, bisakah kita tidak membicarakan tentang cincin_ solis_?" pintanya dengan nada yang cukup risih.

"Lho? Kenapa aku tidak boleh menannyakan hal itu, Nona?" tanya Celine penasaran. "Apa yang terjadi pada Feliks? Kenapa aku tidak menemuinya ketika di klinik tadi sore?" lanjutnya polos.

Raivis yang sibuk bekerja melipat serbet di sampingku pun juga tak kalah penasaran dengan keberadaan orang yang bernama 'Feliks'. "Nona, aku dengar Feliks sudah berhasil menjadi model di kota, ya? Jadi, kapan kalian akan menikah?" ucap Raivis penuh harap.

Demi mendengar kalimat 'Katyusha akan menikah', aku menjadi semakin tidak mengerti kenapa orang orang yang berdemonstrasi tadi sore di depan rumah Katyusha tadi mengatai wanita malang ini dengan julukan julukan yang tidak sopan seperti 'perempuan tua', 'perawan tua tak laku' atau 'perawan tua terkutuk'.

Katyusha tidak menjawab sepatah kata pun, hanya suasana hening yang kurasakan.

"Nona, kenapa kau tidak menjawab pertanyaan kami?" sahut Celine memecah keheningan suasana yang tadinya masih begitu ceria dan hangat.

Tidak ada satu patah katapun meluncur dari bibir sang Nona. Hanya suara piring, mangkuk dan peralatan dapur berdentingan yang terdengar dari bak cuci piring.

"Maaf Nona, bukannya kami mau ikut campur dalam urusan pribadi Nona" ujar Raivis dengan sangat berhati hati. "Sebenarnya, sewaktu kami pulang tadi, kami berdua bertemu dengan Nyonya Łukasiewicz di jalan" lanjut Raivis.

Tiba tiba Katyusha berhenti mencuci piring dan berujar "Apa yang dia katakan?" tanya Katyusha dingin.

"Se…sebenarnya, Nyonya Łukasiewicz bilang…Nona ha…harus mengembalikan cincin _solis _itu pada Feliks atau keluarga Łukasiewicz" jawab Raivis penuh keraguan. "Se…sebenarnya…apa yang terjadi pada kalian?" tanyanya lagi.

"TIDAK!" teriak Katyusha dengan tegas. "Aku tidak akan mengembalikannya atau memberikannya pada siapapun juga! Karena aku percaya Feliks mencintaiku selamanya!" Tiba tiba suara isakan tangis Katyusha menyelimuti keheningan dapur tersebut.

Diriku yang pada awalnya tidak begitu suka mencampuri urusan orang lain, secara mendadak terhenyak oleh tangisan Katyusha. _'Apalagi yang ditangisi wanita ini?'_ keluhku dalam hati. Kuarahkan pandangan mataku pada Katyusha yang saat ini berada dalam pelukan Celine sambil menangis tersedu sedu.

"Aku tahu kalau Nyonya Łukasiewicz sejak dulu tidak menyukai hubunganmu dengan Feliks, Nona…tapi menurutku caranya meminta cincin _solis _darimu itu sangatlah tidak sopan" tutur Celine yang berusaha keras membela sang Nona dari serangan orang lain yang menghinanya.

"Hiks…hiks…kami…su…sudah…putus…hiks…hiks" ucap Katyusha terbata bata dalam isakan tangisnya. Usai mengatakan hal pahit tersebut, tangisan Katyusha menjadi semakin keras dan terdengar menyakitkan.

Demi menyaksikan pemandangan sedih yang menerpa sang Nona, Raivis yang sedari tadi berdiri di dekat meja makan bersamaku dengan cepat segera melangkahkan kakinya ke arah sang Nona dan mendekap tubuh Katyusha erat erat.

"Maafkan kami, Nona…maafkan kami berdua yang tidak pengertian pada keadaanmu saat ini" ujar Celine yang juga menitikkan air mata. "Hiks…hiks…Sepahit apapun masalah yang Nona derita, kami akan terus berada di dekat Nona…hiks…hiks…" lanjutnya demi membesarkan hati sang Nona yang sedang terjebak dalam tumpukan masalah.

"No…Nona…kuatkanlah dirimu. Ka…kami…ma…masih sangat men…nyayangimu…hiks…hiks…" tangis Raivis yang masih terus memeluk Katyusha.

Hanya suara tangisan ketiga orang itu yang terdengar membelah kesunyian malam…sementara aku, duduk di kursi dekat meja makan dan menyaksikan pemandangan itu tersisih dari haru biru ketiganya yang sedang dirundung duka.

Seketika rasa sunyi justru membekap batinku. Dalam ketersisihan itu, monolog jiwaku pun membentuk ruang diskusinya sendiri di dalam labirin emosiku yang selama ini terkubur.

'_Kenapa? Kenapa aku seperti jauh…tersisih seperti ini?' _ujar perasaanku yang tenggelam dalam kebingungan.

'_Ya, karena aku memang bukan bagian dari mereka…aku cuma orang luar"_ jawab logikaku mantap.

'_Ta…tapi mengapa aku…aku tiba tiba merasa iri pada Katyusha? Apa yang telah terjadi padaku?'_ tanya perasaanku yang sedang tersesat ini berusaha mencari jawab.

'_Kenapa harus merasa iri? Bukankah diriku sendiri sudah memilih untuk…sendirian?'_ sang logikapun membalikkan semua pertanyaanku dengan suatu retorika sederhana yang tak perlu ku jawab.

Sendiri…ya, aku memang memilih untuk sendirian. Aku ingat betapa dinginnya sikapku pada orang lain yang ada di sekitarku. Menjaga jarak, bersikap kurang ramah, susah untuk mempercayai orang lain dan banyak hal lainnya yang mungkin tidak kusadari telah membentuk pikiran dan jiwaku menjadi dingin seperti es dan keras layaknya batu. Bahkan aku masih belum bisa mempercayai abangku untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini dengan baik.

'_Apakah rasa sepi ini adalah hadiah dari kesalahan kesalahan sosial yang kukumpulkan selama ini sehingga menumpuk menjadi tembok yang mengelilingi perasaanku?'_ pikirku resah.

Ternyata apa yang abangku katakan benar adanya bahwa aku hanyalah mesin yang ditakdirkan untuk bekerja keras. Diriku hanyalah seonggok daging yang tak punya kesadaran lain selain 'AKU'…bukan 'KAMI'. Sementara itu, di sana seorang wanita lemah yang sedang menangisi nasib cintanya berada dalam pelukan orang orang yang mengasihinya. Padahal mereka yang mengasihi Katyusha BUKAN saudara kandung Katyusha!

'_Kenapa aku hanya memiliki abangku saja? Kenapa tidak ada orang lain yang mengasihiku dengan tulus seperti mereka yang ada di sana?' _protes perasaanku.

Aku masih tak mengerti kenapa masih banyak yang menyayangi Katyusha di tengah kebencian penduduk desa padanya.

Aku yang hidup di dalam kehampaan ini hanya bisa menunggu sang waktu untuk menjawabnya. Jadi, untuk sementara ini…aku akan membiarkan diriku sendiri duduk dan mengamati 'dunia baru' yang asing bagiku. Dunia milik Katyusha.

* * *

"Nona, obat yang sudah diberikan dokter Carrierdo itu harus dikonsumsi tiga kali sehari, jangan lupa ya!" ujar Celine memperingatkan Katyusha seraya memakai kedua sandal bututnya di depan pintu rumah Katyusha.

"Nona juga harus mengganti perban di pundak Nona itu setiap hari dan oleskan salepnya dengan teratur!" tambah Raivis.

"Iya, iya, aku tahu" balas Katyusha dengan tersenyum.

"Oh ya, Celine, Raivis, mulai besok kita harus segera ke ladang pagi pagi untuk membersihkan tanah ladang kita usai badai yang lalu" ujar Katyusha dengan serius.

"Ta…tapi kan…tanah kita sudah bukan…" belum sempat Raivis menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Katyusha segera memotongnya. "Sudahlah! Lupakan kata kata sombong pria itu!" ujarnya kesal.

"Kita harus buktikan bahwa apa yang menjadi milik kita, teruslah menjadi milik kita!" lanjutnya dengan penuh keyakinan.

Celine dan Raivis sama sekali tak menjawab sepatah katapun selain mengangguk. Dari apa yang kuamati, anggukan mereka masih menyiratkan keraguan besar_. 'Apa yang sebenarnya mereka maksudkan? Aku tidak mengerti'_ pikirku bingung. _'Lalu siapa yang mereka maksud dengan pria itu? Apakah yang mereka maksud itu…pria yang mirip Jan?'_ terkaku heran.

"Ba…baiklah kalau be…begitu" tiba tiba Raivis segera meneruskan alur pembicaraan lagi di tengah kekakuan suasana malam itu. "Kami permisi dulu, hari sudah larut. Terima kasih atas makan malamnya, Nona" ucap Raivis seraya tersenyum.

"Aku juga mau pamit, Nona. Terima kasih untuk makan malamnya yang enak" tutur Celine dengan riang.

"Baiklah, sampaikan salamku untuk Toris di kedai, Raivis" ucap Katyusha.

"Dan sampaikan salamku untuk Pak Aleksei dan istrinya, Celine. Katakan pada beliau bahwa seluruh keluarga Braginski sangat berterima kasih padanya" ujar Katyusha tulus.

Usai berpamitan, keduanya pun segera berlalu dari hadapan kami. Sementara itu, aku dan Katyusha sedang berduaan di dalam rumah sederhana ini.

"Nah, Lutz, kau lelah kan? tanya wanita itu dengan ramah. "Ayo kita segera beristirahat!" pintanya lembut seraya mengarahkanku ke sebuah ruangan yang tampak seperti kamar tidur milik Katyusha.

'_Eh? Beristirahat? Maksudnya di kamar ini? Berdua?'_ pikirku bingung.

"Ini adalah kamarku, tapi kau bisa tidur berdua di sini bersamaku" ucapnya sambil menunjukkan ranjang besar nan reyot dari kayu bersepraikan kain katun warna biru muda yang warnanya sudah memudar.

'_Apa? Tidur seranjang dengan Katyusha…?_' batinku panik. Sontak, aku menggeleng gelengkan kepalaku pada tawarannya.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau tidak mau?" tanyanya dengan penuh kekecewaan.

"Aku mau tidur di kamar lain saja" jawabku ketus.

"Kalau kau berharap ingin tidur di tempat lain rasanya saat ini mustahil" ucapnya sambil menatap mataku. "Di rumah ini hanya ada dua kamar, sayangnya kamar yang lain sudah ku alih fungsikan menjadi ruang penyimpanan pupuk" lanjut wanita itu meyakinkanku.

Aku hanya terdiam membisu mendengar ucapannya tersebut sambil memikirkan alternatif lain agar kami tidak tidur seranjang. Aku terlalu grogi untuk tidur seranjang dengan seorang wanita karena di dalam kehidupanku selama ini belum pernah ada seorang wanitapun yang mengisi hidupku, bahkan ibuku sekalipun. _'Apa yang akan terjadi kalau kami tidur seranjang' _pikirku kacau. Demi membayangkan kami berdua tidur bersama di kamarnya, dalam sekejap tiba tiba bayangan video porno yang dulu biasanya kutonton sendirian di kamarku memenuhi pikiranku yang kotor saat ini. _'Arrgghhh, sial!…kenapa aku membayangkan hal tidak senonoh seperti itu sih? Sekarang aku kan masih dalam bentuk tubuh seorang anak kecil'_ batinku kesal. Aku tak sanggup lagi membayangkannya hingga wajahku menjadi panas.

"Kalau kau ingin tidur di tempat lain, aku bisa mengaturnya mulai besok pagi, Lutz" sahutnya membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Besok, aku akan membereskan kamar yang lain dari tumpukan karung karung pupuk agar aku bisa tidur di sana dan kau tidur di kamarku. Mau kan malam ini tidur bersamaku?" tawarnya.

"Ta…tapi, ada 1 syarat!" pintaku dengan tegas.

"Apa itu?" tanya Katyusha keheranan.

"Aku mau ada pembatas di antara tempat tidur kita!" ucapku dengan serius. "Maksudku pembatas dengan tumpukan bantal di antara kita!" lanjutku.

"Hmm…baiklah, tapi kenapa?" tanyanya bingung. Aku sama sekali tak menjawab pertanyaannya itu.

"Oh, aku tahu! Hihihi…Karena kau merasa sudah besar, kan?" ujarnya seraya tertawa. Diriku hanya terdiam dan tersipu malu.

"Oke, aku setuju, Lutz besar" tuturnya dengan tersenyum maklum. "Hmm…tapi sebelum itu, kau…" seolah mengingat sesuatu yang hilang, Katyusha segera beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri menuju ke arah sebuah lemari tua yang ada di seberang ranjang tersebut. Dalam keheningan, dia segera membuka pintu lemari itu dan menggeledah isinya satu persatu.

'_Apa yang dia lakukan?'_ pikirku keheranan dengan segala sikap spontan Katyusha ini.

"TA-DA! Ini dia!" teriaknya seraya memperlihatkan sebuah baju balita bergambar beruang berwarna putih di bagian perutnya. "Lucu, kan?" ujarnya girang.

"Kau harus memakainya karena bajumu yang kau pakai sekarang sudah lusuh, Lutz" tuturnya meyakinkanku.

"TIDAK MAU!" tolakku kesal. Meski aku paham maksud baiknya, aku tetap saja tidak sudi memakai pakaian balita yang ada di dalam genggamannya itu. '_Arrrggghh, apa dia sudah gila?' _pikirku risih.

"Kumohon, pakailah demi aku…tolonglah!" ucapnya memohon sambil mengiba dengan kedua bola mata yang berkaca kaca.

Demi menyaksikan bulir bulir air matanya jatuh menetesi pipinya, aku pun terpaksa memenuhi permohonan bodohnya itu. "Ba…baiklah" sahutku dengan mengangguk dalam keterpaksaan.

"Kyaa! Terima kasih, Lutz!" Ekspresi wanita itupun segera berubah menjadi riang gembira setelah aku mengabulkan permintaannya.

Usai mengganti pakaianku dengan rasa keterpaksaan dan rasa malu yang teramat sangat, kami pun segera naik ke ranjang dan mengatur posisi tidur kami. Aku yang masih belum terbiasa tidur bersama wanita harus menyusun tumpukan bantal di antara posisi tidur kami.

"Ah…sayang sekali, Lutz. Karena tumpukan bantal yang ada di antara kita ini, aku jadi tidak bisa memandangi wajahmu yang imut itu sebelum tidur" tutur Katyusha dengan santai.

'_A…apa…mak…maksudnya?'_ batinku salah tingkah. Demi mendengar kalimat itu darinya, sontak wajahku terasa sangat panas sekali. Sudah tak terhitung berapa kali wanita yang tidur di sebelahku ini membuat wajahku memerah dan salah tingkah dengan segala tindakan tindakannya yang spontan namun sebenarnya penuh kehangatan.

"Urgh, selamat tidur" sahutku ketus.

Dari seberang tumpukan bantal itu kudengar suaranya yang lembut, "Selamat tidur juga, Lutz. Mimpi yang indah ya".

Aku sama sekali tak menjawab. Kubenamkan seluruh wajahku di bantal tidurku untuk menghilangkan seluruh perasaanku yang teramat kacau dan melupakan keadaan memalukan ini. Sebenarnya aku ingin sekali tertidur, namun kedua mataku sama sekali tidak bisa terpejam malam ini. Entah kenapa sejak kejadian tadi pagi, banyak sekali pikiran pikiran yang menghantui pikiranku, mulai dari kejadian pemukulan terhadap Katyusha yang dilakukan oleh para warga; sikap permusuhan para warga terhadap Katyusha sampai kehadiran orang yang mirip dengan Jan tadi sore di klinik. Namun yang paling menggangguku adalah keberadaan orang yang sangat mirip Jan tadi sore.

* * *

(6 jam yang lalu)

'_Ugh…sudah sore ya?'_ pikirku sambil mengucek kedua mataku. Sore itu, di dalam sebuah lorong yang hampir seluruh bagian temboknya didominasi oleh cat warna putih, aku terbangun dari lelap tidurku. Cahaya matahari dari ufuk barat yang masuk melalui jendela lorong itu sungguh menyilaukan kedua mataku yang sedari tadi terpejam dan memaksa kesadaranku untuk memperhatikan keadaan di sekelilingku.

Hening. Hanya ada dua buah bangku panjang bercat cokelat berjejer di dalam lorong tersebut dan aku sekarang sedang tidur terlentang di atasnya. Ketika aku bangkit dari tidurku, aku hanya bisa terduduk dan menyadari bahwa saat ini diriku sedang berada di sebuah tempat yang mirip rumah sakit.

'_Rupanya, kejadian tadi pagi bukanlah sebuah mimpi'_ keluh batinku. Sungguh diriku masih _shock _dengan kejadian tadi pagi yang hampir saja merenggut nyawa seseorang yang saat ini seharusnya mengasuhku. Aku benar benar tidak mengerti pada apa yang telah terjadi, namun hal itu merupakan mimpi buruk bagiku, terutama untuk Katyusha.

Dari seberang bangku tempatku duduk saat ini, kulihat sebuah pintu yang saat ini menjadi kamar di mana Katyusha sedang dirawat. _'Haruskah aku membuka pintu itu dan menjenguk Katyusha?'_ pikirku yang masih resah dengan kelangsungan hidupnya.

Sayangnya belum sempat aku melangkahkan kedua kakiku ke arah pintu tersebut, keinginanku tertahan_. 'Tidak! Saat ini pasti dirinya sedang tidak boleh diganggu…aku bukan siapa siapa'_ keluhku di dalam hati. Masih dengan jelas kuingat sepasang remaja berlarian menuju ke ruang tanggap darurat ketika Katyusha harus melakukan pembedahan. Kedua orang remaja tersebut tampak khawatir sekali dengan keadaan Katyusha saat itu. _'Mungkinkah mereka salah satu dari kerabat Katyusha?'_ terkaku dalam hati.

Kalau memang keduanya adalah kerabat Katyusha, aku tidak punya hak apapun untuk menungguinya di luar kamar operasinya saat itu. Apalagi sebagai seorang pria, aku sungguh merasa tak berguna karena aku sama sekali tidak bisa melindunginya dari insiden pagi itu. _'Kenapa tubuhku harus berubah menjadi anak kecil seperti ini? Bagaimana caraku melindunginya dengan tubuh seperti ini?'_ sesal batinku yang masih membenci ketidakberdayaanku sebagai seorang pria. Diriku yang lemah ini sungguh tidak memiliki muka lagi untuk berhadapan dengannya.

Di tengah kegalauan hatiku, kurasakan sesuatu dari dalam ransel mini yang diberikan oleh abangku bergetar.

'_Celaka! Ini pasti panggilan dari ponsel yang diberikan oleh abangku sebelum kami berpisah di stasiun kereta kemarin'_ pikirku panik. Di tengah kepanikan, segera kucari tempat yang tepat untuk menerima panggilan ponsel rahasia itu. Dalam sekejap, mataku tertuju pada sebuah toilet yang ada tak jauh dari jejeran bangku tempatku duduk saat ini. Secepat kilat, aku berlari ke dalam toilet yang pengap dan kotor tersebut dan menutup pintunya agar tak satupun orang melihatku melakukan percakapan rahasia dengan abangku. Meski pada dasarnya aku adalah seorang pembersih, aku terpaksa menahan rasa jijikku pada toilet jorok ini karena pada saat segenting ini keamanan komunikasi merupakan prioritas utama dibandingnkan dengan kebersihan.

"Halo? Abang?" sapaku.

"Lud! Loe kan? Loe gak apa apa kan?" tanyanya khawatir dari seberang telepon tersebut.

"Aku tidak apa apa, Bang!" jawabku singkat. "Tapi Kat…" belum sempat kuselesaikan kalimatku, abangku segera menyelanya dengan cepat.

"_Awesome_!" serunya girang. "Lud! Gue mau beritahu ke loe kalo gue sekarang ada di Port Albion!" lanjutnya.

Pikiranku yang sejak tadi masih dibayangi oleh bayang bayang derita Katyusha, seketika teralihkan oleh bayang bayang seseorang yang tidak lain adalah Kirkland yang sedang dicari oleh abangku di Port Albion, sebuah kota pelabuhan terbesar yang terletak di negara bagian Rosellington yang luasnya paling kecil di antara seluruh negara bagian di negara federal ini.

"Jadi, Abang sudah bertemu dengan Kirkland?" tanyaku penuh harap agar Kirkland yang mengutukku segera ditemukan.

"Sayangnya belum, Lud!" ujarnya dalam nada penuh kecewa. "Sekarang gue bawa bala bantuan dukun buat ngelacak tempat sembunyi si Alis Tebel sekaligus cari penawar buat nyembuhin loe dari kutukan itu" ucapnya dengan bersemangat.

"Oh ya? Lalu bagaimana caranya?" tanyaku tak sabaran.

"Sabar, Lud! Mihai sekarang baru nemukan sedikit petunjuk tentang kutukan yang loe dapet ini" jawabnya dengan serius. "Nih, gue berikan hape nye ke Mihai biar loe puas denger penjelasan diye" lanjutnya lagi. Untuk beberapa saat kudengar suara abangku sedang bercakap cakap dengan seorang pria dari seberang ponselku.

Dalam keheningan, tiba tiba kudengar suara seorang pria menyapaku.

"Halo, Tuan Ludwig Beilschmidt?" sapa suara itu.

"_Ja_, saya sendiri!" Jawabku. "Apa ini Tuan Mihai?" balasku.

"Benar, Saya Mihai Ionescu, dukun yang disewa oleh kakak Tuan untuk menangani masalah kutukan yang Tuan derita saat ini" ujar pria yang bernama Mihai tersebut.

"Baiklah Tuan Mihai, Apa anda punya petunjuk tentang kutukan yang saya derita saat ini?" tanyaku penuh keingintahuan.

"Maaf kalau informasi yang bisa saya sampaikan nanti pada Tuan sama sekali belum bisa menemukan solusi pasti untuk menyembuhkan Tuan dari kutukan tersebut" ucap pria itu dengan berhati hati. "Saya di sini akan menerangkan bahwa kutukan Tuan tersebut bukan kutukan yang permanen dan Tuan bisa kembali seperti semula karena kutukan tersebut hanya berasal dari sebuah benda sihir" sungguh ucapannya saat itu membangkitkan sebuah harapan terbesar dalam diriku.

"Lalu, kapan kutukan ini akan berakhir?" ujarku tak sabar.

"Mohon maaf, sampai detik ini saya belum bisa memprediksi sampai berapa lama kutukan yang berasal dari benda sihir…maksud saya dari jam pasir kuno tersebut akan bertahan. Sebab pasir ajaib yang seharusnya mengisi jam itu sudah menghilang tak berbekas. Padahal saya membutuhkannya untuk medapatkan petunjuk pembuatan ramuan penangkalnya" jawabnya dengan jelas dan bisa kumengerti.

"Adakah cara lain untuk menghentikan kutukan ini?" tanyaku lagi pada sang dukun.

"Ca…" tiba tiba seseorang sedang menghentikan percakapan antara diriku dan Mihai dari seberang ponsel.

"Makanye, gue nyari si Alis Tebel sialan itu buat ngilangin kutukan loe! Sekalian gue ancurin tampangnye sampe jadi pasir" sahut abangku dengan penuh emosi.

"Sabarlah, Bang" ujarku demi menenangkan emosinya yang meluap luap. "Aku percaya masalah ini akan segera berakhir nanti karena saat ini ada masalah yang lebih penting lagi" ucapku dengan serius.

"Apalagi masalahnye? Nyusahin gue aje sih!" Keluh abangku.

"Ini tentang Katyusha! Sekarang, dia sedang dirawat di sebuah klinik kecil di desa ini karena sudah dicederai oleh sekelompok masyarakat di tempat ini" jawabku lugas.

"Hah? Yang bener aje?" teriaknya kaget. "Terus ape hubungannye sama gue? Diye belom modar kan?" ujarnya seolah menganggap enteng nyawa Katyusha.

"APA? Kenapa aku harus menjelaskan apa hubungan masalah ini dengan Abang?" protesku padanya. "Siapa yang memintaku untuk tinggal dan hidup bersama Katyusha di Ruslaville? Lanjutku kesal.

Abangku tak menjawab.

"Lalu siapa yang bilang kalau Ruslaville adalah daerah yang tepat untukku bersembunyi dari ancaman kubu Kirkland?" sindirku demi mengingatkannya pada keputusan yang dia buat saat itu.

Lagi, aku sama sekali tidak mendengar sepatah kata pun atau sangkalan apapun dari bibirnya.

"Dengar, Bang!" perintahku. "Harusnya Abang tahu bahwa Katyusha sedari tadi meregang nyawa di kamar operasi demi melindungiku dari deraan warga Ruslaville yang mengamuk" tegasku yang geram akan sifatnya yang memang sangat suka memutuskan seenaknya sendiri sejak dulu.

Untuk kesekian kalinya abangku sama sekali tak menjawab segala kata kataku.

"Jadi sekarang, Abang sama sekali tidak bersimpati pada keadaannya?" tanyaku kesal.

"Terus, maksud loe, gue harus ngapain nih?" ucapnya dengan cuek.

"Aku…aku ingin Abang segera membawaku pergi dari desa ini dan…tolong bawa Katyusha juga. Aku tidak ingin melihat dirinya disakiti oleh penduduk desa dan…aku ingin dia mendapatkan perawatan medis yang layak di kota" pintaku jujur.

"Arghh…nyusahin aja kalo musti bawa tuh cewek" keluhnya seolah tidak peduli pada nasib Katyusha.

Demi mendengar hal itu, api kemarahanku padanya pun semakin berkobar. "KENAPA SAAT INI ABANG JUSTRU BERSIKAP EGOIS?" teriakku lantang melalui ponsel mini itu.

"SUKA SUKA GUE! Gue Cuma peduli sama nasib loe! Bukan yang laen! Lagian sejak kapan loe mikirin nasib orang laen, hah?" Bantah abangku yang sama sama terbakar oleh nyala api emosi.

Tak sanggup aku mendengar segala kata katanya yang egois, segera kututup pembicaraan kami berdua dengan paksa tanpa mengucapkan kalimat perpisahan sedkikitpun. _'Cih! Dia abang yang sangat menyebalkan' _batinku geram seraya memencet tombol pengakhiran panggilan dengan keras.

Dalam kekesalan yang memuncak, segera kutinggalkan ruangan toilet yang sempit dan kotor itu secepatnya. Tak kusangka, tiba tiba dari kejauhan, kedua bola mataku melihat sesosok pria dan sesosok wanita yang lama kukenal sejak dulu. Kulihat sang wanita berbandana pink yang mengenakan jas putih panjang layaknya dokter tersebut sedang menyeret seorang pria jangkung bersyal biru itu keluar dari kamar rawat Katyusha.

'_Rasanya aku tak asing dengan sosok kedua orang tersebut'_ ujar suara pikiranku ingin tahu. Di tengah kebingunganku, aku tak sengaja mencuri dengar pembicaraan mereka berdua.

"Kakak! Sudah kuperingatkan untuk tidak merokok di sini! Dan tolong jangan berbisnis di tempat ini!" perintah sang wanita memperingatkan.

"Ta…tapi…ini tugas perintah dari….arrggghh" jawab sang pria yang mengerang kesakitan karena tangannya sedang ditarik paksa oleh sang wanita.

'_Ja…jangan jangan…itu…Jan dan Belle?'_ pikirku yang yakin bahwa perawakan sekaligus suara mereka sangat mirip dengan para kerabat jauhku yang beda kakek itu.

Tanpa ragu, segera aku memasuki toilet bau tersebut lagi dan mulai menelepon abangku tanpa mempedulikan kegeramanku padanya usai percapakan kami yang penuh emosi tadi.

"_Ja? _Halo? Ngapain loe telpon gue lagi? Loe mau mohon ke gue soal yang tadi kan?" sapanya dari seberang telepon dengan nada ketus.

"Bukan, Bang!" jawabku singkat. "Tadi aku melihat seseorang mirip Jan dan yang satu lagi mirip Belle di Ruslaville! Tepatnya di klinik ini!" ujarku dengan berusaha meyakinkan abangku.

"Loe gila! Mane mungkin? Si Jan kan masih di kantornye, di Hetalienenberg sekarang ini! Kalo si Belle kan udah kawin lari sama si Antonio di luar negeri. Loe lupa ye?" sahut abangku tak percaya.

"Percayalah, Bang! Aku tidak bohong!" ucapku dengan kesal. "Ku dengar orang yang mirip Jan datang kemari karena sedang di bawah perintah seseorang. Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan perusahaan? Apa Abang tahu siapa yang memerintahkannya?" selidikku layaknya seorang polisi menginterogasi tersangkanya.

"Gue gak tau apapun soal si Jan ato kegiatan diye sekarang! Yang jelas diye same sekali belom gue libatin dalam mega-proyek kite sampe sekarang" ujarnya dengan tegas. Usai mendengarkan penjelasan abangku, akupun berinisiatif untuk meminta abangku menyelidiki tentang keberadaan Jan.

"Bang, aku sebenarnya punya firasat buruk tentang kemungkinan keberadaan Jan di Ruslaville" ucapku penuh kekhawatiran. "Aku ingin abang menghubungi kantornya dan mencari tahu tentang keberadaannya saat ini" pintaku dengan sungguh sungguh.

"Oke, tapi kenape loe khawatir banget sih?" tutur abangku keheranan dengan sikapku.

"Entahlah, Bang. Ku pikir hal ini mungkin ada hubungannya dengan insiden tadi pagi yang mencelakai Katyusha" jawabku yang masih kebingungan dengan situasi yang penuh misteri seperti ini.

"Yah, terserah loe. Entar gue beritau hasilnye…secepetnye!" jawab abangku datar.

"Terima kasih, Bang! Jaga diri Abang" ucapku singkat.

Selepas menyelesaikan percakapanku dengannya, diriku segera keluar dari toilet tersebut dengan membawa segudang pertanyaan membingungkan di kepalaku sekaligus perasaan tidak enak yang menghantui batinku.

'_Semoga apapun hal yang kupersangkakan tadi tentang Jan tidak benar'_ pikirku resah. Dalam kegamangan hati tersebut, kupertebal niatku untuk melangkahkan kakiku masuk ke dalam kamar rawat Katyusha demi mengetahui apa yang telah terjadi pada wanita itu saat lelaki perokok itu berkunjung ke kamarnya. _'Kuharap tiada lagi musibah yang menimpa Katya'_ harapku cemas.

* * *

Jarum jam dinding yang menempel di tembok kamar Katyusha sedang bergerak menuju angka 12. Namun diriku masih saja terjaga karena banyak sekali pertanyaan pertanyaan membingungkan yang menggelayuti isi kepalaku. _'Kenapa Jan mengunjungi kamar rawat Katyusha tadi sore di klinik? Apa benar dia adalah Jan yang kukenal sebagai kuasa hukum __**Blue Star Electricity Ltd**__?'_ pikirku bingung.

Belum sempat misteri tadi terpecahkan, pikiranku malah terganggu oleh berbagai macam hal termasuk tentang hubungan Jan, Katyusha dan perusahaanku. _'Kalau benar dia adalah Jan van Basten, apa hubungan Jan dengan Katyusha? Apa kepentingan pengacara matre itu di sana? Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan kepentingan perusahaan yang kupimpin?' _seluruh pertanyaan pertanyaan itu menggerogoti pikiranku sampai akhirnya bermuara pada suatu pertanyaan besar.

'_Kalau benar ini ada hubungannya dengan kepentingan perusahaanku, mungkinkah hal ini ada hubungannya dengan mega-proyek pembangkit listrik tenaga nuklir kami dengan __**East Bloc Energy**__?'_ terka batinku. _'Tidak mungkin! Jan belum pernah dilibatkan sekalipun dalam mega-proyek ini! Aku dan Francis masih membicarakan rencana mega-proyek ini dengan Ivan Braginski'_ sanggah memoriku yang masih mengingat dengan jelas segala detil rencana mega-proyek tersebut.

"Arrrgghhh! _Verdamnt_!" teriakku kesal seraya bangkit dari tempatku berbaring. Secara tak kusadari, kedua tanganku tak kuasa mengucek ngucek tatanan rambutku yang selalu tertata rapih.

Tiba tiba dari seberang tumpukan bantal itu, kudengar suara isakan Katyusha sambil mengucapkan sepotong kalimat. "Hiks…hiks…hiks…Ba…Basten…jangan…kumohon…hiks…hiks" isakan tangis itu dengan cepat segera mengalihkan seluruh pikiranku padanya.

"Katya! Ada apa?" tanyaku dengan terkejut sambil menyingkirkan seluruh tumpukan bantal bantal pembatas tersebut yang memisahkan kami berdua. Namun, Katyusha sama sekali tak menjawab. Yang kulihat hanyalah pemandangan seorang wanita yang tertidur lelap di sebelahku, namun bisa kulihat air mata membasahi kedua pipinya.

'_Oh…mengigau rupanya'_ pikirku seraya menarik nafas lega. Tapi…tadi sempat kudengar nama belakang Jan disebut oleh Katyusha dalam igauannya.

'_Tidak salah lagi! Dia pasti Jan van Basten!' _pikirku yakin.

Segera kuraih ransel miniku yang kuletakkan di atas meja kayu kecil yang ada di samping ranjang. Dengan tergesa gesa segera kubuka isinya dan kuraih sebuah ponsel mini yang ada di dalamnya.

'_Aku harus cepat menghubungi abangku!'_ pikirku resah. Akan tetapi, belum sempat diriku menghubungi abangku, mendadak ponselku bergetar. Dengan terburu buru, kulihat layar ponsel itu. Tertera sebuah pesan singkat di sana.

[GAWAT, LUD! SI ALIS TEBEL PLUS SI PENGACARA MATRE ITU MAU BIKIN MASALAH SAMA KITE!]

Seperti dugaanku, Jan memiliki andil besar dalam masalah ini. _'Mein Gott! Sekarang sepertinya aku harus minta penjelasan dari abangku tentang keterlibatan mereka berdua'_ pikirku panik.

Dengan mengendap ngendap, segera aku keluar dari kamar Katyusha dan berlari sekencang kencangnya menuju ke dapur agar tak seorangpun mengetahui tentang pembicaraan rahasia yang kulakukan dengan abangku. Di tengah gelapnya ruang dapur tersebut, hanya cahaya bulan purnama yang masuk melalui jendela yang menyinari gelapnya malam yang sunyi ini.

Dalam keresahan, aku menunggu jawaban panggilan telepon dari abangku yang saat ini mungkin sedang sibuk menginterogasi Kirkland dan rencana kotonya di Port Albion.

"Lud?" sapa abangku.

"_Ja_, ini aku, Bang!. Jadi benar dia Jan van Basten si pengacara itu?" tanyaku demi menegaskan semua asumsi yang sejak tadi berkeliaran di dalam pikiranku.

"Gak salah lagi! Emang diye orangnye!" jawab abangku dengan tegas. "Ape loe juga tau hubungan si Matre ini sama si Alis Tebel?" tanya abangku seolah sedang ingin menguji pengetahuanku.

"Klien dan Pengacara?" terkaku singkat.

"Yep. Seratus persen bener! Ternyata si Alis Tebel ini udah lama jadi klien si Matre, kaget gak?" ujar abangku.

"Apa? Sejak kapan? Untuk apa mereka melakukannya?" sahutku kaget demi mendengar koalisi yang sepertinya sangat tidak mungkin terjadi mengingat Jan adalah pengacara yang dikontrak secara eksklusif oleh perusahaanku sebagai kuasa hukum. _'Lagipula keduanya selalu bersikap sangat tidak akrab satu sama lain terutama sejak insiden kaburnya Belle yang didukung oleh sahabat baiknya, Kirkland'_ pikirku kehenan.

"Sebernye jawabannye ada di semua salinan kontrak yang gue temukan di ruang kerja si Alis Tebel ini" jawab abangku serius. "Dari ape yang udah gue baca, mereka sepakat buat ngedukung rencana proyek _Geothermal Plant_ itu di tanah Ruslaville soalnye ada dukungan besar dari _**United States Hetalia Geothermal Institute**_ yang dengan ikhlasnye ngeluarin duit sampe 100 Triliun _Gild_ buat nih proyek yang direncanakan si Alis Tebel" lanjut abangku seraya membuang nafas panjang.

"Sebesar itukah dukungan dari pemerintah?" ujarku tak percaya pada ucapan abangku. _'Sebegitu menariknya kah Ruslaville di mata Kirkland dan pemerintah federal sampai sampai mereka dengan gampangnya ingin mengeksploitasi desa ini dan melupakan status daerah ini yang dilindungi sebagai tanah adat suci suku Rusolav?'_ pikirku bingung.

"Bang! Aku mau bicara dengan Kirkland sekarang!" perintahku yang masih penasaran dengan alasan perubahan kebijakan publik pemerintah negara bagian Hetalien.

"Maap, Lud. Sampe sekarang gue belom bisa ketemu sama si Alis Tebel" sesal abangku. "Gue aja baru bisa dapet info kayak gini setelah ngejebol rumah si Alis Tebel yang dari tadi udah kosong duluan ditinggal si empunye! Capek deh amit amit!" gerutunya kesal.

"Lalu? Kira kira di mana Kirkland sekarang, Bang?" tanyaku dalam keresahan.

"Sebenernye gue belom yakin, Lud. Tapi dari apa yang gue lihat dari kode di nota _print out_ tiket kereta yang dipesen _on line_ sama si Alis Tebel, kayaknye diye lagi ke Ruslaville" sahut abangku

Demi mendengar kabar mengejutkan tersebut, akupun segera membuat keputusan yang cukup terburu buru, "Kalau begitu, biar aku saja yang menghadapi Kirkland di Ruslaville, Bang!" tukasku spontan.

"Jangan! Loe jangan sekali kali ketemu Kirkland dalam keadaan seperti sekarang ini, Lud!" tolak abangku yang cukup panik dengan keputusanku tadi. "Tubuh loe sekarang masih dalam keadaan yang gak memungkinkan buat ngelawan si Alis Tebel!" lanjut abangku yang begitu khawatir dengan keadaanku. "Apalagi, gue bilangin lagi nih ye, kalo sampe loe ketauan sebagai Ludwig Beilschmidt si pemilik _**Blue Star Electricity Ltd**_, penduduk Ruslaville mungkin bakal protes ke loe, Lud!" nasihat abangku.

"Apa maksudmu, Bang?" tanyaku kaget sekaligus kebingungan.

"Asal loe tau aja, si Alis Tebel dengan dibantuin si Matre sekarang lagi bikin perjanjian jual beli tanah paksa sama beberapa tuan tanah di Ruslaville tapi pake atas name perusahaan kite…_**Blue Star Electricity Ltd**_" terangnya.

Informasi tersebut bagai musibah dalam kehidupanku. Aku yang sangat terkejut sekaligus tidak percaya dengan tindakan Kirkland hanya bisa berkata "Ti…tidak mungkin! I…itu penipuan! Itu sama saja dengan menarik kita semua ke dalam masalah besar!" teriakku tak percaya. _'Jadi keberadaan Jan tadi sore itu…untuk melakukan transaksi jual beli paksa atas tanah dengan Katyusha, ini tidak boleh dibiarkan!'_ tutur kecemasanku yang semakin memuncak.

"Tapi emang itu yang terjadi, Lud!" sahut abangku yang memintaku untuk menerima kenyataan. "Info ini juga gue dapetin setelah ngebaca beberapa arsip arsip kontrak jual beli dengan orang Ruslaville yang disimpen di lemari ruang kerjanye si Alis Tebel…muke gile tuh Alis!" dengusnya kesal.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti Bang. Sebaiknya kita utus seseorang dari perusahaan kita untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini ke Ruslaville" ujarku seraya menenangkan rasa kalut yang ada di dalam pikiranku.

"Oke aja, terus siape? Gue?" tanyanya.

"Bukan Abang! Tapi Francis" jawabku singkat.

"Gila loe, Lud!" sahut abangku spontan. "si Jenggot gak mungkin loe mintain bantuannye sekarang ini soalnye diye sendiri sekarang juga lagi sibuk ngurusin rencana pemetaan proyek pengolahan limbah nuklir sama _**East Bloc Energy**_ di Ruslaville…ini juga bagian dari _masterplan_ mega-proyek kite sama _**East Bloc Energy**_" lanjutnya meyakinkanku

"Ja…jadi…pengolahan limbah nuklir mega-proyek perusahaan kita dan _**East Bloc Energy**_ akan dibangun di daerah Ruslaville ini?" tanyaku tak percaya.

"Iye, gak salah lagi. Keputusan ini dibuat sama si Jenggot secara sepihak pas loe udah menghilang dari perusahaan. Waktu itu, gue delegasikan sepenuhnye hak pengambilan keputusan perusahaan ke diye…gue menyesal waktu itu gak sempet ikutan makan malam sama mereka di _**Fleur's **_hanya demi ngejar si Alis Tebel, Lud" tutur abangku penuh sesal.

Informasi yang dibeberkan oleh abangku tadi sungguh membuat jantungku nyaris melompat keluar dari tubuhku. Aku benar benar terpukul oleh tindakan para pemegang saham sekaligus pengurus perusahaanku yang bertindak di luar sepengetahuanku demi kepentingan pribadi nan egois milik mereka masing masing. _'Kalau saat ini Kirkland sedang mengurus transaksi jual beli tanah paksa dengan penduduk Ruslaville, sementara Francis dan __**East Bloc Energy**__ sedang memetakan rencana proyek pengolahan limbah nuklir mega-proyek kami di Ruslaville pada saat yang bersamaan…maka…Ruslaville akan menjadi…arena peperangan di antara kedua kubu yang…INI GILA!' _teriak pikiranku yang kalut dengan keadaan yang semakin runyam ini.

Dari seberang telepon kudengar suara abangku berteriak memanggilku "Woi, Lud! Loe di sana kan? Jawab gue, Lud!" panggilnya dalam suara yang cukup panik. Hanya saja diriku sudah tak sanggup lagi untuk meneruskan pembicaraan rahasia kami karena beban pikiran yang begitu banyak dan meresahkanku meski tangan kananku saat ini masih tetap menempelkan ponsel miniku d telinga kananku.

'_Kalau Ruslaville menjadi arena perang keduanya…bagaimana dengan nasib para petani seperti Katyusha di desa ini yang baru saja tertimpa musibah gagal panen? Bagaimana dengan nasib Katyusha?'_ pikirku gundah.

Dalam keheningan gelapnya malam dan kekalutan pikiranku, tiba tiba seseorang menyalakan lampu dapur.

"Lutz! Kenapa masih belum tidur?" ujar seseorang yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Katyusha. Kulihat rambutnya tampak berantakan sementara kedua matanya masih menampakkan setengah ketidaksadaran usai terlelap di peraduan.

Demi mendapati kehadiran Katyusha yang begitu mengejutkanku dan membuyarkan pikiran pikiranku, dengan sigap tangan kananku segera mematikan panggilan ponselku dan menyimpannya ke dalam saku celanaku. Dalam kepanikan, aku berusaha tampak polos dan bertindak sewajar mungkin di hadapannya. Sesegera mungkin aku mencari alasan yang tepat untuk menjawab pertanyaannya.

"A…aku be…belum ngantuk, Katya!" jawabku terbata bata. Hanya alasan itulah yang spontan terlintas di dalam pikiranku. Keringat dinginku mengucur sementara mataku tak sanggup untuk memandang mata Katyusha. '_Gawat, apa dia sedari tadi sudah menguping pembicaraanku dengan abangku di ponsel?'_ pikirku panik.

"Hmm…hoahem…" Katyusha hanya menguap seraya mengucek mata kirinya. "Umm…pasti kau tadi tidur sambil jalan, ya?" terkanya polos.

"I…iya…mungkin" sahutku kaku. _'Ugh…mungkin ini jawaban terbaikku'_ ujar batinku kacau.

"Kau ini…mirip dengan Ivan" ucapnya sembari tersenyum dan menghampiriku.

Dengan cepat kedua tangannya segera merengkuh tubuh mungilku dan meletakkanku dalam gendongan tubuhnya yang hangat. Aku yang bertubuh mungil ini hanya bisa meronta dalam gendongannya.

"Hentikan! Lepaskan aku! Jangan gendong aku!" protesku kesal.

"Sudahlah, jangan meronta lagi" tuturnya lembut sambil terus mempererat rengkuhan pelukannya pada tubuh mungilku ini. "Jangan pergi dariku seenaknya. Aku tak mau kehilangan dirimu" tuturnya seraya mengelus kepalaku yang berada tepat di dadanya.

Ketika mendengar kata kata itu dari bibirnya, aku hanya bisa tersipu malu dan terdiam dalam perasaan yang campur aduk. Belum sempat diriku berhasil mengontrol perasaanku, tiba tiba pandanganku beralih ke arah dadanya yang saat ini berada tepat didepan hidungku ketika Katyusha mepererat dekapannya.

'_Oh tidak! Jangan dadanya lagi!'_ seru perasaanku yang malu dan kesal. Aku benar benar tak sanggup melihat pemandangan terlarang yang dapat memicu segala pikiran kotorku. Saat aku sedang berada di dalam gendongannya, kuputuskan untuk menutup ke dua mataku rapat rapat seraya berharap agar Katyusha segera berhenti menggendongku.

Tak berapa lama, kurasakan tubuhku seperti menyentuh kasur. "Nah, ayo tidurlah!" ucap Katyusha. Kubuka kedua mataku pelan pelan dan kudapati diriku sedang berada di kamar tidur Katyusha.

"Eh…ak…aku…aku belum mau tidur" ujarku terbata bata sembari mencari akal agar diriku dapat mencuri kesempatan untuk berkomunikasi dengan abangku melalui ponselku.

"Lutz! Sekarang sudah larut! Tidurlah!" perintahnya tegas. Dirinya yang saat ini duduk di sampingku segera meraih tangan kiriku dan menggenggamnya erat erat.

"Lutz, kalau kau susah tidur, biarkan aku membantumu" tuturnya sambil tersenyum penuh pengertian padaku.

"Tapi…" elakku yang masih enggan untuk melakukan perintahnya.

"Tidak ada kata tapi, Lutz!" tegasnya. "Ayo, berbaringlah! Biar kubantu sang mimpi untuk membujukmu tidur malam ini" pintanya lembut.

Tanpa protes lagi, segera kuikuti permintaanya. Akupun segera berbaring di sebelahnya sementara tangan kanan Katyusha masih saja menggenggam tangan kiriku seolah tidak mau lepas.

"Coba kau lihat jendela yang ada di sana, Lutz!" tangan kirinya menunjuk ke arah jendela bertirai merah kecoklatan yang ada di samping kanan tempat tidur ini.

"_Ja_, memangnya kenapa?" tanyaku heran.

"Apa kau tahu, kalau di luar jendela itu ada Tuan Mimpi?" tuturnya dengan yakin.

"Tuan Mimpi? Aku belum pernah mendengarnya" jawabku bingung.

"Tuan Mimpi adalah seorang peri yang akan membawamu dalam lelap tidur. Dan saat ini dia ada di luar jendela kamar ini, Lutz" ujarnya menerangkan dengan penuh semangat.

Diriku yang tidak percaya takhyul ini hanya bisa menggerutu di dalam hati. _'Jangan bodoh! Tidak ada yang namanya peri di dunia ini!'_ seru hatiku.

"Aku tak percaya! Mana mungkin dia bisa muncul ke sini dan menidurkanku" sanggahku dingin.

"Hihihi…kalau kau menyanyikan lagu pada Tuan Mimpi, dia pasti muncul dan menidurkanmu, Lutz" Katyusha yang polos itu masih saja berusaha meyakinkan logikaku yang masih belum bisa mengerti keberadaan dunia imajinasi ini. Karena kupikir percakapan ini terasa begitu bodoh dan tidak ada ujung pangkalnya, tak kudengarkan semua ucapannya dan segera kututupi seluruh wajahku dengan bantal.

Tiba tiba kudengar suara Katyusha sedang menyenandungkan sebuah lagu yang tak kukenal sebelumnya. Suara merdunya segera memecah kesunyian malam yang kurasakan di antara aku dan dirinya.

Sang Mimpi bergerak melewati Sang Jendela,

Sang Tidur ada di pagar sana,

Sang Mimpi bertanya pada Sang Tidur,

"Di mana kita akan beristirahat malam ini, wahai Tidur?"

Di mana sebuah rumah yang hangat,

Di mana anak kecil dirawat,

Di sanalah kita pergi,

Dan ayunlah anak hingga terlelap lagi

Di sana kita akan terlelap,

Ayunlah anak dalam buaian malam gelap,

Tidurlah, tidur, Elang kecilku,

Tidurlah, tidur, Merpati manisku

Seolah sedang mengayun bayinya dalam buaian, tangan kiriku ini tak pernah ia lepaskan seraya mengelus elus telapak tanganku dengan lembut dan sesekali jemarinya tak hentinya mengusap ujung ujung jemari mungilku. Dalam keheningan, bait demi bait dari lagu itu terus menerus dia nyanyikan tanpa henti.

Di lain pihak, aku hanya terdiam tak mengeluarkan suara apapun demi mendengarkan nyanyiannya yang pada akhirnya memenuhi ruang pikiranku yang sebelumnya dipenuhi oleh berbagai macam persoalan ini. Perlahan tapi pasti pada akhirnya, untaian syair lagu itupun berhenti seiring dengan hilangnya kesadaran Katyusha yang sudah masuk ke dalam alam Tuan Mimpinya.

Jarum jam dinding bergerak menuju ke angka 1, namun kedua mataku masih belum bisa terpejam. Di lain pihak, kusaksikan betapa pulasnya Katyusha tertidur sementara tangan kanannya masih tetap menggenggam tangan kiriku meski dirinya sudah kehilangan kesadaran.

'_Katya, apa yang ada di dalam benakmu saat ini? Apa kau tahu bahwa orang orang yang kupercayai sedang berusaha menghancurkan desa yang kau cintai?'_ pikirku yang masih memandangi wajah Katyusha yang begitu damai dalam lelapnya.

Sesaat kupandang genggaman tangannya yang masih tetap menggenggam tangan kiriku saat ini. _'Katya, apakah kau masih akan menggenggam tanganku lagi bila kau tahu bahwa perusahaanku akan menyakiti masa depanmu dan masa depan desa ini?'_ tanya hatiku dalam rasa bersalah dan sesal yang teramat dalam.

Tak kusangka tiba tiba genggaman tangan Katyusha terasa semakin erat menggenggam tangan kiriku. _'Rasanya aku ingin segera kembali menjadi diriku yang seperti semula dan menyelamatkanmu'_ harap hatiku yang terasa sesak jika mengingat ketidakberdayaanku saat ini.

Di tengah larutnya malam itu, aku berharap bisa mempercayai Katyusha akan keberadaan Tuan Mimpi. Andai diriku bisa bertemu dengan Tuan Mimpi, aku akan memintanya untuk menjadikan semua kenyataan buruk yang ada saat ini sebagai mimpi belaka ketika aku terbangun esok hari. Hanya saja, akankah hal itu terjadi.

Bersambung

* * *

Ini chapter tersulit and terpanjang yang pernah ane buat cuz ane harus berurusan dengan logika n pikiran Ludwig yang cukup rumit. Btw, sebagian cerita ini terinspirasi dari main theme song nya Luddy sendiri biar kesannya Lud gak OOC banget. Lagu yang dinyanyikan Katya sebenernya betul betul ada (Lagu ninabobo Ukraina: The Dream Passes by Window) n ane terjemahkan plus ane intepretasikan dengan bebas ke dalam bahasa Indonesia biar ngerti maksudnya. Oh ya, makasih udah baca karya ane yang njelimet ini. Semoga pembaca gak bosan dan bingung (kalo masih bingung, bisa tanya ke ane). Makasih ^^


	9. Chapter 8 Requiem Bunga Matahari

**Perhatian**: Seluruh cerita Hetalia yang ada di dalam fanfiction ini adalah murni fiksi dengan setting Alternate Universe di mana mereka tidak dianggap sebagai sebuah entitas Negara, melainkan sebagai individu yang memiliki kehidupan pribadi dan emosi layaknya manusia. Cerita ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan kisah Hetalia pada serial aslinya. Di dalamnya juga terdapat crack pairing Ger/Ukr atau Ludwig x Katyusha. Bila ada kesamaan nama atau tempat di dunia nyata, itu hanya kebetulan. Terima kasih atas perhatiannya. Selamat membaca.

* * *

Disclaimer: Hetalia – Hidekazu Himaruya

Pairing: Ger/Ukr

Genre: Drama/Family/Romance

Rating: T

**604.080 detik**

Chapter 8: Requiem Bunga Matahari

Katyusha POV

Kamis

06. 26 pagi

"Pagi, Lutz!" sapaku pada Lutz yang baru saja tersadar dari tidurnya.

"Hngg…_ja_" sahutnya yang masih setengah tidak sadar meski dirinya saat ini sudah bangkit dari tidurnya dan terduduk.

"Bagaimana tidurmu tadi malam? Nyenyakkah?" tanyaku seraya melangkah menghampirinya dan menyerahkan sebuah handuk kecil basah padanya.

Anak kecil itu tidak menjawab satu patah katapun, namun kedua bola matanya yang berwarna biru itu terus memandang mataku tak berkedip.

"Hm? Kenapa, Lutz?" tanyaku yang keheranan pada responnya.

"Ti…tidak…terima kasih" jawabnya pelan sembari menerima handuk basah itu.

"Sama sama" sahutku sambil melempar senyum padanya. "Oh ya, setelah menyeka wajahmu dengan handuk itu, kau harus segera mandi dan sarapan, Lutz" lanjutku.

Si kecil Lutz hanya mengangguk…entah kenapa sorot matanya tampak memperlihatkan rasa heran padaku.

"Sebelum pergi mandi, kau harus membawa keranjang yang sudah kuletakkan di sana" jari telunjukku kuarahkan pada sebuah keranjang plastik berwarna hijau yang ada di atas meja kecil yang berada tepat di samping kanan Lutz.

"Di dalamnya, ada handuk, baju, celana dan pakaian dalam untuk mu serta sebuah sikat gigi. Kumohon jangan tersinggung, pakaian pakaian itu adalah milik adikku ketika dirinya masih kecil dan…maafkan aku karena ukuran sikat giginya terlalu besar untuk rongga mulutmu, Lutz" ucapku yang masih merasa tidak enak karena keterbatasan fasilitas yang kumiliki di rumah ini.

"Tidak apa apa" sahutnya datar. "Menurutku, apa yang kau lakukan ini…sudah lebih dari cukup" imbuhnya sembari membuang pandangannya dari mataku. Aura kesedihan yang meliputinya sungguh membingungkanku.

"Kenapa? Kau tak suka dengan apa yang kuberikan padamu?" tuturku penuh kekhawatiran jika dirinya tidak berkenan dengan segala sesuatu yang kusediakan saat ini. "Ma…" belum sempat diriku menyelesaikan ucapanku, Lutz segera memotongnya.

"A…apa…apa kau…membenciku?" tanyanya dalam suara yang lirih.

"Eh? Mana mungkin diriku membencimu, Lutz?" jawabku. "Memangnya demi alasan macam apa aku harus membencimu?" tuturku ingin tahu.

Tak ada satu kalimatpun terucap dari bibirnya yang mungil. Kami berdua terdiam dan hanya saling berpandangan. Dalam kesenyapan, hanya pandangan matanya sajalah yang seolah berdialog dengan mata batinku. Rasa kalut, sedih dan sesal mewarnai sorot matanya. _'Mengapa dia memandangiku seolah dirinya telah melakukan suatu kesalahan padaku? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada anak ini?'_ batinku kebingungan.

Demi menghapus segala kesedihan dan kekalutan yang dia pancarkan melalui sorot matanya, dengan cepat segera kudekap erat tubuhnya dalam pelukanku. Tak kusangka, dirinya yang biasanya selalu memberontak ketika berada di dalam pelukanku, saat ini justru diam tak bergerak seolah menyerah pada apa yang telah kulakukan padanya.

"Sudahlah, Lutz" ucapku pelan. "Tak ada kesalahan yang kau lakukan padaku. Aku yakin semua itu hanyalah perasaanmu saja" lanjutku seraya mengusap punggung kecilnya.

"Apa kau membenci…keluargaku?" tanyanya lagi dalam suara yang lirih.

Ketika dirinya mengucapkan kalimat tanya tersebut, sontak hal itu mengingatkanku pada keluarga Beilschmidt dan perusahaan yang dipimpinnya saat ini serta…perjanjian jual beli tersebut. Rasa kalut pun mulai mendominasi pikiranku demi mengingat hal pahit itu. _'Kenapa anak ini menanyakan hal tersebut? Bagaimana mungkin dia mengetahui apa yang dilakukan oleh perusahaan yang dipimpin oleh para pamannya itu?'_ kebingungan dan rasa penasaran mulai menghantui pikiranku.

Ku mencoba untuk tetap tenang dan aku berpura pura seolah tidak terjadi suatu apapun antara diriku dengan perusahaan milik pamannya itu demi menenangkan hatinya. Aku berharap semoga dirinya tidak mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi.

"Hihihi…apa yang kau pikirkan, Lutz? Keluargamu tidak pernah melakukan dosa apapun padaku" sahutku sembari menengadahkan wajahnya yang mungil dengan kedua tanganku agar dirinya bisa melihat senyuman bahagia yang kupasang di wajahku…meski itu palsu.

"Ka…Katya…sebenarnya…aku…." Ujarnya terbata bata.

_TOK TOK TOK_ di tengah percakapan ku dengan Lutz, tak kusangka seseorang mengetuk pintu rumahku. _'Sepertinya Celine dan Raivis tidak sabar menunggu untuk pergi ke ladang hari ini'_ pikirku yang juga antusias.

Dengan cepat segera kulepaskan pelukanku dari Lutz dan bangkit dari dudukku untuk menemui tamuku. Sebelum kutinggalkan Lutz di kamar sendiri, aku hanya bisa memberinya nasihat kecil agar dirinya tidak terlalu merisaukan apa yang telah terjadi.

"Lutz, pasti semua akan baik baik saja" tuturku meyakinkannya.

Meski hanya anggukan kecil yang kuterima darinya, aku sudah cukup merasa lega karena anak itu tampak mengerti dan menuruti apa yang kuucapkan. _'Seandainya dia adalah anakku, mungkin saat ini aku tidak menginginkan hal lain di dunia ini selain kebahagiaannya' _pikirku yang dipenuhi oleh pengandaian.

Suara ketukan di pintu itu masih belum berhenti. Dengan sedikit berlari kecil, aku segera menghampiri pintu tersebut dan membukanya dengan penuh semangat. Tak kusangka, yang saat ini berdiri di hadapanku bukanlah Celine ataupun Raivis, melainkan Dokter Carrierdo yang merawatku di klinik kemarin.

"Dokter?" sapaku kaget.

"Selamat pagi, Katyusha" jawab Dokter Carrierdo yang saat itu membawa tas kulit berwarna cokelat dengan ramah.

"Eh? Ma…mari silakan masuk" ucapku yang masih kebingungan atas kehadirannya di rumahku pagi ini. Kehadirannya ini sungguh mengejutkanku karena Dokter Carrierdo sangat jarang tampak berada di luar kliniknya kecuali saat dirinya berkeliling melakukan program imunisasi di sekitar kampung.

'_Kenapa dia mengunjungi rumahku? Apa hal ini ada hubungannya dengan kejadian kemarin?'_ pikirku heran. Ya, kejadian kemarin ketika dirinya menghentikan segala kericuhan yang terjadi di antara diriku dan pria bernama van Basten. Sesungguhnya, aku tidak mengerti dengan sikap keduanya kemarin di hadapanku. Entah kenapa firasatku merasakan ada hal aneh yang terjadi di antara mereka berdua.

"Terima kasih, maaf mengganggumu, Katyusha" sahutnya sembari melangkah masuk ke dalam rumahku yang sederhana ini.

'_Ya Tuhan, semoga kedatangannya kali ini membawa keberkahan bagi kami semua'_ harapku di dalam hati.

* * *

"Coba angkat lengan kananmu ke atas sedikit, Katyusha" perintah dokter Carrierdo yang sedang memegang perban dan botol anti-septik di masing masing genggaman tangannya.

"Hsss…ahh…begini?" ucapku seraya menahan rasa sakit yang ditimbulkan akibat luka di pundak kananku yang menganga lebar.

"Bagus, tahan sebentar ya!" perintahnya. Dengan penuh kehati hatian, dokter Carrierdo segera mengoleskan carian anti-septik pada lukaku.

"Arrrggghhh!" teriakku yang merasakan rasa perih.

"Maaf, tapi rasa sakitnya tidak akan lama" sahutnya dengan tenang.

Di tengah kekakuan suasana yang ada di antara kami berdua, tiba tiba dirinya memulai pembicaraan untuk mencairkan suasana di kamarku pagi ini.

"Sebenarnya, aku kemari hanya untuk memastikan bahwa keadaanmu masih baik baik saja, Katyusha. Karena kau masih pasienku" ujarnya sembari membalurkan salep pada lukaku.

"Maaf, Dokter. Kemarin bukan maksudku untuk kabur dari pengawasanmu di klinik. Tapi keadaanlah yang memaksaku pada saat itu untuk pergi" ucapku penuh sesal atas segala tindakan emosionalku kemarin.

"Aku mengerti" jawabnya singkat. "Aku sudah mendengar semua kisahnya dari Pak Aleksei dan…Jan" lanjutnya. Tiba tiba dirinya berhenti melakukan pekerjaannya dan menarik nafas panjang.

"Do…Dokter…apa hubungan anda dengan Tuan Jan van Basten?" ujarku terkejut.

"Dia kakakku" ucapnya datar sambil tersenyum kecut. "Mungkin dirimu terkejut dengan kenyataan ini. Tapi sebagai seorang saudaranya, diriku merasa berkewajiban untuk meminta maaf padamu atas segala masalah yang dirinya lakukan terhadapmu kala itu" lanjutnya yang menatapku dengan penuh penyesalan mendalam.

"Tolong maafkan kakakku, Katyusha" ujarnya seraya membungkukkan tubuhnya dalam dalam.

"A….an…anu….sudahlah! Dokter tidak perlu meminta maaf padaku! Aku sudah memaafkannya" timpalku yang masih salah tingkah dan terkejut atas kenyataan ini.

"Sesunguhnya kejadian kemarin membuatku malu karena ulahnya padamu yang tidak sopan itu" tuturnya getir. "Dirinya bahkan sama sekali tidak menjelaskan bisnis apa yang dia lakukan denganmu sampai sampai berbuntut kericuhan seperti kemarin" lanjutnya dalam suara yang masih menyimpan rasa kesal.

"Dokter…tak perlu merasa risau. Tuan Jan tidak melakukan sesuatu yang buruk padaku" ujarku sembari menutupi kenyataan bahwa kakaknya telah mendapatkan tanah ladang milikku dengan cara yang tidak baik. _'Andai Dokter Carrierdo mengetahui bahwa kakaknya memaksaku untuk membiarkan kliennya mengeksekusi lahan ladangku, pasti Dokter Carrierdo yang baik ini akan sangat menderita'_ batinku khawatir. Untunglah kemarin aku sudah memperingatkan Celine dan Raivis agar tidak menceritakan hal ini pada orang lain…karena diriku tidak ingin merepotkan orang lain.

"Kumohon, jangan menutupi sesuatu dariku. Katyusha!" pintanya tegas. "Jan memberitahu padaku bahwa dirimu sedang terlilit hutang …apakah bisnis yang dilakukan Jan itu ada hubungannya dengan hutang yang kau pikul saat ini?" selidik Dokter berambut ikal sepundak itu yang mulai mencurigai aktifitas yang kakaknya lakukan saat ini.

"Ti…tidak ada hal sema…cam itu, Dokter" jawabku sembari mengalihkan pandangan mataku dari kedua bola mata hazelnya. "Me…memang benar diriku memliki hutang, tapi diriku tidak berhutang padanya" terangku yang berusaha keras untuk meyakinkannya dengan cerita rekaanku.

"Lalu, kenapa dirinya berada di sana? Bisnis macam apa yang dia lakukan denganmu kemarin?" tanya wanita itu dengan sorot mata penuh keingin tahuan yang bercampur sekaligus dengan kecemasan yang mendalam.

"Err…itu…Tuan Jan me…menawarkan bantuan hukum padaku" jawabku pelan. Diriku sadar bahwa semua yang kukatakan padanya adalah kepalsuan. Akan tetapi, aku tak ingin berita buruk ini menyebar luas sampai ke luar desa dan menimbulkan ketegangngan antara dokter Carrierdo dengan kakaknya.

"Apa kau…menerimanya?" selidiknya lagi. Aku tak menjawab sepatah katapun selain menggelengkan kepalaku beberapa kali. "Oh, Tuhan, syukurlah!" tutur sang dokter dengan penuh kelegaan. "Ku pikir dirinya akan membuat masalah lagi dan memicu kemarahanku untuk yang kesekian kalinya" imbuhnya sambil mengelus dadanya tanda kelegaan.

"A…apa hubungan kalian baik baik saja?" dengan spontan kutanyakan hal tersebut padanya.

"Hmm…sayangnya tidak begitu baik" sahutnya. Kuperhatikan, matanya menerawang jauh ke awing awang. "Aku dan kakakku Jan adalah dua pribadi yang saling bertolak belakang. Namun, sejak dulu aku selalu mengalah padanya meski kelakuannya sering membuatku tidak nyaman" lanjut sang dokter.

"Anda benar benar adik yang pengertian" pujiku tulus padanya.

"Tidak juga, sampai aku memutuskan untuk memberontak dan memilih untuk melakukan kawin lari dengan suamiku saat ini, Antonio" bantahnya terhadap asumsiku.

"Pa…pasti…Tuan Jan sangat marah" sahutku spontan.

"Ya, kurang lebih begitu" ujarnya sembari memulai untuk melilitkan perban putih yang sedari tadi digenggamnya itu pada lukaku.

"Usai menyelesaikan pendidikan kedokteran bedahku, aku memutuskan untuk menikah diam diam dengan Antonio di luar negeri karena kakakku sangat tidak menyetujui pilihaku yang dianggapnya hanya pria kampungan dan tidak berpunya" imbuhnya lagi.

"Ternyata…dia begitu memikirkanmu, Dokter" tuturku penuh simpati.

"Tidak! Dia sangat egois!" tegasnya. "Dia bahkan mengejarku sampai ke luar negeri hanya demi memisahkanku dengan Antonio!" ujarnya geram. "Untunglah aku memiliki teman setia yang sangat pengertian dan mau membantuku untuk keluar dari kejaran kakakku saat itu". Aku hanya mengangguk mendengarkan ceritanya dengan serius.

"Berkat teman baikku itu, saat ini aku bisa menemukan desa seindah ini dan bekerja untuk mengabdikan diriku pada seluruh penduduk desa selama dua tahun terakhir ini" ucapnya yang terdengar sangat bahagia sekali. Dokter Carrierdo akhirnya menyelesaikan ikatan perban itu dengan mengikatnya erat erat.

"Terima kasih, Dokter" ujarku senang. "Aku dan juga seluruh penduduk desa sangat bersyukur dengan kehadiran Dokter di desa ini. Tanpa anda, mungkin saat ini kami harus terus pergi ke Moskowita untuk berobat" tuturku yang tak mampu membendung rasa haruku pada pengabdiannya di tengah desa yang miskin fasilitas publik yang memadai ini.

_KLONTANG_ tiba tiba terdengar suara benda logam jatuh ke lantai dengan kerasnya. Segera aku mengalihkan perhatianku ke arah pintu kamar. Tak berapa lama, mataku menangkap sosok bayangan Lutz yang seperti sedang bersembunyi di balik pintu.

"Lutz!" teriakku yang terkejut akan kehadirannya. "Kenapa kau harus bersembunyi di sana?" tanyaku keheranan.

"Umm…a…apa…kalian mau sarapan?" sahutnya seraya menyembulkan sebagian tubuhnya dari balik pintu pada kami berdua yang ada di dalam kamar ini.

"Ah, tentu saja! Terima kasih sudah mengingatkanku, Lutz" jawabku girang. "Dokter Carrierdo, apakah anda bersedia ikut sarapan bersama kami pagi ini?" ucapku penuh semangat.

Dokter Carrierdo hanya tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya seraya berkata "tidak, terima kasih"

"Ayolah! Ini bagian dari rasa terima kasihku padamu" ujarku sembari menarik paksa lengannya untuk beranjak dari duduknya.

Belum sempat dirinya menolak permintaanku yang 'sedikit' memaksa, dirinya sudah kudorong untuk berjalan menuju ke dapur sederhana milikku dan bergabung bersama Lutz untuk sarapan pagi ini. Tanpa jasanya, mungkin saat ini aku sudah pergi meninggalkan dunia ini selamanya.

* * *

Pagi itu di Ruslaville, cuaca tampak begitu cerah dan udara terasa begitu segar bersamaan dengan bahagianya hatiku karena kunjungan Dokter Carrierdo yang begitu baiknya menolongku untuk mengikatkan perban di lenganku yang terluka ini. Usai menyantap sarapan pagi, diriku dan Lutz segera bergegas untuk menuju ke ladang bunga matahari dan ladang gandumku yang letaknya searah dengan klinik milik dokter Carrierdo.

Demi membalas kebaikan sang dokter, aku dan Lutz dengan senang hati mengantarkannya pulang sampai ke klinik miliknya dengan berjalan kaki bersama menyusuri jalan setapak.

"Terima kasih atas sarapan paginya, enak sekali" tuturnya dengan gembira.

"Sarapan tadi tidak seberapa dengan pengabdian Dokter" ujarku dari lubuk hati yang terdalam.

"Ngomong ngomong, aku lebih suka kalau dipanggil 'Belle' daripada dipanggil dengan sebutan 'Dokter Carrierdo', kesannya terlalu formal" aku sadar dirinya secara tidak langsung memintaku untuk memanggilnya 'Belle'.

"Eh? Bolehkah?" tanyaku tak percaya. Dirinya hanya mengangguk senang seraya tersenyum padaku. "Baiklah, Bel…Belle" ucapku kaku.

"Hehehe terima kasih" jawabnya.

"Oh ya, kalau Dokter punya waktu, aku ingin mengundang anda untuk bersantai dan menikmati kehangatan sumber mata air panas yang ada di dekat ladang bunga matahariku" tawarku dengan penuh semangat.

"Benarkah? Pasti menyenangkan!" serunya girang.

"Tentu saja! Aku, Celine, istri Pak Aleksei dan beberapa buruh wanita di ladangku sangat suka berendam di sumber mata air panas itu usai lelah bekerja sambil menikmati indahnya bintang bintang" promosiku.

"Rasanya aku ingin bergabung…tapi aku tidak tahu kapan diriku bisa mencuri waktu untuk beristirahat di tengah pekerjaanku yang begitu banyak" ungkapnya berkeluh kesah.

"Kami akan terus menunggu kesediaanmu untuk bergabung bersama kami" sahutku optimis. "Dan rencananya aku akan mengajak Lutz untuk berendam di sumber mata air panas bersama kita semua" ujarku seraya memandang Lutz yang kugandeng di sampingku. Sayangnya Lutz hanya membuang wajahnya dan tak berkata apapun.

Tak berapa lama pandangan mata Belle beralih pada sosok mungil yang sedang menggandeng tangan kiriku. Tampaknya Lutz masih terlalu malu untuk bercengkrama dengan orang lain yang baru dikenalnya sehingga dirinya sering bersembunyi di balik tubuhku. "Hei, Lutz, maukah dirimu ikut berendam di sumber mata air panas bersama kami suatu saat nanti?" pintanya.

Lutz tidak menjawab. Sembari menyembunyikan sosok mungilnya di balik tubuhku, dirinya hanya menyembulkan sebagian kepalanya dan mengangguk malu. Semburat kemerahan tampak menghiasi wajahnya yang menggemaskan itu.

"Imut sekali anak ini" gumam Belle yang sepertinya menyukai sosok pemalu Lutz. "Hihihi…Kau beruntung bisa mengasuh Lutz yang tidak rewel seperti anak kecil lainnya, Katyusha" puji Belle sembari diselingi tawa kecil.

"Ya, aku bersyukur bisa diberi kesempatan untuk mengasuh Lutz oleh para pamannya" tuturku sambil mengelus rambut Lutz yang halus itu dengan tangan kiriku. Sementara Lutz justru memegang rokku dengan terus memacu langkah kakinya.

"Hmm…laki laki memang tidak bisa diharapkan untuk mengurus anak kecil, kecuali…umm…Toris" gumamnya lagi.

"Ya, Toris memang perkecualian. Dia terlalu gampang akrab dengan anak kecil…hihihi" imbuhku tanpa bisa menahan tawaku jika mengingat wajah Toris yang sering dikerjai oleh anak kecil di sekitarnya.

"Oh ya, saat ini Toris setiap pagi hingga sore hari selalu bekerja menjadi pengasuh anak di _playgroup_ sederhana milikku" terangnya bersemangat.

"Oh ya? Syukurlah…selama ini, dia sering mengeluh padaku karena tidak tahan bekerja sebagai penjaga kedai bar milik Pak Dimitri" ucapku lega.

"Hmm…bicara tentang anak kecil dan Toris, akhir akhir ini Toris sering melaporkan padaku tentang keadaan kurang gizi anak anak dan balita di desa ini" tuturnya sedih.

"Benarkah?" diriku sungguh terkejut mendengar hal yang tampaknya tidak mungkin terjadi di daerah ini yang subur dan selalu diberkahi panen besar setiap tahunnya.

"Itu benar. Akhir akhir ini ada beberapa balita yang sengaja ku tampung di _playgroup_ ku agar mereka mendapatkan asupan gizi tambahan yang memadai. Sementara itu, kasus bayi prematur semakin lama semakin meningkat jumlahnya dan saat ini mereka sedang kurawat di klinik milikku" terang Belle dalam kekhawatiran.

"Mengapa ini bisa terjadi?" ucapku yang bingung pada situasi mengkhawatirkan yang dikatakan oleh Belle.

"Entahlah, Katyusha" jawabnya seraya memijit keningnya seolah tak habis pikir pada keadaan buruk semacam ini. "Kupikir ini ada hubungannya dengan tingginya frekuensi badai yang semakin lama semakin menurunkan jumlah panen para petani di desa selama beberapa bulan terakhir ini, jadi kondisi kurang gizi pada anak anak dan sebagian orang dewasa semakin tak terkendali" keluhnya sedih.

"Ya…bahkan ladangku pun mengalami gagal panen karena badai" tuturku sedih. Mendengar hal tersebut, sungguh membuat rasa bersalahku muncul kembali ke permukaan. Hatiku yang kalut mulai kembali menyalahkan kebodohanku atas masa laluku yang menelantarkan ladangku demi keegoisanku.

"Aku sungguh bersimpati pada keadaanmu, Katyusha" ucapnya sembari menepuk punggungku pelan.

"Bukan aku yang seharusnya mendapat simpati, Belle" ujarku dalam rasa bersalah. "Para balita dan bayi yang sekarang ada dalam pengawasanmu itulah yang seharusnya mendapat simpati lebih besar" lanjutku.

"Mungkin…oleh karena itu, aku menugaskan Toris untuk merawat para balita dan mengasuh beberapa bayi prematur yang kurawat di klinik" ucapnya. "Sayangnya, saat ini diriku sedang kekurangan tenaga perawat dan pasokan listrik untuk kebutuhan klinik…" keluh Belle yang begitu mengkhawatirkan keadaan klinik dan pasiennya.

"Apakah listrik yang dipasok desa belum bisa mencukupi kebutuhan klnikmu?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Sayangnya belum cukup, Katyusha" jawabnya penuh sesal. "Jumlah pasienku semakin banyak, hingga kebutuhan mereka akan peralatan medis elektronik semakin besar. Sementara pasokan listrik tidak bertambah…bahkan cenderung menurun dengan adanya pemadaman listrik bergilir di desa ini" ucapnya gundah.

"Pemadaman listrik bergilir? Kenapa?" ucapku terperanjat semakin tak percaya.

"Entahlah…sejak berakhirnya badai terakhir satu bulan yang lalu, keputusan desa untuk melakukan pemadaman listrik bergilir mulai dilakukan. Bahkan mulai beberapa minggu yang lalu, pemadaman listrik bergilir malah sering terjadi" diriku yang bahkan bukan seorang dokter ini, bisa merasakan kekalutan yang mewarnai setiap kalimat keluhan yang dituturkannya padaku. Rasanya hati ini merasa iba sekaligus bersalah karena diri ini yang lemah tak mampu untuk menolongnya.

"Ma…maafkan aku yang tidak mengetahui keadaan desa saat ini. Kalau butuh bantuanku, aku siap membantumu, Belle" tuturku serius.

"Tenang saja, Katyusha. Aku sedang membicarakan masalah ini dengan Pak Aleksei. Kuharap sebentar lagi, kami akan mendapatkan jalan keluarnya" ujarnya seraya menenangkan rasa khawatirku.

"Semoga saja" harapku yang masih dilingkupi oleh rasa cemas pada keadaan desa ini.

Seiring dengan berubahnya suasana hatiku, tak dinyana cuaca pagi itu di Ruslaville berpayungkan awan kelabu. Hanya sebagian cahaya matahari yang tampak menerangi desa malang ini, sementara kelabunya awan menutupi sebagian keindahannya. Hal tersebut seperti mencerminkan duka suasana di hati. Tak terasa langkah kami sudah mencapai pekarangan klinik milik dokter Belle yang meski sangat sederhana namun tampak asri dengan berderetnya beberapa bunga tulip warna merah di sana.

"Sudah sampai. Terima kasih, Katyusha" ucap Belle penuh kehangatan. "Apa kau mau mampir sebentar?" tawarnya.

"Terima kasih atas tawarannya, Belle. Tapi aku tak…." Sebelum aku sempat menyelesaikan kata kataku, tiba tiba suara Raivis terdengar dari kejauhan.

"NONA! NONA! GAWAT!" teriak Raivis yang berlari menuju ke arah di mana ku berada.

"Raivis? Ada apa? Mengapa bertetiak?" tanyaku keheranan. Segera Raivis menghentikan larinya dan mengumpulkan nafasnya yang tersengal sengal.

"Huff…huff…Nona, gawat! Celine! Waktu aku pergi ke ladang, kulihat Celine berkelahi dengan beberapa orang!" jawab Raivis yang sangat panik.

"Apa? Siapa lawannya?" teriakku yang tak kalah panik mendengar berita itu.

"Entahlah…Nona" demi mendengar berita tersebut, aku merasakan keringat dingin mengucur di seluruh tubuhku, sementara tanganku gemetaran jika membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi pada anak angkat pak kepala desa itu. _'Mungkinkah…Jan?…Apa dia masih bersikukuh dengan klaimnya yang dia buat secara sepihak itu?'_ batinku resah.

"Belle, a…aku mohon…aku titipkan Lutz padamu" pintaku dengan spontan.

"Ba…baiklah…aku akan membawa Lutz ke _playgroup_ milikku. Jangan khawatir, Katyusha" jawab Belle yang juga tampak khawatir dan panik ketika mendengar hal tersebut.

"Katya! Aku tidak mau!" bantah Lutz yang merengek seraya memegang tangan kiriku.

Sesungguhnya aku sangat tidak tega menelantarkannya, namun dalam keadaan segenting ini rasanya tidak mungkin jika diriku melibatkan Lutz lebih jauh lagi dalam masalah ini. Meski dirinya memiliki hubungan dengan keluarga Beilschmidt, anak ini tidaklah berdosa dan tidak sepantasnya menanggung dosa dosa keluarganya.

"Lutz…anak baik. Kau harus tetap berada di _playgroup_ milik Dokter Belle. Aku akan baik baik saja" ujarku lembut demi menenangkannya.

"Tidak! Jangan pergi! Biarkan aku bersamamu!" rengeknya dalam suara yang melengking, sementara tubuhnya dengan erat memelukku.

"Cukup, Lutz! Berhenti bertingkah seperti anak manja! Katanya kau sudah besar?" ucapku tegas meski di dalam hati aku masih tidak tega untuk memarahinya. _'Ya Tuhan! Aku kan bukan ibu kandungnya…kenapa aku begitu tega memarahinya seperti ini?'_ sesalku di dalam hati.

Sayangnya anak itu tetap tak bergeming dan tetap pada pendiriannya. Dengan paksa, segera kulepaskan pelukannya dari tubuku.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu, Katya! Biar aku yang menghadapi mereka!" ujar Lutz yang keras pendirian. Dalam sekejap, anak itu berlari dengan kencangnya menuju jalan setapak dari arah di mana Raivis tadi datang.

"Kau mau kemana, Lutz?" teriakku berlari mengejarnya. Baik Raivis maupun Belle, juga turut mengejar anak itu bersamaku. Tiba tiba sesosok pria muda berlari dengan kencangnya menyusul Lutz yang berlari di depanku.

"Hup! Kena kau!" ujar pria muda yang memiliki rambut berwarna cokelat gelap dengan panjang sepundak. Lutz terus meronta dalam pelukan pria yang menangkapnya itu. Di tengah amukan Lutz yang berada di dalam pelukannya, pria itu membawa Lutz kepada kami.

"Kak Toris!" teriak Raivis girang.

"Raivis, kau lamban sekali" timpalnya santai. "Apa kabar, Katyusha? Lama tak bersua?" sapanya dengan ramah.

"Halo Toris, lama tak berjumpa. Maaf aku merepotkanmu, tolong jaga anak itu, ya" mohonku dengan mengiba.

"Eh? Baiklah" sahutnya. "Tapi, siapa anak ini?" tanyanya penasaran seraya memandang wajah Lutz.

"Nanti saja aku jelaskan, Toris" ujar Belle dengan tegas. "Katyusha, segeralah ke ladang. Celine membutuhkanmu" lanjut Belle yang tampak begitu serius menghadapi hal ini.

"Terima kasih, Dokter Belle. Aku mohon bantuannya" jawabku penuh kelegaan. Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, aku segera bergegas berlari menuju ke arah ladangku yang jaraknya 800 meter dari area klinik. Bersama Raivis, aku berpacu dengan waktu untuk menghentikan hal hal yang tidak diinginkan pada Celine. Sementara itu, sayup sayup aku mendengar teriakan Lutz yang memanggil namaku. Sayangnya, diriku sama sekali tidak menggubris teriakannya meski hati ini merasa sangat bersalah. _'Sabarlah, Lutz. Aku pasti akan kembali dengan selamat' _harapku.

* * *

"MINGGIR! BIARKAN AKU MASUK!" teriak suara Celine dari kejauhan.

Diriku dan Raivis yang baru saja tiba di ladang sangat terkejut dengan pemandangan objek objek asing yang ada di ladangku saat ini. Di atas ladangku yang baru saja diporak porandakan oleh badai hingga menyisakan bunga bunga matahari yang gugur berserakan di tanah, kulihat sebuah bangunan semi permanen dengan dipagari kawat berduri tinggi yang mengitarinya. Hal itu seolah menjadi benteng pertahanan bagi siapapun yang ada di dalamnya.

Saking terkejutnya, tanpa kusadari diriku menghentikan langkahku dan melihat bangunan asing itu dari kejauhan dengan rasa tak percaya.

"Raivis, bangunan apa itu?" tanyaku yang masih kebingungan dengan keberadaan bangunan aneh itu. Entah kenapa tubuhku tak bisa berhenti bergetar tanpa sebab yang jelas.

"Ma…maaf, Nona…aku ju…juga tidak tahu" jawab Raivis yang juga sama terkejutnya denganku. "Mu…mungkin…i…itu adalah bangunan…bu…buatan Ba…Basten" terkanya yang diliputi kecemasan mendalam.

"Jan…." demi mendengar kata itu, diriku semakin cemas dengan kelangsungan ladang bunga matahari milikku. Meski sempat gentar ketika mendengar keterlibatan Jan di dalam masalah ini, aku tetap memantapkan langkahku berjalan menuju tempat bangunan semi permanen itu berada.

Dengan berlari tergopoh gopoh, aku mendekati sosok Celine yang berusaha menerabas masuk barikade manusia yang tampak memagari gerbang tempat bangunan itu berada. Tak berapa jauh dari keberadaan mereka yang sedang bertikai, tampak beberapa tangkai bunga matahari yang masih hidup meski tangkainya agak bengkok layaknya tanaman yang hampir layu. Walaupun tampak tidak tegak berdiri lurus, mahkota bunga matahari tersebut tetap terlihat menengadah dengan gagah ke arah di mana cahaya matahari datang.

Sejenak tak kuhiraukan hingar bingar pertikaian itu. Tanpa sadar kakiku melangkah menuju ke arah bunga matahari yang hidup dan masih tersisa itu berada. _'Syukurlah, beberapa bunga matahariku masih ada yang hidup'_ batinku penuh haru dalam hati. Kubelai dengan lembut daun dan mahkota bunga itu yang sudah tampak agak layu dan warnanya sudah tidak cerah lagi. _'Maafkan aku…maafkan aku yang sudah menelantarkan kalian'_ rintih hatiku dalam sesal yang mendalam. Tak kuasa ku tahan air mataku yang akhirnya jatuh dan membasahi pipiku.

"Hei, perawan tua! Enyah kau dari tempat ini!" hardik seseorang yang berada di sebelahku.

Ketika kutengadahkan kepalaku dan kupandang lawan bicaraku, kudapati dirinya adalah Olga yang tampak sangat tidak senang dengan keberadaanku di tempat ini.

"Olga? Ma…maafkan aku" jawabku terkejut. Dengan cepat segera kuseka air mataku. "A…anu…ke…kenapa kau di sini?" tanyaku bingung.

"Jangan pura pura bodoh!" damprat Olga. "Tanah ladang ini sudah bukan milikmu lagi! Tapi milik _**Blue Star Electricity**_!" tegasnya dengan kasar.

"Apa? Tidak mungkin! Mereka tidak pernah membelinya dariku!" sangkalku dengan sangat emosional.

"Bah! Aku tidak peduli dengan hal itu! Yang jelas mereka sudah menandai ladang ini!" sahutnya tegas. "Lihatlah di sana!" perintahnya sembari mengarahkan telunjuknya ke arah suatu papan yang tertempel di atas gerbang besi yang menjadi pintu masuk menuju bangunan itu.

**[SELAMAT DATANG DI PROYEK PEMBANGKIT LISTRIK PANAS BUMI, **

**BLUE STAR GEOTHERMAL PLANT, RUSLAVILLE]**

Mataku terbelalak, bibirku terdiam, seluruh tubuhku terasa menggigil dan diriku seolah kehilangan separuh jiwaku….tubuhku seketika roboh dan bersimpuh di atas lautan bunga matahari yang sudah mati. Bagai ditusuk tusuk oleh ratusan ribu pedang, hatiku terasa menanggung luka yang teramat dalam oleh tindakan mereka yang ada di sini…terutama _**Blue Star Electricity**_.

"Bohong! Ini bohong! Kalian tidak mungkin bisa mengambilnya!" teriakku pada Olga. Air mata yang tadi kuseka, kembali mengucur dengan derasnya demi mewakili ekspresi emosionalku atas pendudukan lahan ladangku yang amat sangat tidak adil ini.

"Itulah kenyataannya, hei Perawan Tua!" jawabnya dengan ketus tanpa perasaan. "Dan sekaranglah saatnya tugasku sebagai bagian dari perusahaan untuk mengusirmu dari sini! Enyahlah!" hardiknya kasar dan menendang tubuhku yang terduduk di tanah itu tanpa rasa kasihan.

"GRAAAAAAAAA!" aku berteriak histeris dalam amarah serta kesedihan yang bercampur aduk. Tanpa sadar diriku mendorong tubuh Olga yang jauh lebih besar daripada tubuhku sampai jatuh ke tanah sebagai tanda penolakanku atas penindasan yang dirinya dan perusahaan itu lakukan padaku.

_BRUAK_ "KYAAA!" suara teriakan Celine dan Raivis yang terjatuh terdengar bersamaan, tiba tiba mengagetkanku yang sedang berusaha memberontak atas tindakan kasar Olga. Ketika kualihkan pandanganku pada Celine dan Raivis, kulihat darah mengucur dari kepala mereka dan di sekujur tubuh mereka kulihat luka luka memar. Mereka terkapar tak sadarkan diri di tanah.

"Buang anak anak ingusan itu dari tempat ini!" teriak Pak Boris yang tampak memimpin segerombolan manusia yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah para penduduk Ruslaville yang pernah menjadi buruh di ladangku. Dengan membawa tongkat kayu panjang dalam genggaman mereka, mereka tampak begitu angkuh dan tanpa belas kasihan.

"AYOOO!" sahut teriakan dari kerumunan itu.

Gerombolan Pak Boris dan para antek antek _**Blue Star Electricity**_ yang juga mantan buruhku itu berusaha mendekati tubuh tubuh para remaja tak berdosa yang terkulai di tanah. Tanpa pertimbangan apapun dan tanpa berbekal senjata apapun, aku memberanikan diri untuk melindungi tubuh mereka dari amukan massa dengan menyelimuti tubuh kedua anak itu dengan tubuhku sendiri.

"Minggir kau, Perawan Tua!" teriak Pak Boris dengan suara lantang.

"Aku tidak akan pergi dari sini!" jawabku tegas sembari menolehkan kepalaku ke arah lawan bicaraku. "Tolong…hentikan hiks…hiks…hiks! Jangan sakiti…hiks…hiks...mereka!" jeritku dalam isakan tangis. Sayangnya Pak Boris tak mendengarkan ratapanku yang begitu tersiksa dengan keadaan ini.

"Enyahkan mereka dari sini!" perintah Pak Boris yang nuraninya seolah sudah buta dengan penderitaan yang kami rasa. Tanpa menunggu perintah lanjutan, beberapa orang sudah bersiap untuk memukul kami dengan tongkat mereka. Aku yang tak kuasa untuk berbuat apapun, segera mendekap tubuh kedua remaja ini dalam pelukanku sambil memohon pada Yang Maha Kuasa agar mimpi buruk ini segera berakhir.

"HENTIKAAAAAANNNN!" tiba tiba suara Pak Aleksei yang datang entah dari mana terdengar begitu keras dan penuh emosi. Sejenak aku tak mendengar balasan apapun dari pihak Pak Boris.

"Katyusha! Apa yang terjadi?" teriak Pak Aleksei. Bisa kurasakan dirinya datang menghampiri kami di sini dengan tergesa gesa. Ketika ku memandang sosok Pak Aleksei menatapku, aku tak kuasa untuk menjelaskan apa yang telah terjadi…terutama apa yang telah orang orang itu lakukan pada anak angkat kesayangannya, Celine. Aku hanya bisa menangis meratapi kedua remaja tersebut yang hilang kesadaran di dalam pelukanku.

Demi mendapati putri angkat semata wayangnya dan seorang penduduknya yang masih di bawah umur terkulai tak sadarkan diri di hadapannya, Pak Alesei pun berteriak penuh amarah pada gerombolan yang dipimpin oleh Pak Boris.

"KEPARAT! Siapa yang berani beraninya meyiksa anak anak kecil seperti mereka?" hardik pria itu penuh amarah pada Pak Boris.

"Cih…Memangnya apa salahnya? Ini kan bagian dari perintah perusahaan" jawab Pak Boris dengan cueknya tanpa mengingat status sosialnya yang hanya penduduk biasa di desa ini.

_BUGH_ tanpa basa basi Pak Aleksei mendaratkan satu pukulan penuh murka yang menohok dengan telak ke pipi kanan Pak Boris.

"Cuih!" respon mantan buruhku itu yang membuang ludah penuh darah dari mulutnya. "Memangnya karena anda adalah kepala desa, kami takut?" ujarnya meremehkan.

"SIALAN!" umpat Pak Aleksei yang terbakar api emosi yang dahsyat seraya menarik kerah baju Pak Boris dengan satu tangan. Sementara tangan lainnya siap mendaratkan pukulan baru ke tempat yang sama.

"CUKUP, ALEKSEI!" teriak suara wanita yang berusaha melerai perkelahian ini.

"Nenek Irina? Kenapa tetua seperti anda datang kemari?" ucap Pak Aleksei yang terperanjat dengan keberadaan wanita tua bernama Irina, yang dikenal sebagai tetua adat di desa kami, datang bersama suami Dokter Belle ke tempat ini. Keberadaan wanita tua yang suka memakai scraf berwarna merah di kepalanya ini sangatlah berpengaruh dalam pengambilan keputusan di desa. Meski sudah uzur dan bertubuh bungkuk, nenek berusia delapan puluh tahun ini masih tampak bersemangat dan tidak pikun.

"Memangnya aku tidak boleh ke sini karena umurku, ya?" ujarnya kesal. "Langsung saja! Aku ke sini karena ada laporan dari beberapa penduduk desa kalau ada perusahaan dari luar Ruslaville yang melakukan sabotase tanah" sindirnya sembari memelototi Pak Boris dengan tatapan curiga. Meski dalam melangkah dia harus dibantu oleh Pak Carrierdo dan bertopang sebuah tongkat, nenek itu tetap berjalan dengan percaya diri ke arah Pak Boris.

"Perusahaan ini tidak melakukan sabotase! Perusahaan ini sudah membeli tanah dari pemiliknya si Perempuan Tak Laku ini!" ungkap Pak Boris dalam gaya bicaranya yang menyebalkan seraya menunjuk ke arahku.

"Kenapa pembelian tanah itu tidak melibatkan kami sebagai tetua di sini untuk pemeberian ijin, Boris?" ucap si nenek dengan mendengus kesal. "Kau kan tahu hukum adat di daerah ini?" teriaknya sembari memukul tubuh Pak Boris dengan tongkatnya.

"Itu bukan urusanku, Nenek Tua! Tanyakan saja pada boss atau manajer perusahaan kami!" jawabnya dengan cuek seolah menggampangkan semua urusan yang ada.

"Kalau begitu bawa dia kemari!" perintah sang nenek dengan tegas. "Sekalian katakan juga padanya bahwa kami tidak terima kalau pasokan listrik kami juga disabotase!" hardik sang nenek.

Tak kusangka pasokan listrik desa inipun disabotase oleh perusahaan dengan semena mena. _'Kenapa Jan begitu tega melakukan tindakan kejam semacam ini pada kami? Apa salah dan dosa kami padanya?'_ ratap hatiku.

"Memangnya, apa buktinya perusahaan ini melakukan sabotase listrik?" tantang Pak Boris dengan angkuh.

"Jangan pura pura tidak tahu, Pak!" timpal Pak Carrierdo yang sedang menggandeng nenek Irina. "Penambahan tiang tiang listrik yang mengalirkan aliran listrik dari generator utama PLTA di sungai Gorki ke gardu trafo perusahaan yang ada di sana sudah menunjukkan bukti sabotase listrik yang kalian lakukan" tuduh pria muda berambut pendek dan berwarna cokelat tua yang tatanannya tampak sedikit acak acakan itu.

"Apa masalahmu, Carrierdo?" jawab Pak Boris dengan geram. "Memangnya kami tidak boleh memakainya untuk kepentingan perusahaan yang sedang membangun pembangkit listrik masa depan terbesar se negara bagian Hetalienenberg, hah?" lanjutnya seraya menghampiri suami dari Dokter Belle itu. Kusaksikan Pak Boris yang merasa geram segera mengepalkan tinjunya kanannya.

"Apa kau tak sadar dengan penderitaan kami semua dengan pemadaman listrik bergilir ini?" teriak Tuan Carrierdo yang tak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran sebagian orang yang memihak kepentingan perusahaan tersebut. "Kau pikir, hanya rumah kami saja yang menderita karena pemadaman ini? Kau salah! Mayoritas petani di sini mengeluh karena mesin pompa air yang mengalirkan air ke bukit tidak bisa dioperasikan! Dan pelayanan pasien di klinik milik istriku jadi tak maksimal!" keluh pria bernama asli Antonio F. Carrierdo.

"Persetan dengan hal itu!" umpat Pak Boris yang dengan kesalnya segera melayangkan tinjunya kepada lawan bicaranya yang tak bergeming.

"BERHENTI!" hardik nenek Irina dalam suara yang melengking sambil memukulkan tongkatnya ke tanah beberapa kali. "Kalian sungguh kekanakan! Aku ingin menyelesaikan masalah ini dengan petinggi perusahaan ini! Bukan dengan tinju!" tutur nenek Irina yang habis kesabaran.

Tak berapa lama suara sirine yang terdengar seperti suara sirine mobil polisi mendekat ke arah kami. Hal ini segera memecah panasnya pertikaian di antara semua pihak. Dari kejauhan tampak tiga buah mobil polisi yang berwarna putih hitam dan dua buah mobil van polisi berwarna abu abu gelap bergerak dengan cepat menuju ke tempat kami bertikai.

'_Syukurlah, ada bantuan dari negara untuk menyelesaikan sengketa ini. Semoga masalah ini segera berakhir'_ pikirku penuh harap pada para polisi tersebut yang sepertinya akan membantuku keluar dari masalah.

"Tuhan Maha Adil!" seru nenek Irina. "Setidaknya para polisi itu akan segera mengetahui siapa yang bersalah" sindir sang nenek pada Pak Boris.

"Jangan merasa senang dulu, Nenek Tua!" balas Pak Boris dengan ketus.

Suara sirine mobil polisi itupun segera berhenti seiring dengan berehentinya mesin mobil para polisi tersebut di hadapan kami semua yang ada di tempat itu. Tampak kurang lebih 50 orang polisi berpakaian lengkap dengan rompi anti peluru, helm berwarna hitam, tameng dari plastik berwarna putih dan dilengkapi dengan pentungan dari kayu keluar dari van dan berjalan ke arah kami semua dalam sebuah formasi baris berbaris yang sangat rapih. Dalam susunan barisan teresebut, mereka dengan sigap segera membentuk barikade manusia yang rapat.

'_Kenapa mereka membentuk barikade manusia seperti akan maju berperang?'_ pikirku keheranan.

Dari arah mobil polisi berwarna putih tersebut, tampak tiga orang pria keluar menuju ke arah barisan barikade polisi tersebut. Pria yang pertama memakai setelan seragam polisi lengkap dan menenteng sebuah speaker berwarna putih di tangan kanannya. Polisi itu tampak berjalan begitu angkuhnya sembari tak berhenti menghisap cerutu yang terjepit di antara bibirnya.

Pria yang kedua bertubuh pendek dan mengenakan setelan jas berwarna hitam. Tersemat sebuah pin emas yang biasanya menjadi tanda pegawai pemerintahan di dada jas sebelah kirinya. Sementara itu, pria terakhir mengenakan setelan jas berwarna putih yang dipadupadankan bersama syal berwarna merah motif abstrak. Pria berambut ikal sepundak itu tampak modis dan flamboyan di antara kedua pria lainnya. Rasanya, diriku pernah bertemu dengan pria itu…namun entah di mana…

"PERHATIAN PADA SELURUH WARGA YANG ADA DI SINI! KAMI DARI PIHAK KEPOLISIAN KABUPATEN OTONOMI KHUSUS GORKI AKAN MENGUMUMKAN PENGUMUMAN PENTING TERKAIT LAHAN ADAT YANG KALIAN PERSENGKETAKAN" teriak polisi berkulit gelap itu dalam suara serak melalui speaker miliknya. Kemudian speaker itupun diserahkannya pada pria pendek yang ada di sebelahnya.

"PENDUDUK RUSLAVILLE! SAYA SERGEI, WALIKOTA DARI KABUPATEN OTONOMI GORKI INI AKAN MEMBERIKAN PENGUMUMAN PENTING BAIK PADA PENDUDUK RUSLAVILLE MAUPUN KEPADA PERUSAHAAN YANG SAAT INI MENDUDUKI TANAH ADAT INI" ujar kepala pemerintahan daerah di kabupaten yang menaungi desa ini dengan lantang.

"BAHWA BERDASARKAN SURAT KEPUTUSAN WALIKOTA KABUPATEN OTONOMI KHUSUS GORKI NOMOR 189/GRK/26/VII/SRLV, TANAH MILIK KATYUSHA BRAGINSKI INI TELAH DICABUT HAK HAK PERLINDUNGAN ADATNYA DAN TANAH INI BESERTA ASET ASET YANG ADA DI PERMUKAANNYA MENJADI MILIK PEMERINTAHAN DAERAH" lanjut pria itu sembari memegang kertas surat keputusan tersebut layaknya membaca sebuah contekan pidato.

'_Apa? Mustahil! Bahkan pemerintahan kabupaten ini ingin mengusirku dari tanah milikku yang kudapatkan dari warisan orang tuaku'_ pikirku panik sekaligus kebingungan dengan segala hal membingungkan yang terjadi pada tanah milikku. Diriku yang kebingungan segera melancarkan protes dengan spontan.

"Pak Walikota, Mengapa tanah saya harus menjadi milik pemerintah?" tanyaku tak percaya. Sayangnya, pria yang memangku jabatan penting di kabupaten berstatus khusus ini sama sekali tidak menggubris pertanyaanku dan terus melanjutkan pidatonya.

"DAN OLEH KARENA ITU, SEGALA TRANSAKSI JUAL BELI ATAUPUN SEGALA KEGIATAN TRANSAKSIONAL ATAS TANAH INI YANG PERNAH DILAKUKAN SELAMA BERADA DALAM KEPEMILIKAN ADATNYA, DIANGGAP TIDAK BERLAKU" tegasnya tanpa memandang diriku yang menjadi pemilik dari tanah itu sebelumnya.

Tak berapa lama setelah pernyataan dari pemerintah daerah kabupaten kami yang mengejutkan seluruh orang yang ada di sana, para pendukung perusahaan _**Blue Star Electricity**_ bersiap melancarkan serangan penuh emosi dan amarah yang meledak ledak terhadap barikade polisi tersebut.

"SERANG MEREKA!" teriak suara seseorang dari kubu perusahaan dengan lantangnya.

Provokasi serangan tersebut justru ditanggapi dengan tidak bijak oleh pihak kepolisian dan pemerintah daerah.

"PERHATIAN! SELURUH PENDUDUK YANG MELAWAN POLISI DAN PEMERINTAH AKAN DITANGKAP TANPA PEMBELAAN!" teriak sang polisi berambut gimbal itu dari loudspeaker miliknya berulang ulang kali. Apa lacur, nasi sudah menjadi bubur, serangan dari pihak _**Blue Star Electricity**_ pun tak terbendung meski pihak kepolisian telah memperingatkan mereka. Badai amukan serangan massa pun terjadi tepat di hadapanku.

Diriku yang berada di tengah tengah mereka bersama Celine dan Raivis yang masih terkapar dalam pelukanku tak kuasa menghindari amukan massa antara para polisi dan simpatisan perusahaan. Sementara itu, dari kejauhan, tampak nenek Irina yang sudah renta dan tak sanggup untuk berlari menghindar jatuh terjembab ke tanah oleh tubrukan massa yang dengan agresifnya saling menyerang.

Pada saat yang sama, dengan sekuat tenaga kulindungi kedua remaja itu dari injakan dan pukulan amuk massa meski tubuhku dan nyawaku yang harus menjadi taruhannya. Rasa sakit akan injakan, pukulan dan tendangan amuk massa terasa menjalar di seluruh punggunggku yang mejadi tameng bagi tubuh Celine dan Raivis yang tak sadarkan diri. Dalam tangis dan ketakutan yang teramat dalam aku berdoa pada Tuhan _'Ya Tuhan lindungilah kami dari semua deraan cobaan ini'_.

"Katyusha!" teriak Pak Sergei dan Tuan Carrierdo yang secara bersamaan memanggil namaku di tengah bisingnya amuk massa. Demi mendengar panggilan dari keduanya, aku segera mengarahkan pandanganku ke arah sumber suara itu. Kusaksikan betapa beraninya kedua pria tersebut menerobos masuk ke dalam pusaran kekerasan kedua kubu tersebut demi menyelamatkan kami. Dengan menyongsong uluran tangan mereka yang hangat, aku, Celine dan Raivis yang hilang kesadaran segera tereselamatkan dari amukan massa.

"Apa kau baik baik saja, Katyusha?" tanya Tuan Carrierdo yang tampak mengkhawatirkan diriku dengan keadaan tubuhku yang penuh luka memar dan darah berceceran di sekitar pelipisku.

"Aku tidak apa apa, Tuan" jawabku sembari menahan rasa sakit yang rasanya menghancurkan setiap bagian tubuhku, termasuk rasa nyeri yang timbul akibat luka di pundakku kemarin. "Sebaiknya selamatkan Celine dan Raivis dulu" tuturku seraya menahan air mataku agar tampak kuat di hadapannya.

"Baiklah, jaga dirimu" ucapnya sembari menggendong kedua remaja itu di kedua pundaknya. Sementara itu, Pak Sergei segera membopong tubuh nenek Irina yang pingsan untuk keluar dari kerusuhan tersebut.

"Katyusha! Ayo pergilah dari sini!" perintah Pak Aleksei yang berusaha memperingatkanku.

"Tidak! Biarkan diriku di sini, Pak!" bantahku.

"Apa kau ingin mati?" teriaknya kesal padaku.

"Aku tidak ingin mati…aku…aku hanya ingin melihat….kuburan…bunga matahariku ini…yang…terakhir" ujarku dalam isakan tangis.

"Bergegaslah! Kita tidak punya waktu!" tegasnya seraya berlari keluar dari arena pertempuran tersebut demi menyelamatkan nenek tua yang ada di dalam gendongannya.

Di lain pihak, aku sama sekali tak sanggup melangkahkan kedua kakiku barang selangkahpun. Mataku, bahkan seluruh tubuhku hanya terpaku melihat para manusia saling melukai di tempat yang sudah berubah menjadi kuburan massal bagi bunga matahari yang kusayangi itu. Satu per satu satu korban berjatuhan dari kedua belah pihak dan bau anyir darahpun tercium jelas hingga menambah suasana mencekam dan ketakutan bagi siapapun yang menyaksikannya.

Siang itu, matahari semakin tak mampu untuk memunculkan dirinya dan cahayanya yang hangat karena awan mendung yang begitu pekat laksana goresan cat hitam di kanvas meliputi langit Ruslaville. Titik titik air pun berjatuhan membasahi bumi ini seolah langit sedang bersedih karena amuk murka yang ditimbulkan oleh para manusia di permukaan bumi. Bersamaan dengan jatuhnya titik titik hujan tersebut, mataku menyaksikan nasib bunga matahariku yang tadinya tampak berusaha untuk menyambung nyawanya di tengah ladangku. Kini dirinya sudah berubah menjadi 'mayat' yang tergeletak di 'makam' bagi bunga bunga tersebut…dia jatuh tergolek di tanah seolah tak berjiwa lagi.

Kuntum demi kuntum bunganya terlepas dari bagian tengahnya yang berwarna hitam pekat tempat bijinya berada. Daun demi daunnya pun berguguran dan terinjak injak oleh para pihak yang bertikai di sana. Demi melihat pemandangan menyedihkan itu, air mataku tak kuasa untuk kutahan lagi. Akupun menangis dan merintih melihat bunga yang kusayangi itu harus hancur berkeping keping seolah tak bermakna di hadapan mereka. Secara tak kusadari, emosiku yang dipenuhi kesedihan dan rasa sakit hati yang teramat dalam membuatku berteriak tak terkontrol di tengah tengah kejadian itu.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Jeritan suara hati yang tidak terlukiskan dalam kata kata yang wajar itu hanya bisa kuungkapkan melalui teriakan yang lantang namun penuh kesedihan. Tak kusangka, jeritanku ini sanggup menghentikan pertikaian yang terjadi untuk sementara. Untuk beberapa saat, mereka yang ada di sana memandang wajahku yang saat ini bermandikan air mata.

"Kalian…kalian semua kejam!" teriakku geram pada seluruh orang yang ada di sana. "Kenapa kalian dengan tega mengotori ladang bunga matahariku yang berharga dan tempatku mencari nafkah ini dengan kesombongan dan egoisme kalian?" hardikku pada seluruh orang yang saat ini menyaksikan sosok Katyusha sang pemberontak, bukan Katyusha yang cengeng dan penakut lagi.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, sosok pria berambut ikal dari kubu polisi segera menghampiri diriku yang saat ini berdiri tepat di antara kedua belah pihak yang berkonflik.

"_Mademoiselle_, maafkan kami. Tapi semua yang ada di negara ini punya aturan dari pemerintah yang tidak mungkin untuk dilanggar" tuturnya dengan lembut. Sayangnya, aku sudah tidak bisa mempercayai keramahan siapapun yang belum kukenal terutama dari pihak yang secara nyata bersebrangan denganku.

"Pergi!" teriakku kasar pada pria berjanggut tipis itu. "Aku tidak sudi untuk mempercayai orang orang licik seperti kalian!" hardikku kesal.

"Sayang sekali" jawabnya seraya memandangiku dengan penuh kecewa. "Padahal aku bisa saja membantu untuk menyingkirkan perusahaan pengganggu ini dari tempat ini kalau anda bersedia" tawarnya sembari tersenyum padaku.

"TAWARAN BODOH MACAM APA ITU?" teriak suara seorang pria yang tiba tiba muncul dari gerbang bangunan milik _**Blue Star Electricity**_ tersebut.

"Oooohhh…Jan Si Pengacara baru keluar kandang rupanya. Tahukah kau tahu bahwa aku sangat merindukanmu sampai harus menunggu sedari tadi?" timpal pria berambut ikal itu seraya membenarkan posisi scraf yang melingkar di lehernya.

"Ngomomg ngomong, Apa kau keberatan jika diriku membantu wanita yang cantik yang sangat menderita ini, _non_?" Lanjutnya sembari meraih tangan kananku dan menarikku ke dalam pelukannya. Aku yang kesal berusaha melarikan diri dari rengkuhannya, namun pelukan lengannya sudah menjadi borgol raksasa bagi tubuhku yang lemah tak berdaya ini.

"Hahaha Bantuan macam apa yang kau tawarkan padanya, Bonnefoy? Jangan bercanda!" ucap Jan dalam tawa sinis. "Meminta bantuan pemerintah daerah untuk mencabut hak adat atas tanah desa ini dan membatalkan transaksi tanah yang telah kubuat? Omong kosong kalau pebisnis macam dirimu melakukannya untuk kepentingan wanita lemah seperti dia!" sindir Jan ketus.

"Wah…wah! Kau memang pintar seperti biasanya, Tuan van Basten" seloroh pria yang dipanggil Bonnefoy ini. "Memang bukan, tapi wanita ini diperlukan untuk mewakili kepentingan sesuatu yang lebih menguntungkan" jawabnya dengan santai.

'_Maksudnya? Apa maksud dari semua hal ini?'_ ujar pikiranku yang dilanda badai kebingungan dalam ketidakberdayaan.

_BRUUMMM _terdengar suara deru mesin mobil berjalan mendekati kami semua yang ada di sini. Sontak perhatian kami semua teralihkan oleh sebuah mobil limosin panjang berwarna perak menghampiri lokasi yang sudah dipenuhi oleh korban kerusuhan tadi. Di tengah guyuran hujan gerimis, mobil tersebut dengan cepat segera mengentikan lajunya dan menampilkan sosok penumpangnya keluar dari pintu mobil mewah tersebut.

"HEI, SADIQ! Lama sekali kau ini?" Sapa pria berjanggut yang memelukku saat ini dengan gembira pada orang yang baru saja keluar dari limosin. Sang penumpang limosin itu kemudian berjalan mengampiri kami dengan senyum sumringah.

"Maaf, Franny! Tadi aku sibuk mencari manga _**Doki Doki Love**_ edisi terbaru di sekitar desa ini" sahut pria yang mengenakan jas panjang berwarna cokelat gelap itu dengan lantang dari kejauhan. "Sayangnya tidak kutemukan! Desa ini masih sama seperti dulu! Ndeso!" keluhnya sembari membenarkan posisi kacamata hitam yang menutupi matanya itu dengan santai.

"Namaku Francis, Sadiq! Ingat itu" ujar Francis kesal. "Lagipula kita sedang dalam misi bisnis, bukan bernostalgia dan senang senang!" sindirnya.

Tiba tiba, Sadiq yang mengenakan topi koboi berwarna putih gading itu menghentikan langkah kakinya seraya memperhatikan bagunan yang berdiri tegak di hadapannya melalui frame kacamata hitamnya dengan terkejut. "YA TUHAN, APA APAAN INI?" teriak Sadiq. "BANGUNAN JELEK APA INI, FRANNY? Bukankah dalam rencana pemetaan yang kita buat dulu, bangunan ini tidak termasuk di dalamnya?" lanjutnya keheranan.

"SELAMAT DATANG DI CALON PUSAT PEMBANGKIT TENAGA PANAS BUMI TERBESAR MASA DEPAN DALAM SEJARAH UMAT MANUSIA, hei Pemegang Saham Mayoritas _**East Bloc Energy**_!" sapa Jan dengan lantang sembari mengarahkan pandangannya pada Sadiq yang berdiri tepat di seberangnya.

"Hahaha! Lucu sekali candaanmu, Kawan!" balas pria bernama Sadiq itu sembari tertawa terpingkal pingkal. "Senang bisa mendengar candaanmu lagi, Pengacara Jan" kulihat pria bertopi koboi ini seperti tidak paham bahwa Jan berkata dengan serius.

"Jadi lelucon seperti diakah yang kau maksud dengan 'kepentingan menguntungkan' itu, Franny?" tanya Jan pada Francis sembari mengarahakan telunjuk kanannya ke arah Sadiq.

"Honhonhonhon…hal itu mungkin ada benarnya juga, Tuan Pengacara" jawab Francis yang tertawa dengan anehnya. "Tentu saja kedatangan Tuan Sadiq Adnan saat ini kemari bukan untuk berpiknik, Basten" ucap Bonnefoy sambil menatap sosok Sadiq yang berdiri tak jauh di sebelahnya.

"Huh, sudah kutebak! Ini pasti ada hubungannya dengan proyek nuklir _**East Bloc Energy**_" tuduh Jan dengan percaya diri. "Lalu, kenapa kau ada di sini juga, Jenggot? Hahaha…sejak kapan kau menjadi anjing peliharaan _**East Bloc Energy**_?" tanya van Basten dalam tawa penuh ejek demi menertawai lawan bicaranya.

"Tak ada yang mempertanyakan kualitas loyalitasku pada perusahaan dan klan Beilschmidt, Jan Sayang" jawab Francis menyeringai. "Ngomong ngomong, bagaimana dengan dirimu sendiri yang menggunakan nama perusahaan tanpa sepengetahuan seluruh pemegang saham dan para Beilschmidt, Sayang?" tutur Francis seraya menatap wajah Jan dengan tatapan tajam.

Tak kusangka, wajah Jan yang sedari tadi menampakkan kepercayaan diri, ketenangan sekaligus keangkuhan tak tergoyahkan berubah menjadi pucat pasi…tampak tak berkutik demi mendengar kalimat tersebut meluncur dari bibir Francis.

"Kenapa, Jan? Apa kau takut bila diriku mempertanyakan loyalitasmu dan integritasmu di hadapan seluruh petinggi perusahaan…atau malah di hadapan hukum?" serang Francis yang terus menatap kedua bola mata biru Jan dengan tatapan dingin.

Pria bernama Jan van Basten itu hanya bisa terdiam tanpa bisa membalas pertanyaan lawan bicaranya sedikitpun. Diriku yang menyaksikan kejadian itu dapat melihat ekspresi keterpojokan Jan dari kepalanya yang menunduk dan kedua bola mata birunya yang berusaha menghindari tatapan mata Francis.

"Hei, ayolah, Pak Pengacara! Apa kau kehabisan ide untuk membuat lelucon baru seperti klaim mu atas bangunan ini?" ejek Sadiq.

"Baiklah kalau kalian menginginkan lelucon baru dariku" jawab Jan dalam ekspresi tenang. "Mari kita buat lelucon ini lebih seru di pengadilan, kalian senang kan?" ujarnya yang berusaha menutupi kekesalan batinnya pada kedua orang itu.

"_Mon Dieu_, itulah yang kutunggu sejak tadi, Jan!" seru Francis seolah antusias pada tawaran Jan. "Aku yakin akan membuatmu tampak seperti lelucon di hadapan pengadilan nanti" tutur Francis sambil melempar senyum penuh percaya diri.

"Hmph, memangnya kalian bisa apa di sana?" ejek Jan. "Kita lihat saja nanti, Franny!" sahut pria berambut cepak itu dengan dingin. Segera setelah kejadian itu, Jan segera memanggil para simpatisan _**Blue Star Electricity**_ masuk ke dalam bangunan milik mereka. Mereka meninggalkan lokasi kerusuhan tanpa mempedulikan partner mereka yang menjadi korban kerusuhan dan masih tergeletak di luar bangunan yang dikelilingi pagar kawat besi berduri itu. Para polisi yang ada di lokasi tersebut juga secara bertahap meninggalkan lokasi kerusuhan dengan tertib.

"WOI, JAN! TITIP SALAMKU UNTUK KIRKLAND, YA!" teriak Francis sembari melambaikan tangan kanannya ke arah Jan yang buru buru masuk ke dalam bangunan itu.

"Bah, dia bahkan tidak peduli dengan bawahannya yang berkorban demi dirinya sekalipun" ujar Sadiq yang mengejek ketidakpedulian Jan.

"Begitulah Jan, Sadiq" ucap Francis seraya menghela nafas panjang. Menyadari bahwa keadaan sudah tampak stabil, aku yang masih berada di dalam pelukan Francis segera berusaha kembali untuk melepaskan diri.

"LEPASKAN AKU!" teriakku histeris dengan terus meronta dalam pelukan pria berjanggut tipis itu.

"Katyusha Sayang, jangan berontak!" pintanya sambil menatap mataku. "Aku akan melindungimu" ujarnya dengan lembut tanpa melonggarkan dekapan kedua tangannya yang memeluk tubuhku dengan erat. Kurasakan tatapan matanya terus bergerak ke bawah hingga tepat menatap kedua buah dadaku dengan tatapan mesum nan menjijikkan seperti tatapan serigala kelaparan yang bertemu mangsanya.

"KYAAA!" teriakku dalam ketakutan.

"Franny, apa apaan kau ini?" hardik Sadiq. "Lepaskan wanita itu!" perintahnya dengan tegas sembari merebut tubuhku dari pelukan Francis yang sangat mesum. Seketika tubuhku terlepas dari dekapan Francis dan beralih ke dalam rengkuhan dada bidang milik Sadiq.

"Apa kau tidak apa apa, Nona?" tanya Sadiq penasaran. Kedua tangannya dengan lembut memegang kedua lengan kecilku ini.

Dirikupun segera menengadahkan kepalaku dan melihat dari dekat sosok Sadiq. Entah jawaban macam apa yang harus kuberikan padanya. Antara rasa kesal, benci, marah, sedih dan rasa terima kasih…seluruhnya bercampur aduk di dalam hatiku ketika melihat wajah pria yang ada di hadapanku. Dengan sigap, tangan kanan Sadiq segera melepaskan kacamatanya dan memperlihatkan kedua bola matanya yang berwarna cokelat tua.

Dalam kesenyapan, kami tidak berbicara apapun…hanya saling berpandangan selama beberapa saat. Diriku yang sukar menyembunyikan ekspresi jiwa ini tak sanggup lagi untuk membendung tangis piluku. Pria yang baru kukenal itu, entah kenapa secara spontan berusaha menghapus air mataku dengan jemarinya yang tampak begitu besar dan kekar dengan hati hati. Sayangnya, diriku yang sudah kehilangan kepercayaan pada orang lain ini benar benar tidak berkenan dengan apa yang dia lakukan.

_PLAK _Di tengah rintik hujan yang semakin deras kala siang mencekam itu, ku ekspresikan seluruh amarah, kesedihan dan sakit hatiku padanya dalam suatu tamparan keras di pipi kirinya. _'Tak ada gunanya lagi kalian bersimpati padaku! Tak ada gunanya lagi usaha kalian untuk memperbaiki luka hatiku yang sudah terlanjur menganga lebar ini!'_ jerit hatiku perih.

Hati yang terluka ini memaksaku untuk segera angkat kaki dari hadapan mereka. Tanpa basa basi, segera kulepaskan genggaman tangan pria itu dengan paksa dan berlari sejauh jauhnya dari keegoisan mereka semua demi menghilangkan seluruh traumaku.

"Katyusha! Jangan Pergi! Aku ingin bicara!" Samar samar kudengar teriakan pria bernama Francis itu, namun tak kuindahkan panggilannya.

"Katyusha, apa kau tidak apa apa?" tanya Dokter Belle yang sedang berpapasan jalan denganku.

"Katya, apa yang terjadi padamu?" seru Toris yang sedang menggendong para korban kerusuhan menuju klinik. Tak kupedulikan seluruh orang yang berpapasan dan bertemu denganku di tengah jalan. Aku terus berlari tertatih di tengah cuaca berangin yang meyertai hujan rintik kala akhir musim panas ini.

Bagiku, entah seberapa banyaknya siksaan fisik yang kutanggung atau seberapa sakitnya siksa yang ku emban itu, tidak ada yang lebih menyakitkan selain siksa batin yang kutanggung saat ini. Sudah cukup mereka menyiksaku dengan merampas tanahku dan sekarang mereka malah mempermainkanku seolah aku adalah boneka dalam intrik yang mereka buat saat ini. Air mataku ini tak cukup menggambarkan betapa putus asanya diriku atas segala cobaan yang Tuhan berikan ini padaku.

Di tengah kegalauanku, aku berharap untuk segera menemui ajalku. Sungai Gorki, sungai terlebar dan terdalam berarus deras yang membelah desaku ini menjadi 2 bagian, saat ini tepat berada di bawah jembatan tempat ku berdiri.

'_Tak ada alasan bagiku untuk hidup lagi saat ini…tiada kerabat yang mau berbagi bersamaku…tiada ladang yang bisa kurawat…tiada cinta sejati yang menemaniku saat ku sedih…aku hanyalah sampah di desa ini' _batinku dalam kelamnya suasana hati ini. _'Lalu apa yang kutunggu lagi?'_ pikirku. Diriku segera mendekat ke pinggir jembatan yang hanya dibatasi kayu panjang sebagai pagarnya.

"Selamat tinggal, dunia" ucapku lirih seraya memejamkan mata dan mencondongkan tubuhku ke arah derasnya air sungai.

"ADA ASAP DARI ARAH KLINIK DI ATAS LEMBAH! KEBAKARAN!" teriak seorang penduduk desa yang berlari melewati jembatan itu hingga mengejutkanku. Dengan diikuti oleh beberapa orang di belakangnya, pria itu segera berlari melewatiku untuk menuju ke klinik.

Demi mendengar hal itu, aku teringat pada keadaan Lutz yang kutitipkan bersama Dokter Belle beberapa saat lalu di _playgroup_ yang berada di dekat klinik miliknya.

'_LUTZ! TIDAK!'_ seru hatiku panik sembari melihat ke arah bukit di mana klinik itu berada. Kusaksikan kepulan asap yang membumbung tinggi di tengah rintik hujan memang berasal dari arah klinik tersebut. Jantungku serasa berhenti berdetak ketika melihat kejadian naas itu. Kuurungkan niatku untuk mengakhiri hidupku karena emosi sesaat.

"LUTZ! BERTAHANLAH!" teriakku seraya berlari kencang menuju ke tempatnya berada saat ini tanpa mempedulikan sakitnya luka yang ditanggung oleh tubuhku maupun rasa sakit hatiku yang sempat membuatku putus asa tadi.

'_Maafkan diri ini yang egois, Lutz…aku pasti akan menyelamatkanmu'_ sesal batin ini. Di tengah kencangnya terpaan angin musim panas yang begitu liar dan deraan titik titik hujan yang membasahi seluruh tubuhku, aku berlari dengan segenap tenaga yang tersisa demi Lutz…orang terakhir yang harus kulindungi dan kujaga dengan segenap hatiku. Kini kusadari, aku tidaklah sendirian…aku memiliki Lutz yang saat ini ada bersamaku meski mungkin hanya untuk beberapa saat.

"Lutz…kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku sendirian!" tangisku pilu.

bersambung

* * *

Chapter ini gloomy banget, maaf ya m(_ _)m


	10. Chapter 9 Baby Ludwig's Day Out

**Perhatian**: Seluruh cerita Hetalia yang ada di dalam fanfiction ini adalah murni fiksi dengan setting Alternate Universe di mana mereka tidak dianggap sebagai sebuah entitas Negara, melainkan sebagai individu yang memiliki kehidupan pribadi dan emosi layaknya manusia. Cerita ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan kisah Hetalia pada serial aslinya. Di dalamnya juga terdapat crack pairing Ger/Ukr atau Ludwig x Katyusha. Bila ada kesamaan nama atau tempat di dunia nyata, itu hanya kebetulan. Terima kasih atas perhatiannya. Selamat membaca.

* * *

Disclaimer: Hetalia – Hidekazu Himaruya

Pairing: Ger/Ukr

Genre: Drama/Family/Romance

Rating: T

**604.080 detik**

Chapter 9: Baby Ludwig's Day Out

Ludwig POV

Kamis

12.22 siang

Siang itu…langit berselimutkan mendung hitam kelam bersamaan dengan jatuhnya titik titik hujan yang membasahi tanah. Dalam sendunya suasana yang diliputi kegelapan mendung, diiku berada sendirian di sebuah ruangan berdindingkan kayu yang gelap dan pengap. Tidak ada lampu maupun penerangan yang cukup…hanya sebuah ventilasi kecil yang ada di dinding ruangan. Hanya saja, cahaya yang seharusnya bisa masuk ke dalam ruangan yang mirip gudang ini harus terhalang oleh palang palang kayu yang menempel di antara lubang ventilasi.

'_Schisse! Gelap sekali! Seharusnya ruangan ini lebih punya banyak ventilasi!' _keluhku kesal di dalam hati. Dalam minimnya cahaya di ruangan sempit yang penuh tumpukan barang barang itu, samar samar aku melihat sebuah pintu dari seng bekas yang dipalangi oleh balok balok kayu berukuran sedang. Sepertinya pintu seng itu menghubungkan ruangan ini dengan dunia luar.

"Bagus! Sepertinya keberuntungan masih berpihak padaku!" gumamku optimis. Namun aku juga tidak bisa tenang bila tidak bisa menemukan suatu alat yang tepat untuk menyingkirkan balok balok kayu itu dari pintu seng yang ada di sana. Untungnya, paku paku yang merekatkan balok balok kayu pada pintu seng itu sudah berkarat dan ringkih…sepertinya mudah untuk disingkirkan.

Dengan sigap, tangan kananku segera menggeledah saku celanaku. Kuraih ponsel miniku dengan tergesa gesa dan kunyalakan lampunya. Meski nyala cahayanya sama sekali tidak begitu terang seperti sebuah bola lampu, kuanggap nyala lampu dari ponselku cukup untuk menemaniku 'berpetualang' di dalam ruangan yang gelap ini.

Segera kuletakkan tas putih yang berada di dalam gendonganku itu ke 'lantai' yang hanya beralaskan tanah. Kuarahkan nyala lampu pada sekitar ruangan yang ada di sana. Kutemukan barang barang bekas di dalamnya…kursi kayu bekas yang sudah rusak, tumpukan jerami, kotak kotak kardus yang berserakan, kotak kotak kayu, botol botol kaca besar seperti botol tempat obat, tali temali, potongan seng bekas, gunting tanaman, untaian kawat besi yang sebagian besar sudah berkarat, tumpukan rosongsokan besi dan lain sebagainya. Seluruh barang barang bekas tersebut bertumpuk tumpang tindih di dalam 'balutan' tebalnya debu dan jalinan benang benang laba laba di atasnya.

"Uhuk…uhuk…uhuk…argghh! Apa Belle dan suaminya malas bersih bersih gudang?" keluhku seraya berusaha mengusir tumpukan debu itu dari benda benda tersebut. Barang barang tersebut sebenarnya akan sangat berguna bagiku, namun sebelumnya aku harus menemukan suatu benda yang kuat dan tajam…

Tanpa pikir panjang, segera kukumpulkan barang barang yang layaknya sangat berguna bagiku dan kuletakkan di tempat yang aman. _'Bagus…sedikit lagi!' _pikirku yakin. _'Aku harus bergegas sebelum nyawa mereka melayang'_ batinku resah, sementara peluh tak berehenti mengaliri dahiku di tengah pengapnya ruangan ini.

_DOK DOK DOK_ tiba tiba dari luar ruangan terdengar seseorang sedang menggedor gedor pintu yang sengaja kututup dari dalam agar tak satupun orang bisa memasuki ruangan gudang pengap ini.

"LUTZ! BUKAIN PINTU DONNNNGGG! LUTZ! JANGAN NAKAL!" suara cempreng itu terus memanggil manggil namaku.

"LUTZ! JAHAT! HUWEEEEE!" tangisan cempreng mulai menggema bersamaan dengan suara gedoran yang terus menghantam pintu masuk gudang ini. Tidak hanya satu atau dua suara yang terus terusan memanggilku…semakin lama jumlah suara tersebut semakin banyak dan gedoran pintu pun semakin kuat. Tumpukan kursi kayu bekas dan kotak kotak kayu yang sengaja kuletakkan di pintu masuk tersebut demi mencegah masuknya seseorang ke dalam ruangan ini terus bergerak bergeser dari posisi sebelumnya seolah mereka tidak sanggup lagi untuk menahan serangan membabi buta dari para penggedor pintu yang ada di luar ruangan.

'_Celaka! Mereka mengetahui di mana posisiku'_ dalam kepanikan, aku bergegas mencari suatu alat untuk membuka palang balok kayu yang merintangi pintu seng itu. Dalam situasi itu, kedua mataku melihat sebuah benda yang tak lain adalah sebuah linggis panjang berwarna hitam tergeletak di dalam peti perkakas yang sepertinya sudah tak terpakai lagi. Ketika kuhampiri linggis hitam itu dan kugenggam benda itu dengan kedua tangan kecilku yang lemah ini, aku merasa familiar dengannya.

"Ughh…berat sekali!" teriakku seraya berusaha untuk mengangkatnya dengan tenaga maksimal. Sesaat ketika kuperhatikan benda itu dengan seksama, kudapati bercak darah kering menempel di permukaannya yang sedikit berkarat. _'Jangan jangan inilah linggis yang sudah melukai pundak Katyusha kemarin'_ pikirku terkejut.

"Kalau memang kemarin kau sudah melukai Katya, kali ini berarti kau berhutang padaku atau kau takkan kumaafkan, linggis sial!" gerutuku pada linggis yang jelas tidak mungkin untuk membalas segala ucapanku padanya.

Tanpa keraguan sedikitpun, segera kubawa linggis itu ke arah pintu seng tersebut. Dengan sekuat tenaga, kucoba untuk mencabut balok balok kayu dari paku berkarat yang sudah menancapkan mereka di pintu seng itu. Meski diriku sadar bahwa tidaklah mungkin seorang anak kecil berusia 4 tahun seperti diriku ini mampu mencabut seluruh balok kayu itu dari pintu seng tersebut, aku tetap tidak gentar untuk melakukannya. Hal ini kulakukan untuk sebuah misi yang sangat penting dan tidak bisa kuelakkan lagi.

"Satu…dua…tiga….arrgggghh!" teriakku sembari terus menarik satu demi satu balok kayu tersebut dengan menggunakan linggis ditanganku sekuat tenaga yang kupunya. Usahaku tidaklah sia sia, satu per satu balok kayu itu terlepas dari pintu seng tersebut. Alhasil, kedua tanganku kali ini penuh ruam dan merasakan sakit yang luar biasa. Bisa kurasakan titik titik darah keluar dari tangan kiriku.

'_Sial! Menyusahkan saja!'_ gerutuku di dalam hati seraya mengikatkan perban putih yang ada di dalam tas bawaanku pada tangan kiriku yang terluka.

_DOK DOK DOK_ gedoran dari arah luar pintu masuk gudang ini semakin lama jadi semakin kuat. Tumpukan barang barang yang jadi penahan pintu tersebut semakin lama semakin tidak mungkin melawan kuatnya tekanan gedoran yang diberikan dan akhirnya benda benda itu berjatuhan ke lantai. Pintu masuk yang gagangnya sudah berkarat itupun sepertinya tak sanggup lagi untuk menahan gempuran dari arah yang berlawanan.

'_Ughh…kalau tidak kulakukan secepatnya, ini akan menjadi masalah yang besar' _pikirku kalut. Tak kuhiraukan gedoran yang datang dari arah pintu masuk tersebut. Aku terus melakukan apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk membuka pintu seng tersebut meski harus mengorbankan kedua tanganku. Kalau saja saat ini aku masih bersama sama dengan Katyusha dan melawan orang orang di ladang Katyusha yang kucurigai sebagai kaki tangan Kirkland, mungkin saat ini aku tidak akan berurusan dengan perkara hidup mati dan berkorban demi sesuatu yang sesungguhnya bukanlah menjadi urusanku.

* * *

(3 jam yang lalu)

"LEPASKAN AKU!" hardikku pada sosok pria berambut cokelat sepundak yang tak mau melepaskan gendongannya dari tubuhku ini. Diriku terus menggoncang goncangkan tubuhku dan menendang nendang dadanya dengan kedua kakiku yang tidak seberapa kuat ini.

"Berhentilah meronta, Nak!" perintahnya seraya berjalan dengan cepat menuju ke suatu tempat.

"Lutz, jangan khawatirkan Katyusha…dia pasti akan baik baik saja" timpal Belle kerabat jauhku yang sepertinya tidak mengenaliku lagi dalam sosok anak kecil. _'Syukurlah sepertinya Belle lupa pada sosokku ketika masih kecil ini, bila dia masih mengingatnya…mampuslah aku'_ pikirku lega pada reaksi Belle yang sama sekali tidak mengenaliku.

Dalam langkah yang penuh ketergesaan, mereka membawaku ke suatu tempat yang sangat asing bagiku. Ketika mereka membuka pintu bangunan itu, tampak sebuah ruangan besar yang dindingnya dicat warna warni hingga memancarkan aura yang sangat kekanakan sekali di dalamnya. Tak tampak tempat tidur pasien atau ruangan dokter penuh obat obatan di sana. Hanya hiasan gambar bunga bunga warna warni tertempel di dindingnya beserta kelap kelip hiasan bintang plastik menghiasi langit langit ruangan itu. Dekorasi pesawat kertas mainan berwarna biru tua yang menggantung di dinding juga tak kalah memeriahkan suasana ruangan.

Di tengah kekanakannya suasana ruangan ini, terdengar suara anak anak kecil bersahut sahutan. Suara suara anak kecil yang menangis, tertawa bahkan berteriak seolah menjadi lagu penyambutan kedatanganku di tempat asing ini.

"Selamat datang di _playgroup_ milikku, Lutz" ujar Belle sembari tersenyum padaku.

"Kau suka tempat ini kan, Lutz?" tanya pria yang menggendongku itu dengan riang.

'_Playgroup? Verdammnt! Memangnya apa menariknya dari tempat yang sangat kekanakan seperti ini?'_ makiku di dalam hati. Diriku yang benar benar kesal dengan segala sesuatu yang mereka lakukan tak kuasa menahan amarahku dan kebencianku pada tempat bodoh semacam ini.

"KEMBALIKAN AKU PADA KATYA!" Teriakku penuh amarah pada mereka sambil memukul mukul pundak pria penggendongku dengan kasarnya.

"CUKUP, LUTZ!" hardik Belle. "Kemarikan anak itu, Toris!" ucapnya tegas. Pria penggendongku yang dipanggil Toris itu segera menyerahkanku dalam gendongan sang dokter. Di dalam gendongannya, wanita itu segera mengarahkan wajahku ke dalam tatapannya seolah dia meminta perhatian dan pengertianku saat ini.

"Memangnya anak kecil sepertimu bisa apa bila bersama Katyusha sekarang?" sindirnya dalam nada yang sangat tegas. "Apa kau mau melihat Katyusha bersedih karena melihatmu terluka akibat kelakuan cerobohmu?" ucap Belle tanpa bisa menutupi rasa kesalnya padaku.

"Ta…tapi kan…"aku berusaha membantahnya.

"JANGAN MEMBANTAH!" hardiknya lagi.

"Dengar Lutz, apa kau tahu bagaimana cara membuat orang tua menjadi bahagia?" tiba tiba nada suaranya berubah menjadi lembut. Aku yang masih kebingungan dengan segala perubahan sikapnya hanya bisa terdiam.

"Mereka akan bahagia bila melihat anaknya terhindar dari marabahaya dan hidup bahagia, apa kau paham, Lutz?" lanjutnya. Kedua bola mata Belle terus menatap mataku seolah memintaku untuk mengerti seluruh jalan pikirannya.

'_Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa mengerti apa yang dia maksudkan bila sejak dulu ide mengurungku di rumah hanyalah hukuman yang tepat untuk menyiksaku pelan pelan dalam kesepian?' _batinku kesal. Sesungguhnya segala kejadian saat ini membangkitkan memori burukku tentang masa laluku yang tak ingin kuingat ingat lagi.

'_Seandainya dia tahu bahwa sewaktu aku masih kecil kakekku jarang sekali mengizinkanku untuk bermain di luar bersama anak anak sebayaku dan selalu mengurungku di rumah sampai aku hampir mati kesepian, apakah itu kebahagiaan yang harus diterima kakekku? Apakah aku tak pantas bahagia juga?'_ gerutu batinku yang sampai detik ini masih belum bisa memaafkan segala tindakan kakek tua yang merenggut kebebasan masa kecilku saat itu.

"AKU BENCI DIKURUNG! KALIAN SEMUA EGOIS!" protesku pada Belle dan Toris.

"Lutz! Tempat ini bukanlah kurungan!" bantah Toris. "Kami di sini hanya diamanatkan oleh Katyusha untuk menjagamu dari marabahaya di luar sana!" tegasnya.

"Dia…Katyusha begitu menyayangimu, Lutz…dia tak ingin kau terluka seperti yang dirinya alami kemarin" sahut Belle dalam tatapan memelas sementara tangannya mengelus rambutku. "Kumohon…berhentilah bersikap keras kepala" lanjutnya lirih.

Mendengar hal itu, rasanya rasa bersalahku kembali bergejolak. Aku yang berada di dalam keadaan seperti ini sama sekali tidak mampu untuk melindunginya yang telah begitu baik membantuku dalam pelarian ini. _'Pria macam apa aku ini sampai sampai harus selalu dilindungi oleh seorang wanita?' _bisik hatiku dalam kegetiran ironi. Dan semua masalah ini berakar dari ulah pengurus perusahaanku yang tidak bertanggung jawab. Rasanya lengkap sudah rasa bersalah ini.

"A…aku…aku hanya ingin melindunginya" jawabku getir. "A…aku…semua ini…karena diriku!" ujarku terbata bata penuh emosi. Entah kenapa rasanya baru kali ini sekujur tubuh dan pikiranku dikendalikan oleh emosiku yang meluap luap…sebegitu jujurnya hingga aku tak kuasa menahan tangis keputusasaanku di hadapan orang orang selain abangku.

"Hiks…hiks…kenapa harus seperti ini?" ujarku dalam isakan tangis. Kutundukkan kepalaku…kukepalkan kedua tanganku yang bergetar seolah ketakutan akan seluruh dosa dosa yang kutanggung terhadap segala derita Katyusha. Dengan sigap, Belle segera memelukku dalam pelukannya erat erat seolah dia lupa akan rasa kesalnya terhadap keras kepalanya diriku beberapa saat tadi.

"Jangan menangis…semua bukanlah salahmu" bisiknya lembut. "Dia akan kembali lagi padamu, Lutz" ujarnya seraya menghapus titik air mataku. Kata katanya itu hanya angin lalu bagiku…aku masih terbenam dalam tangis rasa bersalahku yang terdalam.

Tak terasa dirinya mendudukkan tubuh kecilku di sebuah tempat duduk kecil yang ada di ruangan itu. Diriku yang masih menangis karena ketidakbergunaanku ini hanya bisa menundukkan kepalaku demi menghindari tatapan mata lawan bicaraku. Sayangnya, kedua tangannya segera meraih kedua pipiku dan mulai menyeka air mataku dengan hati hati.

"Hiks…hiks…ka…kau be…nar…hiks…aku…ha…hiks…hanya…menyu…hiks…menyusahkan…hiks…Katyu…hiks...sha…hiks…saja…hiks" seluruh pengakuan atas rasa bersalahku pada Katyusha benar benar mengiris iris harga diriku sebagai seorang pria, namun sebenarnya aku bukanlah pria yang bisa berpura pura untuk selalu terlihat kuat setiap saat. Kadang aku harus menyerah pada kejujuran meski itu menyakitkan.

"Kau tidaklah menyusahkan…Lutz" tuturnya lembut. "Katyusha hanya terlalu sayang padamu" ujarnya seraya menyeka air mataku dan menyingkirkan seluruh poni yang sempat menutupi dahi dan mataku dalam satu sekaan tangan yang hangat. Demi mendengar kata katanya, entah kenapa hatiku merasa perih…bagiku ini adalah sebuah ironi kehidupan.

Tiba tiba Belle tampak berubah menjadi sedikit terkejut. Beberapa saat, dia sempat memelototi ku dengan tatapan penuh selidik.

"Hmm…entah kenapa rasanya aku seperti pernah melihat dirimu di suatu tempat, Lutz" gumamnya keheranan. "Kalau diperhatikan lagi…kau mirip sekali dengan…kerabat tiriku…entah siapa" tuturnya sambil mengerenyitkan alisnya. Dia tampak sedang mengingat sesuatu yang lama terlupakan.

'_GAWAT! Dia tidak boleh menyadari siapa diriku' _pikirku panik. Dengan terburu buru, segera kuseka air mataku dan kuhindari sentuhan tangannya dari wajahku. Rasa panik dan ketakutan membuatku takut untuk bertatap mata dengannya. Sesegera mungkin ku mencoba mengalihkan topik pembicaraan dengannya.

"Ugh…eh…hmm…la…langit di luar mendung dan…hujan ya" ucapku salah tingkah sementara kualihkan pandangan mataku ke arah jendela yang ada di sampingku.

"Eh? Benarkah?" sahutnya panik seraya memperhatikan keadaan di luar jendela. "Toris! Anginnya kuat sekali di luar! Cepat kau sesuaikan suhu thermostat di ruangan bayi!" teriak Belle. Dengan cepat, kerabat tiriku ini segera beranjak dari duduknya dan pergi ke suatu tempat.

"BAIK, DOKTER!" sahut Toris yang sedang duduk di meja konsultasi untuk melayani sepasang pria dan wanita yang duduk di hadapannya. Demi melaksanakan perintah sang dokter, pria yang bernama Toris meninggalkan meja nya dan beberapa orang dewasa yang duduk di ruang tunggu di sana.

'_Syukurlah Belle masih tidak bisa mengenali sosokku yang sekarang ini' _pikirku lega. Sejenak tak kuhiraukan kejadian di sana dan orang orang yang ada di sekitarku. Dari balik jendela, aku bisa melihat betapa kuatnya angin menerpa pohon pohon dan menerbangkan dedaunan dari tangkainya. Titik titik hujan seolah berdansa dengan angin yang keras bertiup siang itu seolah menyiratkan akan adanya badai siang ini.

'_Apakah Katyusha akan baik baik saja?'_ batinku risau. Sejenak mataku beralih pada bayangan wajahku yang terpantul di jendela. Dari pantulan bayangan di jendela itu, kudapati wajah seorang anak laki kali kecil tak berdaya yang berwajah sembab karena tangisnya.

'_Inikah sosok Ludwig Beilschmidt yang tak berdaya? Inikah suratan nasibku?'_ ujar batinku perih. _'Sosok seperti ini hanyalah beban bagi orang lain' _bisik batinku yang mulai menyalahkan keadaan. Sejak kecil, kakekku selalu melarangku untuk terlalu bergantung pada orang lain. Dirinya selalu menanamkan nilai bahwa…laki laki harus kuat! Laki laki tidak boleh bergantung pada orang lain! Kemandirian adalah sifat pria sejati!

'_Tapi…tapi kenapa saat ini aku merasa seperti pecundang bodoh?'_ teriak hatiku sembari menutupi wajahku dengan kedua mataku agar aku tidak bisa memandang bayangan seorang anak kecil lemah yang ada di jendela itu. Sungguh pikiran pikiranku yang negatif ini telah membuatku semakin frustasi dan semakin gila dibuatnya.

_PUK PUK PUK_ seseorang sepertinya sedang memukulku dari belakang dengan sesuatu yang empuk dan lembut. Tak kuhiraukan…

"Hei!" sapa seseorang yang ada di belakangku. Kudiamkan…

Sayangnya orang itu masih terus saja menggangguku dengan terus memukul mukulkan benda empuk pada kepalaku. Aku masih tak mempedulikannya…

"HEI!" teriaknya lantang tepat di telingaku. Habis sudah kesabaranku pada orang yang sedari tadi menggangguku ini.

"BERISIK!" protesku kesal sementara tanganku menghentikan benda yang sejak tadi dipukulkannya ke kepalaku. "TINGGALKAN AKU SENDIRIAN! PERGI SANA!" usirku dengan kasar padanya.

"HUWEEEE! Jahaaaaaaaaat!" tangis lawan bicaraku itu. Diriku sungguh tak menyangka bahwa lawan bicaraku yang kuhardik tadi adalah seorang gadis kecil…seumuranku saat ini. Tangisan gadis kecil itu sungguh keras sekali sampai memekakkan telinga.

'_Aduh! Bodohnya aku! Kenapa aku sampai lupa kalau sekarang diriku berada di playgroup?'_ sesalku dalam benak ini.

"Ma…maafkan aku" ucapku penuh sesal pada dirinya seraya menutupi kedua telingaku. Sayangnya gadis kecil berkuncir itu berlari menjauhiku dan menuju ke suatu tempat sambil menangis dan menggendong kedua bonekanya.

"Om Toris! Hiks…hiks…hiks…anak itu jahat" adunya pada Toris yang tampak sedang merapihkan beberapa arsip di meja konsultasi tersebut.

"Yang mana?" tanya Toris dengan sedikit terkejut.

"Itu!" ujarnya seraya mengarahkan boneka kelincinya ke arah ku. "Masak aku dibilang berisik sih, Om?" protesnya kesal sambil memelototiku dari kejauhan.

"Sudahlah, jangan bertengkar!" sahut Toris dengan lembut pada gadis kecil yang memakai jaket berwarna merah muda itu. Dengan menggandeng gadis kecil itu, Toris berjalan menghampiriku.

"Ayo salaman! Kalian harus saling bermaafan" nasihatnya dengan lembut. Diriku segera menyodorkan tangan kananku padanya untuk bersalaman. Sayangnya, alih alih dia menyambut uluran tangan ku, malah kedua tangannya itu disembunyikan di balik punggungnya.

"Kau tidak boleh bersikap begitu! Ayo salaman!" perintah Toris dengan tegas pada anak itu.

"Gak mau!" bantah gadis kecil yang kuncir ekor kudanya itu diikat dengan pita merah jambu ukuran besar. "Aku benci kamu! Weee!" ujarnya dengan kasar sembari menjulurkan lidahnya sangat kekanakan sekali. Tak lama kemudian, dia berlari pergi meninggalkan diriku dan Toris menuju ke tempat anak anak lainnya yang sedang bermain di sudut lain.

"Nona Irwin! Sopanlah pada temanmu!" protes Toris kesal pada sikap kekanakan gadis kecil yang dipanggil dengan sebutan Nona Irwin itu.

"Eh…Lutz…tolong maafkan kelakuannya ya! Dia memang sangat manja seperti itu" keluh Toris.

"_Ja_…tidak apa apa. Ini juga kesalahanku" jawabku maklum.

"Oh ya, bagaimana kalau kau kuperkenalkan dengan teman temanmu di sana?" tawar Toris dengan riang.

"Ta…tapi…aku…" jawabku enggan_. 'Bagaimana mungkin aku yang sudah dewasa ini bermain bersama anak anak ingusan seperti mereka?'_ pikirku kesal.

"Ayolah! Jangan malu! Mereka anak anak yang baik" ujar Toris bersemangat. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Toris segera menggendongku dan membawaku ke tempat anak anak itu berada.

"Halo anak anak! Hari ini kita kedatangan teman baru!" tutur Toris penuh kegembiraan. Kemudian anak anak yang sedang sibuk bermain sejak tadi segera menghentikan kegiatan mereka dan mulai memperhatikan Toris.

"Namanya Lutz. Ayo semuanya, disapa dong Lutz nya!" perintah Toris.

"Halo Lutz" jawab anak anak itu dalam suara yang serempak kecuali gadis yang dipanggil Nona Irwin…dia masih tetap berkonsentrasi bermain bersama boneka bonekanya.

"Ha…halo se…semuanya" sapaku kaku pada kerumunan anak anak yang ada di sana.

"Mari kuperkenalkan mereka semua" ucap Toris. "Yang memakai baju biru di sebelah kanan kita namanya Igor" lanjut Toris seraya menunjukkan jarinya pada seorang anak laki laki berambut hitam dan bermata sayu yang ada di dekat kami.

"Hai, aku Igor" sapa anak itu.

"Dua orang gadis kecil kembar yang ada di sebelah Igor itu namanya Etna dan Yulia" telunjuk Toris mengarah pada dua gadis kecil kembar kurus yang memakai baju bermotif kotak kotak hijau.

"Namaku Etna" sahut anak perempuan yang berambut pirang pendek itu dengan ramah. "Ini adik kembarku, Yulia" ujarnya memperkenalkan saudara kembarnya yang tampak pemalu dan berwajah pucat pasi. Saking pemalunya, si adik yang berambut panjang itu bahkan menyembunyikan tubuhnya di balik tubuh sang kakak.

"Nah, yang di sebelah kiri kita ini namanya Leonid" tunjuk Toris ke arah seorang anak yang bertubuh kurus pendek dan tampak ingus menjalar dari kedua lubang hidungnya.

"Hei, Lutz…aku Leo" ucap anak kecil berbaju kuning itu sembari berkali kali menyusut hidung.

"Anak laki laki yang memakai baju sailor dan duduk di atas meja menggambar itu namanya Peter" telunjuk Toris segera mengarah pada sosok anak kecil yang mengenakan seragam pelaut warna biru muda dan putih. "Peter, cepat turun dari meja itu!" protes Toris.

"Iya! Iya! Aku tahu!" timpalnya kesal seraya turun dari meja. "Namaku Peter!" lanjut anak kecil bertopi sailor itu dengan ketus.

"Dan yang terakhir…anak perempuan yang tadi bertemu denganmu itu namanya Wyonna" pandangan mata Toris segera beralih pada gadis kecil yang duduk di pojok dan sedang asyik memainkan bonekanya.

"Wyonna! Ayo, sapalah Lutz!" perintah Toris dengan tegas. Sayangnya, yang bersangkutan sama sekali tak merespon. "Nona Irwin! Tolong bersikaplah sopan!" perintah Toris. Gadis kecil yang bernama Wyonna itu malah membuang mukanya.

"Toris!" teriak suara dokter Belle. "Aku mau pergi dulu ke klinik! Jangan lupa urus dua bayi prematur yang masih ada di ruang rawat dan beri mereka pijatan" perintah dokter Belle yang berjalan melewati kami semua yang ada di ruang bermain itu.

"Baik, Dokter!" sahut Toris sembari pergi meninggalkan kami di sini dan pergi menuju ke arah pintu untuk melepas kepergian dokter Belle.

Sementara itu, aku yang sedang berada di tengah tengah kerumunan para balita ini merasa sangat canggung untuk memulai pembicaraan dengan mereka. Diriku hanya bisa pergi menjauhi mereka dan memandangi mereka bermain dari kejauhan.

Tiba tiba, anak yang bernama Leonid datang menghampiriku dan memintaku untuk bermain bersama dengannya. "Ha…hai Lutz…mau main kelereng denganku?" tanyanya malu malu.

"Eh…uhmm…tentu saja" jawabku dengan grogi. Aku yang sejak kecil ini jarang bermain dengan anak anak sebayaku tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud dengan permainan kelereng. Hanya karena aku tidak ingin mengecewakannya anak ini saja, dengan tangan terbuka aku menerima tawarannya yang polos.

"O…oke…tunggu ya" ucap Leonid seraya menyeka ingus yang mengalir dari kedua lubang hidungnya dengan kedua tangannya. _'Ughh…menjijikkan sekali'_ batinku merinding. Kemudian anak itu segera merogoh kedua saku celananya dengan sangat antusias.

"Nah, ini dia" serunya riang sambil memperlihatkan kedua tangannya yang dipenuhi butir butir bola kaca kecil berwarna. Sayangnya bola bola kecil yang terbuat dari kaca itu harus ternoda oleh cairan ingus.

"Ayo ambillah!" ujarnya sembari menyodorkan butiran kelereng yang ada di tangan kanannya yg penuh ingus.

"Err…ugh…o…oke" gumamku sambil menahan rasa jijik. _'Kuakui Leonid sangat baik hati…tapi dia terlalu menjijikkan! Bagaimana caranya aku menolak tawarannya tanpa harus membuatnya kesal' _pikirku kebingungan. Belum sempat aku mengambil butiran kelereng menjijikkan itu dari tangan Leonid, tiba tiba salah seorang anak memanggil Leonid.

"Leo! Mau main raja dan ratu sama kami di sini gak?" teriak Etna dari kejauhan.

"Yaaa! Tunggu bentar!" jawab Leo dengan bersemangat sambil memasukkan kelereng kelereng itu kembali ke sakunya. "Lutz, ikutan main sama mereka yuk! Asyik lho" promosi Leonid padaku yang masih asing dengan keadaan ini.

"Ugh…maaf…aku ingin sendirian" tolakku dengan sopan. Kulihat ekspresi Leonid nampak kecewa.

"Jangan sendirian! Kalau kau gak mau, aku seret lho" paksanya sementara tangannya mencoba meraih lengan kiriku. Dengan sigap segera kuhindari tangannya yang penuh ingus itu.

"Baik…baiklah! Aku ikut" jawabku dengan terburu buru.

"Yay! Asyik! Ayo gabung sama mereka" teriak Leonid kegirangan.

Kami berdua segera menghampiri anak anak lain yang sedang berkumpul untuk memulai permainan raja dan ratu. Di tengah kerumunan itu tampak Wyonna yang sedang memberikan instruksi. Sepertinya, dialah yang menjadi pemimpin mereka.

"Aku udah mutuskan! Rajanya sekarang Igor!" ucap Wyonna dengan lantang.

"Tap…tapi kan kemarin Igor udah jadi raja! Sekarang aku dong!" protes Peter dengan kesal sambil memelototi Igor yang memainkan mobil kayunya dengan santai di lantai.

"Pokoknya Peter jadi penjahat aja!" balas Wyonna sengit.

"GAK MAU! AKU MAU JADI RAJA!" cekcok mulut kekanakan nan panas itupun segera dimulai

"Sudah! Sudah! Biar aku yang jadi penjahatnya!" lerai Igor yang tampak risih dengan kelakuan teman temannya itu. Etna yang tampak lebih dewasa dari mereka pun juga segera berusaha mendamaikan mereka yang berkonflik.

"Baiklah, udah diputuskan! Wyonna jadi ratu, Peter jadi raja, Igor jadi penjahat, Aku jadi pelayan, Yulia jadi penduduk desa dan Leo jadi pengawal!" tegas Etna dengan tenang.

"Dan Mary jadi putri!" teriak Wyonna girang seraya mengangkat boneka balita perempuan tinggi tinggi.

"Mary? Siapa itu?" tanya Etna bingung.

"Ini Mary lho, cantik kan?" jawab Wyonna sembari menunjukkan boneka balita perempuan itu di hadapan teman temannya. Boneka balita wanita yang mengenakan gaun merah jambu penuh renda dan dilengkapi dengan topi warna putih seklias nampak mahal dan cantik. Sungguh mewah untuk ukuran mainan anak anak di desa.

"Mary juga bisa ngomong lho" pamer Wyonna percaya diri. "Nih, Lihat aja!" tak lama kemudian, dia melepaskan empeng berwarna putih yang menempel di bibir si boneka itu.

"Mama…mama…mama" ucap suara buatan yang keluar dari bibir si boneka Mary. Semua anak yang ada di ruangan itu hanya bisa berdecak kagum melihat 'keajaiban' si boneka Mary, terkecuali diriku yang mengetahui rahasia di balik suara boneka itu.

"Wah…bagusnya" puji Yulia si pemalu dalam suara lirih dan dia berusaha memegang boneka milik Wyonna diam diam. _PLAK_ tangan Wyonna segera menyingkirkan tangan Yulia yang berusaha menyentuh boneka kesayangannya itu dengan kasar.

"JANGAN PEGANG PEGANG!" hardik Wyonna. "Boneka ini mahal! Baru dibeliin sama papa di kota! Kamu gak bisa beli kan?" ejek Wyonna dalam gaya yang sangat angkuh. Yulia hanya bisa menyingkir dari hadapan Wyonna dan menangis di balik punggung kakak kembarnya. Diriku yang menyaksikan hal itu merasa prihatin pada Yulia dan tidak bisa menerima kelakuan Wyonna.

"Jangan sombong, Wyonna!" protes Etna sembari menenangkan tangisan adiknya. Wyonna tak mendengarkan Etna dan malah berlagak cuek.

Demi melihat pemandangan antara Wyonna yang lebih berpunya daripada Yulia si pemalu, aku malah terhanyut dalam pikiranku sendiri. Sekelebat bayang bayang tawa Kirkland dan beberapa pemegang saham yang berkuasa di perusahaanku muncul di dalam pikiranku. _'Uang dan kekayaan telah membuat seseorang menjadi angkuh…apakah hal seperti ini juga telah terjadi padaku…dan perusahaanku?'_ batinku yang berada dalam kontemplasi miris.

"Udah ah! Maen aja, yuk!" pinta Peter yang tiba tiba memecah lamunanku.

"Ta…tapi siapa yang jadi…kusir kereta emas nya?" tanya Leonid seraya menyodorkan sebuah kotak kardus bekas yang dilengkapi tali rafia di depannya. "Ilya udah gak pernah maen ke sini lagi…siapa yang mau gantiin Ilya?" ujarnya sambil menyusut hidung.

Senyap. Tak ada yang menjawab. Mereka sepertinya enggan mendapatkan peran kusir.

"KAMU!" seru Wyonna dengan tegas seraya menunjukkan telunjuknya ke arah di mana aku berdiri.

"A…aku?" ucapku bingung.

"Ya! Kamu!" jawab Wyonna dengan ketus sekali. "HARUS MAU!" paksanya kasar. Semuanya masih terdiam tak berani membantah perintah Wyonna sang pemimpin. Aku yang masih benar benar bingung ini belum bisa mengerti apa maksud perintahnya.

Leonid yang tadi memegang kardus bertali itu segera meletakkan kardus berwarna kuning itu di lantai. Kemudian, Wyonna dan Peter segera memasuki kardus yang terbuka itu. Mereka berdua duduk di dalamnya layaknya penumpang taksi.

"Tarik keretanya!" perintah Wyonna seperti seorang bos besar. "Cepat! Ayo tarik tali keretanya, Kusir!" hardiknya. Diriku segera mengambil seutas tali rafia yang tertambat di kardus itu dan menariknya sesuai dengan instruksi Wyonna dan Peter…rasanya persis seperti seekor kuda.

Kadang aku harus berjalan…kadang aku harus berlari mengelilingi luasnya ruangan _playgroup_ ini sambil menarik kardus yang 'dikendarai' oleh mereka. Andai diriku masih menjadi Ludwig Beilschmidt yang kekar dan perkasa, mungkin menarik kardus berisikan dua orang anak kecil bukanlah masalah besar bagiku. Tapi sekarang…aku cuma anak kecil yang kurus dan lemah. _'Ughh…ini melelahkan sekali! sampai kapan aku harus melakukan kegiatan bodoh macam ini?'_ keluhku kesal.

Beberapa saat kemudian, tak kusangka ponsel miniku yang ada di saku celanaku bergetar. _'Pasti ada pesan penting terbaru dari Abang!'_ terka benakku yakin. Tanpa pikir panjang, segera aku akhiri drama bodoh kusir raja dan ratu yang mereka mainkan ini.

"Hei! Kok berenti sih?" protes Peter yang kesal.

"Maaf, aku mau ke kamar kecil…bisa beritau tempatnya?" tanyaku seraya berpura pura tak kuasa menahan kencing di hadapan mereka. Igor yang baik hati segera mengantarkanku ke sebuah ruangan kecil yang ada di belakang dapur. Segera aku masuk ke dalam kamar kecil itu dan kukunci pintunya rapat rapat dari dalam.

"Halo, Bang? Ada berita penting apa?" sapaku tanpa bisa menahan rasa ingin tahuku

"Lud! Gue mau bilang ke loe kalo ntar gue mau mampir ke Ruslaville. Gue sekarang lagi nungguin kereta di stasiun Healienenberg, nih!" ujarnya santai.

"Apa? Kenapa Abang justru berkunjung ke tempat ini?" tanyaku heran

"Gue pikir tempat itu gak aman lagi buat loe…apalagi gue denger si Jenggot mau berkunjung ke sana sama orang orang _**East Bloc Energy**_! Bisa berabe tuh urusannye!" keluhnya.

"Arrgghhhh TIDAK!" diriku yang sangat kecewa ini hanya bisa memijit dahi yang sudah terlanjur dipusingkan dengan berbagai hal menyangkut perusahaan. "Kenapa Abang tidak mencegah Francis datang kemari?" protesku penuh emosi.

"Udah terlanjur! Diye bilang gak bisa ngebatalin rencana ini" jawabnya kesal padaku. "Apalagi diye dah teken kontrak konsorsium sama _**East Bloc Energy**_" lanjutnya tegas.

"Baik! Aku sadar itu memang salah kita, tapi apa Francis akan datang kemari bersama dengan Ivan?" tanyaku tidak sabaran.

"Gue gak tau! Moga moga aja gak sama si Ivan…kalo iya, bakalan ada perang dunia di Ruslaville…serem dah!" sahut abangku.

"Ohh…Tidak! Ini bahaya!" gumamku dipenuh rasa frustasi. "Bang, apa Abang sudah memperingatkan rencana kunjungan Francis dan _**East Bloc Energy**_ ke Ruslaville ini pada Kirkland dan Jan?" lanjutku yang masih berharap agar perang itu tidak terjadi.

"Mana mungkin, Lud!" sahut abangku. "Si Alis sama Si Jan bener bener udah putus kontak sama kite sejak kejadian itu…mereka emang sengaja ngelakuin hal kayak gini ke kite" dengus kesal abangku terdengar sampai ke telingaku. Sepertinya harapan kami untuk mencegah perang antara dua 'raksasa' bisnis energi itu semakin tipis.

"Lalu…apa yang akan Abang lakukan di Ruslaville ini kalau harapan kita untuk melerai mereka sangat kecil?" tuturku hampir putus asa. "Lagipula, apa Abang tidak takut kalau penduduk Ruslaville sampai mengenali Abang sebagai Beilschmidt pemilik _**Blue Star Electricity**_?" lanjutku penuh pertimbangan.

"Tenang aje, Lud! Gue punye rencana _awesome_! Gue juga udah nyiapin penyamaran paling oke dan orang laen dijamin bakalan gak kenal siape gue" jawab abangku dengan percaya diri. _'Ughh…sejujurnya aku sama sekali tidak bisa mempercayai kemampuan menyamarnya yang bodoh itu'_ keluhku penuh ragu di dalam hati.

"Gue ke Ruslaville bukan cuman mau ngurusin perkara Alis vs Jenggot di sana …gue juga mau ketemu loe buat ngasih loe sesuatu, Lud" ujar abangku tegas.

"Apa itu?" tanyaku keheranan.

"Biar si Mihai yang ngejelasin" jawab abangku singkat. Aku bisa mendengar suara ponselnya sedang berpindah tangan.

"Selamat pagi, Tuan Ludwig Beilschmidt" sapanya dengan nada yang santun.

"Selamat pagi, Tuan Ionescu…maaf, apa tadi Abangku memerintahkan anda untuk melakukan sesuatu untukku?" ucapku penasaran.

"Ehem…begini. Sebenarnya saya ingin menjelaskan masalah kutukan yang anda terima, Tuan" jawabnya lugas. "Berdasarkan dari penyelidikan yang saya lakukan di kediaman Tuan Kirkland, saya menemukan fakta yang menggembirakan bahwa kutukan Tuan akan segera berakhir secepatnya" lanjutnya meyakinkanku.

"Syukurlah!" seruku lega. "Kapan kutukan ini akan berakhir?" tanyaku tidak sabaran.

"604.800 detik sejak waktu kutukan itu diberikan atau setara dengan satu minggu sejak kutukan itu diucapkan oleh si pemberi kutukan" ucap pria yang berprofesi sebagai dukun itu. _'satu minggu sejak kutukan? Berarti…waktu yang tersisa hanya kurang lebih tiga hari lagi'_ pikirku.

"Tidak! Aku tidak bisa menunggu sampai dengan batas waktu akhir kutukan itu!" balasku yang masih belum bisa menerima kenyataan. "Apakah tidak ada cara lain untuk mempercepat akhir kutukan ini? Kalau tidak secepatnya, bencana besar tidak akan bisa terhindarkan lagi!" seruku panik. Aku sadar bahwa aku sedang memaksanya, tapi hal ini terlalu penting untuk ditunda.

"Tenanglah, Tuan. Saya sudah mempersiapkan jimat yang bisa membantu Tuan untuk kembali lagi seperti semula dalam waktu yang terbatas" jawaban pria itu sungguh menenangkan hatiku.

"Terima kasih! Tapi bagaimana caranya agar jimat itu bisa sampai ke tanganku?" sahutku bingung.

"Saya akan menitipkan jimat itu pada kakak Tuan. Maaf bila saya hanya bisa membantu anda sampai di sini saja" ujarnya penuh sesal. Belum sempat aku mengucapkan terima kasih pada sang dukun, tiba tiba ponsel abangku segera berpindah tangan pada pemiliknya lagi.

"Biar gue yang ngurusin masalah ini. Sekarang kereta gue udah dateng. Ntar loe gue kabarin lagi!" sahut abangku penuh ketergesaan. Koneksi panggilan telepon pun terputus. Meski aku sedikit khawatir pada abangku yang berniat untuk terjun langsung dalam konflik ini, setidaknya aku merasa bahagia karena aku masih memiliki harapan.

'_Meskipun hanya beberapa saat saja, aku ingin bertemu dengan Kirkland dan Jan di tempat ini dalam sosok asliku untuk menyelesaikan seluruh masalah ini secapatnya'_ itulah niat besar yang terukir di dalam benakku saat ini.

Usai melakukan pembicaraan rahasia dengan abangku via ponsel di toilet tadi, akupun segera keluar dari tempat itu dan segera bergabung kembali dengan teman temanku di ruangan bermain. Sayangnya, tak satupun dari mereka kutemukan di tempat itu. _'Lho? Apa mereka semua sudah pulang ke rumah masing masing?'_ hal ini sangat membuatku keheranan.

"Lutz! Kamu mau ke mana? Gabung sama kita, yuk!" ujar seseorang yang ada di belakangku. Ketika aku menolehkan wajahku ke arah lawan bicaraku, ku mendapati sosok Etna yang entah datang dari mana.

"Bukankah tadi kita bermain raja dan ratu di sini? Anak anak yang lain sedang ada di mana?" tanyaku seraya menggaruk garuk kepalaku keheranan.

"Wyonna udah bosen maen raja dan ratu…sekarang mereka sedang liat Om Toris di ruang adik bayi, lho!" jawab anak perempuan kurus berbola mata cokelat tua itu. "Yuk ikutan kami, Lutz!" lanjutnya antusias sembari menarik tangan kiriku.

Etna segera menarik tubuhku menuju ke sebuah ruangan yang ada di belakang tempat bermain kami. Ruangan itu sebagian besar hanya berdindingkan jendela besar yang mana kami bisa melihat apapun yang ada di dalamnya. Di dalamnya nampak beberapa boks bayi dan peralatan elektronik yang sepertinya cukup canggih untuk mengurus para bayi di dalamnya.

"Tuh…lihat Om Toris lagi maen sama adeknya Wyonna" tutur gadis kecil itu riang. Dari balik jendela, kulihat ruangan yang berisi boks boks bayi itu hampir tidak memiliki jendela. Hanya ada beberapa ventilasi bertutupkan jaring kasa. Di dinding atasnya terdapat beberapa peralatan sederhana seperti thermostat ruangan untuk mengubah suhu ruangan itu. Di dalam ruangan itu, tampak Toris sedang memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam sebuah kotak kaca transparan yang berisikan seorang bayi berukuran sangat mungil berkulit merah…terlihat begitu ringkih dan tidak berdaya di dalam tangan Toris. Di samping mereka juga terdapat boks bayi dari kaca yang sama. Di dalamnya juga terdapat bayi lainnya yang juga bernasib sama seperti bayi yang sedang dirawat oleh Toris.

Sementara itu, beberapa anak seperti Peter, Yulia, Leonid, Igor dan Wyonna sedang sibuk memperhatikan Toris yang bekerja merawat sang bayi dari kejauhan. Sesungguhnya, aku tidak begitu tertarik dengan hal ini, namun Etna mendorongku untuk ikut bergabung bersama mereka yang ada di dalam ruangan bayi itu.

"Shhh…jangan berisik ya!" perintah Etna dalam suara yang lirih. Aku yang berjalan mengendap endap di belakangnya hanya mengangguk. Kami berjalan memasuki ruangan itu diam diam melewati pintu ruangan yang masih setengah terbuka.

Di tengah sunyinya suasana rungan itu, tiba tiba suara Wyonna yang cempreng itu memecah keheningan.

"Om Toris! Apa sih yang Om berikan ke adek Wyonna?" tanyanya polos seraya berjalan mendekati Toris.

"Wyonna? Kalian?" sahutnya terkejut dengan kehadiran anak anak di dalam ruangan yang seharusnya sangat tertutup itu. "Pelankan suara kalian! Kalian tidak boleh ada di sini!" perintah Toris dalam suara setengah berbisik. Sayangnya, tak satupun anak anak itu mau mendengarkan kata kata pria berbola mata hazel itu sama sekali.

"Kami janji gak akan ribut kok, Om!" sahut Peter yang berusaha mengecilkan suaranya. "Kami cuman pengen lihat adek Wyonna sama kegiatan Om di sini" lanjutnya.

"Arrggh…kalian ini keras kepala sekali" gumamnya penuh keluh kesal. "Baiklah, apa kalian janji mau keluar ruangan setelah aku memberitahukan keadaan di sini pada kalian?" tanyanya tanpa bisa menyembunyikan rasa risih. Seluruh anak anak yang ada di sana segera mengangguk seolah paham dan berjanji pada apa yang diminta oleh pria itu.

"Baik, dengarkan! Aku sedang memijat adikmu dengan minyak bunga matahari" jawabnya singkat.

"Kenapa mesti pake minyak bunga matahari, Om? Emangnya mau goreng makanan ya?" tutur Peter polos. Sementara yang lain malah tertawa mengikik pada kata kata polos yang Peter utarakan.

"Aku tidak sedang bercanda, Peter" ujar Toris dengan sabar. "Minyak yang dihasilkan bunga matahari itu banyak khasiatnya, termasuk untuk membantu para bayi prematur menyembuhkan kulit mereka yang begitu tipis ini" papar Toris.

"Kenapa namanya bayi prematur?" Leonid tampak kebingungan dengan istilah semacam itu.

"Diberi istilah seperti itu karena bayi bayi ini lahir sebelum masanya untuk dilahirkan. Akibatnya, mereka lahir dalam keadaan belum sempurna. Makanya, adek Wyonna dirawat dulu di sini biar cepet sembuh" jawabnya dengan sangat lengkap dan mudah dimengerti.

"A…apa kulit adek Wyonna juga gak sempurna, Om?" Yulia si pemalu akhirnya mengajukan pertanyaan dengan suara lirih.

"Bukan tidak sempurna, tetapi belum sempurna saking tipisnya" sahut Toris membenarkan. "Karena ketipisan kulitnya, adek Wyonna gak sanggup untuk kena udara dingin atau panas. Kalo gak disembuhkan, nanti bisa meninggal kedinginan atau kepanasan" lanjut Toris. Seluruh anak yang ada di tempat itu langsung menampakkan wajah yang kasihan pada para bayi yang tertidur pulas di dalam boks kaca tinggi itu.

"Oh ya, Om. Benda apa itu?" tanya Igor seraya mengarahkan telunjuknya pada alat alat yang menempel di dinding bagian atas ruangan itu.

"Oh…itu alat alat pengubah suhu ruang, namanya thermostat dan alat pengukur suhu ruangan ini" ucapnya tanpa kehilangan kesabaran untuk meladeni seluruh pertanyaan anak anak yang ada di sini.

"Jadi…Om selalu mengubah suhu ruangan?" Etna yang berdiri membelakangiku segera melontarkan pertanyaan.

"Tentu saja! Suhu ruangan harus selalu disesuaikan biar bayi bayinya tidak kedinginan atau kepanasan" tutur pria itu sembari meneruskan pijatannya pada sang bayi. "Kalau suhunya tidak selalu dijaga dan disesuaikan, mustahil beberapa bayi di sini bisa sehat dan pulang ke rumah" lanjutnya.

_TOK TOK TOK_ terdengar suara pintu diketuk dari arah luar bangunan ini. "TORIS!" sayup sayup tersengar suara seseorang dari luar bangunan yang berteriak memanggil nama Toris. Dengan sigap, Toris segera berhenti dari tugasnya dan beranjak menemui tamu yang memanggilnya itu. Seluruh anak anak yang ada di ruangan itupun juga mengekor ke mana Toris pergi.

Ketika Toris membukakan pintu, tampak seorang wanita bertubuh pendek dan berambut cokelat tua lurus menghampirinya. Dia tampak membisikkan suatu hal penting pada pria itu. Toris yang mendengarkan bisikan itu di telinganya tak sanggup untuk menyembunyikan ekspresi panik dan ketakutan di wajahnya. Dalam kepanikan, dirinya segera menghampiri kami semua dan memberikan pesan penting.

"Dengar, sepertinya aku harus sibuk membantu Dokter Belle karena ada suatu tugas penting di klinik. Kalian tetaplah di sini dan aku akan mengunci bangunan ini dari luar" pesan pria itu. Semua anak anak tampak keberatan, namun Toris tak mengendurkan niatnya untuk membantu sang dokter. Sebelum Toris berangkat, dirinya hanya memberi pesan pada kami.

"Jangan rewel dan jangan mengganggu para bayi di sana. Jagalah mereka dengan baik, ya! Aku akan kembali" ujarnya dengan berat hati. Pria itupun segera pergi meninggalkan kami semua di tempat ini dengan mengunci bangunan _playgroup _ini dari luar. Sosoknya yang berlalu meninggalkan kami perlahan tampak menghilang dari pandangan. Seluruh anak anak yang ada di tempat ini hanya bisa bersedih dan menunggu kepulangan pria itu.

_BZZZTTT_ tiba tiba lampu ruangan yang sedari tadi menerangi kami yang ada di sini padam. Seluruh ruangan menjadi gelap gulita karena kurangnya cahaya yang menerangi kami siang itu. Hanya sedikit cahaya yang dapat masuk dari jendela ruangan. Jikalau mendung siang itu tidak terlalu tebal, mungkin aku masih bisa melihat wajah wajah teman baruku semua dengan sangat jelas. Saking gelapnya, beberapa anak yang sangat fobia pada kegelapan menjadi panik dan menangis ketakutan. Peter, Leonid dan Yulia meringkuk dan menangis di lantai ruangan. Sementara Igor dan Etna sibuk mencari sumber cahaya yang bisa menjadi alat penerangan darurat.

Sama seperti Igor dan Etna, dirikupun tidak bisa tinggal diam dan mulai mencari sesuatu untuk penerangan. Tak lama kemudian Etna berteriak seraya menghampiriku yang masih mencari lilin dan korek api di sekitar ruangan depan.

"Hei! Aku menemukan lampu minyak gantung di ruangan penyimpanan obat!" seru Etna girang. Dia segera menyerahkan lampu itu padaku. Sayangnya ketika aku memeriksa sumbu api nya dan bagian tempat penyimpanan bahan bakar minyaknya, semua tampak sia sia belaka.

"Tidak bisa! Bahan bakar minyak tanah nya sudah habis! Sumbu apinya sudah habis pula" ujarku meyakinkannya. Etna tampak kecewa dengan hal tersebut.

"Etna! Lutz! Kemarilah!" teriak Igor yang berdiri di depan pintu ruangan bayi. Kamipun segera menghampiri anak itu yang memperlihatkan sesuatu di tangannya. "Ini! Lampu darurat! Tadi aku temukan di ruang bayi" serunya gembira. Diriku dan Etna juga tak kalah gembira dengan apa yang ditemukan oleh Igor. Lampu itu tampak terang menyala. Sayangnya, ketika diriku memeriksa sinyal indikator energi listrik yang tersimpan di dalamnya, sinyal tersebut menampakkan lampu berwana merah…tepat di titik terendahnya.

"Gawat! Energi yang tersimpan di dalam alat ini tidak cukup untuk menerangi kita semua dalam waktu yang lama" tuturku yang panik sekali. Mereka yang mendengar hal ini sangat terpukul dengan keadaan ini. Tak sengaja mataku menangkap sosok dua bayi yang sedang tertidur di dalam boks kaca itu. Saat kuperhatikan, sosok keduanya tampak menangis seperti kedinginan.

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, aku segera memerintahkan Etna untuk mencari cadangan persediaan minyak tanah di ruangan lainnya. Sementara diriku dan Igor segera masuk ke dalam ruangan bayi dan memeriksa keadaan para bayi prematur yang tertidur di dalam boks kaca tertutup. Keadaan mereka tampak menyedihkan diiringi suara tangis mereka yang memilukan. _'Celaka! Mereka harus mendapatkan suhu hangat yang cukup'_ ujar benakku. Di sisi lain, Wyonna malah bersembunyi di balik boks boks bayi yang ada di ruangan bayi.

"Igor, apa lampu darurat itu terasa panas menurutmu?" tanyaku pada Igor yang masih dihantui perasaan panik. Igor segera mengarahkan tangannya ke arah dua buah lampu neon panjang yang berjajar menempel pada alat itu seolah sedang mengukur suhu nya.

"Ya! Panas! Memangnya kenapa, Lutz?" sahutnya keheranan.

"Kita akan menghangatkan mereka dulu dengan lampu darurat ini untuk sementara" jawabku yakin. "Sekarang bantu aku untuk menggeser boks bayi ini dengan hati hati" pintaku pada Igor.

Dengan sangat hati hati, kami berdua menggeser posisi kedua buah boks bayi yang dilengkapi dengan roda pada setiap kakinya itu menjadi saling bertolak belakang satu sama lain. Di tengahnya, kuletakkan sebuah meja tinggi yang tingginya sejajar dengan tinggi boks bayi. Di atas meja tersebut, kuletakkan lampu darurat untuk menghangatkan para bayi. Dengan cara memanjat kursi yang ada di ruangan itu, penutup boks bayi dengan sengaja sedikit kubuka untuk membiarkan aliran oksigen masuk ke dalamnya.

"Terima kasih, Igor" ujarku sedikit lega. "Apa kau mau membantuku untuk mengawasi para bayi ini?" pintaku.

"Ya, tentu saja" jawabnya sumringah. Di tengah keberhasilan kami berdua, sekonyong konyong Etna datang menghampiri kami dan melaporkan hasil pencariannya.

"Teman teman, aku tidak menemukan minyak tanah dimana pun!" ucapnya penuh sesal. "Lalu bagaimana nasib kita?…hiks…" isaknya penuh kekecewaan.

"Sudahlah! Jangan khawatir! Aku akan menemukan cara lain" ujarku tanpa harus kehilangan kontrol emosi pada saat saat genting seperti ini. "Kalian tunggulah di sini" lanjutku seraya menenangkan Etna.

Demi berpacu dengan waktu dan suplai energi listrik lampu darurat yang semakin menipis, aku segera bergegas untuk memikirkan cara demi menyelesaikan masalah ini. _'Kalau aku tidak bisa menemukan sumber energi panas di tempat ini…bukankah masih ada kemungkinan untuk menciptakannya kan?'_ pikirku dengan optimis_. 'Kurasa aku bisa memanfaatkan bahan bahan yang ada di sini untuk membuat cahaya ku sendiri'_ tutur benakku, sementara mataku tetap mengeksplorasi seluruh ruangan itu demi menemukan benda yang tepat untuk menciptakan cahayaku sendiri.

Tanpa kusadari, tanganku menyambar sebotol minyak bunga matahari dan mendekap botol itu seraya berlari keluar ruangan. Aku berlari menuju ke ruangan penyimpanan obat yang ada di sebelah kiri ruang bayi. Di sana aku menemukan banyak obat obatan dan beberapa bahan kimia yang tidak aku ketahui jenis substansinya.

Ketika diriku memeriksa isi dari setiap botol botol bahan kimia yang ada di sana, aku menemukan sebuah kotak putih plastik yang bertuliskan 'lilin padat, 100% dari bunga matahari". _'Ya! Mungkin ini bisa kugunakan!'_ pikirku bersemangat. Sebagai wadah bahan bahan untuk membuat cahaya nanti, tas kain P3K besar berwarna putih yang ada di sana menjadi pilihan tepat. Sebuah saput pencuci piring dari kawat pun tak lupa kumasukkan ke dalam tas kain P3K itu.

Sayangnya di tengah rasa puasku itu, aku masih belum bisa menemukan ide yang tepat untuk membuat alat yang bisa menghangatkan para bayi bayi itu. _'Mungkin aku bisa membuat sebuah cahaya, tapi…apa cahaya kecil yang kubuat ini mampu untuk membantu para bayi itu?'_ batinku resah.

Tak kusangka dari arah jendela, mataku menangkap sosok seekor burung pipit kecil yang bertengger di dekat jendela yang sedang melindungi dirinya dari kencangnya angin siang itu. Hal itu benar benar memunculkan sebuah ide brilian. _'Gilbird! Inkubator'_ seru benakku. Tak lama kemudian, segera kuraih ponselku dan kuhubungi lagi abangku.

"Halo? Lud? Ada ape nih?" sahut suara abangku yang sepertinya baru terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Bang, apa Abang masih ingat cara membuat inkubator Gilbird dulu?" tanyaku penasaran

"Hmm…gue cuman pake kotak kayu sama lampu bohlam doang, emangnye knape loe tanya soal ginian?" ujar abangku tak habis pikir.

"Kalau bohlam tidak ada, apa bisa diganti dengan yang lain? Hmm…misalnya lilin, Bang?" Tak kuhiraukan pertanyaannya dan kualihkan topiknya pada hal yang lebih penting.

"Jelas bisa dong! Tinggal loe bolongin aja dasar kotaknye. Terus loe tambal bolongan itu pake plat seng. Di bawah plat seng, loe beri air di mangkuk besi ato seng secukupnye. Lilinnya loe taroh pas di bawah mangkuk" paparnya. "Emangnye loe mau bisnis ternak ayam di Ruslaville ya, Lud?" Keheranan abangku benar benar memuncak dan memaksaku untuk berterus terang. Namun, penjelasan itu bagiku tidaklah penting.

"Terima kasih, Bang!" seruku seraya menutup pembicaraan. Dengan sigap, kucari suatu benda yang mirip mangkuk dan dapat menghantarkan panas. Pandanganku segera beralih pada beberapa benda yang mirip nampan. Nampan nampan tersebut berbahan dasar alumunium. Tanpa pikir panjang, ku sambar dua buah nampan itu dan kuletakkan di dalam tas kainku.

"Bagus! Sekarang tinggal membuat apinya!" gumamku bersemangat. Diriku segera keluar dari ruangan penyimpanan obat itu dan berjalan menghampiri Wyonna yang sedang bersembunyi di balik boks bayi.

"Wyonna, boleh aku pinjam Mary sebentar?" Wyonna hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sembari menyembunyikan Mary di balik punggungnya. "Wyonna! Aku membutuhkan baterai yang ada di punggung Mary untuk menyelamatkan nyawa adikmu!" ujarku seraya menghampiri Wyonna yang duduk meringkuk di sana.

"GAK BOLEH!" Teriaknya kesal. Tanpa basa basi lagi, aku segera merebut boneka bernama Mary itu dari tangannya. Aksi berebut boneka pun segera dimulai antara diriku dan Wyonna. _'Maaf Wyonna, aku sebenarnya tidak ingin melakukan hal ini…tapi, ini demi kebaikan adikmu juga'_ sesal benakku.

Yulia, Peter dan Leonid yang sedari tadi sedang meringkuk dan menangis di lantai, sontak terkejut dengan lengkingan teriakan Wyonna yang mengamuk. Mereka bahkan menyaksikan perkelahian di antara kami berdua. Sementara Etna dan Igor berusaha melerai kekisruhan yang kumulai ini.

Wyonna yang kalah tenaga dariku akhirnya jatuh terhempas di lantai dan menangis. Diriku yang berhasil mendapatkan boneka Mary, segera memasukkan boneka itu ke dalam tas. Aku segera berlari menghindari para anak anak itu dan mencari tempat persembunyian yang tepat. Aku mendengar derap langkah kaki anak anak itu mengejarku sayup sayup dari kejauhan. Berbekal insting di tengah ketidakpastian, aku berlari menyusuri lorong gelap yang melewati toilet dan ruangan dapur.

Sayangnya, lorong gelap itu hanya membawaku ke sebuah pintu tua yang tak kuketahui akan mengarahkanku ke ruangan macam apa. Demi menghemat waktu dan menghindari kejaran anak anak itu, aku segera membuka pintu itu dan masuk ke dalamnya.

Dengan nafas tersengal sengal, kuperhatikan sekelilingku. _'Gudang…Ini sempurna!'_ batinku senang. _'Inilah saat yang tepat untuk membuat api! Jauh dari jangkauan anak anak itu!'_ pikirku dengan berbekal optimisme dan kebulatan tekad.

* * *

BRAK! Pintu masuk gudang yang tadi ku tutup dengan rapat akhirnya jebol juga di tangan anak anak yang menggedor pintu itu bertubi tubi. Rasanya aku sudah merasa terpojok dengan keadaan semacam ini. _'Oh…TIDAK! Bagaimana caraku bisa membuat api dengan baik bila banyak sekali anak anak berkerumun di sekitarku!'_ ucap benakku yang dipenuhi rasa kecewa.

"Lutz! Kenapa kamu jahat sama Wyonna?" tanya Leonid tak percaya.

"A…aku aku hanya ingin meminjam Mary...maksudku baterai yang ada di dalam tubuh nya untuk membuat api, apa itu salah?" itulah pembelaan yang bisa kuberikan di hadapan mereka.

"Jangan rusak Mary…hiks…hiks…kamu jahat! Kamu mau bunuh Mary!" dakwanya padaku penuh emosi.

"Aku hanya membutuhkan baterainya saja! Bukan Mary!" tegasku. "Apa kau mau melihat adikmu meninggal kedinginan hanya karena tidak ingin merusak Mary?" sindirku tanpa basa basi. Wyonna hanya terdiam dan menangis.

"Kalo emang mau bikin api pake baterai boneka Mary, kenapa gak bilang dari tadi, Lutz?" protes Etna. "Kita kan bisa bantu" lanjutnya.

"Maaf…tapi, pekerjaan berbahaya seperti ini terlalu berisiko untuk kalian" jawabku tegas. "Aku tak ingin ada korban jiwa karena kecerobohanku membiarkan kalian melakukannya sendiri" itulah alasan yang tak bisa kututupi lagi dari mereka semua.

"Kata ibuku, kalo kita sendirian gak akan berhasil, Lutz" sahut Igor sebagai anak yang usianya paling tua di antara mereka yang ada di sini. "Ayo kita kerjakan sama sama" tawarnya sembari tersenyum.

"Ta…tapi…ini berbahaya! Sekali kalian ceroboh, _playgroup_ ini bisa terbakar! Apa kalian mengerti?" ujarku tanpa bisa menutupi kekhawatiran akan risiko yang akan mereka tanggung.

"Jangan khawatir! Gak bakal ada apa apa sama kami, selama kamu di sini, Lutz. Kita kan teman" tutur Etna seraya menggenggam tangan kiriku yang masih terbungkus perban. Demi mendengar kata kata mereka itu, aku jadi merasa malu sendiri. Mata mereka yang memancarkan keseriusan dan rasa bersahabat yang luar biasa, membuatku merasa kecil dan bersalah atas segala hal bodoh yang kulakukan tadi_. 'Betapa egoisnya diri ini'_ pikirku penuh sesal. Batin yang telah tergerak ini tak kuasa untuk menerima uluran tangan mereka yang penuh keikhlasan.

"Kuakui aku yang bersalah. Maafkan aku…semuanya, tolong maafkan sikap egoisku!" tuturku penuh rasa bersalah yang bercampur rasa malu. Mereka hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum padaku. Sementara Wyonna hanya terdiam membisu melihat wajahku.

"Lalu, kita harus ngerjakan apa dulu, nih?" tanya Peter tak sabar.

"Jangan khawatir, Peter! Kita akan memulai pekerjaan ini!" jawabku bersemangat. "Tapi sebelumnya, kalian harus berjanji untuk mengikuti segala perintahku! Apa kalian siap?" tanyaku dengan serius.

"SIAP, KAPTEN LUTZ!" teriak seluruh anak anak itu dalam satu suara yang kompak. Melihat antusiasme mereka siang ini, aku merasakan semangat yang begitu meluap luap meski risiko yang kami hadapi pun juga tak kalah besarnya.

Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, diriku segera membagi kerja tim. Tim pertama, yang terdiri dari diriku dan Igor, bertugas untuk membuka pintu seng yang tertutup. Dengan menggabungkan seluruh kekuatan kami yang ada, akhirnya kami berhasil membuka seluruh balok balok kayu yang merintangi pintu seng tersebut. Di balik pintu seng itu, kudapati hutan belantara yang masih perawan dan sebuah sumur tua yang dindingnya terbuat dari tumpukan bebatuan.

Sementara tim yang ke dua, terdiri dari Leonid dan Peter, kutugaskan untuk mempersiapkan botol botol kaca sebagai wadah lampu minyak kami nanti dan mereka juga bertugas membentuk untaian kawat sebagai penegak sumbu lampu minyak. Kawat yang tadinya berbentuk lurus, harus dibentuk membulat seperti kumparan seukuran dengan diameter dasar botol kaca. Kemudian, ujung dari kawatnya dibentuk menjadi penegak sumbu yang diletakkan di tengah tengah botol.

Tim ketiga yang terdiri dari Etna dan Yulia bertugas untuk memotong motong tali yang berbahan dasar katun itu sesuai dengan tinggi botol kaca. Usai tahap pemotongan, mereka kutugasi untuk melumuri seluruh permukaan tali dari ujung ke ujung lainnya dengan lilin padat yang terbuat dari bunga matahari. Ketika tahap itu telah selesai, sumbu yang sudah berlumur lilin padat itu segera dipasang pada kawat penegak sumbu yang telah dibuat oleh Peter dan Leonid. Etna dan Yulia pun segera menuangkan minyak bunga matahari sampai memenuhi tiga perempat dari tinggi botol itu dengan sangat hati hati. Alhasil, berkat kerja sama kami semua, kami berhasil membuat enam botol lampu minyak bunga matahari yang terlihat hampir mendekati sempurna.

"Baiklah! Mari kita buat apinya!" teriakku penuh semangat. Mereka yang ada di sana pun tak kalah bersemangat menyambut ajakanku. Igor, Leonid dan Peter segera kutugaskan untuk menumpuk jerami yang ada di dalam ruangan itu. Jerami tersebut sengaja ditumpuk tepat di tengah pintu yang tadi terututup seng. Sementara, pintu yang menghubungkan ruangan gudang ini dan _playgroup_ segera kututup agar asapnya tidak memasuki ruangan bayi yang ada di dalam.

Sayangnya, ketika diriku memegang boneka Mary demi melepas baterai yang ada di punggungnya, aku melihat sosok Wyonna yang masih duduk di pojok gudang itu sambil memperlihatkan wajah penuh kesedihan. Kuhampiri Wyonna yang sedang bersedih di sana.

"Ma…maafkan aku. A…apakah ki…kita masih…berteman?" tanyaku malu malu sembari menutupi rasa bersalahku padanya. Dia hanya mengangguk tanpa membalas pertanyaanku.

"Wy…Wyonna…kal…kalau aku…berjanji…ak…akan memberikanmu baterai…peng…pengganti, mau…maukah ka…kamu mau membantuku?" janjiku, meski aku sadar bahwa diriku tidak memiliki uang untuk membeli baterai pengganti. "Ini janji laki laki…" lanjutku demi meyakinkannya.

"Ja...janji ya?" tuturnya terbata bata. Matanya yang tadi berselimutkan kesediihan tiba tiba memancarkan cahaya semangat.

"A…aku janji" jawabku seraya mengulurkan tangan kananku untuk membantunya berdiri. Gadis kecil itu segera menyambut uluran tanganku. Air mata yang tadi mengalir di pipinya disekanya dengan tergesa gesa.

"Aku…bantu kamu, Lutz" ujarnya sambil tersenyum. Mendengar kesediaan Wyonna membantu kami semua, semangatku untuk menyelamatkan nyawa para bayi kembali berkobar.

Dengan berbekal saput kawat pencuci piring dan dua buah baterai, diriku segera membuat api. Menggosok gosokkan ujung kutub negatif baterai pada permukaan saput kawat cuci piring memang dapat menciptkan percikan api kecil. Ketika percikan itu kusulut dengan menggunakan jerami yang telah dilumuri sejumput minyak bunga matahari, api yang dihasilkan pun menjadi besar sehingga cukup untuk menyalakan lampu minyak bunga matahari kreasi kami. Api yang kami sulut di jerami itu menghasilkan asap yang cukup tebal hingga terbang tinggi membumbung ke angkasa di tengah hujan rintik.

Seluruh anak anak di sana bersorak sorai setelah berhasil menyalakan api pada ke enam sumbu lampu lampu minyak bunga matahari itu. Namun, tugas kami belumlah selesai. Usai memadamkan api yang kami sulut pada tumpukan jerami, kami segera bergegas berjalan menuju ruangan bayi. Setiap anak memegang sebuah botol lampu minyak bunga matahari dan mereka kuwajibkan untuk berjalan ekstra hati hati. Sesampainya di ruang bayi, betapa terkejutnya diriku mendapati para bayi yang tadi sempat bergerak dan menangis hanya diam terbujur kaku seolah mereka sudah…

"Lutz…kenapa adekku gak bergerak? Kenapa badannya pucat?" seru Wyonna yang tampak khawatir melihat adiknya tampak seolah tak bernyawa. Tidak hanya Wyonna dan kawan kawannya saja yang khawatir dengan keadaan ini, dirikupun juga terbawa dalam suasana panik yang mencekam.

'_Ludwig Beilschmidt…tenanglah…semua belum pasti! Masih ada harapan' _pikirku dengan terus berusaha mengendalikan arus emosi dalam kebimbangan ini.

"Teman teman, jangan khawatir! Kita tetap tidak boleh kehilangan semangat! Masih ada harapan selama kita mau mencoba!" nasihatku meskipun jauh di lubuk hati ini…aku juga masih tidak yakin dengan hasilnya.

Tanpa menunggu waktu lama lagi, segera kubongkar laci yang ada di bagian bawah boks bayi tempat di mana komponen komponen listrik boks itu berada. Laci boks bayi yang berbatasan langsung dengan kasur bayi itu sudah kubebaskan dari komponen listrik. Isinya segera kugantikan dengan sebuah plat seng berukuran sedang, sementara di bawahnya kuletakkan sebuah nampan alumunium berisi air. Pada bagian rak dasar yang berada tepat di bawah laci, kuletakkan tiga buah lampu minyak bunga matahari yang sumbunya sudah disulut api. Selepas melakukan semua hal itu pada kedua boks bayi, aku dan seluruh anak anak yang ada di sana berharap agar para bayi itu segera menampakkan tanda tanda kehidupan pada kami.

"Adek bayi…ayo semangat!" ucap Leonid dan Igor.

"Adek bayi…jangan mati dulu…" tutur Peter sembari memperhatikan para bayi yang ada di dalam boks kaca dari luar.

"Jack…bertahanlah" bisik Wyonna lirih. Etna yang baik hati segera meraih tangan kanan Wyonna yang tak berhenti bergetar. Sementara itu, bibir Yulia tak henti hentinya memanjatkan doa.

Sedangkan diriku…aku hanya bisa sedikit berharap dan pasrah atas semua yang telah aku dan teman temanku lakukan sampai detik ini. Dalam ketidak pastian itu, aku segera keluar dari ruangan bayi dan duduk meringkuk di pojok ruangan bermain sendirian…jujur saja, aku sangat tidak yakin dengan hasil dari ide gilaku ini.

'_Sudah selesai…hanya sampai di sini yang bisa kulakukan' _batinku pasrah. _'Aku tak peduli bila mereka menyalahkanku'_ sekelibat pikiran negatif dan rasa frustasi membayangi benakku di tengah kepasarahan.

"LUTZ! LUTZ! LUTZ!" suara teriakan anak anak kecil itu segera memecah lamunan frustasiku. _'Ah…sudahlah…mungkin hanya berita buruk yang akan mereka sampaikan padaku'_ kembali rasa putus asa menggelayuti pikiranku yang sudah buntu ini.

"Luuuuutz!" panggil Wyonna yang datang menghampiriku di tengah kegalauan pikiranku.

"Ma…maafkan aku, Wyonna…aku tidak bisa berbuat lebih baik daripada ini" sesalku tanpa bisa memandang kedua bola matanya. Tak disangka lengan Wyonna memelukku dengan eratnya. Aku sungguh terkejut sekali ketika anak itu mencium pipi kananku.

_CUP_ "Terima kasih, Lutz" sahutnya dengan wajah berseri seri.

"Eh…a…a…apa…ma…maksudnya?" Hal ini membuatku salah tingkah.

"Kamu pinter, deh!" pujinya seraya mendaratkan ciuman lagi ke pipi kiriku. Usai meghadiahiku dua buah ciuman, Wyonna segera berlalu pergi dari hadapanku. Di tengah kebingunganku pada sikapnya, mendadak anak anak yang lainnya segera mengahampiriku dengan penuh tawa riang.

"HORE! ADIK BAYINYA SELAMAT!" teriak mereka girang. "LUTZ KEREN!" sorak sorai penuh pujian pun dialamatkan padaku. Diri ini yang setengah tak percaya, sungguh merasa malu dibuatnya.

"Terima kasih! Tanpa kalian, mungkin saat ini usahaku takkan berhasil" balasku, sedapat mungkin aku tidak bersikap jumawa di hadapan anak anak itu. Di saat semuanya sedang asyik merayakan keberhasilan kerja kami, beberapa saat kemudian seseorang menggedor pintu masuk _playgroup_ diiringi dengan teriakan panggilan histeris.

"LUTZ! APA KAU DI SANA, LUTZ?" teriak suara histeris yang sepertinya milik…Katyusha. Demi mendengar suaranya kembali, dengan spontan diriku segera berlari ke arah pintu masuk _playgroup_. Tidak hanya suara Katyusha saja, beberapa orang yang berada di luar sana terus berteriak memanggil satu per satu nama anak anak yang ada di ruangan ini tanpa kecuali. Dari teriakan yang mereka kumandangkan, aku bisa menilai bahwa mereka sedang dalam keadaan panik dan ketakutan yang luar biasa. Di antara suara teriakan panggilan yang terdengar simpang siur, beruntung diriku masih bisa mendengar suara Katyusha dengan jelas.

"KATYA! INI AKU!" Sahutku dalam suara yang cukup lantang.

"Syukurlah…hiks…hiks" ujarnya lega dari balik pintu dalam balutan isak tangis. Tak berapa lama, seseorang segera membuka kunci pintu _playgroup_. Ketika pintu dibuka, sekonyong konyong sosok orang orang dewasa, baik para staff _playgroup_, penduduk desa dan para orang tua segera masuk membanjiri ruangan itu penuh tangis bahagia.

Dari arah teras _playgroup_, kulihat sosok Katyusha yang jatuh berlutut di lantai sementara sekujur tubuhnya dipenuhi oleh luka dan pakaian yang hampir compang camping seperti seseorang yang baru saja mengalami siksaan berat. Sementara itu, matanya menampakkan kesedihan meski senyum lega terpasang di bibirnya. Air mata jatuh membasahi pipinya lagi, apakah itu air mata kesedihan atau bahagia…jujur, aku tak paham. Entah apa yang telah terjadi padanya…aku yang sejak berada di dalam pengampuannya ini tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa khawatir dan perhatianku pada orang yang selama di desa ini selalu memperhatikanku, selain abangku.

"Katya! Apa yang telah terjadi padamu?" Seruku khawatir seraya berlari kencang menggapai sosoknya yang tampak sedih dan lelah. Secara refleks lenganku segera memeluk tubuhnya yang basah kuyup dan kedinginan…baru kali ini dalam sejarah hidupku, aku berinisiatif memberikan pelukan pada seorang wanita dengan mudahnya.

Tak satupun jawaban diberikannya padaku. Hanya linangan air mata dan senyuman yang dia suguhkan sebagai pengganti jawaban atas pertanyaanku. Katyusha tak membalas pelukanku seperti biasanya, hanya elusan lembut di kepalaku yang bisa dia berikan. Meskipun dirinya tak mampu mengekspresikan pikirannya melalui kata, aku sangat bahagia bisa bertemu dengannya lagi dan memeluknya demi menenangkannya saat ini.

* * *

"Hiks…hiks…hiks…kenapa? Kenapa kau tak jujur mengatakan hal ini sedari awal padaku, Katyusha?" gugat Belle pada Katyusha yang terduduk di tempat tidur ruang perawatan klinik. Katyusha tak menjawab. Hanya pandangan kosong yang bisa dia berikan pada sang dokter yang tengah frustasi.

"Jawab aku!…hiks…hiks…" perintah sang dokter dengan emosional. "Andai aku tidak mendapatkan informasi ini dari Celine mungkin aku tidak akan pernah menyadari bahwa Jan lah dalang di balik semua masalah ini…hiks…hiks…hiks…" tutur Belle sembari diselingi tangis pilu.

"Maaf…" hanya sepatah kata itu saja yang dapat Katyusha ucapkan sementara air matanya menetes dalam suasana sendunya sore ini. Aku yang menyaksikan kejadian itu dari balik pintu ruang perawatan ingin sekali mendatangi Belle dan menjelaskan padanya bahwa semua masalah ini berawal dari kecerobohanku. Sayangnya, aku tidak mungkin membuka penyamaranku di hadapan mereka saat ini…lagipula, tidak mungkin orang orang dewasa akan mempercayai omongan anak kecil seperti diriku dengan mudahnya.

"Jangan hanya minta maaf saja!" protes Belle kesal. Belle yang tidak tahan dengan sikap tutup mulut Katyusha segera mendekati wanita itu dan menatap kedua bola mata Katyusha dalam dalam.

"Katakan…siapa dalang di balik semua ini, Katyusha?" tanya Belle yang masih berupaya bersabar. Katyusha sama sekali tetap saja terdiam, dia hanya menundukkan kepalanya seolah berusaha untuk menutupi sebuah kejujuran.

"Baiklah kalau kau tidak mau mengatakannya…aku akan segera meminta maaf pada semua penduduk desa dan angkat kaki dari desa ini" ujar sang dokter dengan sangat tegas sembari menahan tangis yang berusaha dia sembunyikan. Tanpa menunggu waktu lama, dokter Belle segera berjalan melangkah keluar dari ruangan itu.

"…Kirkland…" sahut Katyusha dalam suara yang lirih. Demi mendengar hal itu, dokter Belle yang berniat pergi segera menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kirkland? Apa maksudmu?" ucap sang dokter tak percaya seraya membalikkan tubuhnya dan kembali berjalan mendekati Katyusha. "Kirkland yang mana, Katyusha?" tanyanya kebingungan.

"Ja…jangan bilang…ka…kalau…di…dia…Arthur…Kirkland…da…dari _**Blue Star Electricity**_?" Belle yang merasa tak percaya dan tampak dengan setengah hati enggan menerima keadaan itu. Hanya anggukan dari Katyusha yang diterima oleh Belle.

"TIDAK! ITU TIDAK MUNGKIN!" seru dokter Belle seraya menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya tak percaya. "Ti…tidak mungkin Kirkland yang berhati baik itu mau bersekutu dengan kakakku! Kau…kau pasti berbohong kan, Katyusha?" ujar dokter Belle yang masih tenggelam dalam segala pencitraan yang dibangun oleh Kirkland selama ini. Katyusha yang tampak seperti orang tertekan hanya bisa menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya tanpa menjawab satu kalimat pun.

Dokter Belle yang malang itu langsung terduduk bersimpuh di lantai ruangan itu. Suara tangisan sang dokter segera membelah sunyinya suasana ruangan…sementara Katyusha yang tak mampu berbuat apa apa hanya bisa memandang sang dokter yang kecewa dan frustasi dengan pandangan penuh sesal. Tak satu kalimat pun terucap sore ini selain tangisan dan erangan kesedihan yang memilukan dari dua orang wanita yang menjadi kekuatan bagi desa kecil ini.

'_Jan…Kirkland…aku berjanji akan menghentikan tindakan kalian'_ seru bantinku yang tak rela melihat kedua orang wanita tak bersalah itu menderita menanggung beban yang disebabkan oleh diriku.

* * *

Malam semakin larut di Ruslaville, namun rembulan malam dan bintang bintang masih tetap bersembunyi di balik tebalnya awan hujan hingga tak satupun cahaya dihadiahkan oleh langit untuk kami pada malam yang sunyi ini. Masih belum cukup dengan itu, listrik yang tadinya menyala degan terangnya saat diriku dan Katyusha melakukan makan malam, secara mendadak segera padam tanpa sebab yang jelas.

Dengan berbekal cahaya lampu lilin yang tak seberapa nyalanya, aku dan Katyusha hanya duduk terdiam di kamar tidur berdua. Tak ada kegiatan penting yang dapat kulakukan selain merapihkan barang barang yang ada di dalam ransel miniku untuk bergegas pindah ke ruangan tidurku sendiri. Sesungguhnya, aku merasa tidak enak bila harus tidur di kamar milik Katyusha.

Sementara itu, Katyusha hanya bisa duduk terdiam di depan meja rias kuno sembari menyisir rambutnya. Namun, wanita itu sama sekali tak berkonsentrasi dengan kegiatan yang dilakukannya dengan setengah hati…pandangan katyusha hanya terpaku pada keadaan yang ada di luar jendela kamar. Angin bertiup dengan keras hingga menerbangkan apapun yang ada di sana dan hujan yang terus turun dengan derasnya sampai sampai menggetarkan kaca jendela.

"Ah…badai datang" tuturnya memecah keheningan malam.

"Katya…apa...aku harus menutup tirai jendela?" tawarku.

"Lutz…badai sudah datang…aku…pasti akan memulangkanmu besok" ujarnya seraya memandangku dengan tatapan sendu.

"Ma…maksudmu? Kenapa?" tanyaku tak percaya pada kalimat yang dia ucapkan barusan. "Bu…bukankah pa…pamanku belum menjemputku?" lanjutku.

"Aku…aku sendiri yang akan membawamu kembali ke Hetalienenberg…besok pagi" jawab Katyusha.

"Kenapa kau mau memulangkanku, Katya?" protesku kesal. Perlahan, wanita itu segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan menghampiriku.

"Sebenarnya, tidak ada alasan bagimu untuk tinggal berlama lama di sini, Lutz" ucapnya sembari duduk di sebelahku. "Ini semua demi kebaikanmu, sebaiknya kau pergi" tuturnya meyakinkanku dengan senyumannya seolah semua akan baik baik saja bila ku pergi.

"Ta…tapi…tapi, aku masih mau tetap di sini, Katya! Tempat ini indah dan menarik! Aku menyukainya" belaku meski harus dengan pemaparan yang melebih lebihkan agar Katyusha tidak memulangkanku dari desa ini. _'Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa pergi meninggalkannya dengan tenang bila masih masalah yang menimpanya selama ini berkaitan dengan perusahaanku dan rekanan kerjaku?'_ batinku khawatir.

"Sudahlah…tak akan ada yang tersisa lagi di tempat ini" ujar Katyusha sembari menghindari tatapan mataku.

"Katya, apa masalah ini ada kaitannya dengan…kejadian tadi siang? Ceritakan padaku alasanmu terluka siang itu!" desakku.

"Ti…tidak ada kejadian apapun tadi siang…lukaku hanya hasil dari kecerobohanku saja" ucapnya dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Tolong ceritakanlah! A…aku…aku ingin membantumu…sekali ini saja" sahutku sembari membantunya menengadahkan kepalanya. Aku ingin sekali dia mengetahui bahwa aku tidak bisa membiarkannya sendirian mengahadapi persoalan ini.

"Te…terima kasih, Lutz" bulir bulir air mata muncul dari kedua matanya. "Ta…tapi…masalahku bukanlah masalahmu…jangan khawatirkan aku…hiks…hiks" isaknya. Meski bibirnya tersenyum, Katyusha tetap saja tak mampu untuk berlagak tegar di hadapan orang lain.

"A…aku…aku…tak yakin kalau kau bisa menghadapi masalah sendirian, Katya" kalimat jujur itu spontan meluncur dari bibirku.

"Jangan khawatir! Sejak kepergian ayah dan adik adikku dari desa…sejak sepeninggal ibuku…aku sudah hidup sendirian di sini" jawabnya. Dengan sigap, kedua tangannya segera menyeka aliran tetes air mata di pipinya. "Justru…kaulah yang harus mengkhawatirkan dirimu sendiri…karena kau masih memiliki dua orang paman yang menyayangimu" nasihatnya.

"TIDAK MAU!" tolakku kasar. "Aku tetap akan berada di tempat ini!" bantahku dengan sekuat tenaga.

"JANGAN KERAS KEPALA, LUTZ BEILSCHMIDT!" hardiknya. "Apa yang akan dika…" belum sempat Katyusha menyelesaikan kata katanya, tiba tiba langit berubah menjadi murka.

_CTAR! GLUDUK GLUDUK_ suara petir yang menyambar nyambar terdengar bergemuruh di langit bumi Ruslaville.

"KYAAA!" Katyusha menjerit histeris ketakutan mendengarnya. Katyusha yang menutup kedua telinganya dengan kedua tangannya segera menyembunyikan dirinya di dalam kolong tempat tidur. Dengan bersikap seperti prajurit tiarap, dia menggigil ketakutan di tempat yang pengap dan dingin itu.

"Katya? Kenapa kau bersembunyi di bawah kolong tempat tidur?" tanyaku keheranan.

"A…aku…benci…petir" jawabnya menggigil ketakutan. Aku sungguh geli melihat sikapnya, namun aku tetap berusaha menahan tawaku.

"Ayolah, jangan bersembunyi di sana! Kalau terus bersembunyi di sana, nanti bisa sakit" ujarku seraya berjongkok dan mengulurkan kedua tanganku padanya.

"Hiks…tapi nanti…petir…" bantahnya ketakutan.

"Hahaha…bagaimana bisa menyelesaikan masalahmu kalau petir saja bisa membuatmu ketakutan?" sahutku tanpa bisa menahan tawaku lagi. Demi mendengar kalimat yang tadi baru saja kuucapkan, sontak Katyusha bergegas keluar dari kolong dan duduk di atas kasur sembari memelototiku.

"Aku…aku tidak takut! Aku tidak takut menghadapi apapun!" protesnya sengit meski matanya berkaca kaca penuh air mata dan semburat merah menghiasi pipinya penuh rasa malu.

_CTAR GLUDUK GLUDUK_

"KYAAAAAA!" teriakannya semakin kencang. Hampir saja dia kembali bersembunyi di bawah kolong kalau saja aku gagal memeluk tubuhnya.

"Bukannya tadi ada yang bilang tidak takut menghadapi apapun?" godaku sembari menatap matanya dan tersenyum puas.

"Ughh…kau mencoba menggodaku ya, Lutz?" protesnya dengan wajah cemberut.

"Hehehe…ekspresimu lucu sekali, Katya" tawaku terkekeh melihatnya cemberut. Baru kali ini aku melihat wajahnya yang cemberut…sungguh lucu sekali.

_CTAR GLUDUK GLUDUK_

"KYAAAAAAAAA!" lagi lagi dia masih ketakutan dan panik meski saat ini tubuhnya berada di dalam pelukanku.

"Hei, Katya…apa kau mau kuajari lagu pengusir petir?" bisikku di telinga kanan Katyusha.

"Eh? Lagu pengusir petir? Apa itu ada?" tanyanya heran. Aku hanya mengangguk dan mengumpulkan nafasku untuk memulai lagu yang…sebenarnya cukup bodoh untuk didengar.

**KALO DENGAR SUARA PETIR, KAKIMU JANGAN NGEPIR!**

**TERIAK DAN NYANYILAH KERAS KERAS PADA PETIR BIAR GAK MAMPIR!**

**DASAR PETIR SIALAN! OGAH LIHAT! CUEKIN AJA, GAN!**

**EMANGNYA SI PETIR GALAU APA, YA GAN? TANYA AJA SAMA KAWAN!**

"Hahahahahaha…lagu milik siapa itu, Lutz?" Katyusha yang tadi sempat bersedih dan ketakutan dalam pelukanku langsung tertawa terpingkal pingkal usai mendengarkan lagu yang kunyanyikan dalam volume suara yang keras.

"Itu…itu lagu yang diciptakan oleh pamanku waktu aku ketakutan pada petir" jawabku. _'Andai dia tahu bahwa lagu ini diciptakan oleh abangku dan Elizabeth sewaktu mereka masih kecil, Katyusha pasti tidak akan berhenti menertawakan kebodohan mereka kala itu'_ pikirku yakin.

"Apa kau mau menyanyikan lagu ini bersamaku tiap kita mendengar suara petir?" tawarku antusias. "Yang nyayinya kurang lantang, harus menebak alasan kenapa si petir galau, setuju?" tantangku.

"Kenapa tidak?" ujarnya girang. "Kalau jawabannya gak lucu, harus dapat hukuman gelitik!" tantang balik Katyusha.

Alhasil, setiap kali kami mendengarkan suara petir, lagu bodoh inilah yang kami berdua kumandangkan keras keras malam itu. Tawa dan gelitik menghiasi kelamnya malam penuh badai di rumah Katyusha yang sederhana ini. Tak kusangka Katyusha yang sedari tadi begitu ketakutan terhadap suara petir, sedikit demi sedikit mulai bisa menghilangkan ketakutannya itu. Beberapa saat kemudian, lelah dan kantuk mulai menyerang Katyusha hingga dirinya menghentikan permainan menarik yang kami lakukan malam ini. _'Kurasa aku banyak berhutang budi pada abangku yang masih sering menyanyikan lagu ini di kala mabuk'_ ujar benakku penuh syukur.

Katyusha yang tertidur di sebelahku tampak begitu damai seolah hari ini dirinya tidak mengalami kejadian buruk apapun. Diriku yang pada awalnya berniat tidur di kamar lainnya yang sudah disiapkan oleh Katyusha mendadak mengurungkan niat itu. _'Dia terlalu ketakutan untuk ditinggalkan sendirian dan nanti dia pasti akan mencari cariku'_ pikirku yakin._ 'Semoga badai ini bisa cepat berlalu, Katya'_ harapku sembari menyelimuti tubuhnya dengan selimut.

Di tengah kebahagiaan kecil itu, tiba tiba diriku dikejutkan dengan getaran sinyal pesan dari ponselku yang masih berada di dalam saku celanaku. Ketika kubuka isi pesannya, betapa terkejutnya diriku!

[KONSORSIUM _**EAST BLOC**_ SAMA _**BLUE STAR**_ UDAH NGAJAK PERANG KIRKLAND DKK. LAHAN KATYUSHA UDAH DIAMBIL KONSORSIUM. KIRKLAND SAMA JAN KATANYA BAKAL NGAMUK DI DESA. HATI HATI, LUD!]

Berita peringatan itu sungguh membuatku panik dan ketakutan. Tanpa menunggu waktu lebih lama lagi, kucoba menghubungi abangku yang saat ini masih berada di dalam perjalanan.

"Halo, Lud? Apa loe dah baca sms gue?" tanyanya dari seberang telepon.

"Sudah, Bang! Ini sangat keterlaluan!" seruku tak percaya.

"Bener! Barusan gue dapet berita itu dari si Jenggot! Diye…"

Tiba tiba sambungan telepon itu terputus. Ketika kuperiksa ponselku, ternyata isi baterai ponselku sudah habis dan tak bisa digunakan lagi. Diriku yang tidak memiliki baterai ponsel lithium cadangan harus gigit jari demi menerima kesialan ini. _PRAK_ kubanting ponselku hingga jatuh ke lantai.

"_Verdamnt_! Kenapa di saat seperti ini ponsel ku harus mati?" makiku kesal. Rasa bersalah dan frustasi mulai membebani pikiranku. Perlahan namun pasti, perasaan perasaan negatif ini mulai menghancurkan harapanku. _'Bagaimana caraku menyelamatkan Katyusha dari masalah ini bila alat komunikasiku dengan abangku satu satunya terputus?'_ keluh batinku.

Ketika ku memandang wajah Katyusha yang tertidur di sampingku, sekelebat rasa bersalah segera menghampiriku. Tanpa kusadari, tangan kiriku segera menggenggam tangan kanannya erat erat. Entah kenapa rasanya tak ingin kulepas lagi. _'Badai masih belum berlalu, Katyusha…Kumohon tetaplah bertahan bersamaku sampai akhir'_ batinku galau di tengah amukan badai malam ini.

Bersambung

* * *

Maaf kepanjangan…ini memang chapter yang kekanakan m(_ _)m

Untuk lagu yang dinyanyikan Ludwig, lagu nya memang bener bener ada. Judulnya Der Donner Song atawa The Thunder Song alias Lagu Petir/Guntur (silakan liat di youtube). Liriknya ane adaptasikan secara bebas dari bahasa Jerman ke bahasa Indonesia pake Google translate dengan berbagai macam perubahan sana sini cuz lirik aslinya sangat gak sopan sekali (banyak swear words). Maaf kalo hasilnya jelek banget n membosankan. Saatnya pindah setting ke daerah baru. Makasih.


	11. Chapter 10 Pangeran dari Timur

**Perhatian**: Seluruh cerita Hetalia yang ada di dalam fanfiction ini adalah murni fiksi dengan setting Alternate Universe di mana mereka tidak dianggap sebagai sebuah entitas Negara, melainkan sebagai individu yang memiliki kehidupan pribadi dan emosi layaknya manusia. Cerita ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan kisah Hetalia pada serial aslinya. Di dalamnya juga terdapat crack pairing Ger/Ukr atau Ludwig x Katyusha. Bila ada kesamaan nama atau tempat di dunia nyata, itu hanya kebetulan. Terima kasih atas perhatiannya. Selamat membaca.

* * *

Disclaimer: Hetalia – Hidekazu Himaruya

Pairing: Ger/Ukr

Genre: Drama/Family/Romance

Rating: T

**604.080 detik**

Chapter 10: Pangeran Dari Timur

Katyusha POV

Jumat

Dini hari

_DRAP DRAP DRAP_ "Huff…huff…huff" langkah lariku dengan cepat kupacu. Degup dadaku bergemuruh kencang menderu. Peluh tak hentinya membasahi sekujur tubuhku. Ketakutan dan kegelisahan menghantui ayunan kedua kakiku. Celakanya, duri duri semak belukar yang ada di tengah hutan itu merobek robek ujung rok ku. Tak kupedulikan hal itu demi menghindari kejaran kedua orang pengejarku yang berlari mengekoriku.

"KATYUSHA! JANGAN LARI KAU!" Teriak pria pertama yang hampir saja menangkapku. Andai gelap malam tidak mengganggu pengelihatanku, mungkin saat ini aku bisa dengan jelas memandang wajahnya. Sayangnya tak kupedulikan hal itu demi menyelamatkan nyawaku.

"KATYA, SAYANG! JANGAN TAKUT PADAKU!" Teriak pria kedua yang juga mengejarku.

_BRAK_ Aku jatuh tersungkur menabrak sebongkah batu di antara semak belukar yang menghalangi langkah lariku di pagi buta itu. Rasa sakit mulai menyerang kaki kananku yang terkilir karena kejadian tadi. Diriku hanya bisa meringis kesakitan dibuatnya tanpa bisa beranjak pergi dari posisiku yang tidak menguntungkan saat ini.

"Kena kau!" seru seseorang yang mencengkeram kedua pergelangan tanganku dari belakang seperti cara seorang polisi menahan pelaku kejahatan.

"Lepaskan aku!" rontaku seraya berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman pria itu. Di bawah sinar bulan purnama yang cahayanya tak seberapa terang itu, kuberanikan diriku untuk menoleh ke belakang demi mengetahui siapa lawanku.

Sungguh saat itu aku sangat terperanjat melihat sosok pria berambut pirang dengan tatanan acak acakan dan beralis tebal itu menahanku dalam posisi seperti ini. "K…Kirkland?" sahutku dengan tubuh yang gemetaran.

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu! Jangan membantah!" Perintahnya tegas sembari membalikkan tubuhku hingga diriku bisa dengan jelas memandang sosoknya, sementara tangan kanannya membekap bibirku.

"Hei, jangan ganggu Katya ku, Kirkland!" bentak seorang pria lain yang berdiri di belakang Arthur Kirkland. Pada saat yang sama, bibirku terus meronta ronta tak berdaya di dalam bekapan tangan pria yang menjadi pemilik saham perusahaan terkemuka _**Blue Star Electricity**_. Sayangnya, pria berbola mata hazel itu sama sekali tidak memberiku kesempatan untuk bicara.

"Jangan ganggu aku! Aku punya kepentingan dengan wanita ini!" amuknya pada lawan bicaranya yang masih belum kukenali itu.

"Silakan berbicara dengannya, tapi jangan perlakukan Katya ku dengan cara seperti itu" balas pria yang wajah dan tubuhnya masih diselimuti oleh bayang bayang gelap malam. Aku berharap cahaya bulan bisa menampakkan dengan jelas sosok pria itu sehingga aku dapat berterima kasih atas segala pembelaannya.

"BERISIK! Aku tahu kau adalah sainganku! Tapi jangan sekali sekali menyentuh target yang sudah ku klaim terlebih dahulu, Sadiq Adnan!" jawab Arthur Kirkland tanpa bisa sedikitpun menutupi rasa kesalnya. _'Sadiq Adnan? Jangan jangan dia…pria aneh yang tadi pagi kutemui?'_ pikirku gelisah sekaligus diselimuti oleh terror ketakutan yang mendalam.

"Targetmu? Katya BUKAN TARGETMU, Kirkland! DIA ADALAH MILIKKU SEORANG!" balas Sadiq yang tak kalah geram. "ENYAHKAN TANGANMU DARINYA!" dalam sekejap layangan tendangan tepat mendarat ke sisi kiri tubuh Kirkland hingga pria yang sedari tadi menahanku itu terhempas jauh semak semak belukar yang ada di sebelahku.

"Katya sayang, apa kau tidak apa apa?" ujar pria itu sembari melepas kaca mata hitamnya dan menyingkirkan topi koboi yang sempat menghalangi pandangannya. Cahaya bulan malam itu menimpa wajahnya hingga bisa kulihat kulit kecoklatannya dan rambut hitamnya yang dicukur pendek sekali. Dari kalimat yang dialamatkannya padaku, tak terdengar sedikitpun keinginan untuk melukaiku….yang kurasakan justru perhatian yang dia tampakkan padaku saat ini persis seperti perhatian yang dia tunjukkan padaku tadi pagi.

Sayangnya, aku sudah terlanjur ketakutan dengan apapun atau siapapun yang berhubungan dengan perusahaan energi dari luar desa ini. Kepercayaanku dengan terang terangan telah mereka nodai demi kepentingan mereka sendiri. Bagaimanapun juga logikaku sama sekali tidak bisa menerima kebaikannya dengan mudah meski saat ini pria bernama Sadiq sedang membelaku.

"A…aku tidak apa apa" jawabku seraya menghindari tatapan kedua bola mata cokelatnya yang sekilas menampakkan kekhawatiran mendalam. "Pergilah! Jangan dekati aku lagi!" lanjutku seraya merayap mundur menjauhi sosok pria berjanggut tipis itu.

"Katya ku Sayang…Jangan pergi! Aku adalah pangeran yang telah diutus oleh para Dewa Kahyangan untuk melindungimu…percayalah!" jawabnya dengan nada memelas. Dengan sigap kedua tangannya yang kekar itu memegang kedua lenganku dan berusaha membantuku untuk beranjak dari posisiku saat ini. Entah kenapa rasanya tubuh ini seolah tak sanggup mengelak dari pria itu hingga diriku mau mendengar dan terbujuk oleh kata katanya meski hatiku masih belum mau menerima kebaikan hati yang ditawarkannya.

_BUAK _"KEPARAT!" teriakan penuh amarah dari Kirkland membunuh senyapnya malam itu, sementara kepalan tinjunya mendarat tepat di pipi Sadiq hingga Sadiq terjungkal mencium tanah.

"KYAAA!" teriakku panik melihat darah segar mengucur dari hidung Sadiq. Diriku yang tak tahan melihat kejadian penuh kekerasan malam itu segera menutup kedua mataku seadanya dengan kedua tanganku. Untungnya ketika kubuka kedua mataku, keadaan keduanya masih baik baik saja.

"Baiklah kalau kau menginginkan pertarungan denganku, Kirkland!" tantang Sadiq dengan penuh percaya diri sembari berusaha untuk berdiri kembali. Pria jangkung itu segera mengeluarkan sebuah pisau lipat kecil dari saku jasnya dan memasang kuda kuda pertahanan untuk mengantisipasi gerakan lawannya.

"Bah! Cuma segitu pertahananmu, Sadiq?" balas Kirkland seraya membuang ludah di hadapan Sadiq. "Aku terlalu kuat untuk kau lukai dengan pisau lipat kecilmu itu" ejeknya dalam senyum seringai.

"Kita lihat saja, Kirkland! HEEAAAA!" teriakan perang segera dikumandangkan oleh Sadiq yang kemudian disambut oleh pukulan Kirkland. Keduanya tampak saling bertukar pukulan dan tendangan tanpa henti, sesekali serangan pisau lipat Sadiq menggores tubuh lawannya hingga diriku yang menyaksikan hal itu dari jauh tak sanggup untuk melihatnya lagi.

Ketika kedua seteru itu sedang sibuk berjibaku, aku berusaha untuk mengendap ngendap melarikan diri dari mereka. Dengan sedikit berjinjit dan berusaha untuk semaksimal mungkin tidak mengeluarkan suara, aku segera menjauhi kedua orang itu sejauh jauhnya.

_JLEB_ sesuatu dengan cepat melayang melewati wajahku dan saat ini benda itu menancap tepat pada batang pohon yang ada di sebelahku.

"KYAAA!" teriakku kaget, namun buru buru kututup mulutku agar tidak menimbulkan keributan baru. Ketika kuperhatikan benda yang menancap di pohon itu, aku tak menyangka benda itu adalah senjata milik Sadiq. _'Ya Tuhan…pisau lipat itu!'_ seru hatiku yang sangat kaget dengan keberadaan pisau lipat yang saat ini terlempar jauh dari pemiliknya. Sayangnya, sang pemilik pisau lipat itu benar benar seperti melupakan benda kepunyaannya karena masih terlarut dalam perkelahian tanpa akhir dengan seterunya.

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, tangan kiriku segera menyambar gagang pisau lipat itu dan membebaskannya dari batang pohon tempatnya tertancap. Dengan menggunakan pisau lipat itu, kupotong ujung rokku yang tadinya panjang menjuntai hingga panjangnya saat ini tak lebih dari lututku. Diri ini yang sudah merasa risih dengan perkelahian kekanakan di antara Sadiq Adnan dan Arthur Kirkland sesegera mungkin berlari menjauh dari mereka yang ada di sana sambil membawa pisau lipat milik Sadiq.

"Hei, Jangan lari!" teriak kedua orang lelaki itu secara bersamaan. _'Celaka! Mereka sudah mengetahui pelarianku! Aku harus cepat kabur dari hadapan mereka'_ pikirku gelisah. Dengan kecepatan penuh, kupacu kecepatan lariku hingga titik maksimum yang bisa kuraih meski kakiku baru saja terkilir. Akan tetapi, staminaku yang begitu buruk ini tak mampu untuk mendukung keinginanku yang begitu menggebu gebu ini. Alhasil, diriku hanya bisa bersembunyi di balik pohon pohon rindang yang ditutupi tebalnya semak belukar yang ada di hutan itu demi mengumpulkan nafas dan memulihkan kembali staminaku.

Kusaksikan kedua pria itu tampak kebingungan mencari cari sosokku di sekitar hutan itu dengan menyusuri tebalnya semak semak yang ada di tempat ini. Dengan penuh fokus dan antisipasi tinggi, aku terus mengawasi mereka dari tempat persembunyianku seraya mempersiapkan pisau lipat itu dalam genggaman tangan kananku. Meski tanganku gemetaran, air mataku menetes dalam keheningan dan seluruh tubuhku dipenuhi oleh keringat, aku tetap tidak gentar dan tak akan menyerahkan diriku pada kedua orang itu apapun alasannya.

Sepuluh menit berlalu, keduanya tampak pergi meneruskan pencariannya ke tempat yang lain. Diriku yang sedari tadi sempat lama menahan nafas dan gemetaran karena ketakutan, merasa begitu lega karena dua orang pria yang memburuku tadi sudah berlalu. Namun tiba tiba tubuhku serasa kehilangan keseimbangan karena menginjak tumpukan kerikil dan bebatuan yang ada di bawah pijakan bootsku.

_KRASAK_ "KYAAA!" Tubuhku yang kehilangan keseimbangan segera tergelincir ke arah belakang dan terguling guling pada landainya tanjakan tanah yang begitu tinggi.

_SRAK SRAK_ entah sudah berapa puluh kali tubuhku terguling hingga akhirnya mencapai dasar tanjakan. Rasa sakit yang begitu luar biasa serasa menghujam seluruh tubuhku. Rasanya aku sudah tak kuasa lagi untuk bangkit dari tidurku. _'Tuhan…kemalangan macam apa yang telah terjadi padaku saat ini?'_ rintih batinku. Air mataku yang tak kuasa kutahan sedari tadi segera kulepaskan saat itu juga.

Dalam kegalauan dan rasa sakit yang begitu perih itu, cahaya matahari dari ufuk timur datang menghampiri wajahku. Kilau cahayanya yang indah menerangi suasana hutan yang sepi ini. Di tengah kilau cahaya matahari terbit, kulihat sosok adikku Ivan berdiri di hadapanku dan tersenyum seraya mengulurkan tangannya padaku. Kuterima uluran tangannya dan mulai bangkit dari keterpurukanku.

"Ivan, kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanyaku yang terkejut dengan kehadirannya. Namun adikku yang selalu tersenyum ramah itu sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Sestra, ayo main petak umpet!" ajaknya riang, tingkah lakunya sama sekali tidak mencerminkan kelakuan seorang pria berusia 28 tahun, melainkan seperti anak kecil berusia 5 tahun. Hal ini mengingatkanku pada Lutz…

'_Ya! Lutz…aku harus segera pulang ke desa sebelum dirinya kelaparan dan kehausan di rumah sendirian'_ pikirku khawatir. Diriku yang sedari tadi sempat ingin menyerah dengan keadaan segera mengubah pikiranku dan bangkit dari ketidak berdayaanku. Sementara itu, Ivan yang berkelakuan kekanakan mulai bertingkah mencari cari perhatianku dengan berlari meninggalkanku.

"Sestra! Ayo kejar aku!" teriaknya sembari berlari menuju ke ufuk timur.

"Tunggu aku, Ivan!" Sahutku dari kejauhan.

Dengan menyeret langkah kakiku yang sempat terkilir, aku berjalan menuju ke arah cahaya matahari ke mana Ivan berlari. Diri ini pun juga membawa sejuta harap untuk bisa kembali ke desa yang kucintai.

Setelah berjalan beberapa kilometer dengan menyusuri rimbunnya hutan, betapa terkejutnya diriku ketika mendapati akhir dari arah perjalananku. Tiada jalan yang membentang di hadapanku melainkan sebuah jurang yang curam dan batu batu karang yang berjejer membentuk gugusan karang pemecah ombak…sementara di bawahnya terbentang lautan luas tak berbatas.

'_Jurang? Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana aku bisa pulang kembali ke desaku?'_ batinku khawatir. _'Tak mungkin aku kembali lagi ke tempat tadi…pasti mereka sekarang masih memburuku'_ pikirku bimbang.

"IVAN! DI MANA KAU? KENAPA KAU TINGGALKAN AKU DI SINI SENDIRIAN?" teriakku dengan harapan agar Ivan segera menemuiku dan membawaku pergi dari tempat yang sunyi nan mencekam seperti ini. Senyap. Aku bahkan tak sanggup mendeteksi keberadaan Ivan di sekitar tempat itu.

Dalam kebimbangan dan keputusasaan tersebut, kuberanikan diriku untuk berteriak keras keras meminta bantuan, sayangnya tak seorangpun mendengar teriakanku, bahkan tak satupun makhluk hidup melintas di sekitar tempatku berdiri saat ini.

Sunyi…hanya angin dingin yang berhembus sampai menusuk rasa kesepian yang ada di dalam hatiku. Setelah beberapa jam lamanya aku berada di tengah kehampaan tersebut, diriku hanya bisa meringkuk dan menangis menyesali nasib burukku. Sayup sayup kudengar deburan ombak lautan yang ada di dasar jurang seolah memanggil namaku. Kuberanikan diriku untuk berjalan menuju tepi jurang dan melihat dasar jurang yang dihiasi deburan ombak lautan biru tak bertepi.

'_Kapankah kemalangan dan kesepian batinku ini akan berakhir?'_ ratap hatiku. _'Aku sudah terlalu letih'_ keluhku. Entah setan apa yang merasuki pikiranku…pisau lipat yang sedari tadi kusimpan di dalam kantung rok ku segera kuhunuskan kembali.

'_Andai aku sekarang meninggalkan dunia ini, apakah aku akan terbebas dari kemalangan, rasa kesepian dan ketakutan yang mencekam ini?'_ bisik hatiku yang sudah mencapai ambang batas depresi. Hati yang sudah diliputi rasa kecewa, kesepian, ketakutan dan kesedihan yang mendalam telah membimbing kedua tanganku untuk segera mengakhiri hidupku yang sia sia ini melalui perantara jasa pisau lipat yang saat ini kugenggam.

Kuarahkan ujung pisau lipat yang sangat tajam itu ke arah perutku seraya membisikkan kalimat terakhir "Ibu…Ayah…tolong maafkan anakmu yang tidak berguna ini" rintihku dalam tangis.

Belum sempat diriku menghujamkan pisau itu ke perutku, tiba tiba dari belakang sesosok tangan yang kekar menahan usahaku dengan mencengkeram kedua tanganku. Aku berusaha memberontak dari kuasanya. Sayangnya, kurasakan cengkeraman kedua tangannya begitu kuat hingga aku tak sanggup menusukkan pisau lipat ke tujuan yang sebenarnya.

"Sestra…jangan gegabah…aku masih ada di sini untuk bersamamu" ujar seseorang bersuara bass yang tepat berada di belakangku saat ini. Meski diriku tak bisa melihat dengan jelas sosok pria itu, bisa kurasakan bahwa tubuhnya begitu tinggi…dadanya bidang sehingga diriku yang saat ini berada di dalam rengkuhannya terasa begitu kecil dan ringkih bagai seorang bayi yang berada di dalam pelukan ibunya.

"Si…siapa kau? Kenapa kau memanggilku dengan sebutan 'Sestra'? Kau bukan Ivan, kan?" tanyaku kebingungan atas segala sikapnya yang sok akrab. Selama ini hanya Ivan dan Natalya saja yang boleh memanggilku dengan sebutan akrab semacam itu! Bukan orang lain.

"Hmm…apa Sestra Katya lupa dengan diriku?" tanyanya dengan nada manja. "Tolong pandang aku dengan kedua bola mata indahmu itu, Sestra…pandanglah aku sebagai cinta sejatimu" perintahnya lembut seraya menempelkan pipinya tepat di pipi kiriku.

Ketika kutolehkan kepalaku, aku sungguh sangat kaget mengetahui identitas lawan bicaraku saat ini. Kedua bola mata warna biru terang bagai lautan miliknya menyambut pandangan mataku…bibir tipisnya menyunggingkan senyuman nakal ke arahku…rambut pirang klimis yang disisir ke belakang memancarkan kewibawaannya sebagai seorang eksekutif muda dari perusahaan ternama di dunia…bau _musk_ yang bercampur dengan kayu manis melengkapi aroma maskulin dari tubuhnya…sungguh percampuran imaji yang membingungkan, misterius sekaligus indah yang pernah ditangkap oleh seluruh panca inderaku. Baru kali ini aku bertemu dengan sosoknya dalam citra yang begitu indah dari dekat sampai sampai aku tak sanggup berkata apa apa selain menganga tercengang. Tak sanggup pandangan mata ini lari dari kedua bola matanya.

'_Ti…tidak…ini bohong! Dia tidak mungkin bisa tampak seindah ini di mataku! Dia adalah musuhku!'_ bantah logikaku yang masih belum bisa menerima keberadaan pria lain usai Feliks yang pergi mencampakkanku. Celakanya, tak satupun dari organ tubuhku mau menuruti sanggahan dari alur kesadaran logikaku…termasuk perasaanku sendiri.

Kondisi ini bahkan diperparah lagi ketika ujung kedua hidung kami saling beradu dan bersentuhan…aku bahkan bisa merasakan desah nafasnya yang begitu familiar…hal yang mengingatkanku pada bayang bayang seorang pria telanjang yang ada di dalam mimpiku sebelumnya.

"A…apa Tuan…pernah ada di mimpiku…sebelumnya?" tanyaku kikuk.

"Tentu saja…sampai kapanpun diriku akan hidup di dalam mimpi mimpimu, kita akan selalu bersama selamanya" ujarnya seraya melingkarkan lengan kirinya pada pinggangku. Diri ini yang tergoda pada ketampanan dan kata manisnya tak sanggup lagi meronta di dalam dekapan tubuhnya yang hangat dan desah nafasnya yang menggoda. Bahkan kedua tanganku yang masih menggenggam pisau lipat itu sudah jatuh lemas kehilangan daya hingga akhirnya pisau lipat itupun jatuh ke tangannya.

Hampir saja dirinya mencuri ciuman dari bibirku kalau saja logikaku tidak segera memerintahkan kepalaku untuk mengelak dari bibir tipisnya yang indah dan tak sabar menunggu untuk dinikmati itu. _'Ya Tuhan…apa aku sudah jatuh cinta pada musuhku sendiri? Ini GILA!'_ pikirku penuh rasa bersalah dan kecewa.

"Su…sudah…sudah cukup! Jangan…tolong jangan goda aku lagi!" protesku di tengah degupan jantung yang bergemuruh begitu keras di dadaku dan rasa panas membara yang memenuhi seluruh permukaan kulit tubuhku.

"Janganlah menegelak dari takdirmu, Sestra" tutur salah satu paman dari Lutz Beilschmidt ini sembari membenamkan wajahnya ke tengkuk sebelah kiri leherku. Deru nafas yang menggebu dan ciuman bibirnya yang menghujam leherku membuatku tak sanggup berkata apa apa lagi selain mengerang…di antara rasa risih, marah, benci dan…

Kugigit bibir bawahku dengan sekuat tenaga agar erangan suaraku tak terdengar olehnya. Aku yang sudah tak sanggup lagi menahan siksaan yang begitu kejam ini bertekad untuk mengakhiri serangan cabul yang dia lakukan padaku. Dengan sekuat tenaga kugerakkan tangan kananku untuk merebut kembali pisau lipat yang ada di dalam genggamannya. Namun, usahaku ini tak sanggup menandingi besarnya tenaga dan kekuatan cengkeraman tangannya pada pisau lipat itu. Alih alih merebut pisau itu kembali, justru tangan kananku saat ini malah terpenjara oleh tangan kirinya yang menahan setiap gerakan yang kubuat.

Sementara itu, tangan kiriku yang masih bebas berusaha untuk memprotes tindakannya dengan menjambak rambutnya. Sayang sekali, jambakanku bukannya menghentikan setiap aksi cabulnya padaku, malah justru membuatnya semakin bergairah dan tertantang.

"Sestra…tak kusangka kau sangat menginginkannya lebih daripada ini" ujarnya penuh percaya diri dari balik tengkuk leherku. "Baiklah, akan kujawab tantanganmu ini dengan sangat memuaskan" lanjut pria mesum itu dalam tawa puas.

"BER…BERHEN…AHHH" belum sempat aku menyelesaikan kalimat perintahku, di luar perkiraanku, tangan kanannya yang menggenggam pisau lipat itu berusaha meraba raba area dadaku dengan menggunakan pisau lipat sementara bibirnya masih menjajah seluruh leherku. Aksi ujung pisau lipat yang digenggamnya itu telah mencopot satu per satu kancing baju di sekitar dadaku hingga bisa kurasakan ujung pisau lipat itu menyentuh permukaan kulit dadaku. Meski sudah kugigit bagian bawah bibirku, aku tetap tak sanggup menahan erangan dari bibirku. Bulir bulir air mataku seketika tumpah membasahi pipiku mengingat ketidakberdayaanku sekaligus rasa bersalahku karena secara tidak langsung aku begitu…menikmatinya.

Kututup kedua mataku rapat rapat, kugigit bibir bawahku dengan kuat dan aku mulai memanjatkan doa pada Tuhan di dalam hati. _'Ya Tuhan…kumohon jangan biarkan hamba Mu ini menjadi pendosa karena terbuai oleh godaan orang asing yang baru saja dikenal…kirimkanlah pertolongan Mu pada hamba Mu yang begitu nista ini, Tuhanku!'_ ratap hatiku yang sesungguhnya menangis lebih keras.

_BUGH_ tiba tiba dari arah samping, seseorang memukul wajah Ludwig Beilschmidt yang sedang asyik memaksaku bercumbu.

"_SCHISSE!_ Siapa yang berani mengangguku, hah?" umpat Ludwig.

"JAHAT! SESTRA JAHAT!" teriak si penyerang itu yang tak lain adalah Ivan, adikku. "Kenapa Sestra justru bermesraan dengan pria busuk ini? Kenapa Sestra berhenti main petak umpet denganku demi pria kotor ini?" tuduh Ivan yang masih terkejut tak percaya demi melihat kejadian mesum yang aku dan Ludwig lakukan tadi. Demi melihat ekspresi kecewanya sekaligus kemarahan meluap luap yang terpampang di wajahnya, aku merasa begitu kotor ketika diriku menyadari bahwa sejak tadi sebagian dari diriku pun sempat menikmati cumbuan yang diberikan oleh Ludwig padaku.

"Ti…tidak, Ivan! Aku tidak sedang bermesraan dengannya! Ini…ini salah paham! Biar aku jelaskan!" ucapku panik sekaligus ketakutan.

"Hei! Siapa kau? Berani beraninya menghardik Sestra Katya belahan jiwaku!" klaim Ludwig penuh emosi sementara tubuhnya terus mendekapku erat erat.

"AKU…AKU BENCI SESTRA! HARUSNYA SESTRA MALU PADA AYAH DAN IBU DI SURGA! SESTRA BUKAN KAKAKKU LAGI!" teriak Ivan penuh kebencian.

"Tunggu! Jangan marah dulu, Ivan! Di…dia…dia bukan siapa siapa…" belaku dengan sekuat tenaga.

Sayangnya pembelaanku sungguh terlambat. Ivan yang sudah sakit hati dan merasa kecewa dengan tindakanku malah mendorong tubuhku dan Ludwig ke arah tepi jurang sehingga kami berdua jatuh menuju dasar jurang. Di tengah kerasnya angin dan deburan ombak lautan, samudera pun sepertinya enggan menerima dosa kami.

"KYAAAAAA, IVAAAANNNN!"

_BYUR_ tubuh kami berdua pun jatuh ke dalam lautan yang gelap dan dalam itu.

'_Kumohon…maafkan aku, Ivan…adikku tersayang'_ rintih bantinku untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

* * *

"IVAANNNNN!"

Secara refleks kedua mataku terbelalak dan tubuhku segera bangkit dari peraduan. Peluh mengucur dari dahi sampai kedua kakiku. Nafasku pun tersengal sengal karena dihantui oleh bayang bayang kejadian mimpi yang terasa begitu nyata.

Ketika ku perhatikan sekitarku, aku hanya mendapati ruang kamarku seperti biasanya. Sementara itu, di sebelahku kudapati sosok Lutz kecil yang masih terlelap dalam alam mimpinya. _'Syukurlah…syukurlah itu hanya mimpi belaka'_ ujar batinku lega. Di tengah rasa lega dan kesyukuran itu, kedua mataku masih tak bisa beranjak dari sosok Lutz yang sedang tertidur.

'_Dia…tak salah lagi dia adalah seorang Beilschmidt…'_ ucap batinku. _'Apakah mimpi yang kualami tadi adalah sebuah pertanda bahwa aku harus berhati hati pada keluarga Beilschmidt?'_ pikirku penuh kebimbangan.

Demi menyaksikan wajah Lutz kecil yang tak berdosa, semua pikiran negatifku pada anggota keluarga Beilschmidt pun sedikit sirna. _'Mungkin para Beilschmidt senior sangat berbahaya bagiku, tapi…Lutz hanyalah anak kecil yang tak berdosa…aku tak berhak untuk menghakiminya'_ pikirku yakin. _'Tapi…kenapa Ivan, adikku sendiri begitu tega mencelakakan diriku dalam mimpi burukku tadi? Apakah ini suatu pertanda buruk?'_ batinku gundah.

Di tengah kegundahan pikiranku atas bayang bayang mimpi buruk tadi tentang Ivan adikku, tiba tiba seseorang dari luar rumahku mengetuk ngetuk pintu rumahku dengan sangat tergesa gesa. Jam masih menunjukkan pukul empat pagi…_'Ada apa gerangan seseorang bertamu pada waktu seperti ini?'_ pikirku kebingungan. Secepat kilat, diriku segera membuka pintu masuk rumahku dan mendapati Pak Aleksei berdiri di depan pintu rumahku dengan tatapan sedih. Pria itu tampak basah kuyup karena hujan yang tidak bersedia berhenti malam itu.

"Pak Aleksei?" seruku terkejut.

"Katyusha! Nenek Irina! Beliau sedang sekarat dan aku diminta untuk memanggilmu demi menemuinya sekarang di Klinik Dokter Belle" jawab pria itu dalam raut ekspresi yang memancarkan kekhawatiran dan ketergesaan.

"Ba…baiklah. A…aku akan bersiap dahulu" jawabku yang masih kaget dengan berita menyedihkan ini. Tanpa menunggu waktu lama lagi, diriku segera masuk ke dalam kamarku untuk mengambil jaket, syal dan payung milikku. Ketika diriku akan segera bersiap untuk pergi, tak kusangka Lutz terbangun dari tidurnya dan menatapku dengan tatapan keheranan.

"Mau ke mana?" tanyanya yang masih sedikit mengantuk.

"A…aku akan segera ke klinik untuk menjenguk Nenek Irina yang sedang sekarat" jawabku. "Kau mau ikut?" tawarku yang sebenarnya tak tega meninggalkan anak ini sendirian di rumah. Lutz hanya mengangguk kecil dan menatap mataku dengan tatapan memelas.

"Baiklah! Ayo kita segera bergegas, Pak Aleksei sudah menunggu kita di depan rumah" perintahku tegas.

* * *

Angin malam berhembus kuat pada dini hari itu…sementara rintik rintik hujan masih membasahi pagi yang masih gelap di bumi Ruslaville ini. Dengan penuh ketergesaan, diriku dan Pak Aleksei berjuang berlari di jalan setapak yang becek itu. Lutz yang masih kecil dengan terpaksa harus kugendong karena beratnya medan jalanan yang masih becek dan penuh bebatuan. Kira kira 300 meter dari halaman depan klinik, aku sungguh tercengang ketika menyaksikan begitu banyaknya orang orang desa Ruslaville berdiri berjejalan di halaman klinik.

"Pak, apa mereka juga sedang menjenguk Nenek Irina?" tanyaku pada Pak Aleksei yang berjalan dengan langkah panjang hingga mendahuluiku.

"Tentu saja! Kehilangan Nenek Irina juga sama saja dengan kehilangan pemimpin di Ruslaville ini dan mereka juga memanfaatkan situasi ini untuk menyuarakan aspirasi mereka" jawabnya dalam nafas yang sedikit tersengal sengal.

"Dari se begitu banyaknya orang yang menjenguknya, kenapa justru Beliau ingin menemuiku?" gumamku keheranan.

"Entahlah! Nenek Irina hanya berpesan bahwa kau adalah satu satunya orang yang harus ditemuinya sebelum ajal menjemputnya" ujarnya seraya menghentikan langkahnya ketika kami semua telah mencapai kerumunan massa yang berdiri di halaman klinik itu.

"Katyusha, kita akan menembus kerumunan manusia ini dan menuju ke kamar rawat Nenek Irina dengan cepat" tutur Pak Aleksei dengan serius. "Aku hanya memintamu untuk tidak mempedulikan orang orang yang mengajakmu berinteraksi, kau paham kan?" pesannya singkat.

"Baiklah, aku paham" anggukku mantap. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, kami bertiga segera berjalan menembus kerumunan manusia tersebut yang meneriakkan kalimat kalimat yang terdengar sedikit diskriminatif [USIR PARA PENDATANG TAK DIKENAL] dan slogan [TUTUP RUSLAVILLE DARI AKSES DUNIA LUAR]. Di antara gelombang protes dan kekesalan warga tersebut, aku hanya bisa menangis sedih dan mengurut dada karena keadaan genting yang semakin ricuh tak menentu di desa ku yang dahulu begitu damai ini.

"Ka…Katyusha" panggilan lirih sang Nenek terdengar begitu pilu di telingaku. Sang nenek anggota tetua dewan kehormatan adat di desa ini tampak begitu lemah lunglai tak berdaya di kasur kamar klinik…padahal sejatinya, dirinya adalah nenek yang ceria, bersemangat dan tangguh dalam menghadapi berbagai macam masalah di desa ini.

Aku yang berdiri di balik barisan para anggota tetua dewan kehormatan adat desa Ruslaville lainnya segera berjalan maju menuju ke arah pembaringan sang nenek seraya melepas Lutz dari gendonganku. Dalam rasa penuh iba ketika melihat sang nenek terbaring dengan alat bantu pernafasan yang terpasang di sekitar mulut dan hidungnya, kuraih tangan kiri Beliau yang dingin dan mengenggamnya erat erat.

"Katya, cucuku…sebelum ajal menjemputku, aku…ingin kau memiliki kembali…tongkat peninggalan ibumu ini" tuturnya sembari menyerahkan sebuah tongkat tua yang ada di dalam genggaman tangan kanannya padaku. Diriku yang menerima tongkat lambang kekuasaan tetua adat desa ini merasa sangat tidak nyaman karena diriku belum pantas untuk menerima posisi sepenting itu, apalagi aku….

"A…aku…aku masih belum pantas untuk menerima tongkat matahari ini, Nek" bantahku dalam gundah. "La…lagipula…aku belum pernah menikah…ja…jadi…posisi ini bukanlah yang tepat untukku" lanjutku penuh sesal dan rasa bersalah pada seluruh tetua adat yang ada di sana.

"To…tongkat ini…hanya kutitipkan padamu…sampai kau sudah…menikah dan siap…menjalankan posisimu…sebagai penggantiku…dan ibumu…di masa…depan" jawabnya dalam nafas yang terputus putus.

"Ta…tapi, bukankah itu artinya jumlah tetua adat berkurang sampai waktunya aku siap menduduki jabatanku? Apakah itu tidak melanggar ketentuan desa?" bantahku penuh kekhawatiran. Nenek Irina yang mendengar kekhawatiranku itu hanya bisa mengangguk mahfum.

"Jangan khawatir…para tetua adat lainnya…sudah…menyetujui keputusanku…lagipula…tongkat ini…seharusnya hanya…bisa dimiliki oleh…keturunan Braginski" nafasnya yang terputus putus itu semakin membuatku merasa bersalah karena memintanya untuk menjelaskan segala alasan keputusannya padaku. "Aku sendiri…sudah memiliki….lambang…sebagai…tetua adat…yaitu…gelang matahari ini" ucapnya seraya menunujukkan gelang perak bertahtakan ukiran matahari dan batu giok disekelilingnya.

Air mataku kembali menetes ketika mendengar keputusan Beliau yang dengan penuh kepercayaan memberikanku mandat untuk menjaga tongkat keramat ini sampai waktunya tiba. Dan itu artinya, aku harus segera menikah untuk menjaga keseimbangan politik dalam susunan tetua dewan adat. _'Tapi…apakah aku mampu untuk mendapatkan tambatan jiwaku dalam waktu yang begtu singkat dan genting seperti ini?'_ batinku galau.

"Jangan menangis…" ujar sang nenek sembari menyeka air mataku. "Katya, cucuku…jadilah seperti…bunga matahari…dia tidak…dipuja manusia…karena kecantikannya….tapi karena kemanfaatannya…pada manusia…dan makhluk…hidup lainnya" tutur lembut sang nenek yang menghangatkan jiwaku.

"Ta…tapi…aku merasa diriku tak berguna, Nek…hiks…hiks" balasku dalam isakan tangis. "Bahkan diriku tak sanggup untuk mendapatkan suami karena kebodohanku sendiri…hiks…hiks…hiks" lanjutku dalam linangan air mata yang menyiratkan rasa bersalah ini.

"Cari…segera…carilah dewa…Helios…carilah…mataharimu sendiri! Jadilah…jadilah…peri air Clytia…yang tak hentinya…menatap…sang dewa…meski…dia sadar…cintanya tak pernah…dianggap" pesannya dalam suara yang terbata bata.

"Hiks…tapi…bukankah akhirnya peri Clytia dikutuk menjadi bunga matahari dan hanya bisa menatap ke arah matahari saja…hiks…hiks?" sanggahku yang masih belum yakin pada kebenaran mitos dan kepastian masa depanku yang begitu suram ini.

"Justru…justru karena…Clytia menjadi…bunga matahari lah…dia…akhirnya…bisa membuktikan…cinta sejatinya…pada Helios…dan Helios…akhirnya…menganugerahinya…cahaya cinta…yang tak terbatas…setiap hari" ujar sang nenek yang masih berusaha meyakinkanku dalam segala keterbatasannya. "Carilah cintamu…carilah…cinta yang…bisa menyinari…kehidupanmu…meski banyak…halangan…menerpamu…cucuku…" kata kata nenek Irina terdengar semakin lirih, sementara tangannya semakin pucat dan terasa dingin.

Sedikit demi sedikit kedua kelopak mata sang nenek mulai tertutup. Tangan kirinya yang sedari tadi menyentuh pipiku kini terbujur kaku di atas tempat tidur. Demi melihat hal menyedihkan itu, diriku menjadi semakin panik tak karuan.

"Nenek? Nenek tidak apa apa kan? Jawab aku, Nek!...hiks…hiks…hiks…NENEK!" teriakan panikku segera menyadarkan orang orang yang sedari tadi berdiri di dekatku untuk memeriksa keadaan sang nenek. Dokter Belle yang sedari tadi sibuk merawat pasien lainnya pun ikut turun tangan untuk memeriksa keadaan nenek Irina yang menjadi korban akibat aksi kekerasan yang terjadi tadi pagi.

Sayangnya tinta takdir sudah menuliskan akhir dari perjalanan hidup nenek Irina yang selama ini sudah kuanggap sebagai nenekku sendiri karena keakraban keluarga kami. Tanpa dikomandoi siapapun, kamar rawat nenek Irina yang semula begitu tenang berubah drastis dengan adanya orkestra tangisan yang secara serentak memenuhi ruangan itu. Tangisan pilu pun juga melanda kerumunan para penduduk desa Ruslaville yang sedang berdiri di halaman depan klinik.

Diriku yang masih merasa tak berguna ini hanya bisa duduk bersimpuh di pojok ruangan tak berdaya dalam tangisan sesal dan rasa bersalah yang mendalam. Dengan sangat hati hati, kulepaskan tongkat itu dari sarungnya yang terbuat dari kayu. Tongkat yang biasanya tampak begitu sederhana layaknya tongkat tua biasa, kini terlepas dari sarungnya dan menunjukkan pesona mistik dan keanggunan dari tatahan mahkota matahari di atas permukaan batang tongkat perak yang berbalutkan Kristal berlian bening berkilauan itu. Melihat keindahan itu, aku hanya bisa menangis pilu karena merasa tidak mampu untuk memenuhi harapan harapan besar baik dari orang tuaku maupun dari nenek Irina.

Lutz yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dalam masalah ini pun menyadari keadaanku yang serba menyedihkan saat ini. Tanpa berkata sepatah katapun, dirinya segera meminjamkan pundak kirinya padaku dan memelukku dari samping kananku dengan penuh rasa iba. Tak ada bahasa yang bisa kami utarakan pada saat itu selain bahasa kesedihan yang mendalam.

* * *

Pagi menjelang di bumi Ruslaville yang masih diselimuti aura duka. Langit memang sudah berhenti menangis, namun seluruh penduduk Ruslaville justru mulai menangis sedih menyaksikan pemakaman seorang tetua dari para warganya…seorang ibu dari anak anaknya….seorang nenek dari cucu cucunya…dan seorang wanita baik dari sebuah desa terhormat. Upacara prosesi pemakaman nenek Irina yang dilaksanakan di areal pemakaman yang terletak di belakang gereja berlangsung penuh haru dan raungan tangis orang orang terkasih.

Aku pun tak luput berduka dalam suasana pagi yang sangat menyedihkan itu. Dengan didampingi Lutz yang masih kugandeng dalam genggaman tangan kananku, kami datang ke acara pemakaman itu dalam balutan pakaian perkabungan khas adat milik suku Rusolav. Pakaian yang berbentuk jubah polos panjang berwarna hitam disertai dengan kerudung tipis dalam warna yang senada menambah kedukaan suasana pagi itu.

Usai prosesi pembacaan doa doa yang dipimpin oleh Pendeta Pyotr dan berakhirnya penancapan batu nisan di kuburan nenek Irina, seluruh penduduk Ruslaville yang ada di sana segera diperintahkan untuk pergi ke balai desa bersama sama demi menggelar rapat desa darurat. Aku dan Lutz pun turut menghadiri acara rapat darurat desa Ruslaville yang keadaannya semakin tidak menentu ini. Sesampainya di balai desa yang letaknya tidak jauh dari alun alun desa Ruslaville, Pak Aleksei segera memimpin acara tersebut dengan memberikan sebuah pidato yang sangat penting.

"Kepada seluruh warga Ruslaville yang sangat kami cintai. Saya, Aleksei, sebagai kepala desa Ruslaville ini dan mewakili para tetua dewan adat desa ini, ingin memberikan sebuah pengumuman penting berkaitan dengan terjadinya insiden yang menimpa desa ini dan merenggut nyawa nenek Irina yang terkasih" ujar Pak Aleksei dalam gaya bicara yang sangat penuh wibawa. Meski begitu, kami semua yang mendengar pengumuman penting dari Pak Aleksei saat ini juga dapat merasakan aura kecemasan dan kesedihan dalam ekspresi wajah yang ditampakkan olehnya yang berdiri di mimbar panggung balai desa.

"Berdasarkan aspirasi yang telah kami tampung dari warga desa sejak kemarin sore usai kejadian naas yang menimpa ladang milik Katyusha Braginski dan melalui keputusan rapat dewan adat yang telah kami gelar secara mendadak semalam, kami memutuskan untuk menutup akses Ruslaville dari dunia luar dalam jangka waktu yang belum bisa ditentukan" lanjutnya tanpa bisa menutupi rasa bersalah yang teramat dalam.

Demi mendengar hal itu, sebagian warga merasa resah dan panik atas keputusan yang tidak menguntungkan mereka sebab sebagian warga di desa ini sangat bergantung dengan kehadiran para tengkulak dari kota yang biasanya menjual hasil bumi warga ke kota. Diriku pun sangat terperanjat oleh keputusan yang sangat tiba tiba ini sebab aku tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana Lutz akan kembali ke kota Hetalienenberg bila pintu gerbang Ruslaville tertutup untuk para pendatang dari kota. Yang artinya…paman Lutz tidak akan bisa menjemput anak ini dalam jangka waktu yang tidak bisa ditentukan.

Lutz yang juga mendengar berita itu hanya menampakkan raut wajah sedih padaku. Aku yang tak tega melihat kesedihannya hanya bisa menggenggam tangan kecilnya erat erat dan mengelus kepalanya dalam rengkuhanku. Sebagian warga yang tidak bisa menerima keputusan ini segera menciptakan gelombang protes yang menyerang tetua dewan adat…termasuk Pak Aleksei yang kerepotan dibuatnya. Ruang balai desa yang semula diisi oleh warga yang begitu tertib, berubah menjadi ricuh dan tak terkendali. Dalam ketidakpastian itu, Pak Aleksei berusaha untuk menenangkan para warganya.

"TENANG SAUDARA SAUDARA! PENUTUPAN INI SIFATNYA HANYALAH SEMENTARA!" teriak Pak Aleksei yang masih kesal dengan kelakuan warganya.

"TAPI SAMPAI KAPAN?" teriak seorang pria yang berdiri di barisan paling depan di antara kerumunan warga tersebut.

"Sampai kita bisa mengusir perusahaan dari Hetalienenberg itu yang telah mengambil alih tanah ladang Katyusha Braginski dengan paksa!" jawab Pak Aleksei tegas. "Saya dan para tetua adat berharap perusahaan itu akan segera angkat kaki bila kita secara konsisten memutuskan kontak mereka dengan orang orang yang ada di luar desa" lanjutnya yakin.

"Bukankah di dalam perusahaan itu juga ada Boris cs yang juga warga kita, Bagaimana dengan mereka?" tanya seorang wanita gendut berambut kriwil yang berdiri di sebelah ku.

"Berdasarkan keputusan para tetua adat, Boris dan warga yang membela perusahaan tersebut sudah dianggap bukan warga Ruslaville lagi! Mereka tidak akan diampuni kecuali mereka berpihak pada kita!" tegas Pak Aleksei. Keputusan tersebut memicu kontroversi di antara para warga.

"Lho, bukankah tanah ladang milik Katyusha sekarang sudah jatuh ke tangan pemerintah? Lalu untuk apa kita menghukum perusahaan itu bila pemerintahlah yang sebenarnya menguasai ladang itu?" protes seorang pemuda yang kepalanya dibalut oleh perban. Sepertinya pemuda itu juga terlibat dalam aksi baku hantam kemarin di ladangku.

"Jangan terperdaya oleh kamuflase dengan embel embel nama pemerintah! Sebenarnya tanah itu tidak jatuh ke tangan pemerintah, melainkan ke tangan perusahaan lain dari Moskowita yang juga berambisi untuk melakukan proyek di desa ini!" ucap kepala desa kami dengan serius. "Jangan sampai desa ini jatuh ke dalam mulut buaya setelah terpenjara dalam cengkeraman macan! Kita harus mengusir mereka semua dari tanah keramat ini!" seru Pak Aleksei dengan berapi api.

Kalimat yang didengungkan oleh Pak Aleksei tersebut membakar semangat juang para warga untuk melindungi desa yang kami cintai ini. Sayangnya, diriku justru merasakan firasat buruk atas keputusan yang begitu gegabah dan emosional mereka meski di satu sisi aku merasa bahagia sebab mereka sangat peduli pada kelangsungan kepemilikan tanah ladangku.

"Untuk itu, kita harus segera mengadakan festival dan upacara persembahan bunga matahari esok lusa tepat pada akhir musim panas ini agar kita bisa terhindar dari marabahaya dan Tuhan selalu melindungi desa ini dari orang orang yang tamak!" seru ayah angkat dari Celine yang saat ini masih terkapar di klnik dokter Belle. Seruan itu ditanggapi dengan sorakan penuh semangat para warga desa yang ada di sana.

"Bu…bukankah hasil panen yang kita hasilkan tahun ini sangatlah sedikit dan tidak cukup untuk mengadakan festival, Pak Kepala Desa?" sela seorang gadis berambut ikal yang berdiri di pojok ruangan balai desa.

"Saya dan para tetua dewan adat sudah mempertimbangkan hal ini sebelumnya. Kami semua telah memutuskan untuk mengadakan festival dan upacara persembahan bunga matahari ini seadanya dan sesederhana mungkin tanpa melibatkan pihak dari luar desa" jawabnya penuh percaya diri.

"KITA TIDAK BOLEH MENYERAH DENGAN KEADAAN INI! KITA HARUS MELINDUNGI TANAH DESA INI DENGAN SEKUAT TENAGA YANG KITA PUNYA" kobaran kalimat penyemangat itu telah menyatukan warga desa dalam satu suara yaitu 'perang terhadap orang orang dari luar desa'. Hal ini sungguh membuatku gemetar ketakutan…aku benar benar tidak menginginkan adanya perang…aku benar benar membenci perang karena traumaku pada perang yang kurasakan sejak kecil.

_DRAP DRAP DRAP_ kudengar suara seseorang yang berlari menuju ke arah kami semua yang ada di dalam balai desa ini dengan tergesa gesa. Dari kejauhan, kulihat Toris dan seorang pemuda lainnya berlari dengan sekuat tenaga dalam ekspresi kebingungan dan khawatir. Mereka pun segera memasuki balai desa dan menyampaikan pesan penting.

"Pak Kepala Desa, tadi di depan pintu gerbang desa yang kami jaga, kami bertemu dengan sebuah mobil mewah dan memaksa kami untuk membuka gerbang. Supir mobil itupun bahkan mengancam akan menghancurkan gerbang bila kami tidak membukanya" ujar Toris dalam nafas yang terengah engah.

"USIR SAJA MEREKA!" perintah Pak Aleksei dengan kesal.

"TERLAMBAT!" seru seseorang dari luar pintu balai desa. Orang itu pun melangkah memasuki ruang balai desa yang penuh sesak.

Betapa terkejutnya diriku ketika melihat sosok Ivan dan Natalya berjalan memasuki ruangan itu dan menatap kami semua dengan tatapan keheranan. Ketika melihat kehadiran dua orang yang begitu kusayangi itu, tanpa sadar, diriku segera menghambur ke arah Ivan dan Natalya. Dengan erat, kupeluk mereka berdua penuh rasa bahagia bercampur keharuan. Diriku begitu bersyukur dengan kehadiran mereka berdua yang kuharapkan menjadi penolongku dalam menghadapi masalah ini. Adikku Ivan yang masih kesal dengan kejadian tadi segera melontarkan kalimat kalimat sinis penuh sindir pada Pak Aleksei dan tetua dewan adat.

"Sejak kapan desa ini begitu tidak ramah dan tertutup pada dunia luar? Dan sejak kapan aku dan Natalya kalian usir dari desa tanah kelahiran kami ini? Apa kami, para Braginski, bukan lagi warga desa ini?" tutur Ivan sinis. Pak Aleksei dan tetua dewan adat yang merasa malu dan bersalah pada kedua adikku segera melontarkan permohonan maafnya pada kami.

"Maafkanlah kami, Ivan…Natalya. Tentu saja kalian masih bagian dari desa ini dan…kami masih tetap menerima kedatangan kalian dengan tangan terbuka" ucap Pak Aleksei penuh sesal di hadapan seluruh warganya.

* * *

"GILA! INI GILA!" teriak Natalya dalam amarah membara. "Arthur Kirkland! Jan van Basten! Mereka harus merasakan akhir kehidupan mereka di tanganku" geram Natalya penuh kebencian dan dendam. Kedua bola mata Natalya tak berhenti memperhatikan balutan perban dan luka yang menghiasi tubuhku…hal itulah yang mungkin memicu kemarahannya pada pihak yang telah melukaiku kemarin.

"Kumohon…jangan lakukan hal hal berbahaya dan jangan berperang dengan mereka di sini" pintaku pada Natalya dengan memelas. Suasana rumahku di pagi itu benar benar memanas karena diliputi kemarahan, kebencian dan rasa dendam yang dipancarkan oleh kedua saudara kandungku usai diriku menceritakan seluruh kejadian malang yang kualami akhir akhir ini.

"Sestra…harusnya Sestra tidak mencegah kami untuk menegakkan keadilan demi Sestra. Kami akan melakukan apapun untuk melindungi kepentingan Sestra" ujar Ivan meyakinkanku.

"Tapi…tapi kumohon jangan melakukannya dengan kekerasan!" mohonku pada Ivan dan Natalya yang bisa saja berubah menjadi menakutkan ketika mereka sedang marah. "Lagipula…ini semua karena keputusan bodoh yang kuambil dulu…andai aku tidak meninggalkan ladang kita demi dia…hiks…hiks" lanjutku dalam rintihan tangis sesal.

"Sestra memang terlalu lugu! Anak manja itu hanya memanfaatkanmu, Sestra! Harusnya Keparat macam dia sudah dari dulu kuhajar sampai babak belur!" maki Natalya seraya mengepalkan tinjunya ke udara seolah sedang meninju seseorang.

"Sudahlah, Natalya….tak ada gunanya menghakimi orang yang sudah tidak tinggal di sini lagi" nasihatku demi mendinginkan emosi adik perempuanku yang gampang terbakar amarah ini. "Sekarang masalahnya adalah…pemerintah daerah sudah mengambil alih hak atas tanah kita…artinya, baik diriku dan Kirkland, kami tidak bisa mengklaim kepemilikan tanah itu lagi" sesalku.

"APA? BAHKAN PEMERINTAH JUGA?" teriak Natalya tak percaya. "Rupanya pemerintah daerah menginginkan 'revolusi' dariku" gumamnya sembari menggertakkan giginya dengan geram. "BIAR KUHAJAR MEREKA!" serunya kesal. Dengan cepat, kakinya segera berjalan menuju pintu rumah untuk keluar dan melakukan apa yang ingin dia lakukan. Baik Ivan dan diriku yang sedari tadi berada di ruang tamu itu merasakan firasat buruk, sehingga kami terpaksa menghentikan langkahnya yang penuh emosi.

"Tenanglah Natalya!" bisik Ivan demi menghentikan tindakan impulsif Natalya yang tak terduga. "Masih ada jalan lain yang bisa kita tempuh untuk menyelesaikan hal ini tanpa melibatkan tinjumu yang berharga" nasihat Ivan sembari memeluk tubuh Natalya.

"Sudahlah Natalya…pemerintah daerah sebenarnya hanya tameng bagi perusahaan lain yang juga menginginkan tanah ladang kita" ucapku spontan. Natalya yang masih berada di antara pelukanku dan Ivan itu pun segera bertanya lebih lanjut lagi.

"Perusahaan lain?" tutur Natalya tak percaya. "Memangnya ada perusahaan lain selain perusahaan milik Kirkland yang menginginkan ladang kita?" tanyanya lagi, sementara kedua matanya menatap kedua bola mataku lekat lekat.

"I…itu…eh…" jawabku kebingungan sembari menghindari tatapan matanya. _'Bodohnya aku! Kenapa aku harus mengatakan hal yang seharusnya kurahasiakan dari Natalya'_ sesal batinku yang tak henti hentinya mengutuki kecerobohan yang kubuat.

"Katakan, Sestra! Sebutkan nama perusahaannya!" perintah Natalya yang sudah habis kesabaran.

"A…aku…aku lupa…namanya….mung…kin…Wist? List? East? atau semacamnya dari…Moskowita" jawabku yang masih belum bisa mengingat dengan jelas nama perusahaan itu.

"Wist? List? East?" tuturnya menirukan gayaku berbicara. "Mana yang benar, Sestra?" lanjutnya tak sabar. "Kalau memang asalnya dari Moskowita, biar aku saja yang menghancurkan perusahaan itu sampai berkeping keping!" ucapnya geram.

"Shhh…Su…sudah…sudah cukup Natalya! Kita bisa bicarakan hal ini nanti saja" perintah Ivan sembari menutup bibir Natalya dengan jari telunjuknya. Ivan yang pada awalnya tampak tenang, tiba tiba memperlihatkan ekspresi wajah sedikit terkejut, kebingungan dan agak resah. Sesekali dirinya menghindari tatapan mataku. Sejenak hal itu terasa sedikit mengganggu kalbuku.

"Sejak dulu, kami ingin Sestra meninggalkan tanah pertanian di Ruslaville dan hidup bersama kami di Moskowita…tapi kenapa Sestra masih saja tetap keras kepala dan memilih hidup kesusahan di sini?" gugat Ivan yang sejak dulu terus menerus memaksaku untuk hidup bersamanya dan Natalya di Moskowita.

"Maafkan kakakmu ini, Ivan…Natalya…apapun yang terjadi…aku akan terus berada di desa ini sampai akhir hayatku untuk mengurus ladang warisan ibu kita. Kumohon mengertilah! Jangan paksa aku lagi…hiks…hiks" ucapku memelas. Ivan dan Natalya yang mendengar hal itu hanya bisa terdiam dan mencoba untuk menerima keputusanku meski mungkin hati mereka kesal.

"Baiklah…kami akan terus berusaha memahami keputusan Sestra" ujar Ivan yang masih sedikit kesal. "Lagipula kami berdua datang ke tempat ini bukan untuk memaksa Sestra hidup bersama kami di Moskowita…Bukankah ada hal yang lebih penting yang harus kita sampaikan pada Sestra sekarang, Natalya?" ujar Ivan memperingatkan Natalya yang masih marah. Natalya yang tadi masih belum bisa mengontrol api emosinya, kemudian berubah menjadi sedikit lebih tenang dan terkontrol.

"Oh ya! Rencana perjodohan untuk Sestra!" seru Natalya. Diriku sungguh sangat terkejut ketika mendengar berita yang begitu mengejutkan ini.

"Perjodohanku? Apa itu benar, Ivan?" tanyaku bingung.

"Tentu saja, Sestra" jawab Ivan dengan tersenyum. "Kami sudah mendengar bahwa Feliks telah pergi mencampakkanmu begitu saja setelah dirinya sukses menjadi model di Hetalienenberg berdasarkan berita yang kami lihat di televisi" lanjut Ivan.

"Ditambah lagi, kami sudah mendengar berita kedatanganmu ke Ruslaville dari Herakles. Dia juga orang pertama yang memberitakan pada kami tentang kejadian huru hara di ladang Sestra kemarin" timpal Natalya. '_Syukurlah! Andai Herakles bukan teman baik Ivan, mungkin saat ini Ivan dan Natalya tidak akan datang kemari dan membantuku' _ujar batinku bahagia.

"Oleh karena itu…kami berdua sebagai adikmu memutuskan untuk mengatur acara perjodohan di Moskowita demi Sestra seorang" tutur Ivan seraya memgang pundak kananku dengan lembut.

"Ta…tapi…apakah laki laki yang akan dijodohkan denganku itu…mau menerimaku yang hanya…seorang wanita tua ini?" sahutku penuh kerendahan diri.

"Tenang saja, Sestra!" jawab Ivan sembari menatap mataku dengan tatapan penuh keyakinan. "Kami sangat mengenal identitas laki laki yang akan dijodohkan padamu…dia pria dari suku Rusolav yang sangat baik, perhatian, tampan dan juga…kaya raya di Moskowita" papar Ivan dengan mantap. Perasaanku yang masih diselimuti oleh sifat rendah diri masih belum bisa percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan adikku barusan. _'Mana mungkin pria yang sebegitu sempurnanya mau menjadikanku sebagai istrinya?'_ pikirku gundah. Diriku hanya bisa menggeleng gelengkan kepalaku saja di hadapan kedua adikku.

"Sestra, percayalah pada kami! Pria itu sudah pernah bertemu dengan Sestra sebelumnya dan dia berkata bahwa dia sudah jatuh hati pada Sestra sejak pandangan pertama! Dia sendiri yang mengatakannya pada kami, Sestra!" bujuk Natalya dengan meyakinkan.

"Eh? Dia pernah bertemu denganku? Di mana? Siapa namanya?" tanyaku keheranan pada kalimat yang dilontarkan barusan.

"Ma…maaf, Sestra. Lelaki itu meminta kami menyembunyikan identitasnya padamu sebelum acara perjodohan dimulai" ucap Ivan.

"Kenapa? Aku kan hanya ingin mengetahui siapa calon suamiku" bantahku yang masih bingung dengan keadaan ini.

"Sestra, itu adalah peraturan yang sudah ditetapkan oleh pihak panitia penyelenggara acara perjodohan di Moskowita! Kita hanya bisa menurutinya saja" sahut Natalya meyakinkanku.

"Kalau Sestra masih menunda untuk ikut serta dalam acara perjodohan ini, bagaimana dengan masa depan ladang ini dan masa depan Sestra sendiri?" tutur Ivan dalam nada memelas. _'Benar juga! Kesempatan ini tak datang dua kali…lagipula, nenek Irina sudah berpesan padaku agar aku segera menikah dan meneruskan posisi ibuku dalam dewan tetua adat'_ pikirku.

"Baiklah! Aku akan mengikuti acara perjodohan tersebut" jawabku dengan mantap.

"Bagus, Sestra!" sahut Natalya dan Ivan secara serempak penuh kelegaan.

"Hari ini juga Sestra sendiri akan diantarkan pergi ke Moskowita dengan menggunakan mobil limosin ku yang sekarang ada di depan gerbang desa" ujar Ivan bersemangat. "Acara perjodohan itu akan dimulai di rumah pribadi milik lelaki yang akan dijodohkan pada Sestra" lanjutnya antusias.

"La…lalu…bagaimana dengan kalian? Bagaimana mungkin kalian ada di sini sementara aku pergi ke Moskowita sendirian?" ucapku panik.

"Sestra tak usah khawatir, kami masih punya urusan di desa ini yang harus kami selesaikan. Bila urusan sudah selesai, kami akan pulang dengan menggunakan mobil pribadi kami yang lain" ucapan Natalya benar benar sangat menenangkanku.

"Oh…begitu…baiklah! Kalau begitu aku akan segera bersiap dan berangkat ke Moskowita" jawabku dengan sedikit perasaan lega.

Ketika aku akan melangkah masuk ke dalam kamarku, kulihat sosok Lutz sedang berdiri di depan tempat tidur dengan tatapan memelas. Melihat kedua bola matanya yang memelas tak berdosa, hati ini benar benar tak sanggup meninggalkannya sendirian di rumah ini bersama dengan kedua adikku yang sebenarnya kurang ramah dengan orang asing…terutama anak anak.

"Ivan…Natalya…sebelum aku berangkat, aku punya permintaan" ucapku secara spontan.

"Apa itu, Sestra?' sahut Natalya.

"A…aku…aku ingin membawa anak ini turut serta dalam perjalananku ke Moskowita, kumohon!" pintaku pada keduanya. Natalya yang kaget dengan ucapanku kemudian segera mengarahkan pandangan matanya ke arah Lutz yang berdiri di belakangku. Begitu pula dengan Ivan.

"Memangnya dia ini anak siapa?" tanya Natalya sinis.

"Dia adalah anak yang dititipkan padaku ketika aku bekerja di Hetalienenberg. Namanya Lutz Bismarck. Orang tuanya sangat sibuk bekerja di luar negeri dan mereka berjanji akan menjemput anak ini saat kembali nanti" paparku seraya berharap agar mereka mau menerima keberadaan Lutz di sampingku.

"Aku keberatan!" sahut Ivan dengan tegas.

"Kenapa? Apa salahnya kalau aku membawanya pergi bersama ke Moskowita?" protesku.

"Anak semacam ini cukup aku saja yang mengasuhnya. Aku tidak ingin orang orang di Moskowita termasuk calon suami Sestra menganggap Sestra seorang janda tak laku" tutur Ivan dengan dingin.

"Ta…tapi…" belum sempat aku memberikan pembelaan, Ivan yang merasa terganggu dengan keberadaan Lutz berjalan mendekati Lutz dan memandangi Lutz dengan tatapan dingin meski senyuman tampak menghiasi bibirnya. Sementara itu Natalya, memelototi Lutz penuh kekesalan dari jauh.

"Halo Lutz…aku Ivan! Kita main, yuk!" tutur Ivan menyeringai sembari mengulurkan tangannya pada anak itu. Senyum seringai Ivan berhasil membuat Lutz ketakutan persis seperti apa yang Ivan lakukan pada anak anak sebayanya ketika dirinya masih kecil. Hal ini membuat Lutz bersembunyi tepat di belakang rokku sembari mengintip dari balik tubuhku. Demi melihat kejadian ini, secara refleks kupeluk tubuh Lutz demi melindunginya dari Ivan dan Natalya.

"KUMOHON JANGAN GANGGU ANAK INI!" teriakku dalam tetesan air mata. "Kalau bukan karena uang upah dari orang tuanya yang memintaku untuk menjaganya, nyawaku dan rumah ini pasti sudah raib karena aku hampir saja tidak mampu membayar upah buruh tani ladang!" penjelasan itu membuka luka hati dari memori yang tak seharusnya kuingat. Baik Ivan dan Natalya hanya terdiam membisu mendengarkan pengakuanku barusan.

"Kalau itu mau Sestra…terserah" ujar Ivan dengan singkat dan dingin.

"Tch…terserah Sestra saja!" timpal Natalya tanpa bisa menutupi rasa kesal.

"Ter…Terima kasih, Ivan! Terima kasih Natalya! Aku sayang kalian semua" seruku seraya memeluk kedua adikku dengan erat penuh kebahagiaan.

* * *

Perjalanan menuju Moskowita siang itu benar benar membuat jantungku berdebar debar penuh harap dan kebahagiaan hingga diriku tak bisa sedikitpun duduk tenang dan beristirahat di bangku penumpang mobil limosin milik adikku yang sangat mewah. Cuaca yang sangat cerah siang itu benar benar mirip dengan suasana hatiku yang terang berbunga bunga. Selama satu setengah jam berada di dalam mobil itu, kerjaku hanya melamun dan membayangkan rupa calon suamiku serta berfantasi tentang keluarga yang akan kami bina di masa depan.

Hal itu membuatku bertambah semangat untuk mempersiapkan diri ini sebagai calon istri yang baik. _'Kyaa! Aku tak sabar untuk segera menikahi calon suamiku yang satu ini! Aku tak sabar untuk memasakkan makanan untuknya…menyuapinya…mencucikan bajunya…mengandung anak anaknya…membesarkan anak anaknya…ohh…indahnya dunia!' _seru batinku yang serasa melayang hingga ke langit ke tujuh.

"Wajahmu memerah…Tch!…bahagia sekali!" ujar Lutz yang memecah lamunan fantasi kebahagiaanku. Ucapan Lutz yang tadi benar benar mengagetkanku sebab baru kali ini dia berani menyindir tindakanku seolah tak senang dengan apa yang kurasakan.

"Kenapa…kenapa kau berkata seperti itu Lutz?" tanyaku heran pada kelakuan anak kecil yang duduk di sebelahku. "Kenapa kau tampak…tidak bahagia?" lanjutku lagi seraya memperhatikan dahinya yang mengkerut dan bibirnya yang cemberut. Entah kenapa aku sangat menyukai wajahnya yang seperti itu…menggemaskan sekali.

"A…aku…aku tidak apa apa!" sahutnya sembari membuang mukanya. "Sebaiknya pikirkan saja perjodohanmu itu!" tukasnya ketus.

"Eh? Ya…tentu saja aku sangat memikirkannya" jawabku bersemangat. "Ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk merealisasikan mimpiku yaitu menikah dan menjadi istri yang baik" ucapku dalam fantasi yang penuh bunga.

"_Ja! Ja! Ja!_ Jadilah istri yang baik dan lupakan aku!" sahutnya kesal.

"Ya Tuhan! Mana mungkin diriku melupakan malaikat kecil ku nan imut sepertimu, Lutz?" ujarku tak percaya pada kata kata pedas yang meluncur dari bibir Lutz.

"Aku bukan malaikatmu! Aku bukan apa apa mu, ingat itu!" hardik kesal Lutz yang duduk memunggungiku. Tanpa kusadari diri ini sudah melingkarkan lenganku pada tubuh kecilnya…kupeluk dirinya erat erat dari belakang dan kucium kepalanya dengan lembut.

"Kalau memang begitu adanya, bagaimana jika kau kuadopsi saja jadi anak angkatku setelah aku menikah nanti? Kau akan jadi milikku, bukan ide yang buruk kan?" tawarku penuh percaya diri.

"CUKUP! Aku tidak mau jadi anak angkatmu!" teriaknya kasar sementara tubuhnya sibuk meronta ronta di dalam pelukanku. "Aku…aku…aku hanya ingin…"

_CKIIITTT_ mendadak gerakan mobil mewah itu terhenti dengan dipaksakan hingga kami hampir jatuh terjengkang.

"Tuan dan Nona…maafkan saya yang mengerem mobil ini mendadak…karena ada beberapa grup demonstran yang menghalangi perjalanan kita untuk sementara" sahut suara sang supir dari kotak intercom yang tertempel di dinding mobil.

"Demonstran? Apa yang terjadi?" gumamku bingung. Baik diriku dan Lutz hanya bisa saling berpandangan karena keheranan akan kejadian ini.

"Sebaiknya kita buka kaca pintu jendela" saran Lutz yang memencet tombol kecil yang ada di gagang daun pintu mobil itu.

Saat Lutz menurunkan pintu kaca jendela mobil yang berwarna gelap, beberapa orang manusia tampak berduyun duyun berjalan menuju ke depan sebuah gedung pencakar langit yang tingginya hampir menembus awan. Gerombolan itu membawa spanduk spanduk dan poster besar berisikan tulisan tulisan bernada protes…namun hanya beberapa saja yang sempat kubaca.

[JANGAN BUKA BENDUNGAN SUNGAI GORKI!]

[KAMI TIDAK BUTUH ENERGI NUKLIR MU]

[PENCEMARAN SUNGAI GORKI ARTINYA MENGHANCURKAN BANGSA]

[PERUSAHAAN PENCEMAR HANYALAH SAMPAH MASYARAKAT]

Melihat pesan pesan yang terpampang jelas di spanduk dan poster para demonstran beserta slogan slogan anti pencemaran yang mereka teriakkan tadi, diriku hanya bisa diam keheranan saja dan berpikir tentang apa yang terjadi pada sungai Gorki.

"Kenapa mereka marah seperti itu? Bukankah sungai Gorki masih bersih dan tidak mengalami pencemaran?" tuturku kebingungan.

"Hmm…sepertinya apa yang dikatakan Abang memang benar adanya. Mereka bermasalah" gumam Lutz dalam suara yang lirih…namun aku masih bisa mendengar dengan jelas kalimat yang dia utarakan barusan.

"Eh? Memangnya kau punya seorang abang, Lutz? Bolehkah aku tahu?" tanyaku bersemangat.

"Aaahh…uhh…ummm…tidak, maksudku aku….aku ingin berfoto di sana seperti Abang itu!" jawabnya terbata bata, sementara jari telunjuknya diarahkan pada seorang pria muda yang sedang berfoto di depan istana yang dulunya pernah dimiliki oleh keluarga kerajaan Novograd. Istana yang terletak tidak jauh dari lokasi demonstrasi warga masih tetap berdiri dengan anggun, cantik dan megah di antara gedung gedung pencakar langit yang membanjiri kota Moskowita.

"Oh…benar juga! Aku ingin sekali berjalan jalan d kota bersejarah ini bersamamu, Lutz!" sahutku gembira. "Apa kau sudah pernah berkunjung ke tempat ini sebelumnya?" tanyaku ingin tahu. Lutz hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Hmm…sejak kecil, aku sering sekali datang ke kota ini, sekedar untuk jalan jalan bersama keluarga atau berobat ke dokter…" lanjutku seraya berusaha bernostalgia dengan masa laluku yang cukup indah. "Dulu kota ini belum punya gedung pencakar langit…hanya ada bangunan bangunan kerajaan kuno yang masih terawat dan cantik…aku sangat menyukai Moskowita" ucapku layaknya seorang _tour guide_ anak ini. Tak berapa lama kemudian, mobil kami yang sempat terhenti pun segera meneruskan perjalanannya kembali.

"Lalu…apakah sejak dulu air sungai di kota ini berwarna gelap dan bau kota ini sangat aneh sekali?" tanya Lutz sembari memperhatikan kanal kanal sekitar kota.

"I…itu…sebenarnya baru baru saja terjadi, Lutz" jawabku sedih. "Aku tidak mengetahui alasan tepatnya…tapi…kurasa banyaknya pabrik dan gedung pencakar langit yang menjamur di kota ini juga punya andil dalam perubahan keadaan kota yang dulunya cantik ini" gumamku kecewa.

Tak terasa, perjalanan kami telah menjelang akhir di mana kami telah bertemu dengan tempat tujuan kami…yaitu sebuah Mansion besar yang mewah di dekat kaki gunung. Mansion tersebut dilindungi oleh gerbang besi tinggi dan memiliki taman yang sangat luas namun tertata rapi. Dalam taman yang mewah itu, tampak deretan bunga bunga cantik tumbuh dengan sehat dan kolam air mancur yang berdiri dengan anggunnya. _'Pasti lelaki yang memiliki rumah dan taman ini sangat suka tanaman dan berkebun…wah! Pasti sangat cocok sekali dengan diriku'_ pikirku antusias.

Diriku lebih terkesima lagi ketika memasuki rumah milik lelaki misterius yang akan dijodohkan padaku. Rumah itu begitu mewah…persis seperti sebuah istana raja kerajaan Novograd yang kulihat tadi. Rumah itu begitu luas dan tinggi berhiaskan pilar pilar nan gagah. Pahatan patung patung cantik berwarna putih gading menghiasi rumah mewah berlantai marmer warna emas itu. Sementara lukisan lukisan abad klasik dari seniman terkenal tampak tidak hanya melengkapi keindahan ruangan yang dipenuhi dengan furnitur furnitur mahal dalam sentuhan tema kerajaan klasik, tapi hal ini juga merepresentasikan selera estetika seni yang luar biasa dari sang tuan rumah.

'_Ya Tuhan…apakah sekarang aku sedang bermimpi hidup di istana kerajaan dongeng? Apakah penghuni rumah ini adalah seorang pangeran kerajaan Novograd? Apakah diriku telah menjadi cinderela dari pengeran impian itu?'_ tutur batinku takjub. Di tengah rasa takjub itu, tiba tiba beberapa orang pria bodyguard berkemeja hitam dan beberapa wanita berpakaian pelayan menyapaku dalam barisan berjajar di sisi kiri kananku dengan sangat rapi.

"Selamat siang, Nona Katyusha Braginski! Selamat datang di _**East Crowned Prince Mansion**_ milik Tuan kami" sapa mereka sembari membungkukkan badan mereka dalam dalam.

"Se…se….selamat siang se…semuanya" jawabku kikuk.

"Kami semua akan melayani Nona dengan baik selama Nona menginap di sini" ujar mereka serempak…persis seperti robot yang sudah diprogram.

"Uh…eh…t…ti…tidak perlu, ter…terima kasih" sahutku kebingungan oleh pernyataan mereka yang kunilai sedikit berlebihan.

"Jangan sungkan, Nona" tutur seorang wanita pelayan berkacamata yang berdiri tepat di sebelahku. "Tuan berpesan agar Nona menganggap rumah ini sebagai rumah milik Nona sendiri" ucapnya sopan. "Mari kami antarkan Nona ke dalam ruangan kamar yang telah Tuan siapkan untuk Nona" lanjutnya seraya membimbingku ke sebuah kamar yang indah dengan fasilitas lengkap.

Diri ini yang sama sekali belum pernah menikmati kemewahan, merasa takjub dan merinding dengan segala keindahan duniawi yang ditawarkan oleh tempat ini. _'Oh Tuhanku, Semoga diriku tidak sedang bermimpi'_ doaku dalam hati.

* * *

"Nona Pelayan, kapankah diriku bisa menemui tuan rumah pemilik rumah seindah ini? Aku ingin sekali berterima kasih pada Beliau" ujarku sopan pada pelayan berkacamata itu. Wanita itu tampak sibuk mempersiapkan selimut dan handuk yang akan kami gunakan di kamar ini.

"Panggil saja saya Ana, Nona" ujarnya seraya melempar senyum. "Nona akan bertemu dengan Tuan kami sore nanti saat makan malam tiba" lanjutnya.

"Waahhh…makan malam di rumah secantik ini? Rasanya seperti mimpi saja" ujarku yang tak mampu menutupi rasa takjubku.

"Perlu saya konfirmasikan, Nona…bahwa menurut jadwal yang telah Beliau atur, makan malam nanti akan dilaksanakan di _**East Crowned Prince Restaurant**_ yang ada di pusat kota Moskowita, pukul 19.00 hari ini" paparnya dengan sangat lengkap.

"Tap…tapi kan sekarang baru jam setengah tiga siang? Apa yang harus kami lakukan sebelum waktunya tiba?" Tanyaku kebingungan.

"Nona Katyusha tidak perlu khawatir, kami diperintahkan oleh Tuan untuk melayani Nona dengan semaksimal mungkin selama di rumah ini, termasuk pelayanan untuk mempercantik Nona sebelum jadwal utama perjodohan tiba" jawabnya tegas.

"Mempercantik diriku?" gumamku bingung.

"Kami akan mendandani Nona dengan perawatan spa dan tata rias terbaik di kota ini" jawabnya singkat. "Tuan kami juga telah mempersiapkan gaun cantik yang harus Nona kenakan di acara makan malam perjodohan Nona nanti" lanjutnya.

"Oh…sungguh murah hati sekali" seruku bahagia. Dalam kebahagiaan itu, mataku kemudian menangkap sosok Lutz yang sedang duduk di tepi tempat tidur dan sedang memeluk tas kecilnya. "La…lalu…bagaimana dengan Lutz? Apakah dia akan terus ditelantarkan di kamar ini sendirian tanpa pengawasan dan pelayanan?" ujarku penuh kekhawatiran.

"Maaf…sebenarnya, Tuan Lutz tidak termasuk dalam bagian acara protokoler yang sudah dirancang sebelumnya" sahutnya penuh sesal. "Tapi…kami memiliki beberapa pakaian yang bisa Tuan Lutz kenakan pada acara sore nanti…jadi Nona tidak perlu khawatir" kata katanya itu sungguh menenangkan hatiku yang sempat tak tenang ini.

"Terima kasih, Nona Ana!" sahutku penuh kegembiraan seraya memeluk tubuhnya.

"Tapi, pada saat acara makan malam sore nanti, Tuan Lutz tidak boleh duduk semeja dengan Tuan kami dan Nona…karena acara makan malam ini adalah sebuah acara perjodohan yang spesial" peringatnya dalam nada yang serius.

"Aku mengerti, terima kasih banyak telah melibatkan Lutz dalam acara spesial ini" ujarku puas.

"Baiklah…kalau begitu apa kita bisa memulai perawatan spa spesial ala _**East Crowned Prince Mansion**_ untuk Nona sekarang?" tawarnya dengan antusias.

"Tentu saja" jawabku spontan. "Tapi bagaimana dengan Lutz?" gumamku resah.

"Tenang saja, Tuan Lutz akan bersenang senang di sini dengan tontonan film kartun 24 jam untuknya" jawab sang pelayan seraya memicingkan kedua bola matanya ke arah televisi layar datar besar yang ada di kamar super mewah ini.

"Sebenarnya aku lebih tertarik dengan buku…apa ada perpustakaan pribadi di sini?" tanya Lutz datar seolah dia tidak khawatir bila kutinggal sendirian di tempat seluas dan se mewah ini.

"Tentu saja, Tuan….perpustakaan _**East Crowned Prince Mansion**_ yang terlengkap di Moskowita ini ada di sebelah ruangan rapat di lantai dua" ujar wanita pelayan itu sembari membetulkan letak kacamatanya. "Apa ada hal lain yang perlu ditanyakan lagi, Tuan?" tanyanya dalam nada formal.

"Kurasa cukup, terima kasih" sahut Lutz yang tak kalah formal dalam menjawab tawaran sang pelayan. Sungguh sopan dan kaku sekali pembawaan anak ini. Lutz juga tampak tidak kaget maupun takjub dengan segala kemewahan yang ada di rumah ini. _'Mungkinkah hal ini disebabkan oleh pola asuh di dalam keluarganya yang juga penuh formalitas dan dijejali banyak kemewahan ala Beilschmidt?'_ gumam batinku. Sebelum diriku keluar kamar bersama dengan Ana menuju ke ruang perawatan dan spa, tiba tiba Lutz yang sedang duduk memunggungiku segera berkata padaku.

"Katya…selamat bersenang senang, semoga kau tampak lebih cantik lagi setelah kembali dari ruang kecantikan" dirinya mengatakan kalimat itu dengan datar dan dingin…bahkan tanpa memandang wajahku seperti biasanya.

"Te…tentu saja! Kau juga…semoga perpustakaan di tempat ini cocok untukmu, Lutz" timpalku. Sayangnya anak itu sama sekali tak menjawab sepatah katapun. Hanya kesenyapan dan kekakuan yang ada di antara kami usai percakapan singkat itu. Sebetulnya aku masih merasa tidak enak dengan anak itu yang sepertinya merasa tersisih dalam euforia kebahagiaanku menjelang prosesi utama perjodohan dalam makan malam sore nanti. _'Semoga saja, suasana kaku di antara kami ini bisa segera mencair usai makan malam nanti' _harapku dalam hati.

* * *

Jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 18.30 tepat, aku dan Lutz bergegas menuju ke ruang lobi depan Mansion mewah itu. Di depan pintu masuk Mansion, kulihat sebuah mobil limosin mewah berwarna perak dan sebuah mobil SUV berwarna hitam di belakangnya berjajar rapi. Aku dan Lutz diperintahkan oleh kepala bodyguard untuk menumpang di mobil limosin perak. Sementara para bodyguard yang berpakaian setelan kemeja hitam dan berkaca mata hitam itu mengikuti kami dalam mobil SUV di belakang. Rasanya malam itu diriku telah terlahir kembali sebagai seorang ratu yang sedang dikawal oleh para prajurit istana…layaknya cerita di negeri dongeng.

Selama perjalanan kami menuju restoran itu, perasaanku menjadi semakin tak menentu…antara gelisah, tidak sabaran, penuh semangat dan tentu saja bahagia…semuanya serasa berpadu. Meski begitu, terkadang terbesit perasaan rendah diri di dalam hatiku. Aku yang hanya seorang gadis petani dari sebuah desa antah berantah ini harus bertemu dengan seorang pria kaya raya dan baik hati yang akan dijodohkan denganku. _'Apakah diriku cukup cantik untuk dijodohkan dengannya? Apakah diriku mampu untuk menjadi calon istri yang baik baginya? Dan…sudah sempurnakah diriku ini untuk menjadi pendamping hidupnya nanti?'_ ujar batinku kalut.

Pikiran pikiran negatif yang membanjiri benakku itu hampir saja menghancurkan suasana hatiku yang penuh harap dan kebahagiaan. _'Apakah aku yang hanya seorang petani biasa ini bisa bersikap sopan dan anggun agar tidak mempermalukan calon jodohku ini di depan umum? Pantaskah diri ini berdampingan dengannya yang berasal dari kalangan orang berpunya? Apakah dirinya bersedia hidup bersamaku di Ruslaville sampai akhir hayat kami?'_ bisik pikiranku tentang masa depan yang hampir saja membunuh kebahagiaanku.

Saking gelisahnya hatiku, sesekali diriku bercermin di depan kaca lipat yang terselip di dalam tas tangan pestaku yang berwarna merah tua berhiaskan payet warna emas. Melalui refleski bayangan sosokku yang terpantul pada kaca lipat berbentuk persegi panjang itu, aku melihat seorang wanita yang usianya sudah tidak muda lagi berada di dalam sapuan bedak rias merek terkenal dan lipstik glossy berwarna merah kecoklatan. Poni rambutku yang awalnya tampak acak acakan kini tertata rapi hingga menutupi bekas luka keningku yang tadinya terbalut oleh perban. Bekas luka gores yang ada di pipiku kini terutupi oleh tebalnya alas bedak yang ditaburkan pada luka itu.

Sementara itu bandana kuning yang biasanya menghiasi kepalaku kini posisinya digantikan oleh dua buah jepit rambut emas bertahtakan batu rubi. Kedua jepit rambut yang tampak mewah itu menghiasi sisi kanan belahan rambutku. Tidak hanya jepit rambutku saja yang bertahtakan batu rubi, bahkan kedua anting yang menghiasi telingaku pun berhiaskan batu rubi asli berbentuk seperti tetesan air….hingga tampak bagai darah yang menetes. Untaian kalung Kristal berbandul liontin rubi juga melingkari leherku yang tak seberapa jenjang ini.

Belum cukup sampai di situ, calon jodohku ini bahkan mengahdiahiku sebuah _cocktail dress backless_ berwarna merah bertaburkan payet warna emas yang berjajar rapih dari dada kiriku hingga ujung pakaian pesta itu. _Cocktail dress_ yang berbelahan dada sangat rendah itu sungguh membuatku tak nyaman memakainya sebab terkadang aku harus membenarkan posisinya agar tidak memperlihatkan seluruh buah dadaku yang ukurannya cukup besar ini. _'Ukhh…sampai kapan aku harus menahan malu karena pakaian yang terlalu vulgar ini?'_ ungkap benakku risih. Saking malunya dengan pakaian itu, aku bahkan sering menutupi bagian dadaku dengan tangan kananku atau terkadang dengan tas pestaku.

Selain potongan belahan dadanya yang begitu rendah, _cocktail dress_ ini pun sangan pendek sekali hingga tidak sanggup menutupi sebagian besar pahaku yang tampak begitu gemuk. Untunglah, ada _bolero_ putih gading dari bulu beruang yang menutupi pundak dan sebagian punggung bagian atasku sehingga bekas lukaku kemarin tidak terekspos di hadapan publik. Ekor dari _cocktail dress_ berbahan sutera ini sangat panjang hingga membuatku tidak nyaman untuk duduk di bangku mobil. Sesekali tubuhku harus bergeser ke sana kemari untuk membetulkan posisinya. Hal ini diperparah lagi dengan sepatu pesta berbahan kaca yang tinggi _heels_ nya lebih dari 10 sentimeter. Langkahku sungguh terpenjara oleh sepatu yang tingginya bahkan mungkin sanggup menjungkalkan tubuhku ini. _'Ya Tuhan…rasanya pakaian ini lebih buruk daripada pakaian budak yang terbuat dari karung goni'_ keluh hatiku

Rasanya ingin sekali diriku menolak untuk memakai pakaian yang terlalu vulgar pemberian calon jodohku ini…sayangnya, diriku terlalu lemah hati untuk membuat keputusan berani semacam itu mengingat pria yang akan dijodohkan denganku ini adalah seorang yang baik hati dan pemurah. _'Bagaimana mungkin diriku menolak segala maksud baiknya ini?'_ batinku galau. _'Bagaimana caranya aku bisa menjadi istrinya yang baik bila hal semacam ini membuatku tak nyaman?...Tidak! Aku harus menerima keadaan ini sebagai bentuk pembuktian bahwa akulah seorang wanita yang siap untuk menjadi istrinya' _sanggah logikaku.

Dalam kegamangan dan keresahan hati yang ditimbulkan oleh benturan pendapat antara perasaan dan logikaku, aku memberanikan diriku untuk menanyakan pendapat pribadi Lutz tentang penampilanku sore ini. Lutz yang sedang berada di sebelah kananku ini entah kenapa duduk memunggungiku seolah dirinya tidak ingin memandang wajahku. Bisa kulihat warna telinganya yang memerah dari belakang. Dengan spontan, kucolek pundaknya demi mendapatkan perhatiannya. Ketika dirinya membalikkan pandangannya ke arahku, kusadari semburat rona merah mendominasi kedua pipinya dan ujung hidungnya…persis seperti seseorang yang sedang kena demam.

"Lutz…apa kau sedang sakit?" tanyaku seraya menempelkan tangan kananku pada keningnya yang tertutup oleh poni lebat yang menjuntai.

"Ti…tidak!" jawabnya singkat dalam suara yang terbata bata. Dalam sekejap, dirinya segera membuang wajahnya dari pandanganku.

"Oh…syukurlah" ucapku lega. "Umm…Lutz…apakah aku…aku terlihat…cantik…malam ini?" tanyaku malu malu.

"C…can…cantik" jawabnya tanpa memandang penampilanku.

"Lho? Bagaimana dirimu bisa beranggapan bahwa penampilanku cantik bila dirimu sama sekali tidak mau memandangku sama sekali?" ujarku keheranan.

"A…aku…aku…aku selalu…selalu menganggapmu…cantik…meski…kau hanya…mengenakan pakaianmu sehari hari" jawabnya terbata bata.

"Be…benarkah?" seruku terkejut. Kata katanya sungguh membuatku semakin tersipu malu. "A…apakah…apakah calon jodohku juga akan beranggapan sama denganmu?" tanyaku lagi dengan harapan dia akan menjawab bahwa calon jodohku pun berpikiran sama dengannya. Sayangnya, Lutz hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Entahlah…tanyakan saja pada calon jodohmu!" ucapnya ketus. Jawaban yang dingin dari anak itu sungguh membuat harapan dan suasana hatiku sedikit hancur. Hal ini membuat hubungan komunikasi di antara kami agak sedikit kaku hingga diriku berusaha mencari topik dialog lain demi mencairkan suasana di antara kami.

"Umm…Lutz…apakah menurutmu cinta pada pandangan pertama itu ada?" tanyaku penuh keingintahuan. Senyap. Anak itu tak menjawab.

"Ukh…mmm…Baiklah…pertanyaanku memang terlalu berlebihan…kau kan masih kecil…maaf!" ucapku kaku. "Aku menannyakan hal itu padamu karena…menurut keterangan Natalya, pria itu pernah mengenalku dan jatuh cinta padaku sejak pandangan pertama" lanjutku seraya tertawa kecil. Lutz yang mengenakan _tuxedo_ hitam malam itu pun sama sekali tak tergerak untuk mengomentari pernyataanku tadi. Diriku benar benar tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran anak kecil ini.

"Ahh…andai diriku mengetahui siapa dirinya lebih awal…mungkin dada ini tak akan berdebar debar kecang seperti ini" gumamku. "Semoga saja, pria itu bisa menjadi suami yang baik bagiku dan mencintaiku sepenuh hati serta menerimaku apa adanya" tuturku penuh harap.

"Katya…berhati hatilah…jangan teralu berharap pada orang yang belum pernah kau kenal" ujar anak itu. Ucapannya itu sungguh mengagetkanku.

"Kenapa? Aku sangat mempercayai kata kata saudara saudaraku…aku percaya mereka tak akan menyeretku ke dalam jurang masalah" jawabku yakin. Tak lama kemudian, Lutz segera memalingkan wajahnya ke arahku dan menatap kedua bola mataku lekat lekat.

"Aku paham itu…tapi…pria itu sepertinya bukan pria yang baik…ini mencurigakan!" tuturnya serius. Mendengar hal itu, aku merasa sedikit tersinggung.

"Apa maksudmu, Lutz? Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau beranggapan negatif seperti itu pada calon jodohku!" bantahku kesal. "Bagaimana mungkin orang yang beritikad buruk mau menjamu kita berdua dengan sangat luar biasa" lanjutku yang tidak terima atas persangkaan buruknya.

"Katya…kau terlalu naif dan lugu! Banyak orang jahat yang memanfaatkan orang lain di luar sana dengan cara menipu mereka melalui topeng kebaikan…padahal dari belakang, mereka bisa saja menikammu dengan kejam!" peringatnya sengit.

"Jadi kau anggap semua kebaikannya pada kita itu palsu?" ujarku tak percaya pada tuduhannya. "Apa buktinya kalau segala kebaikan yang diberikannya palsu? Buktikan padaku, Lutz!" protesku penuh emosi.

"I…itu…itu…" Lutz diam tak mampu menyangkal dan membuktikan seluruh pikiran negatifnya.

"Sayang sekali kau tak bisa membuktikannya, Lutz Besar yang sok tau!" sindirku kesal.

"Sudahlah, lupakan! Nikmati saja malam ceriamu ini bersamanya!" sahut Lutz geram.

Usai percakapan penuh pertengkaran itu, kami sama sekali tidak bertegur sapa meski menumpang di dalam satu mobil yang sama. Terkadang diriku berpikir bahwa kata katanya itu hanyalah ucapan tak berdasar seorang anak kecil yang cemburu karena merasa tersisihkan akbiat adanya 'pesaing baru' dalam memperebutkan kasih sayang dan perhatian dariku yang cepat atau lambat akan terbagi oleh keberadaan calon jodohku. Namun, kalimat yang dia lontarkan tadi sekilas mirip seperti seorang suami yang curiga oleh kehadiran orang ketiga dalam kehidupan istrinya…mirip seperti opera sabun yang pernah kutonton di rumah Pak Aleksei sewaktu diriku masih kanak kanak.

Apapun yang terjadi dan apapun anggapan Lutz tentang calon jodohku, aku tetap tidak bisa mengulur ulur waktuku untuk maju dan mencari pengganti Feliks sebagai calon suamiku. Keputusanku sudah bulat dan tidak ada alasan untuk mundur lagi. Hidupku akan terus bergerak maju layaknya laju mobil yang bergerak menuju ke arah tujuannya saat ini.

bersambung

* * *

Moskowita! Akhirnya setting tempat baru!

Kata orang tua, mimpi itu artinya pertanda…tapi kadang cm bunga tidur yg g ada artinya…mana yg bener ya?

Mitos ttg asal muasal bunga matahari, peri air Clytia n dewa Helios berasal dr mitologi Yunani.

Btw, maaf…deskripsi bagian awalnya kerasa mesum bgt m(_ _)m

Apa perlu ane naikkan ratingnya ya? -_-a


	12. Chapter 11 Awan Hitam di Balik Matahari

**Perhatian**: Seluruh cerita Hetalia yang ada di dalam fanfiction ini adalah murni fiksi dengan setting Alternate Universe di mana mereka tidak dianggap sebagai sebuah entitas Negara, melainkan sebagai individu yang memiliki kehidupan pribadi dan emosi layaknya manusia. Cerita ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan kisah Hetalia pada serial aslinya. Di dalamnya juga terdapat crack pairing Ger/Ukr atau Ludwig x Katyusha. Bila ada kesamaan nama atau tempat di dunia nyata, itu hanya kebetulan. Terima kasih atas perhatiannya. Selamat membaca.

* * *

Disclaimer: Hetalia – Hidekazu Himaruya

Pairing: Ger/Ukr

Genre: Drama/Family/Romance

Rating: T

**604.080 detik**

Chapter 11: Awan Hitam di Balik Matahari

Ludwig POV

Jumat

21.07

_ZAAAAAAA_

Suara hujan deras mengiringi gelapnya malam di gang sempit di antara tingginya gedung gedung bertingkat kota Moskowita.

Di tengah hujan yang turun dengan derasnya malam itu, diriku dan Katyusha berlari dengan sekencang kencangnya untuk segera melepaskan diri dari kejaran para bodyguard yang sedang memburu kami. Dalam nafas yang terengah engah dan perasaan panik serta ketakutan yang begitu mencekam, kami berdua juga harus berjuang untuk keluar dari gelapnya malam dan dinginnya air hujan yang membasahi tubuh kami.

"Braginski! Bismarck! Jangan lari!" Teriak seorang pria berkepala plontos yang memakai setelan jas hitam berlari mengejar kami. Dengan diikuti oleh beberapa orang yang memakai seragam yang sama, pria berkepala plontos itu terlihat memberikan perintah kepada mereka untuk berpencar demi menghadang pelarian kami.

'_Celaka! Mereka tidak main main!'_ pikirku panik. Diriku yang sangat ketakutan dengan usaha pengejaran mereka ini mau tidak mau harus memaksakan langkah lariku dengan kecepatan tinggi demi menyelamatkan nyawa kami. Sementara itu, kugenggam erat tangan kanan Katyusha yang berlari lebih lambat dariku dan memaksanya untuk berlari menyesuaikan dengan kecepatan langkah kakiku. Tampak jelas Katyusha tak mampu mengimbanginya dan berlari dengan langkah terseok seok.

_BRUK_ Katyusha yang tampak kesulitan berlari pun segera tersungkur serta mengerang kesakitan karena kakinya yang terkilir.

"Lutz, pergilah! Jangan pedulikan diriku ini…akulah yang mereka incar" perintahnya dalam panik.

"Ta…tapi, dia akan menyakitimu, Katya!" sanggahku seraya mencoba menarik tangan kanannya dan memaksanya untuk berlari di tengah derasnya hujan ini.

"Dia takkan mengahbisi nyawaku, Lutz! Percayalah! Sekarang, pergilah! Carilah bantuan!" pintanya tegas sembari meringis menahan sakit di kedua kakinya yang terkilir akibat panjang ekor gaunnya yang menjerat kedua kakinya.

Sayangnya, belum sempat diriku menyanggah perintah Katyusha, sang bodyguard plontos dan bodyguard lainnya sudah berdiri mengelilingi kami. "Tch! Berani beraninya kalian melukai Tuan kami yang baik hati" ucap sang bodyguard berkepala plontos itu dengan sengit.

Dalam gelapnya malam, sempitnya gang kecil itu dan deraan hujan yang turun dengan derasnya, kami berdua sedang berada di dalam keadaan mati langkah. Diriku benar benar tak berdaya untuk melakukan apapun demi keluar dari cengkeraman mereka._'Tamat sudah'_ pikirku pasrah.

Tanpa basa basi, sang bodyguard itu segera menarik pundak kanan Katyusha yang baru saja terluka kemarin dengan kasar sehingga wanita malang itu berteriak kesakitan.

"KYAAA! SAKIITTT! Ampuni kami!" teriak Katyusha sambil memohon penuh iba.

"JANGAN SAKITI, KATYA!" teriakku penuh emosi sembari memukuli tubuh pria yang tampak berlagak sebagai pimpinan para bodyguard itu.

"ENYAHLAH KAU ANAK KECIL!" bentak pria itu. Tak cukup membentakku dengan kasar, pria plontos yang mengenakan kaca mata hitam itu pun juga melayangkan tendangan kaki kanannya ke arah perutku.

_BUGH_ rasanya benar benar sakit sekali hingga diriku jatuh tersungkur tak berdaya.

"JANGAAANN!" kudengar lengkingan teriakan Katyusha membahana mengalahkan suara derasnya air hujan yang membasahi bumi Moskowita ini. Tak berapa lama kemudian, tubuh Katyusha segera membungkus tubuh kecilku yang ringkih ini dalam pelukannya layaknya sebuah selimut.

"Hentikan, Tuan! Hukum saja aku! Pukul saja diriku! Tendang saja aku! Tapi tolong jangan sakiti anak kecil ini..hiks" teriaknya dalam isakan tangis.

"Dasar perempuan BODOH!" hardiknya kesal. "Aku tak mengerti mengapa Tuanku mau memilihmu, wanita jahat yang udik dan jelek, sebagai istrinya" keluhnya kesal. Demi mendengar kata katanya yang sangat melecehkan Katyusha itu, mendadak api emosi di hatiku menyala penuh bara.

"Aku juga sangat heran kenapa orang orang seperti kalian mau bekerja untuk seorang kriminal yang berusaha berbuat tidak senonoh pada wanita lemah yang baru dikenalnya. Kupikir kalian juga sama bejatnya seperti majikan kalian" sindirku dengan spontan.

"BRENGSEK!" teriaknya penuh kegeraman. Belum cukup berucap penuh umpatan, bodyguard itupun segera melayangkan tendangan ke arah diriku beberapa kali. Beberapa kali juga Katyusha terpaksa menahan tendangan tendangan pria itu dengan tubuhnya dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Katya! Jangan lindungi aku! Pergilah!" pintaku yang benar benar merasa bersalah akibat ucapan kasarku yang telah membuat sang bodyguard plontos itu naik pitam.

Sayangnya, Katyusha sama sekali tak menjawab ataupun membantah perintahku seperti biasa. Dirinya terus melindungiku dalam pelukannya tanpa mengeluh ataupun menyalahkanku sedikitpun. Hal ini membuatku menjadi semakin merasa bersalah. Bertubi tubi tendangan itu menghujam tubuh wanita lemah ini tanpa ampun, sementara para bodyguard lainnya hanya diam membisu seolah menganggap hal kejam yang mereka saksikan itu hanyalah hal yang biasa saja.

"Hentikan, Tuan! Aku mohon maafkan aku! Jangan tendang Katya lagi!" pintaku memelas. Namun, tak satupun dari kata kataku itu diturutinya seolah dirinya sangat menikmati hal tersebut.

"HENTIKAN! KUMOHON HENTIKAN! PUKUL SAJA AKU" Teriakku penuh emosi di dalam pelukan Katyusha yang semakin kehilangan kesadarannya akibat deraan tendangan yang dihujamkan padanya. Kulihat semakin lama keadaan Katyusha semakin memburuk hingga benar benar tak sadarkan diri. Alhasil, tubuhnya yang lemah jatuh terkulai menimpaku.

"KUMOHON! HENTIKAAAAANNNN!" teriakku untuk terakhir kalinya.

Mendengar teriakanku dan demi melihat Katyusha yang terkulai pingsan, sang bodyguard botak itu tampak begitu puas dan menghentikan tendangannya. "Sekarang giliranmu, Bocah Tengik!" umpatnya kesal sembari meraih tubuh kecilku dengan tangan kirinya yang besar.

Dalam keadaan tak berdaya, diriku berada di dalam cengkeraman tangannya yang begitu kuat dan seolah tak ragu untuk menghancurkan tubuh kecilku ini berkeping keping.

"Hahahaha kau pikir aku akan menghancurkan tubuhmu lebih dulu, Nak?" tawanya penuh ejek. "Tidak! Yang pertama kali harus kulakukan adalah menghancurkan mulut dan lidahmu yang tak tahu malu itu, Bocah Sialan!" hardiknya geram.

Sekilas, kulihat kepalan tinju kanannya dengan sigap membuat ancang ancang untuk memukul bagian kepalaku. _'Celaka…tamat sudah riwayatku'_ pikirku pasrah. Andai saja diriku tidak melakukan hal yang telah melukai Tuan yang mereka sanjung itu, mungkin kemalangan yang terjadi di malam ini takkan menimpa kami berdua.

* * *

8 JAM SEBELUMNYA

_BLAM_

Suara pintu kamar sudah tertutup rapat. Tinggallah diriku sendirian di dalam kamar mewah milik 'Sang Tuan Baik Hati' tempat kami menginap selama berada di Moskowita demi menghadiri acara perjodohan Katyusha dan 'Sang Tuan Baik Hati' itu. Sementara diriku kesepian di dalam kamar yang sangat luas dan mewah ini, Katyusha sedang menikmati 'pelayanan khusus' untuk mensukseskan acara perjodohannya dengan 'Sang Tuan Baik Hati'.

'_Tch…'pelayanan khusus'? Hanya karena mendapatkan pelayanan semacam itu, dia mengatakan bahwa si pria misterius itu baik hati? Cih! Aku juga bisa memberikannya kalau dia mau'_ gerutu hatiku kesal. _'Kalau dia memang menyukai kemewahan seperti ini, aku bisa saja memberinya 1000 rumah mewah macam ini lengkap dengan mobil mewah dan pelayannya!'_ gumam batinku. Demi mengingat tawa girangnya yang dia tunjukkan padaku di mobil tadi dan harapan harapannya yang begitu besar pada sang calon jodohnya itu, rasanya aku tak tahan ingin menyadarkannya bahwa dirikupun bisa melakukannya bahkan lebih baik daripada Si Pria Misterius yang dijodohkan dengannya.

Ketika diriku berusaha beranjak dari dudukku, tak kusangka kedua bola mataku melihat sebuah majalah warta ekonomi terkemuka tergeletak di sebuah rak majalah. Di sampul majalah itu, kulihat foto dari sosok diriku yang dewasa terpampang dengan gagahnya. Selama ini aku tak pernah merasa bahwa diriku yang dewasa tampak begitu berwibawa, profesional dan juga tampan. Bahkan dalam tajuk di majalah itu, diriku dinobatkan sebagai 'Pria Tampan Terkaya No.1 di Dunia'.

Demi melihat foto diriku yang dewasa di sampul majalah itu, aku ingin sekali membandingkannya dengan wajah dan penampilan pria yang akan dijodohkan dengan Katyusha. _'Aku yakin sekali bahwa 'Sang Pria Baik Hati' itu hanyalah seorang pengecut yang tidak berani menampakkan wajahnya yang jelek dan penampilannya yang norak di depan Katyusha'_ pikirku yakin.

'_Bila memang begitu, aku yakin bahwa diriku lebih tampan dan berkelas jika dibandingkan dengan si Tuan Pengecut ini'_ ujar benakku penuh percaya diri seraya memandang foto diriku yang ada di sampul majalah itu. Hal itu telah membuatku terkenang akan permintaan media massa yang menginginkanku untuk selalu menjadi model sampul majalah mereka demi menggenjot keuntungan oplah penjualan. Sebetulnya dulu aku sangat jarang memenuhi permintaan mereka untuk menjadi model majalah karena begitu banyaknya fans gila dan mengerikan yang terus menerus mengejarku…namun…sepertinya saat ini hal itu justru membuat kepercayaan diriku semakin berlipat ganda.

'_Rasanya, aku ingin membuka mata Katyusha bahwa tidak ada pria yang kaya dan tampan melebihi diriku, Ludwig Beilschmidt, di seluruh seantero negara federal ini'_ pikirku menggebu gebu. Sebegitu bersemangatnya diri ini untuk membuktikan hal itu, kulangkahkan kedua kakiku menuju ke arah cermin yang berada tepat di samping lemari pakaian.

Saat memandang bayangan yang terpantul di cermin tersebut, baru kusadari bahwa diriku yang sekarang ini tak lebih dari seorang anak kecil lemah, kurus, polos dan tak berdaya. Pemandangan ini sungguh berbeda 180 derajat dengan penampilan penuh kedewasaan dan kewibawaan dari Ludwig Beilschmidt yang terpampang di sampul majalah tersebut. Betapa bodohnya diri ini hingga melupakan jati diri baruku sebagai seorang anak kecil yatim piatu bernama samaran Lutz Bismarck yang hidup terlunta lunta karena ditinggal berpergian oleh kedua pamannya yang tak mampu mengurus anak kecil. _'Arrrgghhhh…kenapa diriku begitu bodoh? Hampir saja emosi diri ini berhasil memaksaku untuk mengungkap jati diriku yang sebenarnya di hadapan Katyusha!'_ sesal hatiku.

Entah kenapa sejak mendengar berita bahwa Katyusha akan dijodohkan oleh 'Sang Pria Baik Hati' itu emosiku menjadi gampang sekali terbakar. Rasanya aku benar benar bukan seperti diriku yang biasanya lagi. _'Mein Gott! Apa yang telah terjadi pada akal sehatku? Apakah aku sudah benar benar gila hanya karena masalah perjodohan Katyusha? Mengapa emosiku bisa meluap luap seperti ini? Kemanakah Ludwig Beilschmidt yang biasanya?'_ pikirku kalut.

Kurebahkan tubuhku di tempat tidur dan kututup kedua mataku demi membebaskan akal sehatku dari seluruh luapan emosi yang menjejali hati ini. _'Tenang Ludwig…yang bisa kau lakukan adalah membebaskan pikiranmu dari seluruh emosi dan egomu'_ bisik hatiku dalam sebuah monolog. _'Lagipula, untuk apa diriku mengkhawatirkan perjodohan Katyusha dan Pria Misterius itu? Bukankah diriku hanyalah orang asing di dalam kehidupan Katyusha dan keluarga Braginski? Diriku tadi memang sudah berlebihan'_ menurut logikaku.

Beberapa saat usai menimbang dan memikirkan keberadaanku di tempat yang sangat asing ini, kuputuskan untuk tidak terlalu ikut campur dalam kehidupan pribadi wanita yang menjadi pengasuhku itu. _'Akh, sudahlah! Daripada mengkhawatirkan seseorang yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan diriku, lebih baik aku mencari hiburan sendiri'_ ujar batinku demi mengusir segala hal yang berhubungan dengan Katyusha, 'Si Pria Misterius yang Baik Hati' dan acara perjodohan mereka.

Tanpa menunggu waktu lama, diriku segera beranjak dari lamunan siangku yang kacau itu dan kuputuskan untuk mencari perpustakaan demi membunuh waktuku yang kupikir sangat sia sia di tempat ini. Semoga seluruh buku buku yang ada di dalam perpustakaan itu bisa membuatku lebih tenang dan melupakan segala hal yang tidak ada hubungannya denganku.

* * *

'_Hmm…aku kan sudah berada di lantai dua. Mungkinkah perpustakaan itu ada di ruangan sebelah sana?'_ pikirku seraya mengamati pintu pintu besar yang ada di lantai dua rumah itu. Bagiku terlalu sulit untuk menemukan perpustakaan di mansion mewah tersebut karena begitu banyaknya pintu pintu besar yang serupa di sana sini yang sebenarnya merupakan pintu menuju ke kamar kamar tidur super mewah.

Entah sudah berapa banyak pintu pintu kamar yang kubuka di rumah itu, ada yang terbuka, ada pula yang masih terkunci…sungguh pencarian yang amat melelahkan mengingat aku harus berjinjit demi menjangkau gagang pintu yang tingginya melebihi tinggi tubuhku. Anehnya, tidak ada satupun orang terlihat, baik pelayan maupun bodyguard, di mansion ini, sehingga diriku mau tidak mau harus berjuang sendirian untuk mencari keberadaan perpustakaan yang diklaim sebagai perpustakaan pribadi terlengkap di seluruh seantero Moskowita.

"Huff…huff…lelahnya…mansion ini kenapa sangat sepi sekali sih? Di manakah para pelayan dan bodyguard yang tadi kulihat? Kenapa tidak ada satupun petunjuk yang bisa mengarahkanku ke ruang perpustakaan?" gerutuku pelan seraya menyandarkan punggungku di balik pilar besar yang ada di tengah lantai dua rumah itu untuk beristirahat barang sejenak.

"Du…du…du…_La vie en Rose_" tak berapa lama kemudian, sebuah senandung dari suara seorang pria menghentakkan kesadaranku dari lamunan dan rasa kesalku. _'Lho, sepertinya aku kenal dengan suara itu…mungkinkah dia…'_ pikirku penuh tanda tanya mengusik firasatku.

Ternyata firasatku tidak salah lagi. Suara itu memang milik dari salah satu pemegang saham terpenting yang ada di dalam perusahaanku, Francis Bonnefoy, partner kerja yang paling ku percaya selama ini. _'Kenapa orang itu bisa berada di mansion mewah ini? Sebenarnya, mansion ini milik siapa? Miliknya kah?' _ucap batinku yang begitu terkejut dengan kedatangan pria berjenggot itu yang dengan santainya berjalan melenggang menuju ke sebuah lorong yang berada di bagian barat dari arah tangga.

Demi melihatnya berjalan dengan santai di dalam mansion seolah dirinya tidak asing berada di sini, diriku yang begitu penasaran benar benar tak bisa melewatkan kesempatan emas untuk menguntit pria yang terkenal sangat menyukai hidup glamor itu. _'Jangan jangan, dialah orang yang dijuluki sebagai 'Pria Misterius Baik Hati' yang akan dijodohkan dengan Katyusha?'_ pikirku penuh asumsi.

Dengan berjalan mengendap ngendap, kuikuti terus ke mana arah kakinya melangkah hingga diriku tiba di sebuah ujung lorong. Di ujung lorong tersebut terdapat dua buah ruangan. Di atas pintu rungan pertama yang letaknya tak jauh dari jendela terpampang sebuah papan yang bertuliskan ruang pertemuan. Sementara itu di sebelahnya terdapat ruangan lainnya yang memiliki dua pintu besar berwarna emas. Di atas kedua buah pintu besar itu, terpampang sebuah papan besar yang bertuliskan 'Bibliotheque'. Pucuk dicinta ulam tiba, tak kusangka usaha penguntitanku ini bahkan membawaku ke perpustakaan yang sejak tadi ingin kukunjungi. Sayangnya keinginanku untuk membaca buku di tempat itu pupus sudah akibat rasa penasaranku pada gerak gerik Bonnefoy yang mencurigakan serta hubungan keberadaannya di mansion mewah ini.

Dari balik replika patung baju zirah besi ksatria kerajaan Novograd yang berada di lorong tak jauh dari pintu perpustakaan mansion mewah tersebut, diriku mengintip Bonnefoy yang sedang memasuki pintu sebelah kanan perpustakaan. Dengan cepat, diriku bergerak menuju pintu sebelah kiri perpustakaan tersebut. Untunglah pintu perpustakaan tersebut sama sekali tidak terkunci hingga diriku bisa memasuki tempat itu tanpa harus bersusah payah.

Ketika memasuki ruangan perpustakaan tersebut, rak rak buku dari kayu jati yang begitu tinggi dan berjajar rapih melingkar menyambut kedatanganku. Tumpukan tumpukan buku pun tersusun rapih sesuai dengan abjad entri bukunya dan mereka semua tampak begitu terawat baik. Seluruh rak buku yang berjajar melingkar tersebut tersusun bagaikan sebuah labirin berbentuk spiral. Alhasil, hanya ada satu jalan yang bisa dilewati dan mau tak mau aku harus menjaga jarak dengan target yang sedang kuikuti.

Dengan berjalan mengendap ngendap tanpa membuat suara gaduh, akhirnya diriku berhasil mengikuti Francis Bonnefoy yang berjalan menuju ke bagian tengah dari perpustakaan berbentuk labirin spiral tersebut. Keinginanku untuk mengikuti Bonnefoy lebih dekat terhenti setelah pria itu menghentikan langkahnya dan mulai duduk di sebuah bangku ruangan bagian tengah perpustakaan tersebut.

"Halo, _mon ami_! Lama menunggu?" suara sapaan Francis menggema memecah kesunyian perpustakaan itu.

"Franny, apa sih yang kau lakukan? Bukankah pertemuan ini seharusnya kita laksanakan setengah jam yang lalu" jawab suara seorang pria lain yang tak kukenali. Diriku sungguh kesulitan untuk melihat dengan jelas sosok pria yang menjadi lawan bicara Bonnefoy dari jarak sejauh ini. Yang bisa kulihat dari sosok pria itu adalah topi koboinya, kulitnya yang kecoklatan dan jas panjang berwarna cokelat muda yang dikenakannya.

"Ah…maafkan aku, kau tahu sendiri kalau aku adalah pria yang sangat sibuk sekali hon hon hon" jawab Bonnefoy dalam tawa.

"Ya, sibuk yang kau maksud itu sungguh memiliki makna yang sangat mesum kan?" tebak pria bertopi koboi.

"Hon hon hon hon…._Bravo_!" timpal Bonnefoy dalam tawa yang diiringi dengan tepukan tangan.

Demi menjaga jarak dan kerahasiaan akan keberadaanku, diriku terpaksa bersembunyi di dalam rak buku yang berada di tempat paling dasar. Kebetulan rak tersebut masih kosong dan berada tak jauh dari bagian tengah perpustakaan tersebut. Dengan cara duduk meringkuk di dalam rak buku tesebut, diriku berharap dapat menggali informasi yang berguna tentang gerak gerik Francis Bonnefoy yang begitu mencurigakan di Mansion ini dari percakapan mereka.

"Jangan ketawa dong! Kita kan sedang mengalami kegagalan besar di desa itu, Franny. Bisa bisanya kau tertawa santai di tengah situasi seperti ini" ujar suara protes yang kuasumsikan berasal dari Pria Bertopi Koboi. Pria itu sepertinya kesal dengan tingkah Bonnefoy.

"Ya ampuuunn…serius sekali sih? Kita masih belum gagal, Sadiq!" jawab Bonnefoy dengan cukup santai.

Baru kuketahui nama pria yang menjadi lawan bicara Bonnefoy adalah Sadiq. _'Sadiq…sepertinya aku mengenal nama itu sebelumnya' pikirku. 'Jangan…jangan…dia Sadiq Adnan si pemegang saham utama dari perusahaan __**East Bloc Energy**__ tempat adik Katyusha bekerja?' _sontak tebakanku itu mengganggu batinku.

"Apa maksudmu dengan kata belum gagal, Franny?" suara protes pria yang dipanggil Sadiq terdengar membahana. "Lihatlah sekarang! Duet Kirkland dan Si Pengacara itu masih belum angkat kaki dari sana! Ditambah lagi dengan akses jalur masuk desa yang sudah diblokir oleh para penduduk desa akibat kegagalan strategimu itu" lanjutnya dalam murka.

"Hei! Hei! Hei! Tenanglah dulu, _mon ami_!" ujar Bonnefoy menenangkan lawan bicaranya. "Masih ada banyak cara yang bisa kita lakukan untuk mendapatkan apa yang seharusnya menjadi milik kita" tegasnya penuh optimisme dan harapan.

"Caranya?" tanya Sadiq penasaran.

"Aku akui memang strategi brilianku yang melibatkan pemerintah daerah telah gagal, itu artinya kita membutuhkan strategi cadangan khusus. Aku menyebutnya dengan strategi 'Memantik Api Dalam Sekam'" jawab Bonnefoy mantap.

Pernyataan yang kudengar sendiri dari Bonnefoy sungguh mengejutkan diriku. Tak kusangka huru hara yang mengakibatkan ditutupnya jalur akses masuk desa justru disebabkan oleh strategi liciknya. _'Sungguh mengerikan sekali cara yang ditempuh oleh koalisi Bonnefoy dan pihak __**East Bloc Energy**__ yang diwakili oleh Sadiq Adnan'_ pikirku merinding. _'Kurasa, inilah sebabnya mengapa Bonnefoy sangat giat membujukku dan melobi seluruh para pemegang saham di perusahaanku untuk mengadakan kerjasama di bidang energi dengan pihak __**East Bloc Energy**__…betapa bodohnya aku'_ ucap batinku penuh sesal.

"Strategi macam apa itu? Jangan bilang kalau ini adalah strategi terkonyolmu, Franny!" tutur Sadiq yang sepertinya masih meragukan segala ide milik Bonnefoy.

"Hon hon hon…mungkin saat ini kau boleh mengejek strategiku, Sadiq. Tapi diriku yang jenius ini sudah mempersiapkan seseorang yang bisa menjadi 'senjata utama' yang akan menjadi pemantik api kemenangan kita" ujar Bonnefoy penuh percaya diri.

"Hah? 'Seseorang'? 'Senjata Utama'? Siapa yang kau maksud, Franny?" sahut Sadiq kebingungan. Sama seperti Sadiq, diriku pun juga tidak kalah penasaran dan bahkan batinku sangat khawatir demi mengetahui strategi yang akan digunakan oleh Bonnefoy serta orang yang akan terlibat dalam rencana liciknya tersebut.

"Tenanglah, Mon Ami…hmm…kurang lebih lima menit lagi, 'senjata utama' kita akan segera datang menemui kita berdua di sini"

"Oh…begitukah? Kuharap 'senjata utama' mu itu bukan seorang sampah yang tidak berguna" timpal Sadiq yang kedengarannya masih kurang mempercayai ahli strategi nya itu.

Tak lama kemudian, bunyi langkah kaki terdengar menuju ke tempat di mana Bonnefoy dan Sadiq Adnan berada. Diriku yang sedang bersembunyi di dalam rak buku perpustakaan tersebut sama sekali tidak dapat melihat sosok sang 'senjata utama '. Namun, yang bisa kulihat adalah kaki dua orang pria yang berjalan melangkah melewati tempat persembunyianku. Diri ini sama sekali tidak berani untuk mencoba melihat dengan jelas sosok sang 'Senjata Utama'. Yang kuharapkan hanyalah menggali informasi penting dari percakapan mereka semua.

"_VOILA_! Ini dia 'senjata utama' yang kumaksudkan, Sadiq" teriak Bonnefoy dengan girangnya.

"Lho? Kau kan…Sahabat Braginski itu? Apa kabarmu, Sobat?" seru Sadiq yang terdengar kaget bercampur dengan kegembiraan seolah baru saja bertemu dengan kenalan lamanya.

'_Sahabat Braginski katanya? Ma…mana…mana mungkin sahabat sahabat baik Katyusha yang kukenal melakukan konspirasi pengkhianatan keji di balik punggung Katyusha sendiri!'_ ujar batinku yang tak habis pikir dengan semua kejadian dan kejutan yang terjadi.

"Ya…apa kabar Tuan?" sapa suara lain yang sepertinya pernah kudengar di suatu tempat. "Saya harap Tuan akan sangat puas dengan hasil pekerjaan yang akan saya lakukan nanti" tuturnya lagi.

"Meong…meong…meong…" Tiba tiba suara kucing yang mengeong terdengar menggema di seluruh perpustakaan ini.

"Ooohh…Athena! Lama tidak bertemu, manis" ucap Sadiq terdengar kegirangan yang kemudian disambut dengan suara mengeong seekor kucing.

'_Apa? Mana mungkin nama pria yang jadi lawan bicaranya itu adalah Athena?'_ pikirku kebingungan. _'Setahuku, tidak ada sahabat Katyusha yang memiliki kucing bernama Athena'_ tutur batinku penuh tanda tanya.

"Jadi? Bagaimana menurutmu_, mon ami?_ Apakah dia cocok berperan sebagai 'senjata utama' kita?" tanya Bonnefoy.

"Hmmm…SEMPURNA! Pilihan yang bagus, Franny!" seru Sadiq. "Lalu, bagaimana dengan langkah langkah strategi yang akan kita lakukan nanti?" ujar Sadiq yang masih penasaran.

'Hon hon hon hon hon….inti dari strategi jenius yang telah kususun ini adalah api! Api yang kita ciptakan ini membutuhkan sesuatu yang gampang dibakar" jelas Bonnefoy dalam tawa.

"Apakah kita membutuhkan bahan bakar atau kayu atau semacamnya untuk melaksanakan strategimu itu, Franny? Memangnya kita sedang memasak, ya?" sahut Sadiq yang tampaknya masih belum bisa memahami apa yang dimaksud Bonnefoy. Sepertinya, diriku pun juga masih belum bisa memahami maksud pernyataan pria berjenggot tipis itu.

"Itu adalah makna denotasi nya, Mon Ami…yang kumaksud adalah bara emosi Arthur Kirkland…hon hon hon hon!" jawabnya tanpa penjelasan detil lebih lanjut.

"Apa? Memangnya apa hubungannya api dan bara emosi Arthur Kirkland? Apakah kita harus membakar kepala Arthur Kirkland dengan api?" ucap Sadiq terdengar penuh kebingungan yang bercampur dengan rasa terkejut. Setali tiga uang dengan Sadiq, diriku yang mendengar penyataan Bonnefoy tersebut pun juga dilanda badai kebingungan.

"Hahahahaha…_mon ami_…kau begitu polos sekali! Aku akan berenang di sungai Gorki selama musim dingin kalau ada orang yang berani melakukannya…hon hon hon" sahut Bonnefoy yang meledak dalam gelak tawa yang menggelegar.

"Hei! Jangan menertawaiku, Franny!" protes Sadiq dengan kesal.

"Hon hon hon…_oui, mon ami!_ Yang jelas target utama dari strategi kita adalah mengusir Si Alis Tebal dan kroni kroninya dari tempat itu. Oleh karena itu, aku mempercayakan tugas suci ini pada 'senjata utama' kita" jelas Francis yakin.

"Tapi, aku masih penasaran dengan cara yang akan kita lakukan untuk melaksanakan strategi itu" tutur Sadiq. Diriku dapat merasakan kebingungan Sadiq dari pernyataannya itu.

"Jangan khawatir, Sadiq. Semua sudah kuatur dan segala hal hal teknis yang diperlukan untuk melaksanakan seluruh strategi kita sudah kukoordinasikan dengan 'senjata utama' kita" ucap Bonnefoy yang berusaha meyakinkan Sadiq. "Yang perlu kau lakukan adalah menunggu kabar keberhasilan dari strategi kita" lanjutnya.

"Baiklah, tapi…mungkin aku bisa saja sewaktu waktu melibatkan diriku sendiri dalam operasi kita kali ini. Paling tidak aku tahu betul bahwa yang kita lakukan telah berhasil" ujar Sadiq. "Dan jangan lupa, diriku masih memiliki ikatan kenangan dengan tempat itu" tambahnya.

"Terserah kau saja, _mon ami._ Tapi aku tidak merekomendasikan hal tersebut karena terlalu berbahaya untukmu" tutur Bonnefoy yang terdengar begitu serius.

"Lalu, kapan strategimu ini akan dilaksanakan? Aku tidak sabar untuk menemukan lokasi baru tempat pembuangan limbah nuklir perusahaan ku…_**East Bloc Energy**_ tak mungkin terus terusan membuang limbah berradiasi sangat rendah itu ke sungai Gorki seperti saat ini. Aku bosan terus terusan mendapatkan nota protes dari pemerintah kota dan demonstrasi dari LSM lingkungan hidup di seluruh negara bagian Novograd" desak Sadiq lebih lanjut. "Mumpung _**Blue Star**_ mau menjadikan kita sebagai partner konsorsium, dana untuk pendirian tempat pembuangan limbah nuklir di Ruslaville pasti dapat tercukupi dan berjalan sesuai rencana sebelum tahun depan tiba" sambungnya.

'_Betapa gegabahnya diriku…kenapa dulu diriku tidak menaruh perhatian pada rencana pembuatan tempat pembuangan limbah nuklir proyek konsorsium ini hanya karena kata kata manis Bonnefoy yang mengatakan bahwa hal itu dapat ditangani olehnya dan pihak __**East Bloc **__dengan baik?'_ rasa penyesalan batinku mulai menyeruak saat mengingat pemandangan sungai sungai di Moskowita yang tampak mengerikan. Gelayut rasa bersalah mulai menghantui jiwaku jika membayangkan pemandangan indah Ruslaville terkotori oleh kebijakan yang secara tidak langsung melibatkan namaku sebagai seorang direktur. _'Katyusha...bencilah aku! Terkutuklah aku!' _hatiku tak hentinya mengutuki segala kebodohan yang telah kuperbuat dan aku hanya dapat berserah diri bila Katyusha tak bersedia memaafkanku.

"Yah…Jangan lupa bahwa ini semua berkat jasaku, Sadiq" sahut Bonnefoy yang memang ahli dalam membanggakan diri. "Kalau soal rencana pelaksanaan strategi kita, secepatnya akan kulakukan, _mon ami_! Hmm…bagaimana kalau besok? Ide yang bagus bukan?" tawar Bonnefoy.

"Hahahaha…aku tak akan menolaknya, Franny" jawab Sadiq dengan gembira.

'_Besok? Ini terlalu cepat! Aku harus menyampaikan hal ini pada Abang ku dan aku juga harus mengawasi keadaan Ruslaville sebelum terjadi sesuatu yang buruk di sana'_ ujar batinku kalut. _'Lagipula, aku tak akan membiarkan kolega yang ku percaya melakukan hal yang tidak diinginkan dengan mengatasnamakan perusahaan yang kupimpin!' _pikirku penuh kekhawatiran.

"Hmm…ngomong ngomong, terima kasih sudah membantu _**East Bloc Energy**_ merealisasikan kontrak kerjasama proyek pembangkit listrik tenaga nuklir dengan pihak _**Blue Star Electricity**_, Franny! Kuharap Pak Presiden Direktur mu itu tidak mempedulikan hal yang akan kita lakukan ini" sahut Sadiq dengan gembira.

"Tenang saja, Sadiq. Kedua Beilschmidt memang sejak awal sudah mempercayaiku dan mereka sudah pasti akan mendukung seluruh usaha kita. Bahkan saat ini mereka berada di pihak yang berseberangan dengan Arthur Kirkland" ujar Bonnefoy dengan yakinnya. "Mereka berdua memang sepasang boneka yang gampang diatur hon hon hon hon" lanjutnya dalam tawa.

'_Grrrrrr…kurang ajar kau, Bonnefoy!'_ umpat batinku geram. Kalau saja diriku tidak berubah menjadi anak anak seperti sekarang ini, diriku sudah pasti akan merontokkan giginya dan memotong lidahnya sampai dia tidak bisa tertawa lagi.

"Hei, bagaimana kalau kalian kutraktir untuk minum minum barang sejenak?" tawar Sadiq.

"Maafkan aku, _mon ami_…'senjata utama' kita ini harus kembali ke Tempat Kejadian Perkara secepatnya untuk melakukan persiapan akhir" jawab Bonnefoy dengan tegas.

"Yah…sayang sekali" sahut Sadiq kecewa. "Lalu kau sendiri?" lanjutnya.

"Saat ini diriku harus bergegas untuk bersiap siap demi pertemuanku dengan seseorang yang penting yang baru saja datang dari Ruslaville. Aku tidak boleh mengecewakannya, _non_?" ucap Bonnefoy dalam nada yang genit.

"Ohhh…ya…ya! Aku baru ingat! Selamat berjuang, Franny! Buat dia yakin padamu dan jangan kecewakan dirinya" timpal Sadiq dengan sedikit menggoda.

Percapakan yang mereka lontarkan barusan sungguh mengguncangkan batinku. '_Apa? Jadi Bonnefoy lah pria yang akan dijodohkan dengan Katyusha?_' ujar asumsiku dengan membabi buta. _'Tidak! Katyusha tidak boleh jatuh ke tangan makhluk licik macam Bonnefoy! Katyusha pastilah akan menderita! Aku harus menyelamatkannya dari pria licik itu'_ pikirku tak sabar.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, _Au revoir_, Sadiq" ucap Bonnefoy yang meninggalkan koleganya di perpustakaan itu. Bersama sang 'senjata utama' yang tak kuketahui wajah dan namanya, Bonnefoy melenggang santai keluar dari perpustakaan tersebut.

Kini…tinggallah diriku dan Sadiq Adnan sendirian di perpustakaan ini tanpa saling mengetahui keberadaan masing masing. _'Aku harus segera bergegas kembali ke kamarku dan mencari cara untuk menghubungi Abangku demi memberitahukan rencana licik mereka!'_ pikirku.

"Sya…la…la…la saatnya baca manga…la…la…la" Sadiq pun bersenandung gembira seolah kemenangan ada di tangannya. _'Tunggu saja nanti, akan kugagalkan segala usaha kalian dan kulindungi Katyusha'_ itulah janji yang kuucapkan dari lubuk hatiku yang terdalam.

Demi merealisasikan sumpah tersebut, diriku bertekad untuk kabur dari tempat ini dan menghubungi abangku yang sangat kupercaya. Sementara Sadiq sedang dalam keadaan lengah, kucoba mengeluarkan tubuhku secara perlahan lahan dari rak buku tersebut tanpa mengeluarkan suara bising sedikitpun.

Sayangnya, tumpukan buku yang begitu banyak di rak bagian atas bergerak gerak dan menimbulkan goncangan ketika diriku mencoba keluar dari rak yang cukup sempit itu. Sedikit demi sedikit goncangan itu semakin kencang ketika diriku berusaha mengeluarkan seluruh tubuhku dari tempat itu dan…

_BRAK BUGH_

"AAARRRGGHH!" Teriakku yang kesakitan dengan spontan.

Seluruh buku buku yang berada di rak bagian atas jatuh menimpaku dan dirikupun tertimbun di antara seluruh buku buku tebal tersebut. Rasa sakit akibat jatuhnya buku buku tersebut yang menimpa kepalaku terasa sangat menyengat sekali…namun hal itu bukanlah sesuatu yang mengkhawatirkanku. Yang kukhawatirkan adalah Sadiq yang mengetahui keberadaanku.

"Hei! Apa yang terjadi?" teriak suara Sadiq mengagetkanku.

'_Schisse…gagal sudah usahaku'_ pikirku kesal. Kusadari suara langkah kaki berjalan menuju ke arahku dan mencoba mencari tahu apa yang terjadi dengan seluruh buku buku yang jatuh ini. Ketika seluruh tumpukan buku tersebut telah disingkirkan dari tubuhku, seseorang memegang lengan kanan ku dan mecoba menginterogasiku.

"Anak kecil, berani beraninya masuk ke perpustakaan ini diam diam! Seharusnya kau berada di kamarmu! Apa yang kau lakukan di tempat ini?" hardik seorang pria tinggi besar yang memakai jas hitam lengkap dengan kaca mata hitamnya. Penampilannya sama dengan bodyguard professional yang tadi siang kutemui.

"Eh…a…aku…aku…aku…kesasar" jawabku spontan dalam keadaan menggigil ketakutan karena cengkeraman kasar sang bodyguard yang serasa mematahkan seluruh tulang di lengan kananku.

"Bohong! Cepat keluar dari sini atau kupatahkan lenganmu!" Teriak sang bodyguard seraya mengangkat tubuh kecilku dengan menggenggam lengan kananku tinggi tinggi. Sakit dan nyeri terasa begitu menusuk nusuk persendian lenganku.

"Arrgghhh…maaf…maafkan aku" ujarku yang meringis menahan rasa sakit.

"HENTIKAN! Cukup! Jangan sakiti anak kecil itu!" perintah Sadiq terdengar di seluruh ruang perpustakaan yang sepi ini. "Tolong turunkan anak kecil itu dengan hati hati!" pintanya dengan tegas. Sang bodyguard pun segera menurunkan tubuhku dengan hati hati dan melepaskan cengkeraman tangannya dari lenganku. Perlahan, Sadiq mulai berjalan menghampiriku dan duduk berjongkok tepat di hadapanku sehingga dirinya bisa melihat sosokku dengan jelas dari dekat.

"Halo, Nak….siapa namamu? Kenapa dirimu bisa berada di tempat ini?" tanyanya seraya mencopot kaca mata hitam yang dikenakannya.

"Aku…aku…aku tersesat" jawabku tanpa mampu berfikir jernih untuk membuat alasan yang cukup masuk akal lainnya akibat rentetan pikiran yang melanda otakku. Mendengar jawabanku yang sangat singkat itu, sepertinya dirinya masih belum puas. Kemudian Sadiq memalingkan wajahnya ke arah sang bodyguard.

"Hmm…apa kau mengetahui siapa anak ini?" tanyanya pada sang bodyguard. Sang bodyguard yang tampak tidak banyak bicara itu kemudian ikut berjongkok dan membisikkan sesuatu pada Sadiq.

"Ahh…jadi begitu rupanya!" ujar Sadiq seolah mahfum dengan keberadaanku. "Terima kasih, kau boleh pergi meninggalkan kami" ucap Sadiq yang memerintahkan sang bodyguard untuk pergi. Sebelum pergi meninggalkan kami, sang bodyguard terlebih dahulu membungkukkan tubuhnya ke arah Sadiq seolah Sadiq lah penguasa mansion tersebut. Hal tersebut sungguh membuatku kebingungan terhadap identitas pemilik mansion mewah ini yang notabene menjadi calon jodoh Katyusha kelak.

'_Apa apaan ini? Bukankah orang yang akan menemui Katyusha nanti malam adalah Francis? Itu artinya, Francis lah yang memiliki mansion ini…Tapi mengapa justru Sadiq yang tampak berkuasa di tempat ini?'_ Ujar logikaku yang masih belum memahami misteri dari pemilik mansion mewah ini.

"Hei, Nak! Kau sedang tersesat kan? Mau kuantarkan sampai ke kamar?" tawarnya dengan ramah serta dihiasi dengan senyuman di bibirnya. Diriku yang baru saja tersadar dari lamunan penuh kebingungan itu benar benar terkejut dengan sikap Sadiq yang begitu ramah pada anak kecil tak dikenal seperti diriku. Tak sedikitpun kemarahan dan kecurigaan terpancar di wajahnya. Tak mampu untuk berkata apapun, diriku hanya bisa mengangguk tanda setuju atas segala tawarannya.

"Anak baik! Ayo pegang tanganku! Biar kutuntun dirimu sampai ke kamarmu" sahutnya seraya mengulurkan tangan kanannya padaku. Di antara kelima jemari tangan kanan yang diulurkan padaku, tampak jemari telunjuknya berhiaskan sebuah cincin perak bertahtakan batu rubi. Dengan cepat kugelengkan kepalaku. Diriku yang masih mencurigainya masih belum sanggup untuk menerima uluran tangannya.

"Ahh…begitu rupanya" tuturnya kecewa."Baiklah, ayo ikuti aku!" pintanya dengan lembut.

Bagiku hal ini merupakan sebuah ironi yang bahkan tak terbayangkan di dalam benakku sebelumnya. Seorang pria yang suka menghalalkan segala cara dalam bisnisnya seperti Sadiq bisa bersikap manis terhadapku seorang anak yang tidak dikenal ini…sungguh suatu hal yang sangat aneh. _'Aku benar benar tidak tahu harus berbuat apa terhadap pria yang menuntun ku pulang ke kamarku ini…haruskah diriku memusuhinya? Entahlah'_ tutur batinku pasrah. Yang bisa kulakukan untuk sementara ini adalah mempercayainya namun tetap waspada serta tidak menimbulkan gerak gerik yang mencurigakan di hadapannya.

* * *

"Terima kasih" ucapku singkat pada Sadiq yang akhirnya mengantarkanku tepat sampai di depan pintu kamarku.

"Hati hati, ya Nak! Jangan sampai tersesat lagi di mansion ini" sahutnya sembari mengelus kepalaku. "Daag…sampai ketemu lagi!" lanjutnya sambil berlalu dari hadapanku. Usai Sadiq berlalu dari hadapanku, diriku dengan terburu buru segera memasuki ruang kamarku.

'_Untunglah selama mengantarkanku sampai ke kamar ini, Sadiq tidak menjejaliku dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan termasuk aktifitas yang kulakukan di perpustakaan itu'_ pikirku penuh kelegaan. Sedari tadi, Sadiq hanya membicarakan tentang manga koleksi pribadinya dan manga yang ada di dalam perpustakaan itu. Hal ini benar benar menyelamatkan hariku dan rencanaku yang hampir saja gagal berantakan akibat kecerobohanku.

Akan tetapi, batinku ini tidak akan tenang sebelum aku berhasil menghubungi abangku dan memberitahukannya mengenai rencana busuk Bonnefoy dan _**East Bloc Energy**_. Tanpa pikir panjang, diriku bergegas menyambar tas ransel miniku yang tergeletak di atas kursi. Kugeledah isinya untuk menemukan ponsel mini yang biasanya kugunakan untuk menghubungi abangku. Sayangnya…benda tersebut sudah tak dapat digunakan lagi.

Hampir saja diri ini merasa frustasi karena tidak mampu untuk menemukan cara demi menghubungi abangku, sampai diriku memutuskan untuk menggunakan saluran telepon yang ada di kamar itu seraya berharap semoga tidak ada satupun orang di rumah ini menyadap seluruh percakapanku dengan abangku. Dengan sigap tombol tombol pesawat telepon itu kutekan hingga akhirnya panggilan jawaban dari abangku pun dapat kudengar dengan jelas.

"Halo? Siapa nih? Salah sambung loe" ucap abangku yang terdengar kesal.

"Ini aku, Bang! Jangan tutup telepon nya dulu!" buru buru diriku menginterupsi.

"Lud? Gimana sih loe? Udah berkali kali gue coba telepon hape loe kok kagak nyambung nyambung sih? Loe marah sama gue?" protesnya.

"Tidak, Bang! Baterai ponselku sudah tidak bisa digunakan lagi. Saat ini aku menggunakan pesawat telepon pribadi di sebuah mansion mewah di Moskowita" jawabku demi meyakinkannya.

"Lho? Gimana caranye loe sampe pergi ke Moskowita? Kebetulan nih! Gue juga lagi ngungsi di kota Moskowita soalnye jalan masuk ke Ruslaville diblokir" keluhnya. "Kenapa sampe segitunya sih?" lanjutnya penasaran.

"Panjang ceritanya, Bang!" ucapku yang tak mampu untuk berkeluh kesah lebih banyak lagi melalui pesawat telepon ini. "Saat ini diriku dan Katyusha berada di _**East Crowned Prince Mansion**_ yang cukup jauh dari pusat kota Moskowita untuk menghadiri acara perjodohan wanita itu dengan pemilik mansion mewah ini" imbuhku.

"Eh buset! Bakalan tajir mendadak tuh cewe cuma gara gara dikawinin sama orang tajir di Moskowita! Emang kenapa loe sampe diajak ke acara gituan segala sih? Kepo amat loe, Lud?" ujarnya terkejut.

"Bukan maksudku untuk mencampuri segala urusan pribadinya, Bang! Hanya saja…" belum sempat diriku menyelesaikan kalimat pembicaraanku dengan abangku, tiba tiba suara langkah kaki seseorang dari luar kamar terdengar berjalan menuju ke dalam kamar ini. Tentu saja hal ini membuat pikiranku menjadi semakin panik tidak karuan. Kuputuskan untuk mempersingkat percakapan dengan abangku.

"Woi, Lud! Kenape loe diem aje?" ucap Abangku tak sabaran.

"Bang, aku mohon pertolonganmu untuk mengawasi acara perjodohan Katyusha nanti malam jam 19.00 di _**East Crowned Prince Restaurant**_ dari kejauhan!" pintaku dengan terburu buru.

"Maksud loe? Jadi loe nyuruh gue kepoin si Katyusha juga gitu?" protesnya tanpa bisa menutupi rasa keheranannya akan jalan pikiranku.

"Bang! Aku merasakan firasat buruk akan hal ini! Jadi ku mohon tolonglah adikmu ini dan demi perusahaan kita!" pintaku dengan sungguh sungguh.

_CKLEK_ Suara gagang pintu kamar yang dibuka dari luar benar benar merupakan terror terbesarku. Terlebih lagi, ketika seseorang melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kamar ini…secara terpaksa, tak pelak lagi diriku harus segera menutup pembicaraanku dengan abangku tanpa mempedulikan protes darinya.

"Maaf Tuan Lutz, apa yang sedang anda lakukan?" ucap seseorang dari arah pintu masuk kamar.

"Ahh…t…tt…tidak apa apa. A…ak…aku hanya mmm…mengagumi…bb…bentuk telepon klasik ini" jawabku terbata bata sembari meletakkan gagang telepon tersebut dengan terburu buru.

"Baiklah, saya kemari untuk mengantarkan Nona Katyusha ke kamar usai perawatan" ucapnya. "Mari masuklah, Nona. Jangan malu malu" ujar Ana sang pelayan pada Katyusha yang sosoknya berada di balik tubuh pelayan itu.

"Ukhh…aku malu sekali" ucap Katyusha lirih seraya menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan jaket panjang. Ketika Katyusha melangkahkan kaki menuju ke dalam kamar, kulihat wajahnya dalam sapuan make up sementara rambutnya tertata rapih dan berhiaskan aksesoris ornamen batu rubi.

"Maaf, Lutz. Dirimu pasti kesepian berada di tempat ini sendirian" tutur Katyusha penuh kekhawatiran pada keadaanku seraya berjalan menghampiriku.

Demi menyaksikan perubahan indah itu, diriku sangat terkejut melihat paras wanita itu yang sebenarnya sangat menawan dalam balutan make up. Tak terlihat lagi peluh, kerut dan kusam di wajahnya. Warna pucat dari bibirnya pun menghilang dan berganti dengan semburat merah warna lipstik cantik yang mengusik hatiku. Terpaku…Tak sanggup rasanya satupun kata keluar dari bibirku ketika melihat wajahnya yang begitu mempesona. Entah kenapa rasanya diri ini tak bisa berhenti untuk menatap wajahnya yang sangat rupawan.

"Umm…Lutz? Ada apa? Apa ada yang aneh dengan wajahku?" tuturnya panik sembari memegang wajahnya. "Apakah make up yang kukenakan ini membuatku terlihat buruk?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Ttt…tidak! Tidak ada apa apa" sahutku kikuk. Segera kupalingkan wajahku untuk menghentikan keingananku yang ingin terus menatap wajahnya.

"Nona, saya minta tolong agar Nona mau melepas jaket itu" pinta Ana sang pelayan.

"Tapi…aku sangat malu! Bagaimana ini?" ratap Katyusha yang tidak ingin melepaskan jaket berwarna pink yang dikenakannya saat ini. Entah apa yang dirinya sembunyikan di balik jaket itu.

"Nona, saya tidak akan bisa membantu anda mengenakan bolero putih ini bila anda terus menolak untuk melepaskan jaket itu" ujar pelayan itu memperingatkan. Tanpa protes panjang, Katyusha yang masih enggan untuk melepaskan jaket itu dengan terpaksa menanggalkan jaket berwarna pink tersebut.

Betapa terkejutnya diriku ketika melihat apa yang disembunyikan oleh Katyusha di balik jaketnya tersebut. Gaun berwarna merah menyala yang senada dengan warna aksesoris batu rubi yang dikenakannya telah membuat jantungku berdetak lebih cepat daripada biasanya hingga rasanya tubuhku menjadi panas membara. Siluet bentuk tubuhnya yang selama ini tak terekspos dengan baik menjadi pemandangan yang tak bisa untuk kuelakkan lagi. Rendahnya belahan dada dari gaun yang dikenakannya bahkan telah membuat fokus pikiranku kacau hingga melupakan ancaman yang ditebarkan oleh pemilik mansion ini pada Katyusha.

"Umm…Lutz, kenapa kau memandangku seperti itu? Aku malu" tuturnya lirih.

Lirihan dari kata kata yang diucapkannya barusan sungguh membuka mata batinku bahwa dirinya sangat tidak nyaman dengan pakaian itu. Hal ini benar benar mempermalukanku dan harga diriku. Bagaimana tidak? Diriku yang seharusnya melindungi dan menjaga kehormatan Katyusha yang telah bersusah payah mengurusku tiba tiba harus terlena dengan pemandangan penggoda birahi yang ditampilkannya layaknya seorang pria hidung belang.

"Mm…ma…maafkan…aku!" teriakku seraya memalingkan seluruh wajahku dari pandangannya. Tak pelak lagi hal itu membuatku sadar bahwa diriku harus selalu menjaga tingkah lakuku di hadapannya. _'Ughh…ini pasti akan sulit bagiku'_ ratap hatiku seraya memikirkan cara untuk berhenti menatap Katyusha yang berada di dalam balutan gaun yang sangat seksi itu ketika acara perjodohan malam ini berlangsung.

* * *

Jarum jam telah menunjukkan pukul 19.15. Di lantai 10 _**East Crowned Prince Restaurant**_ ini diriku dan Katyusha menunggu kedatangan 'Sang Tuan Baik Hati' tersebut. Dalam resah dan gelisah, diriku yang berada di meja yang letaknya persis berdekatan dengan jendela ruangan restoran mewah tersebut tak sanggup membunuh waktuku dengan kegiatan berguna selain mengutuki Bonnefoy di dalam hati yang kuanggap sebagai calon jodoh Katyusha. _'Schisse! Kenapa Katyusha harus mengenakan pakaian seksi semacam itu?'_ keluhku di dalam hati. _'Dasar Bonnefoy Hidung Belang! Si Bodoh itu pasti dengan sengaja memilihkan gaun seksi itu untuk Katyusha agar dirinya bisa memuaskan birahinya dengan memandang seluruh bagian tubuh Katyusha yang tak tertutup'_ pikirku kesal.

Meskipun diriku sebenarnya tak sanggup untuk memandang Katyusha yang sedang mengenakan gaun seksi semacam itu, entah kenapa batinku tetap tak mampu untuk berhenti mengkhawatirkan keadaannya. Dengan mengintip dari jendela, sesekali kuberanikan diriku untuk mengawasi keadaan Katyusha yang berada di balkon yang ada di luar ruangan. Sementara Katyusha duduk di sebuah kursi ukiran mewah, sebuah meja bundar yang ada di hadapannya berhiaskan bunga mawar dan lilin cantik rupanya berusaha menghidupkan aura romantis di balkon tersebut. _'Cih…bunga mawar? Lilin cantik? Sok romantis sekali si Brengsek itu'_ gerutu batinku.

_CKLEK_ kudengar suara pintu terbuka dan suara langkah kaki seseorang memasuki rungan ini. Sontak suara itu membuatku terhenyak dari serbuan pikiran negatifku. Tak lama kemudian, kulihat sosok seorang pria bertubuh tinggi yang mengenakan sebuah setelan jas warna abu abu gelap. Sementara itu, kedua tangannya yang dibalut sarung tangan hitam menggenggam erat sebuah buket mawar merah besar. Warna rambut dari pria misterius itu yang sekiranya kuasumsikan berwarna pirang terang milik Bonnefoy, sama sekali tak terlihat! Yang kulihat justru rambut cepak berwarna hitam kecoklatan.

'_Jadi…dia bukan Bonnefoy? Syukurlah!'_ pikirku lega.

Sekilas penampilannya ini mungkin nampak biasa saja bagi kebanyakan orang yang suka berkencan dengan gaya formal. Namun, hal yang membuatku terkejut sekaligus terusik akan penampilan 'Sang Tuan Baik Hati' itu adalah topeng berwarna putih polos yang dirinya kenakan seolah dirinya terlalu rendah diri untuk menampakkan jati dirinya sendiri.

'_Huh, topeng ya? Pasti lelaki ini terlalu malu untuk menampakkan wajah buruk rupanya' _pikirku yang geli dengan penampilan sok misterius ala 'Tuan Baik Hati' malam hari itu. Entah kenapa hal ini membuat kelegaan hatiku sedikit bertambah. Akan tetapi diriku tidak boleh dengan gegabah melepaskan pengawasanku pada pria asing ini yang tengah berusaha mengambil hati Katyusha. Ketika dirinya memasuki rungan ini dan berjalan melewati mejaku, pria itu sama sekali tidak berkata suatu patah kata apapun. Dirinya hanya terfokus untuk berjalan menghampiri Katyusha yang sedang duduk di balkon menunggunya, sementara keberadaanku bahkan tak dianggapnya…hanya sunyi yang berada di tengah tengah kami saat ini.

"Ah…selamat sore, Tuan….ummm…" sapa Katyusha dengan grogi pada pria yang berjalan menghampirinya itu. Ketika pria itu berhenti tepat di hadapan Katyusha yang berdiri dengan canggungnya, dirinya segera menyerahkan buket bunga mawar kepada sang wanita yang akan dijodohkan kepadanya dengan penuh sopan santun. Diriku yang mengawasi keduanya dari balik jendela ini sungguh terkejut sekali melihat senyum malu malu Katyusha ketika menerima buket bunga mawar itu dari tangan sang pria misterius.

"Te…terima kasih…Anda begitu baik hati sekali" tuturnya seraya mencium wangi buket bunga mawar itu dengan ekspresi wajah bahagia dan ditambah dengan rona kemerahan di pipinya.

"Ah…Bunga mawar ini adalah sebuah tanda kekagumanku pada wanita secantik anda, Nona Katyusha Braginski" jawabnya penuh kelembutan. Demi mendengar kata kata manis pria itu, rona kemerahan di pipi Katyusha tampak lebih menjadi jadi.

'_Tch…tak kusangka tingkat kegombalannya menyamai Bonnefoy' _bisik hatiku sinis.

"Ahh…uh…saya tidak secantik itu" ujar Katyusha tanpa mampu menutupi tingkahnya yang jujur dan kikuk. "Mmm….bo…bolehkah saya mengetahui nama Tuan? Sa…saya…saya hanya kebingungan bagaimana cara memanggil nama Tuan yang telah begitu baik hati" tanyanya serius mungkin demi menghilangkan rasa salah tingkah yang menyelimuti gerak gerik tubuhnya.

"Hmm…baiklah, tapi sebelum itu, izinkan diri saya untuk menunjukkan siapa diri saya yang sesungguhnya" jawab pria itu. Sungguh tak kusangka ekspresi wajah Katyusha yang sedari tadi tampak berseri seri harus berubah menjadi ketakutan seolah dirinya sedang melihat hal mengerikan terjadi di hadapannya. Diriku yang hanya dapat mengawasi keberadaan mereka dari jendela ini tak mampu melihat wajah pria misterius itu karena posisi sang pria yang membelakangi jendela.

"TIDAK! TIDAK! INI TIDAK MUNGKIN! " teriaknya seolah tak percaya pada apa yang dilihatnya saat ini. Sesaat kemudian, Katyusha berusaha berlari menghindari pria misterius yang baru saja membuka kedoknya malam ini. Respon Katyusha yang semacam itu hampir saja membuatku melompat keluar dari jendela dan membawanya keluar dari tempat ini. Sayangnya, pria itu segera membalikkan tubuhnya dan merengkuh tubuh Katyusha ke dalam pelukannya dari belakang.

"Sa…Sa…Sadiq?" tuturku yang sangat terkejut melihat identitas sebenarnya dari 'Sang Tuan Baik Hati'.

"LEPASKAN!" teriak Katyusha sembari meronta untuk melepaskan dirinya dari jerat pelukan Sadiq. "INI PASTI SEBUAH KESALAHAN! ADIKKU TIDAK PERNAH MENJODOHKAN KAKAKNYA DENGAN PRIA JAHAT SEPERTI ANDA!" jerit histeris Katyusha berkumandang keras.

"Maksudmu Ivan? Ivan Braginski? Baiklah, kalau dirimu masih belum mempercayai bahwa dirikulah yang direkomendasikan oleh adik tercintamu sebagai calon suamimu, akan kubuktikan segera Himawari-hime…uhh….maksudku…Nona Katyusha Braginski" ucap Sadiq yang membisikkan kalimat itu ke telinga kiri Katyusha, sementara tangan kiri Sadiq berusaha meraih sesuatu dari dalam saku jasnya. Tampak kulihat Sadiq mengeluarkan sebuah ponsel dari saku jasnya dan berusaha menghubungi seseorang. Ketika dirinya berhasil menghubungi seseorang dari ponselnya, ponsel itu tersebut kemudian diletakkannya di telinga kiri Katyusha.

"Adikmu ingin bicara denganmu!" ucap Sadiq tegas seraya memegang ponsel tersebut pada posisinya sekaligus menahan tubuh Katyusha dengan kuat.

"IVAN! TOLONG SELAMATKAN AKU!" teriak Katyusha penuh harap pada Ivan yang saat ini mungkin masih berada di Ruslaville. Seiring berjalannya waktu, entah kenapa harapan yang tadi tampak di mata Katyusha berangsur angsur lenyap demi mendengar sesuatu yang dia dengarkan dari seberang sambungan ponsel. Seketika harapan itu berubah menjadi kekecewaan hingga ketakutan yang terpancar jelas dari ekspresi wajah dan sikap tubuhnya yang tampak menggigil ketakutan.

Layaknya ponsel Sadiq yang jatuh terkulai di lantai, lunglailah pula tubuh Katyusha dalam pelukan Sadiq yang mendekapnya erat dari belakang. Andai diriku tidak berada di dalam tubuh mungil ini dan andaikan diriku bukan orang luar di dalam lingkungan kehidupan wanita malang itu, mungkin saat ini akulah yang akan mendekap tubuhnya serta memberinya rasa aman. Sayangnya, kenyataan justru serasa menampar perasaanku…begitu pula dengan batinnya yang terguncang saat ini.

Dengan sigap Sadiq segera memindahkan tubuh Katyusha yang jatuh karena masih terguncang tak percaya itu ke kursi yang ada di sebelah mereka.

"Bagaimana? Apakah kau mengerti maksudku, Himawari-hime?" tanyanya seraya mencium punggung tangan kanan Kayusha yang kesadarannya masih berada di awang awang. Katyusha tak menjawab pertanyaan Sadiq, bahkan dirinya tak menepiskan tangannya dari bibir pria itu. Yang ada di dalam pancaran matanya hanyalah tatapan kosong bagai jasad tanpa jiwa.

Demi melihat pemandangan itu, segera Sadiq memposisikan dirinya untuk duduk di kursi yang ada di sebelah Katyusha. Sambil memandang Katyusha yang masih duduk terdiam, Sadiq kemudian merapatkan kursinya tepat di sebelah Katyusha. Sesekali dirinya membelai helaian rambut Katyusha yang menutupi bagian pipi kirinya.

"Selama ini aku tak menyangka bahwa Ivan Braginski kolega terbaikku sendiri memiliki seorang kakak secantik dirimu, Himawari-hime" tutur Sadiq dalam nada yang begitu penuh rayu. "Tak banyak wanita yang bisa menaklukkan hatiku sampai akhirnya kita bertemu di ladang yang kita persengketakan kemarin" tambahnya seraya menggapai dagu Katyusha dan mengarahkan pandangan wanita itu ke arahnya.

"Kaulah himawari-hime, istriku…pujaanku yang selama ini kucari" sambungnya. Tak lama kemudian, dalam kesunyian…bibir Sadiq berusaha mendekati bibir Katyusha yang masih terdiam layaknya manusia yang kehilangan kesadaran. Melihat hal itu, entah mengapa jauh di dalam lubuk hatiku, sesuatu terasa sakit hingga menyayat hati…tanpa sadar kedua tanganku segera mengepalkan tinju dan tubuhku bergetar tak terkendali seolah iblis sedang merasuki diriku.

_TOK TOK TOK_ suara ketukan terdengar dari arah pintu ruangan. Suara itu benar benar mengejutkan alam pikiranku yang masih berkubang dalam amarah yang tak jelas asal muasalnya ini. Dengan cepat, segera diriku meninggalkan jendela dan duduk manis di kursi untuk menghindari kecurigaan mereka.

"Tch! MASUK!" teriak Sadiq yang sepertinya terdengar amat sangat kesal suara ketukan itu. Tak berapa lama kemudian, seorang pelayan pria dan seorang pelayan wanita memasuki ruangan itu dengan mendorong sebuah nampan susun yang berisi berbagai macam makanan. Usai menghidangkan makanan tersebut di meja kami, kedua pelayan tersebut segera berlalu meninggalkan ruangan. Demi melihat mereka berlalu dari hadapanku, segera kukembalikan fokus pikiranku untuk mengawasi Katyusha dan Sadiq yang sedang bercengkrama di balkon.

"Ahh…mereka hanya mengganggu saja" ucap Sadiq memecah kesunyian di antara dirinya dan Katyusha yang masih terdiam. "Tapi…tidak buruk juga makanan ini, mari kita santap, Sayang!" tuturnya dengan penuh keceriaan. Sayangnya, Katyusha sama sekali tak tergerak oleh bau wangi makanan yang ada di depannya. Perlahan dari kedua mata wanita itu meluncur air mata kesedihan dalam diam.

"Eh…uh…Himawari-hime? Kenapa kau menangis?" ujar Sadiq yang panik saat melihat air mata Katyusha berlinangan membasahi pipinya. "Apa makanan ini tidak membuatmu berselera? Apa dirimu sedang rindu dengan Ruslaville? Apa…"

"Cukup! Berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan itu!" teriak Katyusha kesal. "Kenapa? Kenapa kau melakukan itu…pada sesuatu yang sama berharganya dengan nyawaku? ladangku!" tutur Katyusha dalam suara yang bergetar yang mungkin terjadi akibat menahan tangis. Sejenak hal itu berhasil membuat Sadiq tersentak, namun yang kulihat justru senyuman percaya diri terpampang di bibirnya seolah pertanyaan itu tidak membuatnya gentar untuk mengambil hati sang wanita.

"Oh tidak! Apa maksudmu tanah ladangmu di Ruslaville?" serunya dengan nada terkejut bagai orang yang berpura pura tak percaya bahwa topik itu akan dibawa oleh Katyusha yang tampak begitu lugu dan awam dengan kegiatan yang dilakukannya.

"Tak usah pura pura! Jawab saja pertanyaanku!" perintah Katyusha penuh emosi seraya menarik kerah jas Sadiq dalam amarah. Terus terang saja, baru kali ini diriku mendapati Katyusha dalam amarah tak terkendali. Rupanya hal ini juga dirasakan Sadiq yang memperlihatkan ekspresi kaget dengan perubahan drastis sikap wanita itu.

"Te…tenang, Himawari-hime Sayang….aku tidak bermaksud untuk melukaimu waktu itu" jawabnya sembari memegang kedua tangan Katyusha yang sempat menarik kerah jasnya dengan hati hati. "Tapi…bagaimanapun juga, para polisi yang kukerahkan waktu itu hanya untuk kepentingan jaga jaga saja" lanjutnya demi meyakinkan Katyusha yang masih kesal. "Apa lukamu sudah sembuh?" tanyanya layaknya pria yang penuh perhatian pada kekasihnya.

"BELUM! Luka hati ini…hiks…hiks…masih belum sembuh…hiks!" ucapnya dalam isak tangis. "Hal yang masih belum bisa kuterima adalah caramu menguasai ladangku!" teriaknya kesal. "Lalu caramu memanfaatkan pengaruh pemerintah untuk menguasai ladangku…SUNGGUH PENGECUT!" hardik Katyusha emosional.

Meski mendapatkan makian dan luapan kekesalan dari Katyusha, Sadiq sepertinya bukan tipe pria yang mudah menyerah. "Aku…maksudku perusahaanku melakukan hal itu demi dirimu, Himawari-hime Sayang" ujarnya sembari menyeka linangan air mata yang jatuh di pipi Katyusha.

_PLAK_ kulihat Katyusha menampar pipi kiri Sadiq. "JANGAN MEMBUAL! KALIAN SANGAT LICIK! SAMA SAJA DENGAN _**BLUE STAR**_!" teriak wanita yang tampak sudah habis kesabaran itu.

Dengan cepat, Sadiq segera menangkap tangan kanan Katyusha yang telah menampar wajahnya dan yang lebih mengagetkan adalah sikapnya yang tak berubah terhadap perlakuan kasar wanita itu. Alih alih membalas tamparan itu, Sadiq malah mengecup punggung tangan Katyusha bagaikan seorang ratu. Kuakui, Sadiq merupakan tipe pria yang luwes dan tak menyerah dalam setiap usahanya untuk mendapatkan apa yang menjadi targetnya…

"Tenangkan hatimu, Himawari-hime Sayang….diriku memiliki alasan untuk melakukan hal tersebut" ucap Sadiq dengan serius seraya menatap kedua bola mata Katyusha. "Sebetulnya…perusahaan _**Blue Star**_ yang saat ini sedang berupaya menguasai ladang ladang di Ruslaville sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan kebijakan perusahaan _**Blue Star**_ yang sesungguhnya. Itu hanyalah akal akalan Kirkland saja! Kirkland hanya memakai nama _**Blue Star**_ untuk mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya di Ruslaviile" terang Sadiq.

"Apa maksudmu? Bukankah Kirkland melakukan segalanya di desaku demi perusahaan tersebut?" tanya Katyusha keheranan.

"Kau salah paham, Himawari-hime! Sesungguhnya, pihak Kirkland adalah penipu! Dirinya bertindak seolah olah berbisnis di Ruslaville demi kepentingan _**Blue Star**_…padahal, kenyataannya petinggi _**Blue Star**_ sama sekali tidak menyetujui proyek geothermal di daerah Ruslaville milik Kirkland. Justru restu para petinggi _**Blue Star**_ khususnya restu dari klan Beilschmidt diberikan kepada _**East Bloc **_untuk membangun kerjasama di bidang pembangkit listrik tenaga nuklir" paparnya jujur.

"B…Beilschmidt? Restu da…ri Beilschmidt? Jadi…mereka bersekutu dengan _**East Bloc**_?" sahut Katyusha yang terdengar begitu terperanjat dengan segala fakta menyakitkan yang telah ditelanjangi dengan gamblang oleh Sadiq. Mendengar pengakuan itu…rasa bersalahku pada Katyusha yang selama ini selalu tulus menolongku menjadi semakin menyayat perasaanku. Jika mengingat butir butir proposal kerjasama yang diajukan untuk pembentukan konsorsium _**Blue Star**_-_**East Bloc **_yang kubuat waktu itu bersama abangku dan Bonnefoy, tak pelak lagi…hal itu merupakan sebuah kekeliruan terbesar yang pernah kubuat. Rasanya, diri ini sudah tak punya nyali lagi untuk berhadapan dengan Katyusha.

"Tentu saja, Sayangku Himawari-hime! Perusahaan _**Blue Star**_ yang dipimpin oleh Ludwig Beilschmidt sebagai direkturnya memang sedang mengalami krisis energi listrik yang merupakan komoditas utama bisnisnya" jawab Sadiq. "Karena kesulitan menemukan energi alternatif yang menjanjikan, sementara musim dingin sebentar lagi akan tiba, maka mereka mencoba menjalin kerjasama dengan _**East Bloc **_untuk mendirikan pembangkit listrik bertenaga nuklir meski hal ini ditentang keras oleh Kirkland yang menginginkan terwujudnya proyek gerothermal di Ruslaville" lanjutnya.

"Tapi mengapa baik Kirkland dan koalisi _**Blue Star**_-_**East Bloc **_sama sama mengincar desaku? Apakah kalian semua sengaja melakukan ini untuk menyiksa penduduk Ruslaville?" gugat Katyusha dengan penuh emosi.

"Himawari-hime, kami tidak pernah memiliki tujuan seperti itu!" tegas Sadiq. "Ruslaville dipilih oleh _**East Bloc **_dan tentu saja perwakilan resmi _**Blue Star**_ karena letaknya yang berada di tengah negara dua negara bagian dan pembangunan ini bertujuan untuk mensejahterakan seluruh warga negara" sambungnya. Sungguh menyebalkan ketika mengetahui sadiq yang tidak bersedia mengatakan pada Katyusha bahwa ladang itu akan disulapnya menjadi sebuah tempat pembuangan limbah nuklir yang akan dihasilkan oleh proyek kami. _'Dasar Setan licik!'_ pikirku geram.

"Kalau memang ini semua demi kesejahteraan bersama, lalu apa maksudmu melibatkan orang orang pemerintah untuk melakukan tindakan sepihak dalam konflik ini?" ucap Katyusha yang sepertinya masih menyimpan kecurigaan pada pria yang ada di hadapannya.

"Pertanyaan bagus, Himawari-hime Sayang! Itu semua demi menyelesaikan sengketa kontrak paksa yang dilakukan Kirkland padamu dan juga untuk mengusir mereka dari ladang Braginski" ujar Sadiq sembari menatap wajah Katyusha yang terlihat masih bingung. "Maksudku, kontrak paksa itu takkan berlaku lagi bila ada intervensi pemerintah yang notabene memiliki kuasa lebih tinggi atas izin penggunaan tanah di wilayahnya, bahkan atas tanah adat sekalipun. Ini semua juga kulakukan demi mengembalikan ladang milikmu" sambungnya dalam alasan yang sekilas cukup masuk di akal. Namun, insting bisnisku tetap tidak bisa dibohongi karena, sebagai sesama pelaku bisnis, diriku dapat merasakan kepentingan bisnis Sadiq yang lebih dominan daripada sekedar membantu seseorang dengan cuma cuma.

"Begitukah? Ingin mengembalikan ladang milikku atau DEMI KEPENTINGAN PROYEK NUKLIRMU ITU? Jangan membuat omong kosong lagi! Bagiku kalian tak ada bedanya dengan Kirkland dan kroni kroninya!" maki Katyusha.

"Eits, tenang dulu, Sayangku…Jangan lupakan kenyataan bahwa Ivan sebagai kolegaku dan pendukung teknologi nuklir di perusahaanku juga sangat merekomendasikan keputusan ini sebagai prioritas utama" sahutnya mantap. "Dan jangan lupakan kenyataan bahwa dialah adikmu tersayang" timpalnya lagi.

Kalimat yang baru saja meluncur dari bibir Sadiq membuat wanita itu tak sanggup berkata sepatah katapun…hanya tangis yang dapat mengungkapkan kesedihannya yang menurutku pasti sangat menyayat batin rapuhnya. "Jadi…jadi….selain…hiks….hiks….menjual…hiks….hiks….diriku padamu….hiks…hiks…Ivan juga….hiks…hiks…hiks…dengan teganya….hiks…hiks…ingin merenggut….hiks ladang warisan ibu…hiks…hiks…demi kepentingan…hiks…hiks…perusahaan…hiks….KEJAM!" raungan tangis tak bisa dibendungnya lagi usai mengucapkan kata kata penuh fakta menyakitkan itu.

Diriku dapat merasakan kepedihan hatinya…seandainya abangku melakukan hal itu padaku, rasanya diriku lebih baik mati dibakar saja daripada harus ditikam dari belakang oleh orang yang begitu kupercayai dan kucintai. Kenyataan ini sungguh membakar bara kemarahanku…rasanya kepalan tinjuku yang bergetar ini ingin kudaratkan pada wajah Sadiq dan Ivan dengan sekuat tenaga hingga keduanya tak bernyawa lagi di tanganku.

"Himawari-hime! Kumohon…tenangkanlah dirimu" ujar Sadiq yang sangat panik dan dengan terburu buru menyeka air mata wanita yang masih terguncang itu. Kemudian, dengan penuh emosi dan sesal, Sadiq segera memeluk Katyusha tanpa memikirkan penolakan dari wanita tersebut. "Himawari-hime ku! Ivan tidak pernah mencoba untuk menjualmu padaku…diriku benar benar sudah jatuh hati padamu. Akulah yang memaksanya untuk menjodohkamu padaku kerena cinta pada pandangan pertama ku pada mu! Aku sungguh sungguh!" papar Sadiq begitu seriusnya. Sayangnya…Katyusha yang masih terguncang hanya terdiam dan menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya seolah belum dapat menerima segala pengakuan Sadiq yang baginya mungkin terdengar palsu.

"Percayalah, meski pada akhirnya tanah ladangmu beralih ke tangan perusahaanku, diriku takkan melupakan hakmu…karena pada akhirnya ladang itu akan menjadi milik kita berdua, bila kita berdua menikah nanti" ucap Sadiq tanpa malu malu menyatakan niatnya.

"Demi itukah…hiks….hiks…kau ingin menikahiku…hiks…hiks?" isak Katyusha yang dengan sinis mempertanyakan tujuan pernikahan mereka yang diajukan oleh Sadiq. Dalam pelukan erat Sadiq, Katyusha hanya tampak tertunduk lesu seolah kehilangan pancaran sinar semangat hidupnya.

"Tidak! Diriku ingin memiliki dirimu bukan semata mata karena tujuanku untuk menguasai ladang itu! Tapi…diriku ingin menikmati kepemilikan ladang itu bersamamu dan bahagia selamanya di sisimu!" bantah Sadiq sembari menatap wajah wanita yang ada di hadapannya. "Bahkan, diriku akan membangun segala fasilitas lengkap di desamu sebagai balasan atas segala kesempatan yang kau berikan padaku untuk memiliki tanah itu bersamamu, apakah itu belum cukup?" lagi….Sadiq masih belum mau menyerah untuk memperjuangkan apa yang ingin diraihnya.

"Tsk…uangmu dan segala yang kau janjikan bukan harga yang tepat untuk membayar lahan adat milik kami" sahut Katyusha dengan dingin. "Lagipula, orang kota sepertimu tidak sadar bahwa ladang yang ku miliki bukan milik pribadi seorang Katyusha yang lemah ini! Tapi MILIK KOMUNITAS ADAT KAMI!" hardiknya dengan penuh penekanan. Sejenak aura di sekitar balkon menjadi terasa tegang dan tak terkendali karena amarah dan emosi kedua orang tersebut yang saling beradu.

"Himawari-hime! Istriku…Asal dirimu ketahui….aku, Sadiq Adnan sesungguhnya adalah keturunan penduduk asli Ruslaville yang memutuskan untuk hijrah ke Moskowita karena alasan kemiskinan dan keterbelakangan Ruslaville" terang Sadiq. "Lihatlah cincin berbatu rubi ini! Apakah dirimu takut bahwa aku, Sadiq, tak mampu untuk memahami perasaan penduduk desa?" tegas Sadiq seraya membuka sarung tangan miliknya dan memperlihatkan kilau merah cincin perak bermata rubi yang menghiasi jemarinya. Sesaat ekspresi wajah Katyusha tampak begitu terkejut pada kenyataan yang ada di hadapannya.

"Batu rubi? Ma…maksudmu….kau…keturunan tetua…adat juga?" ujar Katyusha tak percaya. Sadiq hanya mengangguk.

"Dulu…kedua orang tuaku yang merupakan keturunan tetua adat desa memutuskan untuk keluar dari desa dan melepaskan hak mereka atas tanah adat demi mengadu nasib ke Moskowita" papar Sadiq. "Kemiskinan, kelaparan dan keterbelakanganlah yang memaksa kami pergi dari tempat itu. Namun kedua orang tuaku tetap berharap agar diriku kembali ke Ruslaville dan mensejahterakan desa yang selalu terisolasi itu" lanjutnya yang mengingat kembali masa masanya dahulu. _'Ohh…rupanya Sang Pria Misterius nan Baik Hati ini berupaya menarik simpati Katyusha dengan pernyataan macam itu? Licik sekali! Pelaku bisnis tetap saja pelaku bisnis…mereka tidak melakukan sesuatu tanpa pertimbangan keuntungan! Mustahil pria seperti dia berpikir tentang kesejahteraan bersama'_ ucap batinku dengan sinis.

"Jadi…semua ini kaulakukan untuk mewujudkan mimpi besar yang orang tuamu amanatkan itu?" tutur Katyusha yang masih setengah tak percaya pada pengakuan Sadiq.

"Benar sekali, hidup di kota memang sangat menjanjikan…namun kadang diriku terlalu lelah dengan semua kemewahan ini" ucap Sadiq yang terdengar lirih. "Himawari-hime Sayang, apa kau lihat bangunan di tengah delta hulu sungai Gorki itu?" tiba tiba Sadiq beranjak dari duduknya dan berseru sembari mengarahkan jari telunjuknya ke arah pemandangan bagian hulu sungai Gorki yang memisahkan Moskowita dan Ruslaville yang samar samar terlihat dari arah pandangku.

"Maksudmu…bangunan tinggi seperti silinder itu?" gumam Katyusha yang kebingungan.

"Tepat! itulah pusat pembangkit listrik tenaga nuklir milik perusahaanku yang paling dekat dengan Ruslaville" ucapnya penuh kebanggaan. "Cepat atau lambat, diriku dapat mendirikan pusat pembangkit listrik tenaga nuklir di Ruslaville seperti itu dan mensejahterakan penduduk di sana" lanjutnya penuh percaya diri. Katyusha tak menanggapi harapan dan impian tinggi milik Sadiq, dirinya hanya terdiam seolah sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Karena impian dan harapan inilah, Ivan dan diriku bersepakat untuk melakukan hal tersebut pada ladangmu dan khususnya untukmu, Himawari-hime Istriku Sayang" ujarnya dengan tersenyum seraya membantu Katyusha bangkit dari duduknya. "Hmm…jadi…apakah kau sudah memutuskan untuk membantuku mewujudkan impian itu bersama sama?" tanya Sadiq penuh semangat. Akan tetapi, Katyusha masih belum mampu untuk memberikan jawaban apapun.

"Baiklah…akan kuperjelas pertanyaanku" lanjut Sadiq yang masih tetap bersemangat dan terdengar optimis. "Maukah kau menjadi istriku?" tanya Sadiq yang terdengar serius sembari berusaha menyematkan cincin perak bertahtakan batu rubi miliknya di jari manis Katyusha.

"Cukup! Tolong jangan paksa diriku untuk menjawab semua omong kosong ini! Biarkan aku sendiri" elak Katyusha yang tampak bimbang dengan seluruh kenyataan yang dihadapinya malam ini.

"Kumohon! Jawab pertanyaanku segera, Himawari-hime Sayang!" pinta Sadiq dengan sedikit memaksa. Sadiq pun segera memegang erat kedua lengan Katyusha seolah tak ingin melepaskan buruannya.

"Hentikan! Jangan paksa aku!" teriak Katyusha yang berusaha melepaskan diri dari Sadiq. Demi melihat pemandangan ini, diriku tanpa sadar segera menjauh dari jendela dan berusaha melangkah menuju balkon demi menyelamatkan Katyusha tanpa mempedulikan akibatnya.

"Aku mencintaimu!" ucap Sadiq dengan tegas.

"OMONG KOSONG!" pekik Katyusha histeris.

"KATYA!" teriakku spontan.

Tak pernah kuduga, ketika diri ini berusaha mencapai tempat di mana Katyusha berada, pemandangan yang terlihat di depan mataku adalah bibir mereka yang saling beradu dalam ciuman…sementara Sadiq tampak memeluk erat tubuh katyusha tanpa memberi kesempatan pada wanita itu untuk lari darinya. Kurasakan sesuatu di pojok hatiku terasa begitu sakit yang rasa kesakitan itu tak mampu kuungkapkan dengan kata kata.

Malam itu, air hujan rintik rintik jatuh membasahi balkon sekaligus makanan yang tampak sia sia terhidang di meja. Dan di malam itu pula, untuk pertama kalinya di dalam hidupku, kurasakan sesuatu mengalir dari kedua bola mataku demi sesuatu yang bahkan diriku sendiri tak mampu untuk menjelaskan penyebab kejadian langka itu. Di dalam keheningan rintik hujan malam, keduanya tampak bersatu. Di dalam kesunyian jiwa, rintik dari kedua mata ini tak bisa kubendung lagi.

* * *

"Tuan Sadiq Adnan…kumohon, menjauhlah!" perintah Katyusha yang duduk di sebuah kursi sebelah kanan Sadiq. Samar samar dari kejauhan, tampak Katyusha yang risih berusaha menghalau gerakan tubuh Sadiq. Sementara itu, Sadiq tampak tak menyerah dan terus saja melakukan sesuatu yang mencurigakan pada Katyusha.

"Ayolah…jangan jual mahal begitu, Himawari-hime Istriku….aku kan suamimu" balas Sadiq penuh rayuan manja pada Katyusha di dalam sebuah ruangan remang remang.

"Namaku Katyusha! Bukan Himawari-hime! Kau bukan suamiku!" protes Katyusha yang risih dan kesal.

"Hahaha…itu kan hanya panggilan sayang pada engkau, istriku tercinta" tawanya di antara keremangan ruangan. Kalimatnya itu benar benar membuatku mual, terlebih lagi ketika berada di dalam keremangan ruangan ini…membuatku semakin muak.

Ruangan remang remang yang lebih tepatnya bisa disebut ruang gelap itu hanya bercahayakan sinar redup dari layar besar yang ada di hadapan kami. Tak satupun manusia berkunjung ke tempat ini selain kami bertiga tentunya. Dengan alasan untuk berlindung dari hujan gerimis, Sadiq dan keenam pengawalnya menggiring kami berdua dengan paksa ke dalam ruangan bioskop mini yang ada di dalam pojok VIP gedung _**East Crowned Prince Reastaurant**_. Namun, daripada disebut tempat yang tepat untuk berlindung dan menghibur diri dari gerimis, ruangan remang remang semacam ini lebih cocok disebut sebagai tempat di mana para pria hidung belang mendapatkan 'kesempatan emas' untuk melakukan hal hal yang tidak sepatutnya…dan hanya para pria 'berpengalaman' saja yang mengetahui modus operandi klasik macam ini seperti yang pernah diceritakan oleh abangku.

Benar saja apa yang pernah dikatakan oleh abangku, Sadiq masih tetap belum menyerah melakukan serangan rayunya pada Katyusha. Bukan hanya serangan rayu dalam bentuk verbal saja….tapi lebih dari itu, bahkan serangan rayuan fisik pun dihalalkannya pada wanita lugu yang duduk di sebelahnya! Bisa kusaksikan Katyusha berusaha keras untuk melepaskan diri dengan sekuat tenaga dari jerat peluk Sadiq, sayangnya Sadiq terlalu egois hingga tak memberikan kesempatan pada Katyusha untuk melarikan diri. Demi menyaksikan peristiwa yang membuat hatiku panas itu, tanpa kusadari diriku melemparkan sebungkus popcorn ke arah kepala Sadiq yang duduk tepat di barisan nomor 3 paling depan dari layar.

"Ugh!" seru Sadiq kaget seraya meraba raba kepalanya yang terguyur butiran popcorn manis. "Hei! Siapa yang melakukan ini padaku?" teriak Sadiq kesal sembari melempar pandang ke arah barisan kursi di bagian belakang yang letaknya lebih tinggi daripada lokasi tempat mereka sekarang duduk. Tak lama kemudian, pandangan mata Sadiq yang kesal segera bertemu dengan kedua bola mataku. "Tsk! Anak kecil!" gerutunya dalam dendam. Diriku hanya dapat melempar senyum kemenangan padanya dari kejauhan.

"Lutz!" seru Katyusha. Samar samar kusaksikan ekspresi wajah Sadiq yang tampak ingin berkelahi denganku. Tentu saja diriku tidak takut dengan ancaman yang jelas terpampang di matanya, bila dirinya ingin bertarung denganku saat ini juga. Namun tampaknya Katyusha dapat membaca ekspresi kemarahan Sadiq padaku, hingga raut wajah khawatir miliknya pun tampak begitu jelas meski dalam temaramnya cahaya ruangan.

"Tuan Sadiq…" ucap Katyusha. "Sebaiknya biarkan diriku dan anakku pulang ke rumah…tampaknya dirinya sudah lelah, kami permisi dulu" suara Katyusha terdengar dengan jelas di antara efek suara film yang bahkan tidak kuperhatikan isi ceritanya itu. Dengan terburu buru, wanita itu segera beranjak dari duduknya.

"Hei, Himawari-hime…mau ke mana?" sahut Sadiq yang meraih tangan kiri Katyusha dan dengan paksa membuat Katyusha untuk kembali ke tempat duduknya. "Jangan berusaha menipuku dengan status ibu-anak yang kau karang, Himawari-hime" peringat Sadiq.

"Kami memang ibu dan anak! Kami harus pulang" ronta Katyusha yang berusaha untuk melarikan diri dari Sadiq. Malang bagi Katyusha, tenaga besar Sadiq berhasil menarik tubuhnya ke dalam pangkuan pria yang menjijikkan itu.

"Hahahaha…Jangan membuat lelucon bodoh, Sayang! Aku sudah mengetahui siapa anak itu dari pengawalku, Ana dan juga adikmu" sahutnya dalam gelak tawa. Sejenak diriku bisa menyaksikan tubuh Katyusha tak bergerak demi mendengar kalimat itu. "Daripada mengkhawatirkan keberadaan anak titipan orang lain, sebaiknya kita bisa fokus untuk membuat anak yang lebih baik bersama, kan?" godanya dengan berani. Tanpa malu malu lagi, pria bejat itu segera menindih tubuh Katyusha dengan satu gerakan cepat.

"Ti…tidak! JANGAN!" teriakan penuh horror milik Katyusha mengganggu batin dan pikiranku. Entah hal mengerikan apa yang terjadi pada Katyusha, hanya suara teriakan dan tangisan saja yang bisa kudengar darinya dalam gelapnya ruangan. Tanpa pikir panjang dan tanpa mempertimbangkan kembali status hubunganku dengan Katyusha yang sebenarnya tidak terikat dalam suatu hubungan apapun, diriku bertekad untuk menyelamatkan wanita malang itu dari serangan serigala jahat.

Kukumpulkan seluruh keberanianku untuk menghancurkan Sadiq dan membawa pergi Katyusha dari tempat yang laknat ini. Tanpa basa basi lagi, segera kugenggam botol soda kosong yang terbuat dari kaca dan kudatangi tempat duduk mereka. Betapa terkejutnya diriku mendapati Sadiq yang berbuat tidak senonoh pada wanita itu hingga darahku serasa menddih ingin menghancurkan tulangnya meski diriku sadar bahwa tubuhku hanyalah seorang anak kecil yang lemah….bukan sosokku yang dewasa Ludwig Beilschmidt.

Ketika Sadiq sedang menyibukkan dirinya dengan memaksa Katyusha untuk bercumbu dengannya di ruangan remang remang itu, diriku berjalan mengendap endap menuju arah punggungnya. Kudapati pemandangan Katyusha dalam penderitaan begitu menghancurkan perasaanku hingga bara kemarahanku mampu mengumpulkan segenap tenagaku untuk melayangkan botol kaca tersebut dengan keras ke arah kepala Sadiq.

_BUGH_ satu kali pukulan, belum!

_BUGH_ dua kali pukulan, belum puas!

_BUGH_ tiga kali pukulan, aku masih ingin lagi!

Sungguh diriku melakukan hal itu tanpa mempedulikan konsekuensinya, hingga kusadari tetesan darah mengalir dari kepala Sadiq.

Sesaat sebelum pria itu jatuh terkapar, dirinya menangkap sosokku yang menggenggam botol kaca berlumuran darah. "k…ka…kau…" ujarnya lirih. Ucapan Sadiq tersebut benar benar membuatku tersadar akan segala tindakan yang kuperbuat…bahwa diriku sudah melakukan hal yang mengerikan.

"KYAAA!" teriakan Katyusha semakin membuatku panik. _'Apa yang telah kulakukan?'_ jerit hatiku. Belum pernah dalam seumur hidupku sekalipun…aku, Ludwig Beilschmidt melakukan tindakan di luar logika sebelumnya. _'Gilakah diriku?'_ pikirku ketakutan, sementara kudapati tangan dan tubuhku serasa menggigil. Meski menyadari hal yang kulakukan ini gila dan berjalan di luar kendali logikaku, anehnya, jauh di sudut hatiku, diriku juga dapat merasakan suatu kepuasan terhadap apa yang telah kulakukan.

"APA YANG TERJADI?" pekik para bodyguard Sadiq terdengar sangat keras hingga menyadarkanku dari segala ketakutan dan kekalutan hatiku atas segala yang kulakukan. Pada saat yang sama, Katyusha yang baru saja terkejut dengan pemandangan mengerikan yang terpampang di depannya memintaku untuk pergi dari tempat ini demi menyelamatkan diri. Hal itu membuatku tersadar bahwa Katyusha lah yang seharusnya kupikirkan…bukan bajingan tengik yang saat ini terkapar di kursi.

Demi melihat para bodyguard yang datang menghampiri kami, diriku segera menarik lengan Katyusha untuk berlari menuju pintu keluar ruangan bioskop dalam keremangan. Meski dirinya memaksaku untuk meninggalkannya di tempat ini, aku tak mempedulikan perintahnya dan terus memaksanya berlari ke luar. Pelarian kami semakin sulit ketika beberapa bodyguard mulai mengejar kami berdua yang berhasil berlari keluar dari pintu keluar ruangan. Sementara itu, Katyusha yang kesulitan berlari dengan sepatu ber hak tinggi memperlambat usaha pelarian kami.

"Lepaskan sepatu bodoh itu dan lemparkan pada mereka, Katya!" perintahku dengan terburu buru.

"Ta…tapi aku tak mau melukai mereka…hiks" teriak Katyusha yang masih saja menangis.

"Lakukan sekarang atau kau akan terjungkal di anak tangga ini!" peringatku dengan tegas.

Meskipun ketakutan, Katyusha berhasil memberikan lemparan sepatu terbaiknya pada segerombolan bodyguard tersebut dan membuat pengejaran mereka sedikit terhambat. Tanpa mempedulikan para bodyguard yang berteriak kesal, kami terus berusaha berlari menuruni anak tangga dan mencari pintu keluar dari tempat itu. Jauh di dalam lubuk hatiku ini, diriku tak akan menyerah untuk memperjuangkan kebebasan Katyusha dari tempat ini dengan apapun konsekuensinya.

* * *

Kututup dengan erat kedua mataku dan kucoba menenangkan diriku sendiri yang sebenarnya masih belum bersiap mental untuk menerima serangan dari sang bodyguard mengerikan yang akan menghantamkan tinjunya beberapa detik lagi.

_BRAK BUGH BRAK _

Di tengah suara hujan yang jatuh malam itu, suara tinjuan, tendangan dan barang barang yang hancur di sekitar ku tersebut terdengar begitu nyata. Dalam sekejap, tubuh kecilku pun jatuh ke tanah. Akan tetapi tak satupun kepalan tinju maupun tendangan kaki yang keras mendarat di tubuh maupun wajahku. Sedikit demi sedikit kuberanikan diriku untuk membuka kedua mataku yang tertutup rapat. Betapa terkejutnya diriku ketika melihat tubuh tubuh para bodyguard yang kuat itu terkulai berserakan di sekitarku dan kudapati sosok seorang pria yang tak asing lagi bagiku selama ini.

"YO, LUD! Maap telat, gan! Nih Kecoak Kecoak kagak nyakitin loe kan?" sahut sosok itu seraya mengerlingkan mata kirinya ke arahku. Kegembiraan yang ada di dalam hatiku tak sanggup untuk kuutarakan dalam kata kata. Hanya pelukan lega saja yang dapat kuberikan kepada abangku yang telah berjasa menyelamatkan kami dari masa masa terburuk itu.

Usai pertemuan yang mengharukan, abangku segera membantuku untuk menyelamatkan Katyusha yang terkapar tak sadarkan diri di jalan gang sempit itu. Dengan menaiki sebuah taksi, kami segera bergegas untuk membawa Katyusha ke rumah sakit terdekat. Sementara abangku sedang mengoceh tentang aksinya yang hebat dalam melawan para bodyguard Sadiq malam itu, pandanganku tak bisa lepas dari sosok Katyusha yang tak sadarkan diri di dalam pelukannya. Rasa takut dan kecemasan yang mendalam benar benar menyelimuti pikiranku ketika melihat tubuh wanita malang itu terkapar tak berdaya dan tampak menderita karena banyak hal.

'_Sudah terlambatkah diriku ini untuk menebus dosa yang telah kuperbuat pada Katyusha yang malang?'_ rintih batinku dalam gelayut kegalauan.

* * *

"KURANG AJAR TUH BIANG KEROK!" umpat abangku yang masih kesal akibat penjelasanku tentang segala hal yang telah kualami bersama Katyusha termasuk manuver rencana licik yang dibuat oleh Bonnefoy dan sekutu utamanya Sadiq Adnan beserta Ivan Braginski. "Gue kagak terima tuh Makhluk Sialan cuman maanfaatin gue kayak orang bego!" makinya geram yang diselimuti oleh aura kegusaran.

Sontak pemandangan itu membuat para pengunjung pusat perbelanjaan tersebut mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke arah abangku yang masih belum dapat mengontrol emosinya. Bahkan sang kasir dan pelayan wanita yang membantu kami mencari pakaian wanita pun sempat menjauhi abangku yang masih tenggelam dalam umpatan kasar khas ala Gilbert Beilschmidt.

"Sudah, Bang…tenangkan dirimu! Kita sekarang ada di ruang publik!" bisikku padanya. "Kita tidak bisa mempertaruhkan nasib kita bila para bodyguard Sadiq mengetahui keberadaan kita di tempat ini" peringatku yang sedikit kesal atas kecerobohannya. Abangku segera menyadari kesalahannya dan mencoba mengontrol amarahnya meski rasa kesal itu masih tetap tergambar jelas di raut wajahnya.

"P…Pak…maaf…i…ini…baju…u…untuk istri…Bapak" ujar sang pelayan sembari menyodorkan bungkusan belanjaan usai pembayaran dilakukan. Tanpa menunggu waktu lama, abangku segera menyambar bungkusan itu dan menarik lenganku menjauhi tempat kasir itu.

"Lud, kite harus bicara serius! Nih Biang Kerok emang gak bisa dibiarin seenak udelnya lagi!" pintanya serius.

"Sepertinya kita harus membicarakan hal ini di rumah sakit saja, Bang…orang orang saat ini sedang memperhatikan kita berdua" ujarku seraya memperhatikan pemandangan sekelilingku yang memperlihatkan tatapan heran termasuk tatapan dari beberapa orang yang nampak mencurigakan seperti bodyguard Sadiq. Keadaan ini semakin membuatku khawatir akan keberadaan Katyusha yang masih dirawat di rumah sakit sendirian, meski dirinya berada di dalam pengawasan dokter.

Sesegera mungkin kami berdua melangkah keluar dari tempat itu melalui pintu belakang pusat perbelanjaan tersebut demi menghindari beberapa orang yang mengikuti ke mana langkah kaki kami melangkah. Sungguh malam ini merupakan malam terpanjang dan tersulit dalam hidupku. Aku tak pernah menyangka bahwa keberadaan diriku dan abangku akan menjadi masalah besar yang menebarkan ketidaknyamanan bagi orang penting di kota tua ini.

* * *

Duduk di sebuah kafe yang ada di dalam rumah sakit, kami segera meneguk teh panas yang terhidang di meja. Meskipun waktu setempat hampir menunjukkan tengah malam, suasana kafe malam itu masih diisi oleh beberapa orang pengunjung dan beberapa orang staf rumah sakit. Di pojok ruangan kafe lah kami berdua melakukan perundingan darurat mengenai masa depan perusahaan kami…dan tentunya juga kelangsungan keberadaanku yang berada di dalam pengawasan Katyusha.

"Maap, Lud…gue gak nyangka kalo akhirnye keputusan gue nitipin loe di rumah Kat bakal bikin loe menderita kayak gini" sesal abangku dalam suara lirih.

"Jangan begitu, Bang….kurasa petualanganku di sana justru membuka mataku tentang kebenaran akan perilaku partner bisnis di perusahaan kita, baik Kirkland maupun Bonnefoy…sekaligus _**East Bloc**_…" jawabku dengan hati hati agar tidak melukai perasaannya.

"Tapi…gue tetep ngerasa bersalah, gara gara gue seenaknya sendiri nyerahin keputusan bisnis kite ke si Jenggot. Kalo aja gue dateng ke _**Fleur's**_ malem itu…gue bego banget" keluh abangku sembari mengutuki dirinya sendiri.

"Sudahlah, Bang…tak ada gunanya mengutuki diri Abang sendiri" ucapku mencoba sedikit bijaksana di hadapan abangku yang cenderung bersikap kekanakan. "Sebaiknya pertama tama kita segera melakukan negosiasi baik baik terlebih dahulu dengan kedua musuh kita sekaligus untuk menghambat upaya kotor mereka…dan juga…untuk menyelamatkan hidup Katyusha" imbuhku.

"Lud, gue ngerti kalo loe kesian sama Kat dan gue sadar kalo Kat udah banyak ngebantu loe selama ini…tapi….loe tau kan siapa Kat? Dia kakaknye Ivan Braginski! Si Raja Tega! Kalo aje bukan gara gara kepaksa nitipin loe dan kalo bukan gara gara dirayu sama Si Jenggot, gue ogah nitipin loe ke Kat dan gue ogah juga jadi partner bisnis mereka" tukasnya terdengar penuh sesal. Mendengar hal itu, diriku hanya bisa terdiam terpaku…sesaat bayang bayang Ivan dan Natalya Braginski yang kulihat tadi siang mengganggu pikiranku. Sudah menjadi buah bibir dalam dunia bisnis bahwa mereka sangatlah culas, sinis, manipulatif dan tidak ramah pada siapapun. Namun, tetap saja sebagian dari diriku tak mampu meninggalkan wanita lemah itu berjuang sendiri di tengah kesulitan.

"Bang…aku sadar! Aku sadar bahwa apapun yang kulakukan demi Katyusha sampai saat ini akan menjerumuskanku ke dalam konflik yang lebih rumit dan lebih beresiko pula di dalam lingkaran keluarga wanita itu" terangku untuk menegaskan sisi logikaku. "Tapi…akan lebih berdosa bagiku bila membiarkannya terseret lebih jauh lagi ke dalam masalah yang telah kita ciptakan…maksudku…yang telah perusahaan kita ciptakan!" ucapku tanpa bisa menahan luapan emosiku lagi sembari menatap kedua bola matanya yang berwarna merah.

Tak kusangka kalimat yang tadi kuucapkan mempengaruhi dirinya hingga atmosfir percakapan kami terasa sedikit kaku. "Ughh…maafkan aku…bukan maksudku untuk menyinggung perasaanmu, Bang" ucapku panik ketika menyaksikan ekspresi rasa bersalah di wajahnya.

"Oke, oke! Gue ngerti…gue yang salah dan gue mau gak mau harus nyelesaikan masalah ini sampe tuntas termasuk nyelametin tanah ladang Kat" sahutnya. "Tapi…gue tetep gak mau loe terseret dalam konflik keluarga itu soalnye sebenernya masalah kite cuman berhubungan sama urusan perusahaan, bukan masalah pribadi si Kat" tekannya lebih lanjut. "Inget! Hanya sebatas masalah hubungan hukum antar perusahaan sama kepentingan hak Kat, gak lebih!" peringatnya sekali lagi.

"I…iya…aku mengerti" jawabku singkat. Pernyataan abangku sejauh ini memang benar adanya…Katyusha dan diriku sama sekali tidak memiliki hubungan apapun dan kami tak memiliki kewajiban apapun untuk saling melindungi. Akan tetapi, jauh di dalam lubuk hatiku yang terdalam, ada suatu lubang besar menganga yang terasa sakit ketika mendengar pernyataan yang dibuat oleh abangku…rasa sakit itu bahkan dapat kurasakan menjalar ke seluruh tubuhku yang bergetar tanpa mampu kukontrol.

"Lud…loe mau jujur ke gue gak?" tanya abangku yang menyentakku dari segala hal yang kupikirkan termasuk rasa sakit hati yang kurasakan.

"A…ada apa, Bang?" jawabku seraya berusaha untuk bersikap senormal mungkin padanya yang duduk tepat di seberangku.

"Loe aneh, Lud!" sahutnya spontan. "Dari cerita loe yang ngelindungin Kat malem ini, dari cara loe ngebelain cewe itu habis habisan tadi, dari tampang loe yang gampang emosian kalo ngomongin tuh cewe, dan cara loe megang cangkir teh sampe aer nye tumpah tumpah cuman gara gara gue ngomongin hal itu ke loe…bener bener BUKAN LOE BANGET!" tuturnya keheranan. Mendengar hal itu, baru kusadari bahwa tetesan tetesan air teh telah membasahi sebagian kerah bajuku dan permukaan meja. Hal itu menyadarkanku bahwa kebenaran kata katanya tak bisa kuelakkan lagi.

Diriku tak berani merespon kebenaran yang dilontarkannya karena kenyataan ini sungguh membuat sebagian diriku merasa keheranan dan bahkan frustasi. _'Apa yang telah terjadi padaku? Kenapa diriku telah berubah secepat itu?' _pikirku keras.

"Lud, loe gak kayak adek yang gue kenal dulu…loe tuh logis, tenang, gak suka kepoin orang laen, gak peduli sama cewe, bahkan benci banget sama cewe. Mana Lud yang itu?" gugatnya. "Apa yang udah dilakuin Kat ke loe selama ini di desa itu?" selidiknya lebih lanjut sembari memegang wajahku dengan kedua tangannya demi menggali kebenaran melalui jendela kedua mataku.

"A…aku…aku tidak tahu" jawabku dalam kebingungan. "Aku bahkan tidak dapat merasakan perubahan sikap itu selama berada bersamanya" tambahku tanpa berani menatap mata abangku. "Yang dapat kurasakan ketika bersamanya hanya rasa hangat dan nyaman…keinginan untuk melindunginya dan melihatnya bahagia saja" kalimat jujur itu meluncur begitu saja secara spontan.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" tak kusangka gelak tawa abangku menjadi satu satunya respon mengejutkan yang kuterima usai diriku membuat pernyataan jujur tersebut. Responnya semacam ini benar benar membuatku terkejut dan keheranan, bahkan para pengunjung kafe pun kebingungan melihat abangku yang tertawa terpingkal pingkal tak hentinya.

"Apanya yang lucu, Bang?" protesku pada responnya yang aneh.

"Hehehehe…gak salah lagi!" serunya yakin. "Loe udah JATUH CINTA! Hahahahaha" tuduh abangku yang masih tenggelam dalam tawa sembari memegangi perutnya yang tampak sakit karena tawa yang berlebihan. Sontak tuduhan tersebut membuatku salah tingkah dan kesal padanya.

"Bang! Jangan menuduhku yang bukan bukan!" pintaku tegas sambil menahan kesal. "Diriku tidak akan jatuh cinta pada siapapun! Dia…dia…seperti…ibu" tuturku dengan menahan rasa malu.

"Hahahaha gak usah ngeles deh loe! Gak usah sotoy soal rasanya punya emak, Lud!" ejek abangku dengan yakinnya. "Belom pernah gue tau dalam sejarah idup gue, kalo adek gue yang dingin bahkan takut sama cewe ini rela bikin orang lain cedera demi cewe! Sampe pengen ngelindungin cewe! Bayangin! Demi apa? Hahahaha" lanjutnya diiringi tawa yang terdengar bagai ejekan di telingaku. "Lud…loe bikin gue cemburu sama si Kat, Hahahaha!" godanya lagi.

"Sudah, Bang! Berhenti menggodaku!" perintahku geram. Ketika mendengar ucapannya tersebut, entah bagaimana caranya wajahku terasa panas, sementara telapak tanganku mulai mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

"Hahahahaha sekarang mukanya jadi merah! Hahahaha!" tawanya yang mengesalkan itu benar benar membuatku naik pitam.

_BUGH_ dengan sengaja kuayunkan ujung sepatuku dengan keras ke bagian di antara selakangannya demi menghentikan tawa dan ejekannya yang membuatku semakin hilang kesabaran.

"ARRRGGGHH!" raungnya kesakitan. Kurasa hal itu cukup untuk membuatnya diam barang sejenak.

"Sekate kate loe, Lud…arrgghh" ucapnya di sela sela erangan kesakitan. "Gue kan cuman ngomong jujur! Loe harus tanggung jawab kalo gue gak bisa jadi _awesome_ lagi…arrgghhh" protesnya seraya menahan pedih.

"Jujur diperbolehkan, tapi sikap sopan lebih penting lagi, Bang" tuturku dingin tanpa mempedulikan dirinya yang menahan sakit.

"Iye, iye! Gue ngerti! Sekarang gue bener bener ngerti alasan terjujur loe yang pengen ngelindungin cewe itu" jawabnya seolah menjadi sosok kakak yang penuh pengertian. "Terus terang, gue bahagia banget dan gue akan terus dukung keinginan loe walopun harus ngadepin ancaman dari keluarga nye ato dari si OKB calon jodohnye" tutur abangku sembari mengarahkan kepalan tinju kanannya ke arahku.

Perasaanku yang pada awalnya terasa begitu getir ketika mendengarnya menolak permintaanku untuk melindungi Katyusha lebih dari sekedar hubungan bisnis kini berubah menjadi kebahagiaan setelah mendengarnya bersedia untuk mendukung segala keinginanku dan usahaku untuk melindungi wanita itu. Demi mengekspresikan rasa gembira dan sayangku pada abangku, segera kupertemukan kepalan tinju kiriku dengan kepalan tinju kanannya penuh semangat.

"Jadi, Bang…apa Abang berjanji untuk selalu mendukung keinginanku, merebut tanah ladang Katyusha dari Kirkland, menggagalkan rencana licik Bonnefoy dan membantuku melindungi Katyusha dari ancaman apapun?" ucapku demi mendengar komitmennya lagi.

"YO! BROFIST! PASTI! Ini baru namenye janji laki laki" sahutnya bersemangat.

* * *

Jam telah menunjukkan pukul satu dini hari. Kami terpaksa berada di ruang tunggu pasien ICU segera setelah pelayan kafe rumah sakit mengumumkan usainya waktu berbisnis kafe tersebut Tiada pengunjung lain di ruangan itu selain kami berdua dan beberapa orang perawat jaga yang berjalan mondar mandir di sekitar kami. Dalam kebosanan dan kesenyapan, tiba tiba abangku membuka percakapan dengan menyinggung topik masalah Jan dan Kirkland.

"Gue gak ngerti maksud si Alis Tebel bertemen sama si Pengacara itu? Padahal dulunya mereka kan musuhan" gumamnya. "Terus, kenapa musti ada Belle sama suaminye di tempat itu? Kok kayak reunian temen lama sama arisan keluarga sih?" lanjutnya dalam keheranan.

"Entahlah, Bang. Aku sendiri juga terkejut menyaksikan keberadaan Belle dan suaminya yang mengelola klinik kecil di sana" jawabku sembari mengingat hubungan di antara mereka yang cukup rumit. "Semua sepertinya terjadi secara ajaib layaknya sihir saja" imbuhku.

"Oh iye! Sihir! Gue lupa mau beri sesuatu sama loe!" seru abangku seraya merogoh sesuatu dari saku celana jeans nya. "Nih, baterai buat hape dari gue sama jimat sihir yang diberi Mihai!" disodorkannya empat buah baterai dan sebuah benda berbentuk kalung bertali hitam dengan bungkusan kain warna cokelat sebagai liontinnya.

"Jadi apa jimat ini bisa mempercepat waktu kutukanku?" tanyaku antusias usai menyambar kedua barang itu dari tangan abangku.

"Sebenernye gak bisa sih….tapi loe bisa pake jimat ini sekali aja dalam keadaan terdesak doang" ujarnya penuh sesal. "Waktu pakenya cuman 3 jam. Jadi selama 3 jam itu loe bisa berubah jadi sosok asli loe. Cara pakenya tinggal loe buka kain yang nutupin liontinnya. Ntar kalo udah lewat 3 jam dan warna liontinnya udah berubah jadi hitam, artinya loe balik lagi ke wujud anak anak" terangnya.

"Ughh…baiklah kalo begitu. Terima kasih, Bang" diriku harus tetap berterima kasih padanya dan sang dukun meski kurasa waktu 3 jam tak cukup untuk menghalau berbagai kemungkinan yang akan terjadi nanti.

"Maap, gue tau waktunye mungkin gak cukup. Tapi gue yakin loe bisa manfaatin waktu segitu mepetnya buat ngerebut sisa dokumen kontrak paksa sama dokumen palsu yang ada di dalam kantor Si Alis Tebel di desa itu buat tambahan bukti" sahut abangku penuh optimisme.

"Ya, kurasa aku bisa melakukannya dan berurusan langsung dengan Kirkland…tapi aku khawatir pada ancaman dari pihak Sadiq" ucapku serius. "Aku khawatir pria itu akan membuat keonaran baru di Ruslaville dan melakukan tindakan tidak senonoh lagi pada Katyusha!" rasanya lidah ini tercekat ketika diriku mengatakan hal tersebut.

"Loe gak usah kelewat takut sama si OKB itu! Loe kan bisa minta bantuan penduduk desa laennya buat ngelindungi Kat" timpalnya seolah menyepelekan potensi ancaman pria bejat itu. "Lagian si OKB gak bakalan ngelakukan sesuatu di desa kalo si Jenggot gak mulai ngelakuin rencananya duluan. Jadi sebelum itu, loe bisa ngegagalin rencana si Jenggot duluan" tambahnya dengan santai.

"Bukan hanya itu masalahnya, Bang!" bantahku kesal. "Dia juga masih jadi bagian dari Ruslaville dan kemungkinan besar dirinya masih dapat keluar masuk desa dengan mudah!" tuturku yang masih menyimpan berjuta kekhawatiran.

"Jadi…itu artinye si OKB punye peluang buat…ya ampun! Gawat banget!" serunya khawatir.

"Ya, bisa dibayangkan, bukan? Apalagi diriku tak bisa menerima perilaku tidak senonohnya malam ini pada Katyusha seolah dia sudah menjadi suami Katyusha sejak awal!" kebencian yang mengalir bibir ini rasanya sulit sekali untuk dikontrol. "Belum lagi, dengan tidak sopannya pria itu memanggil Katyusha dengan sebutan 'Himawari-hime' sebagai panggilan sayang darinya sebagai suami pada katyusha yang sudah diklaim sebagai istrinya! Grrr…aku ingin sekali menghancurkan wajahnya" rasanya kemarahanku semakin memuncak setiap mengingat kalimat itu dituturkan oleh Sadiq.

"Himawari-hime ye?" seru abangku memastikan. "Muke gile dah! Itu pan nama tokoh utama cewe di manga _**Doki Doki Love**_ buatan nye _**Megane-kun**_…mungkin itu bise jadi alesan kenape si OKB obsesi banget pengen jadi suami si Kat" gumam abangku seolah mahfum dengan jalan pikiran Sadiq.

"Apa maksudnya, Bang?" tanyaku keheranan dengan gumaman yang dia lontarkan barusan.

"Itu tuh…manga _**Doki Doki Love**_, manga bokep terkenal tahun ini! Tokoh utama cewenye emang harus gue akui mirip banget sama penampilan Kat…sama sama cantik, lugu, keibuan, rambutnya pendek dan pastinya semok banget hehehe" dengan spontan abangku menjawab.

"Jadi…sebegitu rendahnya kah Katyusha di hadapan Sadiq?" tuturku terperanjat. Ketika mengetahui bahwa Sadiq secara tidak langsung menyamakan Katyusha dengan karakter tokoh dari manga berbau porno, amarahku rasanya sudah tak bisa kukendalikan.

"_Ja_…bisa aje gitu sih. Soalnye Himawari-hime sama Kat sekilas keliatan sebelas dua belas. Kebetulan yang ajaib banget! Kalo loe penasaran, kapan aja loe bisa baca tuh manga di tempat biasa gue nyimpen bokep, itu tuh _**Valhalla**_! Tapi masih gak lengkap sih hehehe" tawarnya antusias. Sayangnya, meski diriku bukan seorang yang suci dari hal berbau porno, diriku sangat tak berminat dengan tawarannya akibat rasa sakit hatiku pada Sadiq yang teramat dalam.

"Bang…aku ingin…konsorsium dengan _**East Bloc **_DIBUBARKAN! SEKARANG JUGA! SEGERA!" perintahku dengan lantang sembari menahan kegeraman yang amat dahsyat di hati.

"Buset dah! Cepet amat pikiran loe berubah? Jadi loe gak mau pake proses negosiasi dulu sama _**East Bloc**_?" ucapnya tak percaya pada perubahan keputusanku. "Iye gue ngerti! Gue bakal lakuin secepetnye kalo gue berhasil maksa si Jenggot buat memproses pembatalan hubungan kontrak konsorsium…tapi kan gak bisa langsung detik ini juga kali" sahut abangku tampak belum bisa mengerti jalan pikiranku. Meski diriku paham bahwa proses pembatalan tidak mungkin dilakukan pada saat ini juga, seluruh amarahku yang berambisi untuk menghancurkan Sadiq dan perusahaannya masih terlalu mendominasi hatiku.

"Aku tidak peduli!" ucapku singkat. "Untuk sementara, serahkan Kirkland padaku! Abang cukup fokus untuk menghubungi para pemegang saham lainnya dan meminta mereka menyelesaikan hubungan kita dengan _**East Bloc**_ bila Bonnefoy sebagai salah satu pemegang saham enggan melaksanakan permintaan kita! Aku tidak peduli meski harus menanggung rugi!" jelasku setegas mungkin.

"I…i…iye, tapi loe jangan lupa kalo gak semua pemegang saham mau setuju sama…"belum sempat abangku menyelesaikan ucapannya, tiba tiba seorang perawat datang menghampiri kami yang masih duduk di bangku ruang tunggu.

"Permisi…maaf saya mengganggu pembicaraan Anda, Tuan Prusinki. Kami harus memberitahukan bahwa Nona Katyusha sudah siuman dan diperbolehkan untuk pulang ke rumah" tutur sang perawat dengan sopan.

"Iye, ma…makasih. Ntar gue urusin biaya perawatannye" jawab abangku yang sepertinya masih kaget dengan kedatangan sang perawat.

"Kalau begitu, saya akan menunggu Tuan di ruang administrasi, permisi" ujar perawat tersebut sambil berlalu dari hadapan kami.

"Oke, Lud. Kayaknye kite harus pisah sampe di sini dulu" tutur abangku. "Gue bakal lakuin sebaik mungkin dan loe jangan ngelakukan sesuatu atas dasar emosi loe aja" nasihat tersebut menurutku cukup kuat untuk membangunkan logikaku dari mati surinya.

"Baik, Bang…maafkan, aku" sahutku lirih.

"Gak apa apa. Gue ngerti perasaan loe" ucapnya sembari tersenyum penuh maklum. "Yang penting sekarang, pastiin si Kat harus pake baju ganti buat penyamaran nanti. Dan gue bakal ngawasin loe berdua dari jauh sampe stasiun kereta" lanjutnya dengan tak lupa memberiku sejumlah uang untuk ongkos pulang ke Ruslaville.

"Terima kasih! Apa Abang mau berjanji untuk melindungi kami dan berjanji untuk bertahan dengan selamat bila Bodyguard Sadiq menyerang nanti?" tanyaku sambil menyodorkan kepalan tinju kiriku ke arahnya.

"Di mana ada janji Brofist, disitu Beilschmidt gak boleh mengingkari!" tuturnya percaya diri sembari membalas kepalan tinju kiriku dengan kepalan tinju kanan miliknya yang lebih besar.

* * *

Menembus malam yang gelap, kereta terakhir yang kutumpangi bergegas berlari menuju Ruslaville. Diriku sungguh merasa bersyukur sebab perjalanan pulang kali ini tidak menemui hambatan apapun…bahkan di luar dugaanku, para pengawal Sadiq yang sempat kuperkirakan akan menghadang perjalanan pulang dan membalas dendam pada kami saat ini pun sama sekali tidak muncul. _'Entah apa yang dipikirkan oleh Sadiq dan para pengawalnya…tapi aku tetap bersyukur tak satupun hal buruk terjadi pada diriku, Katyusha dan abangku saat ini'_ renungku.

Melalui kaca jendela yang ada di dekatku, sesekali kuperhatikan pantulan bayangan Katyusha yang duduk terdiam layaknya orang melamun di sebelahku. Dengan mengenakan sebuah kaus warna hitam gombrang berlengan panjang dan dipadu dengan celana jins biru gelap untuk menggantikan gaun penggoda birahi lelaki yang dikenakannya tadi, Katyusha tampak sederhana dan jauh dari kesan wanita murahan pemuas nafsu. Hal ini membuatnya kembali pada dirinya sendiri lagi, bukan Katyusha yang terpaksa merubah penampilan sederhananya demi menuruti seorang pria yang ingin melecehkan dan memanfaatkan dirinya saja.

Namun tetap saja…bayangan kekhawatiran dan kesedihan tampak jelas kulihat dari kedua bola mata birunya. Kenyataan ini membuatku urung untuk menyapanya dan berbicara banyak dengan dirinya. _'Mungkin saja saat ini dirinya masih dibayang bayangi oleh trauma yang tadi sempat dialaminya atau mungkin dirinya terlalu sedih untuk mengeluarkan suatu kata akibat begitu banyak orang orang yang sudah memanfaatkannya?'_ terka batinku.

Bila mengingat kenyataan itu, diriku sendiri juga tak ubahnya dengan Sadiq…akulah salah satu penyebab dari seluruh lara yang dideritanya saat ini. Rasa bersalah yang kurasakan membuatku tak punya nyali untuk berbicara padanya, bahkan aku tak punya nyali untuk manatap matanya langsung. _'Maafkan diriku yang bodoh ini, Katyusha…aku harap diriku memiliki kekuatan untuk membebaskanmu dari segala kesalahan yang pernah kubuat dulu'_ ucap hatiku yang larut dalam kegetiran.

Kusandarkan sisi kiri tubuh kecilku di jendela, kubiarkan kedua kakiku yang terlipat menaiki bangku hingga dapat kurasakan ujung kedua lututku menyentuh bantal kecil properti kereta dan kutenggelamkan seluruh wajahku ke dalam bantal tersebut. Tubuhku terasa kaku…batinku dipenuhi sayatan luka yang menyakitkan…dan pikiranku terlalu letih untuk mengingat seluruh kesalahan, dosa dan kehancuran yang sudah kutanam pada kehidupan wanita itu. _'Jika Katyusha nanti marah padaku dan membuangku ke jalanan karena diriku adalah bagian dari keluarga Beilschmidt yang telah menghancurkan dirinya, aku tak akan menyalahkannya…dan akan kubuka kedokku yang sebenarnya agar dirinya dapat membunuhku'_ itulah ujaran asumsi ternegatif yang pernah kubuat sebagai konsekuensi yang seharusnya kutuai…tinggal menunggu waktu saja.

"Lutz…ada apa? Apa kau sakit?" pertanyaan itu mengagetkanku.

"T…tidak! Aku baik baik saja!" jawabku panik. Spontan kuarahkan pandanganku pada sosoknya yang tampak kebingungan.

"Kau tampak lesu sekali…pasti dirimu begitu letih kan?" tanyanya lagi seraya menatap mataku dan membelai wajahku dengan penuh kelembutan. Semua yang terjadi di hadapanku ini rasanya bagaikan fantasi yang hidup di luar logikaku! _'Apakah dirinya tidak marah dan berusaha membuangku karena aku juga bagian dari keluarga Beilschmidt yang telah menjadi sumber kesengsaraan hidupnya?'_ itulah pertanyaan pertama yang ada di benakku segera setelah melihat perlakuan Katyusha yang tak mengalami perubahan.

Rasanya tak ada satupun kata dapat kuucapkan untuk mengekspresikan pikiranku yang bingung…selain anggukan kecil demi menenangkan pandangannya yang begitu penuh perhatian dan kekhawatiran padaku. Tepat beberapa detik kemudian, tiba tiba kedua lengannya sudah membungkus tubuh mungilku…tetesan air mata nya pun jatuh membasahi rambutku.

"Maaf…hiks…hiks…aku…sudah…hiks…melibatkanmu…hiks…dalam masalahku…hiks" isaknya dalam nada penyesalan.

"Ti…tidak apa apa, aku hanya ingin membantumu" jawabku sembari menepuk lembut pundaknya demi menenangkan emosinya. "Justru akulah yang seharusnya meminta maaf padamu karena seluruh…kesalahan yang telah kulakukan" lanjutku getir.

"Kau…hiks…tidak bersalah! A…aku…aku tak ingin…hiks…membuatmu…hiks…terluka…hiks…karena…hiks…masalahku" sahutnya penuh sesal. Kalimat itu justru sebenarnya malah membuat perasaanku terluka lebih dalam lagi karena dirikulah orang yang pantas disebut sebagai sumber masalah dalam kehidupannya. Tanpa kusadari, kedua lenganku merengkuh tubuhnya penuh emosi.

"Bagiku…masalahmu…adalah masalahku juga" entah kenapa kata kata itu dengan gampangnya meluncur dari bibirku.

"Lutz…kau tidak sungguh sungguh kan?" serunya seraya memegang wajahku dengan kedua tangannya yang terasa dingin menyentuh kulit wajahku. Dapat kulihat ekspresi perasaan bingung sekaligus ketakutan terpampang di kedua bola matanya. "Ini…ini…pasti hanya candaan!" lanjutnya sambil berusaha menampakkan senyuman maklum seolah kalimat yang kuucapkan hanya sekedar kelakar anak anak.

"Aku bersungguh sungguh!" jawabku penuh keseriusan. "Aku berjanji akan melindungimu" tegasku tanpa ragu lagi. Perlahan dengan lembut, kucoba menyeka tetesan air matanya agar dirinya dapat dengan jelas menyaksikan ketulusan dan kesungguhan yang ada pada diriku. Sesaat dirinya terpaku memandangku seolah tak mampu untuk merespon segala keseriusan yang kutawarkan padanya.

"A…anak ini!" serunya sembari membelai rambutku. "Aku hargai semangatmu…tapi…" imbuhnya lirih. Tak kusangka kecupan hangatnya mendarat dengan lembut di dahiku. "Terima kasih, kau memang anak yang manis sekali…keluargamu pasti sangat sayang padamu" lanjutnya dalam senyuman. Tak lama kemudian, dirinya segera melepaskan tubuhku dari pelukan hangatnya.

Kali ini giliran dirikulah yang terpaku demi menyaksikan dirinya yang tampak begitu tegar meski menyembunyikan beban hidup yang besar. Rasa kagumku pada ketabahan hatinya meski telah dimanfaatkan oleh orang orang disekitarnya membuatku diam terpaku dan tak mampu untuk melepaskan pandanganku dari sosoknya. Kalau saja diriku tidak digelayuti oleh rasa letih dan kantuk yang hebat, diriku pasti masih tak berhenti memperhatikannya dan bercengkrama lebih lama lagi dengannya.

Sesaat tubuhku terasa limbung…bergoyang seolah akan jatuh seiiring dengan laju gerakan kereta. Sementara itu, kedua kelopak mataku pun terasa begitu berat hingga tak sanggup untuk kubuka lagi.

_BLUGH_ tubuhku yang sudah tak berdaya lagi segera terhempas ke sisi jendela. Beberapa saat kemudian, kurasakan kedua tangan Katyusha segera meraih dan menarik tubuhku ke sisinya…namun diriku sudah tak berdaya lagi untuk mengelak akibat badai kantuk yang menimpa diriku. Dalam keadaan setengah sadar, samar samar kurasakan kepalaku menyentuh kedua paha Katyusha…bahkan dapat kurasakan pula ujung jemarinya membelai helaian rambutku.

Rasanya sudah terlambat bagiku untuk mengelak dari sentuhannya yang begitu hangat karena diriku sudah terjebak dalam kenyamanan tiada dua yang telah dirinya berikan padaku. _'Mungkinkah ini adalah bentuk kehangatan yang diberikan seorang ibu pada anaknya…seperti yang diceritakan oleh abangku? Seperti inikah rasanya kehangatan ibuku bila dirinya masih hidup?'_ bisik relung hatiku dalam perangkap labirin pertanyaan yang selama puluhan tahun ini sulit untuk kucari jawabannya.

Untuk sementara ini, kuputuskan untuk melepaskan segala sakit hati dan lelah yang menyelimuti hati dan pikiranku. Kubiarkan saja tubuh, pikiran dan perasaan ini pergi mencari tempat pelariannya bersama dengan kehangatan bagai seorang ibu yang dilimpahkan oleh Katyusha malam ini.

Bersambung

* * *

Note: OKB = Orang Kaya Baru

Ughh…rasanya ribuan kali ane ngerevisi chapter ini, tapi kok rasanya masih gak pas ya? -_-"

Maaf lama gak update gara gara banyak kesibukan. Saking lamanya gak nyentuh cerita ini, ane malah jd lupa sama detil ceritanya n baca ulang ceritanya dari awal sampe berkali kali DX

Btw, ane mohon maaf yang sebesar besarnya sama fans Sadiq, fans nii-chan, fans Bang Nether, fans Artie n khususnya fans Bang Ivan. Ane bukannya benci sama karakter mereka. Ane cuma mau bikin karakter yg jadi 'trigger' konflik cerita ini selain karakter maz Luddy.

Tanpa peran mereka di sini, kisah ini pasti gak akan ada konfliknya ^^"

Tapi tenang aja, mereka bukan karakter yang pure hitam…toh mereka di sini adalah manusia biasa yang punya sisi manusiawinya masing masing (bahkan karakter maz Luddy sbg tokoh utama di sini juga bukan pure hero yang tanpa noda n dosa, termasuk Katyusha XD).

Maaf juga kalo perkembangan ceritanya makin rumit n panjang D'X

Ane bingung mau ngomong apa lagi, makasih :D


End file.
